Dark Lust
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: After the event at Eraklyon,at the millenium ball,Bloom decides on a new change and leave her past,when she goes and visit her Uncle Alaric,Vanessa brother,she discovers a new supernatural world,will she stay in her new one or go back.new love interest and loss,but only one will win her heart,Mystic Falls,The Vampire Diaries crossover,Final chapter is here,what is the End.review..
1. Chapter 1

This story will be a crossover,the winx club and vampire diaries...

im not owner of winx club or vampire diaries...

summary:After the event at the ball in eraklyon(season three),bloom goes and visits her uncle alaric saltzman at mystic falls,soon she finds out of the other supernatural world she never knew about,she finds new love interests and later on what she left from comes back,will her friends try to convinceher to go back toher old life or will she stay in her new one...

the first chapter will be loaded soon...

If you like please review,im new and this is my first story here...


	2. leaving old life and starting a new life

**This takes after the event that happen at the millenium ball at eraklyon, Bloom the dragon fire fairy who is the most powerful fairy in the whole dimention was in her room in alfea crying in her bed, All of her friends were out, They went to a secret mission which bloom didn't know, She was too in her thought to pay attention to anything, She felt betrayed and hurt, She got up from her bed and went to her bathroom and decided to fix her self she looked horrible, Her eyes were red from all the crying, She took a long warm bath and changed into a pair of white sweatpants and a blue tank top with pink hearts on it, she dried her hair and brushed it...**

(Bloom pov)

I don't know why Sky would do this to me, after everything but what's the point he played with my heart and broke it in million pieces, but I have to try to move on, I wonder where the girls went to, they told me they would be back by tonight, its only like 5:32 p.m, Oh well I have to now focus on destroying Valtor and the trix, why did he use me, I will never know but I hope he is happy with princess Diaspro, I need to move on somehow, I wish I could go back to earth and start new, with mike and Vanessa of course, I walked in my room and sighed, I looked over my phone, it started to go off,

I went to the night stand and picked it up, it was Vanessa, I pressed answer," hello " I said sadly," honey are you okay" Vanessa said," Um yes I am, just tired" I said sadly, I knew I lied but imp not ready to talk about it," okay honey well I was wondering if you wanted to visit your uncle Alaric, he really wants to see you, a vacation honey" Vanessa said excited, maybe leaving for a while will do me good, but valor I cant leave everyone helpless, but I just really want that,

"okay when, where" I said," well tomorrow honey so pack up and come" Vanessa said happily," okay" I said sadly," bye honey, I will see you tomorrow" Vanessa said," bye mom" I said sadly, I hanged up, I got my bags and started packing, I packed everything, Lockette and Kiko were asleep very early, I finished packing and put my bags under my bed, I was tired so I decided to go asleep, Hours passed, I woke up and it was 10:23 p.m, I started to hear noices and opened the window of my room i saw a red fountain ship, I saw from a distance Stella, flora , Musa, Tecna and aisha with Riven, Timmy and Helia, Out of my corner I saw someone, I didn't want to see with Brandon, Sky, how is he here,

I was in shock, so I grabbed kiko and my bags and opened a portal, I stepped in, seconds later appeared in front of my house, I knocked on the door, Vanessa opened the door, I entered without saying anything, I placed kiko in the couch, and put my luggage at the corner of the living room," bloom what are you doing here sweetheart, is everything alright" Vanessa said worried, I started to cry and fell on my knees, Vanessa ran to me and got me by my arms and hugged me, I kept crying," what's wrong honey" Vanessa said worried," I don't want to talk about it, Please" I said sobbing, She hugged me tighter, minutes after I stopped and went to my room, And went to sleep which i had a hard time to, Mike and Vanessa were asleep, Kiko was as well in my bed, I woke up really early, And changed into my demin blue mini skirt and my blue white stripe sweater with pink hearts, I brushed my red firery hair,

I decided if i was leaving today i need a makeover, and forget everything, I got my phone and my purse and went downstairs, my mom was making breakfast, and mike was drinking coffee and reading the news paper," sweetheart how are you feeling" Vanessa said smiling, I smiled," fine, I'm going out, I will be back before I leave" I said," bloom your plane leaves at two, so you have to be ready before that time" mike said," plenty of time dad,

I decided to get a makeover nothing to much but a change, new life new change" I said smiling," okay sweetheart do you need any money" Mike said," no dad I'm fine, I have some saved up" I said," okay sweetie be careful" Vanessa said, like what Flora called me that, I nodded and smiled, I waved at them and left the house and went to the mall, i walked instead, like half an hour later I got to the mall, I entered, I went to the first boutique I found it was called BELLA,I entered and bought like four bags of clothes,

I went to six different stores, I had like eight bags in my hand, some boys wanted to help me but I refused and walked away, I went to a salon, I put my bags down and the stylist led me to a chair, I sat on it and he gave me a robe, I put It on and sat back o the chair, two hours later they finished and I paid them, I did my hair in a copper red color and cut it a little and made it more wavy, I grabbed my bags and walked back to my house, after thirty minutes I finally arrived home, I put down my bags and got my keys out of my purse, I opened it and entered, my parents were in the kitchen,

I just walked upstairs with my bags, I entered my room and got my luggage and unpacked my old clothes and packed in all the new one like jackets and shoes, jeans and other things, I got a plain soft blue tank top and white skinny jean's, a black vest and black pumps, I went in the bathroom and changed, put on some strawberry lip gloss and some mascara, I walked out and finished packing, I decided to leave kiko here and not take him, I checked the time it was 10:23 a.m, I walked out of my room and walked down stairs, I entered the kitchen, I smirked," hey dad, hey mom, like it" I said smiling," it's Differen't, I like it" mike said,

I smiled," its cute for you ,are you ready" Vanessa said,I smiled again," yes I'm packed and ready, kiko is staying" I said smiling, but inside I was hurt, sad and depressed," well sweetie its okay, either ways he cant travel, well I should drive you now, it's like an hour drive" mike said, I nodded, I went up stairs to my room, mike came in and took my luggage to the car, I got my phone and my purse, with the rest of my money, I said bye to my mom and kiko and left the house, I entered the car, I sat on the passangers seat with my dad, we drove to the airport…

(nobodies pov)

The boys and and rest of the girls were trying to locate bloom," where could she have gone to" flora said worried," maybe back to earth with her parents" Brandon said," then we have to go now,I need to talk to her" Sky said worried, they all nodded and opened a portal to earth soon they arrived to gardenia, they arrived in front of blooms house, Stella walked infront of everyone and knocked on the door, Vanessa opened the door," hi sweetie are you looking for bloom, come in" Vanessa said smiling, they entered the house, some were standing others sat on the couch, sky was freaking out, he was worry and sad and angry at himself," so were is bloom" Brandon asked," well bloom isn't here, she left to visit her uncle Alaric in a small town, far from here,

I don't know when She will be back, She just left a few minutes ago, she arrived yesterday night, She was sad and depressed, She didn't say why but I know something is wrong with her,I don't know when She will be back, she woke up early and left to the mall, but she looks hurt, she did a change in her or a makeover as you call it" Vanessa said," What, where did she go, please we need to talk to her" Sky nearly shouted," well Virginia, a small town, that's all I can say" Vanessa, Sky sighed, Brandon patted him in the back," please tell us were" Stella begged," well" Vanessa said thinking," Mystic falls" Vanessa said, they nodded at each other, Stella got up and opened a portal, they entered in, Vanessa sighed, hours later Mike came back.

(Bloom pov)

I got on the plane and sat, I saw a boy he was handsome, brown hair his eyes look dark, some what pale complexion with a thick English accent, he was across me, there was and empty seat next to me, he got up and sat next to me," hi, I saw you alone and somewhat sad, may I ask if your okay" Kol said," no I'm okay, my name is Elizabeth, its my second name but I prefer it" I said smiling," well hi mind if I call you Eli or Beth, I'm Kol Mikaelson" Kol said," Eli is fine, I'm bloom Elizabeth peters, where are you going" I said smiling," mystic fall to visit my brothers, and you" kol said smiling, he was charming," mystic falls to visit my uncle" I said," mind if I ask who he is" kol said,

"Alaric Saltzman, he got married but his wife died in a accident" I said,he smiled, the whole trip we talked, he gave me his phone number, I gave him mines, after hours of flight we finally arrived, we got of, after passing everything, passport and mystic falls airport security, I got my luggage and sat at the waiting room, minutes past, my uncle was suppose to pick me up, that boy kol already left, I waited and waited, until someone tapped my shoulder,

I turned around and saw a boy or man, ice blue eyes, dark brown hair, well build, in a black leather jacket, black muscul shirt and black jeans with boots, he smiled," you must be Eizabeth, sorry your uncle couldn't make it, he told me, one of his friends to do him the favor of picking up his favorite niece' Damon said smiling," how do you know its me, and yes I am Elizabeth" I responded,

"well Elizabeth, I'm Damon Salvatore" Damon said smiling, I couldn't help but smile at him,he handed me his hand in a gent manly way, I took it and smiled a little, he took my luggage, something told me something he was trouble and this place would change me a lot,we left the airport and got on his small red car, it was a nice car ,I sat on the passanger's seat, I barely talked the whole trip to mystic falls, we arrived to a big house it was very pretty,

"I know you barely met me but since your uncle is busy, I thought to bring you to my house and later him to come and pick you up, this is The Salvatore's Boarding house, don't worry I wont do anything to you if that's what you think, I live with my brother stefan,he must be out,its 4:47p.m" damon said smiling," okay I guess" I said smiling a little, he got off the car and walked around to open the door for me, he gave me his hand,

I got up and stepped out, he went and opened the back of the car and took out my luggage,I had my purse in my left arm,he carried it and we walked the to the front door ,he took out a key and unlocked the door, he opened it for me, which made me blush a little, I entered, every thing was a old style it with dark colors, the fireplace was on, three sofas, it looked like from the medievel times and it reminded me of cloud tower and stella's palace, he placed me luggage on the floor,

"welcome, feel at home, if you want Eli, if I can call you that, well I can give you a small tour of mystic falls, wear a jacket its getting cold" Damon said smirking, I smiled, he got my luggage and guided me up the stairs into a room, it was nice, the bed was big and it was I think bigger than my dorm room back at alfea," thank you " I said politely," please don't call me , call me Damon it makes me feel old" Damon said smirking,

"thank you Damon" I said, something was not normal about Damon, I could sense it, he was going to cause me a lot of trouble, for once in my life I felt relief no more trix or valtor, or worrying about evil villians taking over the magical dimention or finding my birth parents ,"well eli, freshen up and come downstairs as soon as your done we could leave for your small tour" Damon said smiling, I nodded and smiled, he left and closed the door behind him, I opened my luggage and took out a black trench coat and took off my black vest and put the coat instead,

I put the vest back in my luggage, got my makeup bag and walked to the bath room, it was very beautiful and elegant,I took out my brush and brushed my hair, I put the brush back it the bag and took out some lip gloss, the only thing I really were of makeup is blush, lip gloss and mascara, I don't like were fondation or eye shadow, because I didn't really need it, my skin is flawless, I put some peach flavor lip gloss and put the lip gloss back in the bag, I walked out of the bathroom and put it back in my luggage, I walked out and closed the bedrooms door, I walked down the stair case, Damon was sitting standing next to the fireplace,

"I'm ready, Damon" I said smiling, he turned around and stared at me and smiled," you know your very beautiful, rare beauty no makeup required" Damon said smirking, which made me blush, he chuckled ,and walked up to me, he took my hand gently and leaded me out of the boarding house, we got on his car and droved to some where, he parked in front of somewhere called "Mystic Grill" he got of and walked around to open the door for me,

I stepped out of his car, he closed the car door," this is Mystic Grill, one of my favorite places" Damon said smiling, I smiled and walked behind him, we entered there was a lot of people here,it was a bar there was a pool table, it was pretty big, everyone turned to face us, Damon grabbed my had and took me to a group of teenagers, he stopped at their table, everyone put there attention to us," hey everyone" Damon said smirking, I felt out of place," who is she Damon" A blonde girl said," everyone meet Ric's niece Elizabeth well Eli, Eli this is Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Matt,

Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Elijah" Damon said,I smiled at them," hi" I said," Elizabeth, I'm a Elena, Alaric is my step father, you must be his niece who was coming for a visit, this is my brother jeremy,im like well am your cousin" Elena said smiling and standed up and hugged me,I hugged her back, she seamed nice and I knew I would be friends with her quickly," elena your going to scare your family away quickly" a blonde boy with short hair, I smiled at Elena," okay that is matt my friend, Stefan my boyfriend and Damon's brother, Caroline and bonnie my best friends,tyler carolines boyfriend and Elijah Mikaelson a friend" Elena said smiling, I smiled,

Mikaelson I have heard it before,kol mikaelson he said he has two brothers," hi" I said," hi im Stefan" Stefan said he had kind of pale skin and green eyes with light brown hair, I smiled,"sorry but alaric is busy but don't worry,were isyour stuff,did you bring any" jeremy said,rude really much," yes I did" I said kind of smirking," sorry about Jeremy he is a little um well has been having a bad time"elena said smiling…..

_**Next chapter will be about bloom meeting klaus and first day of highschool,oh and about the specialist and the winxs club trying to locate bloom…**_

I will try to finish it as soon as I can… : )


	3. first day

(bloom pov)

Soon me,damon,elena and stefan left,we left back to there boarding house,me and elena were talking in the sofa in there living room,damon didnt stop staring at me,stefan was sitting next to elena,while damon was standing by the fireplace,"ric told me that his sister told him,you went to a boarding school"elena said smiling,oh yes the lie of me going to a boarding school far away,

"yes in europe,i went to a boarding school for all girls but next to our school was an all boys school"i said smiling,yes hot and cute boys in spandex but one broke my heart many times,"that must of been fun,had any boyfriends"elena said smirking a bit at me,"yes but we brokeup,his name was sky,but we are over"i said in a somewhat tone,"so your single now"damon said smirking,elena glared at him,

"sorry about him,hasnt been having such a nice year"stefan said chuckling,"sure thing stephanie"damon said smirking,i rolled my eyes,"so were you trying to get out of your parents,over protection"damon said smirking,"no ,you sure do talk alot when they dont even mention you"i said smirking,"finally somebody"stefan said in relief and happiness,okay kind of weird,

"stefan,come with me we will go get your things eli"damon said smirking,stefan and him left to get my things,"um elena,im getting a strange feeling,something about damon isnt right,this strange vibe,something i have never felt"i said nervousily,"dont worry its nothing out of the normal,everyone gets it"elena said smiling,a few minutes later,they both came down the stairs,

Damon and stefan placed my luggage infront of the door,then there was a knock,"ric is here"damon said,he opened the door,and there was uncle ric,he okay for his age,i got up and so did elena,uncle ric was smiling,i walked up to uncle ric,he entered the boarding house,"wow look at you beth,so big a few years ago you were a tiny little girl"alaric said smiling,i walked up to him and hugged my uncle ric,he hugged me back,i let go and so did he,same old uncle ric,damon was sirking,"oh and your mother and dad told me to give you this"alaric said smiling,

Uncle ric took something out of his pocket,a white envelope and handed it to me,i opened it,there was a key and a credit card,"thank you but whats the key for"i said,"you have a drivers license right"alaric said,"yes i do why"i said smiling,"later beth,i will explain later,we should go tomorrow you start school"alaric said smiling,"and ric you forgot to tell eli,that you will be her history teacher"damon said smirking,i rolled my eyes,

"we should go,now"alaric said smiling,stefan and uncle ric took my luggage to ucle ric's car,me and elena grabbed our purses and walked to te front door,when damon grabbed my hand,"bye beautiful dream about me"damon said smirking,i rolled my eyes and walked out behind elena,

We got on uncle ric's car and left,he owned a black suv,"your parents told me to get you a car,its a white sedan,honda accord,its a gift from them and the credit card aswell"alaric said,"i thought they said that i shouldnt drive or have a credit card,because im a teenage girl"i said smiling,thank you parents a car and credit card,never knew they wood,but awsome,"but thanks uncle ric"i said,"dont thank me thank your mom and dad,oh and if you check the envelope there is another key,thats for the house beth"alaric said,"thanks"i said,"oh beth,tomorrow there is going to be a party in the woods,its a school thing want to come"elena said,

I was sitting in the back,while elena and alaric sat in the front,"okay"i said smiling,soon we got to a big very pretty white house,alaric drove to the drive way and turned off the car,i put my envelope in my handbag and got off,i followed elena while uncle ric took out my luggage,elena unlocked the door,"come in,beth"elena said smiling,i smiled and entered,it was a very nice house,"come i will show you your room,while ric takes out your things"elena said,

We walked up the stairs and she led me to a white door,she entered infront of me,i entered the was dark wood flooring,a white bed with ivory and soft blue sheets,the room was a soft ivory color,there was a white dresser,and two other doors one which must lead to the closet and the other the bathroom,"i hope you like it,i helped ric,he was going to get purple and green"elena said smiling,"i love it,its great"i said smiling,then uncle ric entered my new room with my luggage,

"welcome to your new home,beth,i hope you like your room"alaric said,"thanks,and i love it"i said smiling,"well go to bed tomorrow school starts at 7:30a.m,dont want to miss it,dont worry your parents already fixed that,so rest well the plane ride must of been exhausting,so rest"alaric said smiling,i nodded,elena and uncle left the room,i decided not to call my mom since the time zone,they must be asleep,i picked one of my luggages and put it on my bed,i took out a white camisole and a blue checked pyjama shorts,and went to the bathroom,i changed into my pyjamas and left the dirty close there,i tied my hair in a ponytail,

I got my luggage case and put it in the closet,it was a small walk in closet,i got the others and put them aswell,i closed the closet door and walked to bed,i jumped in to bed and quickly fell asleep since i was exhausted,

(damons pov)

Elenas cousin brings me this good weird feeling,like when i first saw her i dont know,but i think i like her,damn it damon salvatore,i think you found your match,beautiful even more than elena,naturally beautiful,flawless lightly pale skin complexion,copper red silky hair,cyan blue eyes which are rare for humans,well lets say she is perfect in everyway,and she is,

must be with elena,having a girly sleepover doing there hair and makeup,oh well im getting bored,i think im paying someone a visit,i got my leather jacket and ran in my vampire speed to elenas house,minutes later i got to buffy the vampires slayers house,i jumped to the top of there house,i walked slowly passed elenas window were i saw stefan asleep with elena,i just need to find my new angel window,wow angel,but she looks like one,

I walked slowly to the next window and there was my angel,i opened the window quietly and entered,i walked up to her bed,she looked even more beautiful asleep,i softly and slowly stroke her cheek,she moved a little but didnt wakeup which i was relieved,i walked around her bed and laid next to her,she didnt even notice,

After minutes of staring at her beauty i fell asleep,hours later i awoke,i checked the time on my phone,it was 6:22a.m,damn i should leave she will soon awake,i got up not making any noise and left out her window and closed it quietly to not make noise,i left back to the boarding house,

(back at alfea)

"sky dont worry we will find out where that mystic fall place is,okay"brandon said calmly and put his hand on skys shoulde to comfort him,tecna and timmy were on the tecna's computer trying to find information about that place mystic falls,while sky was freaking out,flora,musa and aisha were looking at books from earth to find anything from where that mystic falls were,they maybe fairies and specialist but they dont know there way around earth,so they would be lost trying to find bloom in earth and looking for mystic falls where ever it is,

"dude dont freak out it wont help,calm it really,its not only to find bloom for your needs to have a girlfriend also to save the magical universe,miss.f is also trying to find that place,prince"riven said annoyed,riven was bored and tired from hearing skys complains of himself for hurting bloom,musa smacked him with the book,"ouch,sorry"riven said irritated,sky rolled his eyes,stella was on the phone trying to reach bloom but she didnt answer,

"so what are we going to do when we find her"nabu said with a sleepy tone,"what kidnap her sky,or put her a posion to come back and forgive you"riven said,he got a glare from everyone,he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes,"at least baltor or the trix havent attacked"musa said looking at her book,"yes at least that hasnt happen yet"stella shouted while on the phone,"hello bloom"stella said,everyone shot up and stared at her,"no bloom you meant elizabeth,she left her phone at my house,who are you"someone said,stella put the speaker on,

"im stella her friend"stella said in her annoying tone,"give me that"flora said annoyed,which is strange since flora is the calm and shy one,she yanked the phone from stella,"sorry about that im,flora,and your talking about bloom elizabeth peters,yes thats her"flora said in a polite tone,"bloom thats her first name,not bad for eli,im damon salvatore,you must be her friends from her boarding school in europe right"damon said cocky,"yes,we are,um may i ask why you have her phone"flora said politely,

"oh she left it yesterday by accident,well i should go by ,she must be trying to find her phone,and her uncle ric told me to give her a tour of this town,bye"damon said cocky,he hanged up,"who was that"sky said somewhat in a jealousy tone,"apparently a new friend of bloom"riven said smirking,"stop it riven,bloom wouldnt just go out with anyone,she made the mistake once she isnt making it again"stella said annoyed,sky glared at her,stella rolled her eyes,and sat next to her snookums,

(sky pov)

i really need to talk to bloom,i care and love her not that witch of diaspro,i already broke the engagement again,thanks to the winks and brandon,and I banished diaspro from eraklyon,now i only have to talk to my bloom and ask her to forgive me,no matter what,i will find her no matter what or who i have to go through,we have been through so much to loose her now because of diaspro and her posion,i hurted bloom and i hate myself for doing that,

(bloom pov)

I woke up,i felt like someone came last night,whatever,i got of my bed and walked to my dresser where y purse was and was looking for my phone but it wasnt there,oh no i left it at the salvatores boarding house,oh great when damon or stefan find my phone there going to ask why is it so advance an all,or maybe one of the girls calls,oh no,

I walked to my closet and to out one of my luggage cases,and laid it on my bed,I opened it and took out a cream color lace ruffle tiered tank top,beige color skinny jeans,a prep school style dark blue blazer with a vintage logo at the side,and black leather classic platform pumps,I got my clothes and went to my bathroom,

It's weird saying this is my room,my bathroom,my house,since im so use to live with the girls in alfea,oh well,like I said to my self,new life and new changes,I took a warm bath and changed into my clothes,I went to get my makeup bag and walked back to my bathroom,

I dried my wet hair with my blow dryer I brought from home,I was getting more use to my new hair,I brushed it and did it in a french double waterfall style and let the rest down,I have to move on,either ways my birth parents are gone,I lost sky and im starting new,at least I have my enchantix after going to pyros,

I walked out and closed my luggage case and put it back in my closet,next to the bathroom door was a laundry basket,I got the clothes I used yesterday and my pyjama and put it there,I fixed my bed and got my white leather satchel,I got my white envelope and took out my credit card,house key and car key,

Well at least I have a car,I got a pen and a notebook,I put it all in my satchel and walked out of my room,I saw the time in the clock next to the stair case,it was 6:53a.m,I walked down the stairs and heard someone,must be uncle ric,I put my satchel on the couch and walked to the kitchen,"good morning uncle ric"I said smiling,I saw uncle ric eating breakfast,"good morning beth,and I need to tell you something first"alaric said,

"yes what is it,is it something bad uncle ric"I said,"no beth I was thinking you should not use your car today,I asked a friend to give you a tour of mystic falls,and he is driving you and picking you up from high school,sorry I have a counsel meeting with the leaders of mystic falls,beth"alaric said,

"um okay,well thanks uncle ric"I said,"well there is cereal and fruit of waffles,bye beth I have to get everything ready for history class"alaric said,I nodded and smiled,"bye uncle ric"I said smiling,he smiled and left out the front door,

I went to the refrigerator and got orange juice,I heard someone walk down the stairs,jeremy entered the kitchen,"goodmorning,beth"jeremy said half sleepy,"goodmorning jeremy"I said smiling,he went to the pantry and got some cereal,I opened the refrigerator and took out milk,"here"I said smiling,

"thanks,beth"jeremy said smiling,someone else walked down the stairs,elena,"morning beth and jerm"elena said smiling,I was just sipping my juice,she got a apple and started eating eat,then the door bell rang,"I will get it"I said,I walked out of the kitchen,elena walked behind me,I walked pass the living room and opened the door,and there were the two salvatores,

"hi stefan and "I said smiling,"hey stefan"elena said and hugged him,stefan hugged her back,"hi beth and love"stefan said,elena gave him a kiss on the cheek,damon entered after him,"hey elena and beautiful"damon said smirking,I rolled my eyes,

"hi "I said annoyed,"well we should leave now,or we are going to be late"stefan said,"I will meet you over there beth,bye"elena said smiling,she went to get her bag and left with stefan,only left me and jeremy in the house,oh and damon,"this is yours,I have never seen one like this"damon said smirking,

"europe ,thanks by the way"I said smiling a bit,"someone called,I answered it sorry if I did,it looked important"damon said smirking,"who,was it and don't do that again,"I said annoyed,"some one named flora and stella,from your boarding school"damon said,he was standing by the door with his arms crossed by his chest,

"oh okay,then bye"I said annoyed,"sorry beautiful but im your tour guide and your ride,so we should go now"damon said smirking,I had a 'you got to be kidding me'look,or a shocked expression,he chuckled,"like I have any choice,let me get my bag"I said fake smiling,I walked to the couch and got my satchel,we walked out,I closed the door behind me,he opened the car door for me,"thanks,"I said smiling a bit,"damon,eli"damon said smirking and closed the door,

I put my seatbelt on,he got in and did the same,we drove out the drive way and left to my new school,I didn't speak at all,on the way to my new school,he was quiet but didn't stop gazing at me,I just looked away,

Soon we got to the highschool,he got off his red sport car and walked the other side to open the door for me,I stepped out,"thanks"I said,I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand,"well have a good first day of class beth,I will come for you later,bye"damon said smiling,"okay bye damon"I said,he smiled and got back in his car,I walked to were I saw elena,

"hey beth,come I will show you were the office is"elena said smiling,I followed her in the school all the boys didn't stop staring at me,saying wow,new hottie,that's just rude,I walked in the registration office with elena,me and elena walked up to the front desk,"hi,my cousin is new her name is elizabeth peters"elena said,"oh yes here you peters"the office lady said,"thank you"I said,"that's your class and period schedules,and here are all your books,and since all your classes are advance classes,the books are different"office lady said,"thank you"I said smiling,I got my books,elena helped me with two,we went to my locker which was next to stefan and another person,

I opene it with the combination and put my books in,"well I will see you later beth,I have to go to class"elena said smiling,I smiled and nodded,she left,I just looked at my schedule,someone came up to me,"you ust be the new girl hi I rebekah mikaelson,nice to meet you"bekah said smiling,I looked up to her,"hi im elizabeth peters and yes im new,by the way do you have a brother named elijah or kol"I said,"oh kol,yes both are you have met them all"bekah said,"yes,two out of three,yes"I said,

"well welcome to mystic falls,maybe we could be friends,what classes do you have"bekah said smiling,"um all of them advance"I said,"me too,we good be partners except science"bekah said,"that would be lovely"I said smiling,"im in home room first you beth if I can call you that"bekah said,"yes beths okay since it's a mouthful,homeroom aswell"I said,"lets go beth"bekah said,she grabbed her note book,pen and class book,I did the same and put my satchel in my locker and closed it,

We entered class together,nobody I knew was there,I sat next to her,school passed quickly for me,I had lunch with elena and the others,I went to all the advance except science with bekah,stefan was in some too,school was over,I didn't get any homework today,I got my satchel and notebook and pen,and put them in my satchel and closed my locker and walked out of school,

I saw damon waiting for me,elenas friends warned me about damon,weirdly they asked me if I wanted to there friends,I said yes,I walked up to damon,"shall we beautiful"damon said,I rolled my yes and got in his car,he closed the door for me and walked around and entered,he drove around mystic falls telling me each place,we stopped again at that place,Mystic Grill.

We got of and entered,"want a drink"damon said,"Im not even twenty one,I just turned eighteen like a month ago"I said annoyed,"don't worry I got a friend just a drink eli,what do you want"damon said,"whiskey is fine"I said,he went to the bar and asked a bartender for two drink,I just sat at a table close to the window,he came back,I put my purse next to my chair,he gave me my drink,"a little chatting wont hurt"damon said smirking,I smiled fakely,and sipped my drink,at least this will take maybe his annoying voise,

"so no boyfriend"damon said smirking,"no not anymore,and you"I said smirking,I put my drink down and stared at him with a mischievious smile,he smirked,"no not now,I had something for elena but she love stephanie,and it was a crush not love"damon said smirking at me,"wow,that's a new one"I said smirking,"so were are you from"damon said,"gardenia california"I said smiling a bit,I sipped my drink again,

"I will go get another drink"damon said,and left to the bar,my phone started beeping,it was flora,a video call,now or never,to end this,I pressed the answer put,on my phone screen flora appeared,"bloom oh your fine"flora said relieved and smiling,I saw most of the guys behind her,except him sky,"yes whats the problem,I got over twenty calls"I said annoyed,"were are you bloom"flora said,"I guess by now all of you found out"I whispered annoyed,I sipped my drink,"are you drinking"I heard riven,"yes any problem,Im young have no boyfriend or anything yet,only my family here"I whispered annoyed,

"um yes you do,sky he is your"stella alost shouted,I cut her off,"I don't want anything to do with him,that pathetic nothing for good prince broke my heart,I want to move on,he should too,and the worst part is that my stupid heart still loves him,but my mind says move on"I whispered coldly,I felt like crying but holded in,"you still love sky,that's great now come back here and fix everything,sky she still does come here"stella shouted,"bye"I whispered angry,I hanged up and put my phone back in my purse,damon was flirting with the bar tender,

The blonde boy named matt came to my table,he was were a apron of Mystic Grill,I smiled,"elizabeth right"matt said,"yes I am,you are one of elenas friends right"I said smiling,"yes I am,so who are you with"matt said,"damon,not really my choice though,you work here"I said smiling,"ya it's a pretty busy place,do you like it here"matt said with a charming smile,"yes it's a very beautiful place"I said smiling,

"I didn't see you at lunch arent you friends with elena"I said smiling,"no I had football practice,and I did see you in any of my classes"matt said smiling,he was standing infront of me,"no because all my classes are advance"I said,"wow so your great at school,maybe some time you can tutor me at math"matt said,"that would be nice,anytime"I said smiling,"how about Friday night"matt said,"okay what time"I said smiling,"five,I will pick you up"matt said,"but tonight theres a woods party,are you going"matt said,

"um yes,with elena,caroline and bonnie"I said smiling,"well I guess I will see you there"matt said smiling and left,I got up and go my purse and walked up to damon,"im getting somewhat bored,so I want to explore this town"I said fake smiling,"come back in a hour,becareful"damon said smirking,I rolled my eyes,I walked out the Mystic Grill and walked around town,there was a small park like place,

I walked around until I bumped into someone,"sorry"I said,I looked at the person,he had short curly dirty blonde hair,dark eyes and well build,and a charming smile,something about him told me danger and he will cause problem in my life,"sorry I was to distracted,im niklaus mikaelson"klaus said,bekahs and kol brother from what I see,"no its fine,im elizabeth peters,im new here"I said smiling a bit,

"welcome to mystic falls,why are you so alone"klaus said,he had a deep english accent,"im not really I left my suppose tour guide in Mystic Grill"I said smiling a bit,"well since that person isn't with you mind if I show you around"klaus said,"you will go right"klaus said looking straight at my eyes,"whats wrong with your eyes"I said,

"nothing so do you mind"klaus said,"well okay I got nohing to do"I said smiling a bit,that's weird like if he wanted to get me into a trance,humans can be funny,or maybe something with his eyes,he may need glasses,or new eyes if not,

We walked around he showed me many places of Mystic Falls,since damon was in Mystic Grill he offer me a ride home,I accepted or not really much of a choice,guy with eye problem or crazy drinking annoying weirdo,he drove me home,"thanks well bye niklaus"I said,"nik or klaus,bye see you around"klaus said,I smiled and waved at him and left inside the house,

I saw him leave,I entered and went up stairs,elena was in her room,I walked in her room,:may I come in"I said,she smiled and nodded,"caroline and bonnie are coming in like five minutes,ready to go"elena said smiling,"arent we getting ready"I said smiling,"no we are fine,let me get my phone and we can leave"elena said smiling,I nodded,

"I will go do something first"I said smiling,she nodded,I walked to my room and entered it,I put my purse in my bed,I just took my phone and put it in my blazers pocket,I walked to the bathroom and put some lipgloss and walked out,I closed my door and walked down the stairs,elena was down waiting,then the door bell rang,

Elena walked up to the door and opened it,it was caroline and bonnie,"hey beth and elena,ready lets go"caroline said cheery,she reminded me somewhat of stella,I nodded and smiled,so did elena,we walked out,elena locked the door,we got on carolines white sedan car and drove like two hours to get to the woods,I sat in the back with elena,it was already 6:12p.m,

"we are here"caroline squealed excited,we got of the car,caroline opened the back of her car,she got four flashlights and handed each one of us a flashlight,she got out a map of the woods,she closed the back of the car,we started to walk in the dark woods,we turned on our flashlights,and walked,we walked like for half anhour,until we got to the gathering,there was music and a campfire,beer and so many teenagers,

Elena found stefan and went to him,caroline to tyler and bonnie went to talk to a guy,I went to get a drink and sat by the campfire,seconds later matt was standing ifront of me,"hi elizabeth"matt said smiling,"beth is better matt,you came"I said smiling,he smiled,I just smirked,"mind if I join you"matt said,"no not it all,I have no one to talk to"I said smiling,he sat next to me,

"you know you should becareful of damon salvatore"matt said calmly,but someone pushed him to the ground,"my bad,I didn't see the jock"damon said smirking,really ugh,I standed up and walked away,I standed next to a tree annoyed he has to ruin my night,goody,my phone started to vibrate,I took it out and it was brandon who was calling,

Cant I just get a time off them,boys in spandex are annoying,I pressed answer,"don't you all sleep or have a life"I said,"no bloom we are awake its like nine here,daling"stella said annoyed,"im kind of busy here so why don't you go annoy brandon or the others,im not In a good mood"I said annoyed,

I just sipped my beer again,"B please lets talk,for the love of anything listen,you have to come back because of baltor"stella said in a worried tone,"well you see,I don't care any more,if I ever go back it will be because(a)im drunk,(b)im stupid enough or pay a small visit,I could care less about him or what ever he does"I said quietly,

"but you have too,you're the only one"stella said,"there is book and other things figure it out,get your guy friends to help you,im fine here"I said quietly but coldly,"look pixie get your little self here,just because little prince here ruined your heart doesn't mean we have to be in danger"riven said annoyed and angry,"riven"I heard everyone say growled,

"it isn't because of that,I feel great here,I don't want that life anymore,im done,its simple,I want a time off all of you"I said quietly with venom I my tone,"oh and if he so much wants to explain then why doesn't he talk to me instead of asking you to speak to me,that's just pathetic of him"I said,like five hours after the gathering I the woods party was over,I left with caroline and bonnie back home,good thing elena and me arrived at the exact time,we got in the house,I walked upstairs and went to my room,I got my pyjama a pink checked pants and a grey camisole,I wet and changed into it and went to bed,lets see what else will happen,

**Sorry about taking so long,please review its my first story,the next chapter I will try to get it done soon,and please review….**


	4. finding out

(bloom pov)

i woke up and had that same feeling of yesterday that someone came,maybe my uncle ric who just came in to check on me or something,i got up ad checked the time on my phone it was 6:37a.m,i went to my closet and got one of my luggage case and put it on my bed and opened it,i took out a black leather jacket it had a vintage look,a white floral lace tank top with shoulder straps,dark blue color straight leg jeans,black leather boots that reached under my knees,

i went to my bathroom and changed out of my pyjamas,i changed into my clothes and put the other in the laundry bin,i walkedin again to my bathroom and brushed my hair,i left it to its natural wavyness and put some mascara and peach flavor lipgloss,i put on a silver heart pendant necklace my mom gave me for my birthday,i walked out and got my phone and my white leather satchel and left out my room,i checked the time again,it was 6:54a.m,

I walked down the stairs,i just saw my uncle close the door behind him,i just walked to the kitchen and got some grapes and ate them,i heard someone walking down the stairs,"hey jeremy"i said,he blushed a bit,"um hi beth"jeremy said,i just smiled,"well do you have a ride to school if you want to"i said,"um how about tomorrow,tyler is taking me"jeremy said,"sure okay,well bye"i said,

I heard someone running down the stairs,"wait beth,can i go with you please,caroline isnt coming and i cant drive my liscense is suspended,can i"elena asked breathing a little heavy,"um sure why not"i responded smiling,she sighed in relief,she went to the kitchen and got a apple and put it in her bag,i walked out the house with elena and locked the door,

We walked to my new white sedan and got on it,elena sat on the passangers seat,i put y seat belt on,good thing i brought my liscense,i got the car key out of my satchel and turned on the car and drove to school,a few minutes we arrived,we parked in the parking lot,we got off the car,i put my key back in my satchel,and walked to school,we entered i walked straight to my locker,stefan was there,"hi beth"stefan said looking at me serious,

"is everything alright you look so serious"i said smiling a bit,he sighed,"damon,he has been on my nerves right now"stefan replied with a annoyed look,"is damon that annoying"i asked with a small smile,"yes he is pretty much"stefan responded grinning,i opened my locker and took out my class schedule sheet and got my homeroom book,i took out my pen and notebook out of my satchel,i put my satchel in my locker but before got my phone,i put it in silence so it wont disturb me during classes,

"well there is elena,bye stefan"i said smiling,"you can call me stef,beth"stefan replied smiling,i nodded and left to homeroom,i walked in and sat next to bekah,"hi,beth"bekah said smiling,"hi bekah i didnt see you at the party thing in the woods"i said with a small sile,"my brothers didnt let me go"bekah replied,"oh well,i met your brother klaus yesterday"i said smiling,"oh well he and elijah can be a fun killer,over protective"bekah said,i nodded and smiled,the teacher began the class,

(alfea,no pov)

"did you find anything tecna"stella asked cheer,"yes I did,here is the map and location,we found were bloom is"teca replied smiling at stella,"well thats great,we should call the boys and tell them"aisha said excited,"they must be in training right now"musa replied serious,"well who cares come on we must tell now"stella shouted running to office,the others sighed,they ran behind stella,a few minutes later they were at office," we found were bloom is"flora said catching her breath,since they ran to her office,"yes girls i know"miss.F said,

"what when why didnt you tell us"stella responded annoyed and flipping her hair,"sorry girls but i was a little busy trying to find out were,and i figured you will all go try to get her back,but that may take days or weeks,so since your all old enough to take care of your selfs,i made some calls to your parents,the king and queen of andros rented a house for all of you girls and your boyfriends,its big enough to hold all of you,and school your all written in,you have to leave tonight,no question,thats your new assignment,i already call saladin the boys are coming inless than thirty minutes so you better pack"miss.F said,

Stellas jaw drop of excitement and shock,"thirty minutes"stella said nearly shouting,"stella"the other girls hissed,she rolled her eyes,"girls you should hurry up,the boys are coming soon and here your papers and everything else you will need"faragonda said serious,they all nodded and ran out the door to there dorm room,they each went to there rooms and started to pack,stella packed like seven bags but made them into the size of a penny,like into a penny size box,

Musa and tecna just packed three bags and so did flora and aisha,they said bye to there pixies and walked out there dorm room and walked outside the school,a redfountain ship landed,riven,sky,timmy,brandon,helia and nabu came out,with there luggage,then the ship left back to redfountain,"ready"stella said excited,they all nodded,then she opened a portal with her ring,and they entered,

Soon they found them selves outside a house,it was a light yellow color and two stories high,it was like morning there,"different time zone you guys"timmy said looking at his phone,they nodded and entered,since aisha had the house key,each one of them got one,but aisha opened it first,they entered the house was modern in the inside well somewhat,the house was magically expanded to have six rooms,sky and brandon were sharing,timmy and nabu,riven and helia,musa and flora,aisha and tecna,and stella got one by her self,they walked up the stairs and went to there rooms,each door had there names,

Soon they finished and went to the living room,"okay we are here but we dont got anymoney,car or what they use here,and we dont know our way around here"brandon said looking worried,"about the money,there earth credit cards in each of our papers,we will have to walk or buy something we can use as transportation,and our way around we will have to figure it out by ourselfs"musa responded with a irritated look,"lets just get some sleep we all look tired"flora said half sleepy,they all nodded and left to there rooms,

(klaus pov)

i wonder how i could not compelle that girl,she was sure more beautiful than anyone i have ever seen in over my thousand years of life,but maybe i dont know but i feel something and felt something when i first saw her,and now i have to plan how to get the douple gangers blood to create hybrids,but i do have a great interest in her,i notice elijah does aswell,a little brotherly competion to who ever wins her heart,but first i have to get damon from what i see out of my way,

(bloom pov)

Finally school was over,i got my satchel and put my notebook and pen in,i only have a report on civil war,but having my uncle as my teacher doesnt help but im good at school and if i need any help i will use my laptop,i closed my locker,elena was leaving with stefan,so i was riding alone,i might aswell go explore mystic falls town,i walked out of school and went to the parking lot,i got on y car and drove to mystic falls town,

After drivig for minutes i final got there,i parked in a cafe's parking lot,i got off and got my satchel and,i locked my car doors with the control it has and started walking exploreing the town myself,i went to a book store,and looked at somebooks,something caught my eye,myths of mystic fall,i decided to buy it,i went to the cashier and paid for it,she put it in a blue paper bag and gave it to me,i left the book store and kept walking around,

I walked back to where the cafe was and entered it,i sat outside in the tables there,i ordered a latte and got my book out,i started reading about suppose vapires that exsist in mystic falls,i started wondering if they really do exsist here,no there just mythical but then again im a fairy and we supposely don't exsist,but it's a book,so if they do I doubt here,

I was just staring at my new book,when someone sat in my table,"niklaus,hi what are you doing here"I asked with a confused expression,he smiled in a charming way,"hi love,sorry to interrupt you in your book"klaus said smiling,I put my book down on the table,"no it's fine,so um its nice seeing you again"I said akwardly,but I smiled,

"as for me elizabeth,how are you"klaus asked smiling in a loving way,"I'm great,im feeling more into this small town"I replied smiling,"what type of book are you reading"klaus asked,"um it's a mythical book,vampires and creatures"I replied with a small grin,"vampires,they exsist here"klaus said smirking,I had a confused expression,

"what do you mean"I asked in a shocked and confused expression,"have you ever heard of over a thousand years we were created,im one sorry but that's what damon salvatore hides,your uncle is a vampire hunter,elena is douple ganger,katrina her look alike is a vampire,tyler is a werewolf,im a hybrid,bonnie witch,but for some reason I cant compelle you,all of them lied to you"klaus responded smirking,

"good joke,but arent you going to kill me,why are you so nice to me"I asked in shock,"I know its to early to find out but,you would have found out the worst way ever"klaus said in a calmly,"and because you I cant compelle you,I don't know why"klaus said confused,"they all lied to me"I said in a shocked expression,I got my satchel and left,I threw some money on the table and left,

They all lied to me,uncle ric,nobody told me,why didn't they,I walked pass the Mystic Grill,I was confused why didn't they,at least he did,I bumped into someone,damon,I looked at him in horror and shock,"are you okay beth,is everything alright"damon asked,"you all lied to me,you're a vampire,you all didn't tell me,why"I said confused and shocked,

Damon eyes grew wide,"because your uncle thought its safer for you beth,you just came this is your third day,who told you"damon asked,"from what you all kept this away from me,you know deep inside maybe I started to like you but I know this is a nightmare"I said coldly and left his sight,I walked to my car and got on it and drove away,I drove to the woods,and parked outside,I left my bag in the car only took the keys,

I started to walk in the woods,why didn't they tell me,im not weak they don't know,but I feel like my life is a lie,I just kept walking for hours,it was getting dark,I checked the time it was 7:34p.m,how fast does life change,I havent even been a week here and I already found out something that I'm not sure I want too,but then again,ugh I just don't know,

I stopped my trail because I started to here noises,then I saw someone coming out of the shadows,she looked like elena,except dressed different,"who are you,elena"I asked confused,"maybe,or maybe not,of course the niece of the vampire hunter,im katherine,elena is my douple ganger"katherine replied smirking,

"I don't know who you are,but I don't have time to talk to someone like you"I said coldly,"they didn't tell you didn't they,I feel pitty for you elizabeth,you just came and someone had to spill it who was it oh yes klaus,the hybrid trying to make more"katherine said smirking,she walked slowly to me,"too bad you are so pretty but I have to kill you,im dieing for a bite"katherine said smirking,

I my expression changed in horror,I walked back a bit,her face changed,her eyes went all black with black veins around her eyes,and pointy fangs came out,I was in shock but I kept walking back a little,but like a shadow she grabbed me and pinned me to the tree,she was choking me,I couldn't breathe anymore,I was trying to push her off but she was stronger than me,

She let go off me,I fell on my knees trying to regain air in my lungs,she knelt down and I saw her smirk,she leaned in and sank her point teeth in my neck,It was painful,I was trying to push her off again,I felt like I was loosing strength,I felt weak and dizzy,she removed her teeth off my neck and threw me aside,everything was going black,I just was able to see something throw katherine to the ground,then eveything went black,

(damons pov)

I wonder who told her,she looked scared and confused,I cant help but wanting to be close to her,explain everything,I walked out of the Grill and got on my car,I drove threw the road that was inbetween the woods,it was already late,like almost eight in the night, must be with elena,I stopped because I saw beths car parked close to the road,I stopped and parked behind hers,I got off, and ran into the woods with my speed,

I could sense katherine here,oh no,I ran until I saw something that made my heart stop,katherine was drinking out of beth,she pushed beth aside,the rage and anger in was building up in me,I ran and threw katherine to the other side,she was on the ground,I found something close enough to a dagger and got it,I grabbed katherine from her neck and pushed her to the tree,she was in her vampire mode,

I was holding the wood stick close to her chest,she was just growling at me,I just turned to see beth on the ground,bleeding out,if I don't hurry she will die,and I cant let that happen,I have never thought but this may be love at first sight,I let go of katherine and threw the stick to the ground,katherine smirked,"oh damon you love her don't you,well now you cant,she is dieing,her blood was something so different from what I tasted of human,too bad I didn't drink enough,oh well the vampires hunter nieces is soon to be dead"katherine said smirking,

I could kill katherine rightnow but if I do,beth dies,she is loosing to much blood my angel will die,katherine smirked and left deeper into the woods,I just ran to beth,she started to look paler,I grabbed her and carried her in my arms to my car,I ran like a shadow and opened my car door,and put her in the passangers seat,I got on y car and drove to the hospital as fast as I could,minutes later I got there,I got out of my car in vampire speed and closed my door,I opened hers and took her out,I holded her in my arms,her heart beat was getting slower,I closed the car door with my foot,

And walked quickly in my human pace,I entered the hospital,I went to a doctor and compelled him to attend her quickly,he asked to other nurses to take her,I handed her to a nurse,they left,I waited for minutes,until the doctor came up to me,"hi im ,the girl you brought in,is in a room already,she lost lots of blood,she is resting rightnow,if you want you may come in"the doctor said,I just nodded and walked to her room,

The door of her room was open,I just entered,she was peacefully resting,I just staded next to her and stroke her cheek softly,I took off the needle connected to her wrist,and grabbed her in my arms and left the hospital like a shadow,her heart beat was now steady,I opened my car door and put her in,I put on her seatbelt and closed the door,and walked around and got in,I drove to the boarding house,

After minutes of driving i got to the boarding house,I got off and walked around and grabbed her in my arms,I closed the car door,and walked to the boarding house,the house wasn't locked,so I opened the door,and closed it behind me,I walked to the red coucc and laid her there,I grabbed the white blanket and covered her with it,I just sat next to her,there was a book on the table next to the couch,I grabbed it and started reading it,

After minutes I saw her moved a little,she opened her beautiful blue eyes,and satup,in a shocked expression,

(bloom pov)

Everything was black,but I started to see white and something flying to me,daphne,"its okay little one,your not dead just unconscious,you will wakeup soon,just remember im always with you"daphne said siling at me,I was about to say something when she disappeared,I suddenly opened my eyes,I didn't know where I was,I satup a little,my back was leaning against a pillow I guess,"how do you feel,drink"damon said sweetly,I looked at him and couldn't help but smile and nod,

He handed me a drink,I sipped a little and just holded it with my hands,which I felt sort of weak,"who is katherine,and why"I asked in a confused expression,"well,elena is like her twin if you saw,and I don't know why,what are you"damon asked with a curious expression,"im,you will laugh it's a secret,magical"I said,"mermaid arent you,troll,witch"damon said smirking,"no im not a fish,nor a wizard but magic is what I am,a powerful being a stupid fairy,I know it's funny,im adopted,my real parents are dead,I come from a different planet,im a stupid princess from a dead cold planet,I never went to a boarding school in europe,I went to a fairy school,I know its funny"I said calmly,

"um,a princess,it still doesn't change anything about you,aslong a you don't turn tiny,or have wishes"damon said smiling lovingly,I just smiled,"I wont say anything but don't be scared of me,I wont harm you,im not like katherine,lets be friends"damon said smiling sweetly,"okay I guess,but please let this be a secret"I said,"anything for you beth,im sorry for not at least warning you,but ric thought it was better for you"damon said smiling and looking at me,

"I guess everyone holds a secret even I,I left the place I was in because I know what I am,but I just don't feel like I belong there,I just feel like earth is my home not there"I said looking at him,"earth there is more planets,I would like to visit them sometime"damon said smiling and then chuckled looking at his cup,

"you know damon,during these days I have wokedup,I have felt someone come in my room,do you know who"I asked smiling a bit,"oh yes about that beth,you have a nice room"damon replied smirking,"it was you,um"I said with a confused expression and biting my lower lip,

"sorry beth,but I just like being around you,since I first saw you"damon said looking at the ground,"I don't mind I feel safe even though I didn't know it was you,mind staying tonight but friends only"I said choking on my words and looking at the my cup,"like friends,of course eli"damon said smirking a bit,

"oh no,my car,I left everything there"I said in shock realizing I left my car,"don't worry I will go first thing in the morning or after I go and leave you home,I will go for it,have the key beth"damon asked looking serious,I nodded,I looked in my jackets pocket and took out the key and gave it to him,maybe but I don't know I may or can be falling for damon but im afraid to get hurt but this time by a vampire,

"I should go home"I said calmly and with a small smile,he nodded,I got up from the couch and put the glass on the table,I felt somewhat weak but not like before,he opened the front door,we walked out,he closed the boarding house main door,we got on his car and drove to my new house,I was quiet the whole ride,

I got of his car and walked up the porch steps,I rang the door bell,he was standing behind me,stefan opened,he looked at us confused,"I know don't vampires need a to be welcomed in"I said smiling a bit,stefan eyes were in shock,I just entered,elena was sitting on the couch,I sat on the other couch,

Stefan and damon came in the living room,damon sat next to me,stefan next to elena,"did you tell her about us"stefan asked angry and glaring at damon,"mommy please don't give me that look,I feel horrible"damon said mockingly and smirking,"what are you two talking about"elena asked looking confused,"um I know about you being a douple ganger to katherine your descendant,nik a hybrid,stefan and damon vampires,caroline,bonnie,tyler and nik needing your blood,uncle ric,and the orginals"I said looking with a hurt and confused expression,

Elenas eyes widen and so did stefan,"how in such a small time did you get all that"stefan asked with a shocked expression,"katherine"I replied looking at the my hands with a blank expression,"um,well you would have figured soon either ways"elena said smiling a bit and with a shocked expression,"I want to now about vampires,do you need to be welcomed in at every house"I asked with a worried expression but calmed,

"no not at vampire homes,once your envited you cant kick us out,garlic doesn't affect,we sleep,eat like humans,drink human,except for he drinks bunnies,we have reflexion,sunlight burns us,but we have rings,vervein hurts us but if you drink it,it wont affect you,werewolf bite kills us,dagger in the heart kills us"damon explained smiling at me,I just kept looking at my hands,

"oh good to know,so super speed,fast healing,strong,is that right"I asked calmly looking at stefan,he nodded,"and compelling"stefan replied looking confused at me,"um well I have to go"daon said smiling a bit,we all nodded,he left the house like a shadow,I guess to go get my car,I went straight to my room,I really need to unpack,might aswell do it now,I got all my luggage cases and started to unpack,after thirty minutes I finished,I went to my dresser and got plain pink pyjama pants and a long sleeves vneck cotton shirt,I went to the bathroom and changed,

I finished changing,I moved the laundry bin to the bathroom,I put my used clothes in the bin and went to the vanity,I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked out,damon was on my bed laying with my satchel and car keys on my dresser,"thanks"I said smiling a bit,"your welcomed"damon said smirking,I rolled my eyes,and walked to bed,I laid in my bed next to damon,oh well I asked him since it was in the moment,I covered my self,

I was facing damon,he smiled at me,I felt sleepy,"goodnight beth"damon said smiling,seconds after I fell asleep,next to damon,

**I know this is speed up a bit,but it is much easier,next chapter the specialist and winx club arrive to school,review please**

Will try to update soon maybe Saturday or Friday if possible…review : )


	5. back

(No pov, specialist and winxs)

The Winxs and The Specialist were up and eating breakfast at the kitchen, flora and musa were making breakfast," Lets see how school goes since its our first day" Helia said eating his breakfast, He was worried of his first day of school and if it would be weird that so many kids are going to school together,"dont worry it will go fine, Bloom must be there, lets hope no new boyfriend sky" Riven said smirking and eating his fruit, Sky glared at him," lets hurry guys, school starts soon we don't want to make a bad impression do we" Brandon asked, they all shook there head,

They finished up and got there things, a backpack and pens and notebooks, they got there keys and left walking to school,

(Blooms pov)

I woke up and Damon was still asleep in my bed, he looked so peaceful, I got up carefully and went to my satchel and took out my phone, I checked on the time 6:45a.m.i put my phone down and went to the my closet and took out a dark blue lace floral trim V-neck tank top, a brown leather jacket, white straight leg skinny jeans, brown leather small wedge lower than knee high boots, I went to my dresser and got the rest of my clothes, I went to the bathroom and took a quick warm bath and walked out of the shower,

I changed into my clothes and blow dried my hair, I brushed it down left it again in my natural wayness,i put some mascara and peach flavored lip-gloss brushed my teeth and walked out, Damon was awake," you should go now "I said looking at him nervously but smiling a bit, he smiled and nodded, he got up from my bed and walked up to me," how about I take you to school, please you owe me" Damon asked smirking, I couldn't help but smile and nodded,

"well you should go now Damon" I said smiling a bit, he nodded and smiled, but first kissed my cheek, he left like a shadow out my window, I blushed a little, I smiled to myself, I got my satchel and cell phone and left my room, I walked down the stairs, uncle ric and Elena were in the kitchen talking, I put my phone in my satchel and place it on the couch, I walked to the kitchen, they smiled at me," so Beth you know now" Alaric said looking worried at me but smiled a bit,

"yes I know your a vampire hunter, why didn't you tell me" I asked calmly but with a confused expression," because Beth I thought it is and was safer for you, this world is to dangerous for you, Elena knows very well it is dangerous" Alaric explained smiling a bit or more of a grin," maybe it is but I had to know from at least you uncle ric not from someone else,I'm strong enough to be in this world maybe im not a vampire or whatever else there is but I can live in this mysterious world of supernatural" I responded in confusion and somewhat hurt,

"I know Beth, maybe it was for the best for you to know not keep secrets from you, so who told you" Alaric asked,"um lets just say a friend" I replied smiling a bit,"oh well, I have to go see you later Beth and elena,bye" Uncle Ric said smiling and left the kitchen, I heard the door open and close," how do you feel now that you know" Elena asked smiling, she was eating a apple, I got a green apple and started biting it," well its better to know than to not" I said,

She nodded and smiled, we heard running down the stairs, it was Jeremy, he left the house in a hurry," maybe wants to be first for breakfast" Elena said smiling, I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled a bit, the door bell rang, Elena and I went to the door, Elena opened, Stefan and Damon, wow that was fast, Damon was dressed in a black dress shirt folded to his elbows and black jeans with black dress shoes, some button on his shirt were undone, and his black leather jacket,

Elena smiled and jumped in Stefan's arms, Damon smirked at me, I just smiled," we should go now Elena" Stefan said smiling at her, she nodded and went to get her bag and left with Stefan," shall we Beth" Damon said smirking," let me get my bag" I replied and went to the couch and got it, I walked out and locked the door with my house key, Damon smirked and walked in front of me, we walked into his red car and got on, I put my seatbelt on,

After minutes of driving we got to my school, I got off his car, so did he walked up to me, I looked at him," I will come for you after school beautiful,maybe" Damon said smirking," maybe you can tell me more about you,damon,and yes that would be fine with me just no tricks" I replied smirking a bit, He smirked and winked at me, He kissed my cheek again and went back in his car, He left me blushing," bye beautiful" Damon said from his car,

I bit my lower lip and walked to school, I walked in and went to the school office, I put on my sunglass on while going in school, I just waited because the secretary was busy with some boy, she was done and I went up to her, I took off my glasses,", niece" the secretary said smiling," I thought I was Elizabeth Peters Saltzman" I said smiling but with a confused expression," we know but since your niece than its better to call you that,I'm Karen may I ask why you came" The secretary Karen asked,"um books, more books," I replied,

"wait here ,let me get your books" said, she was like in her mid fourties,blonde hair, slender and kind of short, I nodded and smiled, I heard the door open and heard various foot steps, I put my glasses back on, after seconds that felt for years Mrs. Karen said," here " said,I got the two books,I nodded and smiled,I opened the first paying attention to the book not the people that entered,

I walked out,and a group of football jocks came to me,"hey you're the new girl Elizabeth Saltzman right" A brunetter with green eyes said,he remind me somewhat of Brandon,"um yes anything you boys want"I asked smirking at them,I took off my glasses,they had a funny looking expression kind of what like Brandon did when he saw Stella at her princess ball,

"um well hi im Kendall Davis" A dirty blonde and hazel eyes guy said smiling nervously,"well I have to go to class boys bye" I said smirking at them and walked away to my locker,I got to my locker and put my satchel in and took out my phone,I turned it off,I got my homeroom book,pen and notebook,caroline came up to me,"hey Beth,well tomorrow me and Elena are going shopping for dresses for a competion for falls,why don't you enter,I could sign you up"caroline said cheery,she is really bubbly at times,

"okay that sounds fun,and yes I will go shopping for a dress" I replied smiling,"okay I will,so who will be your escort"Caroline asked cheery,"um I still don't know,maybe Matt"I replied kind of confused,"well if he does ask you because he told me he was going to,I will sign you up,tomorrow after school we go shopping,oh and we should leave in one car,mines yeah"Caroline said smiling excited,

"um sure why not,we should really head to class" I said smiling a bit,"hey Caroline what happen to Bekah" I asked confused,"you know about us,well lets say she is back in her tomb,she wanted to escape so Klaus kind of put her back to sleep" Caroline whispered to me kind of nervous,"what how and why,wow this world is getting more weird for me,oh well,lets go to class now before we get in trouble" I said confused but smiling,

I closed my locker and put my glasses in my jacket pocket with my phone,I walked to homeroom,

(no pov winxs and specialist)

They entered school,many people stared at them and whispered but they could hear clearly,especially the boys,"Those girls are still not as pretty as the new hot girl" A black haired boy said, Stella was about to say something when Brandon stopped her,they walked to the school office,and saw a girl with copper red hair,they couldn't see her face because she was wearing sunglasses,

Then a lady with books came back,"here " The office lady said,it looked like the girl smiled or smirked,they tried to see her face especially brandon,sky and stella,stella like her outfit, Brandon and Sky just wanted to see the mysterious girl that just from the back and the way she dressed she could be beautiful, Sky got this weird feeling,

The six boys tried to see the girl but her face was down looking at her books and she was wearing sunglasses, She left the office,but since the doors had transparent glass they could see lots of boys coming up to her,the guys didn't stop staring at her,the girls saw there expression, The Winx sacked there boyfriends head,except Sky but got a glare from everyone," Sky we came to look for Bloom not find you a earth girlfriend to replace Bloom" Stella said annoyed with her hand on her hip and flipping her hair,

Sky just rolled his eyes,and looked away,they all went to the up to the main desk,the office lady smiled,"you all must be the knew students from florida,here you go,im the office secretary"office lady said smiling,"" said and gave sky and brandon there papers and books," and " said to musa and helia," and " said to timmy and stella,stellas jaw dropped,

" and " said to nabu and aisha," and " said to flora and riven,"" said to tecna smiling,they all nodded and smiled,they took there books which were like seven and class schedule and locker number,they left the office and went to find there lockers,which were all next to eachother,they opened there lockers and checked there schedule,

Sky and brandon were in regular class second best advance,tecna,musa and timmy were in advance,Flora,Aisha,riven,Helia,Nabu were in second advance aswell,stella was in the lowest of all,they put there backpacks in there lockers and took out there phones which were off,pens and notebook,they put there books in there lockers,Sky,Brandon,Flora and Riven had history first,

Stella had literature,Helia,Musa,Aisha and Nabu had science,Timmy and Tecna had algebra first,they each left to class,

(Skys pov)

I wonder if Bloom is in this school or even in my same class,we walked in and a tall dirty blonde hair maybe mid-thirties guy he must be the teacher, we entered, everyone looked at us, I had no interest in any girl here,"hi you all ust be , and ,welcome to history im " The history teacher said, oh so that's the girls uncle," Bonnie may you please come up here" said,

"yes "the dark skinned girl with green eyes and black hair,she walked up to him,"can you please go get Beth,I need to tell her something about, Klaus before class starts" said,she nodded and left class,"take a seat" said,we sat close to eachother,good thing because it felt weird not being in red fountain,

Then Bonnie came in with that girl and again her back was facing us,I didn't even get to see her face,but for some reason I feel attracted to her ,weird, he whispered something to her, she nodded and left,"bye hottie"a boy said,I just saw leave but still couldn't see her face," watch language please" said seriously, I need to know who she is talk to her,"dude I want to meet her" Brandon said smirking,"and stella"I said annoyed,class started

(Bloom pov)

Boys really,I was walking to my locker since homeroom already finished,I think im going to change my hair,a different color for a change that isn't red,golden pale blonde,magic that's how im going to change it,or salon,since my hair color will fade back in a month or so,so I will change my hair color,

I opened my locker and took out my advance history class,I have classes with my uncle ric,I walked to my uncles class,nobody was there,stefan was in my class,so was matt,I had history and all my classes it was after school,I went to my locker,I put my books back,I only had algebra for homework,I got my math book that was given to me today for homework,I got my pen,notebook,sunglasses and leather satchel,

I put my sunglasses on,and closed my locker,I heard people walking behind me,I just kept walking,matt came up to me,"beth,I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to be your escort at the thing,since only people like your uncle who have any daughter or niece can be in it,anything related to them,so do you" matt asked smiling nervously,I nodded and smiled,I just walked away and walked out the main school doors,

Damon was standing infront of his car waiting for me,I smiled a little a him,I walked up to him,"so you want to know how we work"damon said smirked,I shook my head,"no do you know were I could go do some changes with my hair,don't like the color,damy"I replied smirking,"oh makeover, salon, yes I will take you ,just not pink or orange"damon said chuckling,"no blonde,better that's what I want"I responded smirking,I entered his car and put my seatbelt on,I put my pen in my satchel,

I put my notebook and math book in the cars floor,damon entered and smiled,"come on future blondie,or barbie"damon said smirking at me and winked,I rolled my eyes,he drove to a salon from mystic falls he said it was the best,we got off,"I will be in Mystic Grill beth meet me there,bye beautiful"damon said smiling and winking at me again,I just walked in the salon with my satchel of course,

"Hi welcome what are you here for today" The women with brown hair asked smiling,"change hair color,blonde a neutral blonde" I replied smiling,after one hour,I was done and I paid the register brunette women,I looked different my eyes popped out more,I like it, Since my skin is very fair and flawless it looked good on me and my hair went to my waist,I walked out and put on my sunglass back on,

I walked around town and went to The Grill,I entered and everyone turned to face me well the guys,except damon,I went to were he was sitting in one of the benches drinking,I went up to him and tapped his shoulder,"hey Damon" I said smiling,he turned around,his eyes widen,"wow,um are you sure you arent an angel because you looked like one before but now,wow"damon said smiling,"thanks Damon"I said smiling,

After he had his drinks he took me home,I got off his car,and walked up the porch stairs,I had my books in my right hand,while I unlocked the front door,I entered and locked and closed it,I walked up the stairs,I heard Elena and Stefan talking in her room,I entered ines to find Damon laying in my bed,I just closed my door and put my satchel and books on my dresser,

I turned around to face him,"werent you going back to your boarding house or something"I said raising my eye brow,"nope,I'm bored" Damon said smirking,I rolled my eyes,I got my math book and notebook and pen,I sat on my bed,damon was quiet the whole time,after half anhour I finished the over a hundred problems and closed my book and notebook and put it back ontop of my dresser,

I checked on the time it was 6:45p.m,I heard alaric calling me,I walked out leaving damon in my room,I walked down the stairs,I'm going to give my uncle ric maybe a shock,I entered the kitchen,Elena,Jeremy and Uncle Ric stared at me,Jeremy was smiling funny,"Beth is that you"Uncle Ric asked confused,"Ric it is Beth,I like it,different"elena responded smiling at me,

"yes Uncle Ric,I wanted something different"I replied smiling at them,he nodded,"pizza its green peppers" Uncle Ric said smiling,I nodded,he got a white plate and gave me a slice,I got a waterbottle,after like half anhour we finished,I just ate one slice and so did Elena,we started talking,

"did you see those new students,two blondes,two brunettes,and this others,the boys were well builded,the girls were pretty"elena said smiling,"oh no I didn't see them but maybe tomorrow,Thursday"I replied smiling a bit,"yes they are my students,beth and elena" Alaric said smiling,me and elena did the dishes and talk for a bit,

After that we went upstairs to our rooms,damon was still there,"don't you have a life damon"I asked with a annoyed expression,"well yes but I'm bored so why not talk a bit"damon said smiling and winking,I rolled my eyes,"so who is katherine"I asked smiling,I sat on my bed,

"well my pyscho witch of an ex,over a hundred years ago we met a girl exactly like elena,she compelled stefan to love her,but I really did,she fed us our blood,but she used us both to her use,she was and is a vampire,one night we thought she commited suicide and we ach blamed eachother,and ended up killing eachother,we turned into vampires,each went our separate ways" Damon explained calmly,

"so do you still love her,what happen after that"I asked calmly,"well since we thought she was dead and in a tomb,I spended years looking for her,during those years me and Stefan didn't see eachother,until a few years after,during the time my tutor sage showed me how to drink out of human,force of habit" Damon explained smirking a bit but with a sweet expression,

"but do you still love her"I asked calmly,"no not at all Beth,I had something for Elena but it wasn't love more like just because she looked a lot like katherine,what about you"damon said with a loving sort of expression,

"Being who im supposly am isnt what I have really wanted,sure I fell for a prince charming but he used me,he is engaged to this witch,Me loves her and whats the point of maybe loving him,and truth fully maybe I was inlove with the idea of love,but I never really felt at home there,my life is here not there" I responded calmly without exploding of anger or crying,

"Maybe but now you're here,new life and blonde what else can you ask for" Damon said smirking,I rolled my eyes,he explained to me the whole orginal thing like for two hours straight,I checked the time on my phone,damn it was already 10:24p.m,I got a long sleeve pink cotton shirt and white plain pyjama pants, I went to my bathroom and changed,I tied my hair in a ponytail,

I put my clothes in the laundry bin and brushed my teeth,and took off my boots,I left them in the bathroom,I walked out and laid on my bed,I covered my self,damon was laying on my bed next to me,for some reason last night and the nights that's I didn't know he stayed I felt safe, Damon closed his eyes and fell asleep, I kept staring at his face but soon fell asleep,

(Damon pov)

Beth looks like an angel with her new blonde hair,I don't really like blondes but she is an exception to my likings,I don't know but I may or feel this weird intense special sort of connection with her its intense and passion,I'm falling inlove with her,me Damon Salvatore is falling inlove with ric's niece who if I could say I don't even think she is a fairy or whatever she is an angel to me,

I pretended to sleep,she fell asleep,I just staired at her beautiful face,the smell is very alluring to me,even more than Elena's, After minutes of staring at her very beautiful face I fell asleep,

(sky pov)

Me and Brandon were in our rooms,laying in our beds,everyone else went to bed already,"dude did you see that girl the history teachers niece,I asked a lot of people they say she is really hot"brandon said in a happy way,"I would like to meet her,we should do that tomorrow"I said smiling a bit,but I came here to get my Bloom back not flirt,

"im tired dude goodnight"I said sleepy,and seconds later I fell asleep,


	6. meeting again

(Bloom pov)

I woke up,damon was next to me,i went to my closet and got a dark blue color straight jeans,a rose pink scoop neck and pink sequin tank top,black leather jacket and my black leather boots,i went to my bathroom,brushed my teeth and took a warm shower,i walked out and wrapped myself in a towel,i went to the vanity and blow dried my hair and brushed it,i left it in it's wavyness

I changed into my clothes and put my boots on,i put on some peach flavor pink lip gloss and some mascara,some blush and light eyeshadow,it's rare when i wear any,it was soft colors that made my eyes pop,i walked out,damon left and left me a note,'_sorry i had to go back,see you later beth,damon'_,i put the note back ontop of my dresser,i got my leather satchel,notebook,pen and cell phone,i put my phone nad pen in my satchel and fixed my bed,as soon as i was done i walked out,

I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen,i got a green apple and ate it,elena and jeremy came down,uncle ric must of left,"goodmorning beth,is caroline coming for you too"elena asked smiling,"morning,um yes something about after school going shopping for our dresses"i replied smiling,"oh yes,for the falls thing,she called me last night and told me your already signed up"elena said smiling,

I nodded and smiled,she got a pear and started eating it,minutes after we heard a car,i grabbed satchel and elena grabbed her bag,i got my notebook as well,we walked out,elena didnt lock it since jeremy is still there,it was caroline and bonnie,we entered her car,"new hair color i love it,blonde better"caroline said peppy,"i like it beth,we should go now caroline"bonnie said smiling,after minutes we got to school,

We got off carolines car,she already parked her car,caroline went to tyler,elena to stefan who was inside the school,i just walked with bonnie to go in the school,soon her boyfriend came up,so i walked alone to my locker,which many girls and guys stared at me,the boys looked like they were drooling,

I walked to my locker,i opened my locker and put my notebook and satchel in,i heard foot steps coming i think my way,i felt a tap on my shoulder,i turned around to see my nightmare the winxs and the guys,sky was there but they didn't reconised me at all,i smirked at them,i tried not to react because if i did they would notice it is me,

"hi who are you"i said smirking,then matt and tyler came up to me,"the new kids beth"tyler said smirking,matt stared at me like drooling,"the new kids i think i heard about oh okay,tyler weren't you with caroline"i said smiling a bit,they all smiled except the winxs who looked jealous,they were almost drooling,"oh ya,well bye matt and beth,are you coming matt or just drool"tyler said smirking,matt blushed a bit,

"bye matt and tyler"i said smirking,they left out of my sight,"um hi you are the niece right"brandon said smiling nervously,"yes thats why my last name is saltzman, whats your name"i said smirking but with some venom,"um brandon johnson,this is riven,timmy,tecna,aisha,sky,musa,helia,nabu,flora,and stella my girlfriend"brandon said smiling nervously,

"oh well hi im elizabeth saltzman,welcome"i said smirking,sky looked nervous,all i wanted to do was send him back to that witch of a fiance,"anything i could help with"i asked nicely and smiling,but in the inside i was crying to my death if i could say,"um well,um"sky said nervously,i raised my eyebrow a bit,"well i have to go to homeroom,so bye"i said,i grabbed my phone,homeroom book,pen and notebook and closed my locker and left to my class,i was crying in the inside,

But i should have suspected it,that they would have come for me,i walked into class and sat down,

(no pov winxs and specialist)

"did that girl just talk to us like that and smirked at our guys except sky but really"musa said angry and jealous,"i loved her outfit but she was flirting with you guys"stella said jealous and annoyed,"come on she wasn't at all,lets go to class"riven said smiling sweetly at musa,they nodded and left to class,

(Sky pov)

Wow she is beautiful but why do i feel this familiar feeling and she reminds me of someone,but her hair and styler is different even the way she acts,that couldn't be my bloom,this girl is more i don't know strong and sort of shallow to me,but also seems sweet,gentle,nice and loving,i feel this weird connection to her,i want to get to know her better,

But also the guys seem interest in her,but they have girlfriends,so well i don't know since i hurted bloom i doubt she is my girlfriend anymore,but i'm not giving up in finding my bloom not yet,not until she says to me she never wants to see me or loves me,i got my book i had homeroom weird,i entered,and there was a empty chair next to that girl elizabeth,she was sitting alone in her table,

Even though all the guys in this class wanted to seat next to her she looked like she declined them all,so i took my chances and sat next to her,i smiled at her nervously,"are you okay"she asked me with no expression,"um yes"i replied smiling nervously,"okay then"she said and rolled her eyes,

"okay class,,since from what I have seen in your grades,I wonder if you would want to do some extra credit by helping " said smiling,"yes,,of course"elizabeth said with a forced smile,

"okay then lets begin class" said smiling,I don't want to force this girl to help me but then again I want to know the girl that makes every guy in this school drool,and the one that makes every girl wish that they were her like stella or the rest of the winxs,class began,

(Bloom pov)

Great all I would love to help that hurt breaking pathetic prince of eraklyon or where ever this idiot come from is burn him to ashes and then put him in a ash bin,class was over I got my book,pen and notebook and walked out smiling,and again every boy started to smile at me and whistle or like howl,I walked to my locker and put my literature book back it was lunch time,

I really need to buy another phone its not safe for me to have it since there here,at the corner of my eye I saw riven,brandon and sky coming this way,please tell me they are going to a class together,I try to leave my old life but it comes back,caroline came up to me,"beth after school remember we are going shopping"caroline said peppy,

"okay,caroline"I said smiling,she had a excited smile,"well we blondes need to shop"caroline said cheery,"I guess caroline"I said smiling a bit,"well we should go to lunch,elena and bonnie are waiting for us with matt,jeremy,stefan,tyler"caroline said cheery,I nodded and smiled,"um let me do something first carol"I said smiling a bit,

"okay five minutes,so hurry"caroline said smiling and walked away,then they came up to me,I had to force a small smile or a grimace at them,"um hey"brandon said sort of smiling nervously,"hi,well okay then I have to go,is there anything"I said forcing my smile,"well since you will be helping me,where are we going to meet,library,café or something"sky said smiling nervous and scratching his forehead,

"how about you give me right now your address,I would give you my cell number but it is broken,until I get a new one,but like around six"I said fake smiling at him,like I really want to tutor this idiot,he took out a pen and brandon gave him a paper,he started writing,

"here this is our address"sky said smiling in a charming way,the same smile that won me but now I want to rip of his face,"okay then bye"I said smirking at them and left,to annoy them or just mess with them all,I went to the café and sat on the table with elena,caroline,stefan,jeremy,tyler,bonnie,I sat next to stefan and matt,

We talked the whole lunch and I went to all my class,either riven or tecna even timmy were in them,sky got moved to advance because he wasn't sort of bad,I ignored him and sat with stefan on history since elena wasn't in it,it was after school,and my uncle for some reason gave the whole class a partners asignment with the war,I got stefan for my luck it was do in three days if not,

I went to my locker and got my my satchel,I wont be taking my note book anymore since I have another at home,I closed my locker and saw the winxs and specialist walking,I walked to the front door and opened it,I smirked at the guys to mess with them and left,I walked to carolines car,bonnie and elena were already there,caroline came seconds later,we got on and drove to town,

Caroline parked in a spot and we got off and went to a boutique full of dresses,we each got five to try on,well except bonnie who wasn't because she already had her dress,I tried on a light sweetheart neckline long dress,a lilac with a shoulder strap,a light yellow halter long dress,

Elena chose a royal blue halter straps long dress,coralines was plane jade green sweetheart neckline long dress,mines was a pearl white deep v-neck neckline with beading on the waist and shoulder straps and open back floor length chiffon formal dress,we paid our dresses,

Then they went with me to the cellphone and tech store,I got a iphone and a new number,I paid for my phone and then we left,I had two bags,a small and a big paper one,one where my dress was and the other my new phone,

I checked the time on my other phone,it was 4:46p.m,we drove back to mines and elena's house,we got off and entered,stefan and damon were there sitting on the couch,I just went up the stairs to my room,I opened my closet and put my dress in there,I got out my new one and turned it on,it was less advancde then the one I had beforebut here it is advance,

I transferred all the contacts from the people I know here in mystic falls,I turned the other one off and put it in my dresser,I got my satchel again and my new phone and walked downstairs,they were talking about klaus,"where are you going beth"elena asked smiling,"student,my homeroom teacher is making me tutor him sincemy grades or something,bye"I said smiling at them,I walked out and down the porch steps,

I walked to my car,and damon appread infront of me like a shadow,"I'm going with you beth"damon said smirking but in a serious tone,I had a confused tone,he chuckled and took my keys away,I sighed and walked around to the passangers seat and opened my car door and got in and put my belt on,damon did the same,I gave hi the address,

After minutes of driving we got there,the house was a two floor soft yellow house about the same size as where I live in,damon parked and got off as well,I did too,I walked infront of him,I pressed the button next to the door,"damon my keys"I said annoyed,"nope im taking them and pick you up,I'm not taking chances or ric will kill me well hunt me down"damon replied smirking,

He put my keys in his leather jacket left pocket,"I don't need a baby sitter im 18"I said annoyed and sort of angry,"beth,ric told me to take care of you like a protector"damon replied smiling wicked,he winked at me,helia opened the door and smiled nervously,"um come in"helia said smiling nervious,he just envited a vampire into there house,so smart,

I entered and damon behind me like my body guard,damon kept smirking at me,I rolled my eyes,we went to the living room or lounge room were they were all sitting and talking,all there eyes came to me and damon,stellas glared at me,I smirked a bit,"um hi what are you here for"nabu said smiling nervously,"to tutor him the blonde one"I said smiling a bit but felt uncomfortable,

"oh so that's why you're here"musa said staring at me or more like glaring,"yes that's why I'm here you must be stella right or was it musa"I said smirking,"no musa,that blonde is stella"musa said annoyed and pointed to stella,"beth so were is the boy you have to tutor"damon said smirking,"I'm not a boy"sky hissed,

"well sorry about him,but you see my friend can be a bit moody"I replied smirking at them all,"you mean im your special friend,I'm not moody"damon responded winking at me,I smirked at him and then rolled my eyes,"well I see your okay here,so bye beautiful"damon said smirking,he kissed my cheek well more close to my lips,I was in a moment of shock,

"Bye damon"I said in a irritated expression,he chuckled and walked out well helia lead him out of there house,"so johnson where do you want to study"I said with a fake smile,"um how about in my room"sky said smirking a bit,""um how about in my room"sky said smirking a bit,"I prefer here if not,johnson"I responded annoyed,"yes he is"riven responded glaring at sky,

Weird in so many levels,sky nodded,"my name is sky"sky said smiling,"okay I guess"I said smirking,he nodded and showed me to the dinning room which is small,brandon came along so did riven,okay weird now this is freaking me out more,I sat on the table next to him,not a choice of so much,the others just standed kind of flirting,weird,

"Shall we start"sky said smiling,"okay,you have your book right"I said annoyed,"um yes let me get it"sky said smiling,I rolled my eyes,he left the dinning room,I feel out of place here,brandon smiled at me in a charming way,"so how old are you"riven asked smirking,I smirked,"how old do you think,but I'm 18"I replied smirking,

"Um any boyfriend"brandon asked nervously,"broke up with him,his name was derek,and you"I replied smirking mischieves at them,I know I lied about having a boyfriend named derek but my actual ex is there friend sky,but they won't know for a while,or the rest of there lifes,

"Ya um stella,she is my girlfriend'brandon said smiling nervously,I nodded and looked away,I know she is,seconds after sky came back from where ever he went,he sat back and smiled,I faked smiled at him,like I care if he caught my fake smile,

"Can we start like rightnow,I have to go with a friend"I said looking annoyed,"whats his name"brandon asked quickly and nervous,"um stefan,why"I asked smirking at him,which riven and sky caught,sky quickly glared at him,brandon rolled his eyes,

After an hour of tutoring this idiot prince who is my lovely ex,"well I guess we are done,sky right"I asked with a annoyed expression,"ya sure"sky said smiling nervously,his smile is so charming,I just smiled back,wait what am I doing,I don't love him anyore or do I still,

I got up from the table,he quickly closed his book and standed up,he grabbed my hand and smiled,"um thanks for the help"sky said smiling,I smiled a bit,yes I still do love him but why he broke my heart,I quickly moved my hand from his,the door rang,must be damon,

We walked out of the dinning room,him behind me,then stella came up to me looking angry,brandon was holding her back,"by the way he does have a girl friend barbie,and it's me the one he calls his girlfriend,I'm pretty and loving while you look like a a cold ice queen"stella shouted angry,

"Stella,stop that"brandon said looking annoyed,flora came up with tecna,"look stella or whatever your name is,I'm not the ice queen or am I,and I don't need to ask a guy if I'm pretty,in fact they tell me without asking,it comes from dad and mom,if they tell me I'm beautiful it's because they want to"I responded smiling innocently,

I passed them and winked at brandon to annoy those traitors,helia opened the door,yes it was damon,"bye,nice talking to well some"I said smiling and walked out,damon looked confused at me,I shrugged my shoulders,we got on my car and he drove back home,

(Brandons pov)

She winked at me,but to say I like her but wait I love stella,stella looked angry after what she said to her,which shocked flora a bit,we were all sitting in the living room,

"She said that to you where was I"riven said laughing,"that was mean riven but it's funny because for once someone stand up to you stella"musa said laughing ,stella glared at her,"I'm royalty and she has to be nice to me"stella said angry and flipping her long golden hair which reminds me of elizabeth,

"She does not,we are on earth stella,there is no magic or royalty of planets,the only royalty bloom once told me it's from england or whatever it's named"aisha responded with a irritated expression,sky looked like if he was day dreaming or something,

"Dude whats with you"riven asked sky smirking,sky shook his head out of his day dream,"oh um…um nothing why"sky responded confused,"huh sure"I said smirking but then glared,what why am I glaring,maybe I do like elizabeth but I' with stella,

"Oh nothing she gave me her phone number"sky replied,"what"me and the rest of the guys shouted,the girls glared at us,"oh um sorry about that"helia said softly,"ya but I'm here to find bloom,don't worry"sky responded smiling and looked like he was thinking,

"Well at least we know that's not bloom,bloom isn't like her"stella said with her hand on her hip and smiling like she owned the world,bloom to say she was beautiful and I may had a crush on her but she was dating sky and I stella,"whatever we are here to find her"riven replied with a irritated look,

"But that guy was h.o.t,hot"musa and stella said with a cheery tone,the other winxs nodded there heads,we all glared at them except sky,"maybe he is her boyfriend"flora said smiling nervously,"I doubt"me and all the guys said at the same time with a irritated look,

"Whats with you guys,she may be pretty"Stella responded but aisha cut her off,"Or drop dead gorgeous but whatever we have to focus on our mission"aisha said with her hands crossed and annoyed,nabu put his arms around her,

(Sky's pov)

She smiled at me and I thought she disgusted me,I want to know her better but wait I'm with Bloom well until I find her,but I just want to be friends that's all,something about her allures me like a bee and honey,something about her tells me well I feel like I know her,

And the other guys seem interested in her but they can't,but who looks more is brandon,Well I want to know her better,be friends and talk I have bloom,I'm not giving up in finding her not yet,I know she loves me still and I love her as well, I won't give up,

"She seems like those cold queen but she is like a cold barbie,shallow and selfish"Stella said with her hand on her hip,"Enough stella,you talk but you're the same type as her,you don't even know her"Brandon responded irritated,Stella blinked a little,and looked like she was going to cry,

"How can you say that snookums,how"stella replied with tears down her eyes,"Stella I didn't meant to say that,I'm trying to say you don't know her so don't judge people before you know them"Brandon said with his hand on her cheek,She cried more and left the room angry,the girls followed her,

Poor brandon,he is going to have a hard time sleeping,

(Blooms/Beths pov)

I was already home in my room,damon laying on my bed reading a book or something,I went to the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas,I tied my hair in a ponytail,and walked out,

I went to my bed and layed,I covered myself with the sheets,damon stared at me,I stared back and stared at his ice blue eyes which are alluring to me,He smiled sweetly at me,"Goodnight princess"damon said smiling sweetly,I smiled back and seconds later fell asleep,

(Damon pov)

She looks like a angel asleep,I just kept staring at her beauty,she started to snuggle close to me and then wrapped her soft arms aaround me,he fist was cluched and ontop of my chest,I didn't mind so I wrapped my arms around her,

She was smiling for some reason,then she moved her head to my chest,which of course I didn't mind,she was soft and warm touching,minutes after staring at her beauty I fell asleep,

**I'm going to put more the orginals maybe next chapter or between the others,oh and this is going to have some season three In it,and maybe like in the last episode of season three,bloom and elena turn into vampires,I will see….. : )**


	7. second doppel ganger

(Bloom pov)

I woke up next to Damon, I was hugging him, he was still asleep, he looked so cute asleep, I smiled and just kept my arms around him, I don't why I'm attracted to him, my eyes widen I realized I have to go to school, I gently got up and opened my closet,

I got out a pale blue tank top with a black color floral lace overlay, white color super skinny jeans and white leather jacket with zipper pockets, black Mary Jane style leather pumps,

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed into my clothes, I did my hair straight with the straightening iron, I put on some perfume,mascara,strawberry lip-gloss and some black and soft gold eyeshadow,which made my eyes pop,

I walked out and Damon was up," you finally woke up,damon"i said softly but smiling a bit,

"yes princess I did, I'm taking you to school today" Damon said smiling sweetly, I was about to say something but he one of his fingers on my lips, I nodded," I will be back in like twenty minute, bye princess" Damon said smiling at me, which made me smile, he left like a shadow,

I sighed, I went to my bed and fixed it, minutes after I was done and I got my satchel and walked out my room, I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, uncle ric was there,"goodmorning Beth, sleep well" uncle ric asked smiling,"um yes I slept great" I replied smiling,

"well Beth bye I have to go to school" uncle ric said smiling," bye uncle ric"I said smiling, he left the kitchen and the house, I got some grapes and ate them, Jeremy and Elena came down,"morning"both Elena and Jeremy said smiling well Elena, Jeremy looked a bit serious,"morning"I replied smiling a bit

Both Elena and Jeremy drank some coffee and ate a poptart,someone rang the door, Elena and I went to open the door it was the salvatores,damon smirked and Stefan smiled, Elena jumped into his arms, she got her bag and left with Stefan,

"hey princess, can we" Damon said smiling sweetly, I nodded and got my satchel and walked out, I closed the door and locked it, we walked down the porch steps and walked to his car, we got on and drove to my school,

(Sky's pov)

I woke up and took a shower after that I dried up and changed into a white muscle shirt and my jeans, and a brown leather jacket, and my shoes, I brushed my teeth and put on some cologne and walked out, Brandon was in the shower now,

I walked down and there was everyone, Stella looked mad and still angry, no wonder I begged my parents to not arrange a marriage for me and her, I would be committing suicide by now, if not before,"hey"I said smiling, I sat on the table and got some breakfast which flora made,

,"so ready for school again"riven said a little irritated," you mean to see that Beth girl right boys"musa responded with her eyebrow raised," no we mean to study" Timmy said nervously smiling, the winxs sighed, then Brandon came and sat next to Aisha, who looked like he was looking for protection,

We finished breakfast and left to school walking, its like a five minute walk, after five minutes of walking we finally got there, since school didn't started then we stayed by a bench there, earth is so different from magix or eraklyon,we saw a red car park,

(Bloom's pov)

I got of Damon's car, but he as well, I walked out of the parking lot to the front area of the school, I saw 'them' there sitting by a bench,

Damon grabbed my hand, I turned around and faced him," since well you left your car at home, mind if I drive you to back home,princess"damon asked smirking,

"um well, okay Damon that would be nice" I replied smiling at him, he smiled sweetly,"oh and this is for you," Damon said smiling,

it was a necklace, with a blue stone like a lapis lazuli," thanks but for what" I asked with a confused expression but smiling, he leaned in my ear," to protect you from us and the orginals,"Damon whispered in my ear, I bit my lip for some reason,

"um,it's very pretty, Damon thanks" I responded somewhat choking on my words but smiling, he moved his lips from where they were and looked straight up at me, I was still smiling, he kissed my cheek," bye princess" Damon said smirking and left, I rolled my eyes and sighed but I just kept smiling,

I walked to where I saw bonnie and Caroline, the winxs and the specialist were staring at me, I just looked away and walked to bonnie and caroline,"hey"I said,"hey so ready for the beauty pageant, it's tomorrow" Caroline said cheery," wait tomorrow is Saturday, well okay" I responded smiling,

She started squealing and jumping a bit, bonnie sighed," we should go in, school starts in like ten minutes" I said smiling,

" Damon gave you the necklace didn't he" Caroline and bonnie said with a serious expression,"yes, and I know I should not trust Damon so much" I replied softly and smiling a bit, they sighed, we walked into the school,

Caroline went to find Tyler, and bonnie her boyfriend, I went to my locker, I opened my lockers door and put my satchel in and took out my phone, book for homeroom, notebook and pen, I closed it and kol Michelson was standing leaning by the lockers,

"hi elizabeth"kol said smirking, I was in a shock," why are you here" I asked confused," well it's a command from my brother Klaus, he wants you safe from katrina,elizabeth"kol replied smirking at me," wait why does your brother want me safe from Katherine" I said confused,

"well I don't know I just follow his orders, dear Elizabeth, and well I will be like your protector here in school so get used to it elizabeth"kol said smirking, I rolled my eyes and closed my locker and left to my class, I entered it and sat on the stool,

(Winxs and specialist no pov)

They all walked in the school and went to there lockers, since Brandon's and sky's were not so far from Elizabeth, they couldn't hear but they could see,

(Sky's pov)

I wonder who that boy is, I saw her close her locker and leave with a annoyed expression, I wonder why, well I went to class with riven,brandon and flora, I sat on the same place from last time with her, that boy was sitting behind her, she looked annoyed,

"hey"I said smiling, she looked up at me with a annoyed look,"hi Brandon or was it sky" she said kind of with a confused expression,

"sky, I'm sky" I responded smiling,"ok well hi sky" she said with a kind of fake smile, why does she hate me or dislikes me, I wonder why or is it because she looks annoyed,

(Blooms pov)

What interest does Klaus have in me, and having sky isn't helping, class finished, every guy smirked at me, I just smiled a bit and walked out of class, I went to my locker and opened it,kol was net to mines, I put my books in,

Kol was leaning against the lockers again," what kol,you were different in the plane but I get you mikaelsons are like that, I don't know about Elijah or bekah but you are a pain" I said annoyed, he smirked," Elizabeth I follow orders from nik,and those were it"kol said smirking, Stefan came to his locker,

"Why is he here?" Stefan asked with a glare at kol,"I would love to know as well but Klaus send him to keep a guard on me, and I don't know why" I replied confused,

Stefan had a confused expression and shook his head a little,"whats with klaus, kol, becareful Beth, and second class is about to start" Stefan said with a serious look,

Good thing it was lunch time, but kol is in all my classes, what does Klaus want from me, I don't know, my life is so strange, not even here I can get peace and well no super weird things, I closed my locker and all the winxs and specialist came up to me,

Kol must be near by, I turned to face them and smiled a bit," I'm sorry but I have to go" I said smiling a bit but sighed as well, they looked confused, I walked to the café, and sat with elena,stefan,carol,bonnie,tyler,matt,jeremy,nick(bonnie's boyfriend),

I went to all my classes, it was after school and I didn't have home work, just that report, I got my satchel, and closed it, the winxs and specialist came up to me, I looked at them annoyed,"hey,we wondered if you wanted to hangout" Brandon asked smiling," she won't, sorry but Elizabeth won't"kol said smirking,

"Again really, well nice seeing you all, bye"I said fake smiling, I walked out the door, and just walked I saw Damon on the other side of the parking lot,

but I just walked home, ignored him, it looked like it was going to rain, I walked to the the grave yard that was not so far from there, my old phone started to go off, I pressed answer, on the screen was there,

Oh no," bloom I have finally found my dear, I know in what dangerous you are now"miss.F said," what you know who I am well I'm hiding from them with my second name but you know" I asked confused,

" I know about that world my dear, I know you won't come back for the time being, but something there will make you in more danger"miss.F said,

"and I'm not going back I'm great here, and what other danger is here for me" I asked confused," look at the picture I'm going to show you, I know about Niklaus he hybrid, I know who they are, I know a few earth witches myself"miss.F replied serious, there was a black and white picture, a young girl she remind me, of oh really, she looks just like me,

"who is she, and is that me or who is it" I asked with a confused expression," it's your great grandmother lilian,you are a doppel ganger to her, that's the danger I'm warning you about"miss.F said with a serious tone," what this is a joke, right am I in some show or something" I responded angry and confused,

" No my dear bloom, you are and I know you won't come back, but I send them to go find you, and if you don't want them to find you or do you my dear bloom"miss.F asked serious," I don't want them to find me, I just don't" I responded angry and confused,

" don't worry my dear bloom they won't know it's you, but I will keep them there to watch on you with out knowing it's you"miss.F said serious and worried,

"but I don't need them" I replied angry," no my dear child, they are staying"miss.F said serious," I have to go bye "I said irritated and hanged up,

I turned that phone off, I just kept walking more in the grave yard, so now I'm a doppel ganger really my life is a nightmare, my really parents are dead,

I'm a princess from a dead frozen planet, I feel lost, and sky breaking me into millions pieces, a vampire trying to kill me, and more, my life is a horrible joke,

It started raining, oh great, and I don't know if kol is spying on me rightnow, I just kept walking, and sat on a the dead grass and just closed my eyes to think better of my joke of a life,

"Beth what are you doing here" someone said with a worried tone, I know who's voice it was, it was Damon's, I looked up at him with a hurt expression, I got up and just walked away, but like a shadow he was standing in front of me, and holding my hands, with a confused expression,

It was raining really hard, we were both wet," where were you" Damon asked with a worried expression,

" why do you care, I'm so sorry, my life gets more worse by time" I responded softly but also with a angry tone, he moved his hands to cup my face and made me face him straight in his eyes, his eyes are just beautiful, alluring to me,

"because I care about you, during these days of knowing you, I may sound selfish but I care about you, you are different Beth, I care about you" Damon replied with a worried but a loving expression, I had a confused expression," we should go now Damon" I said looking at the ground, he nodded,

He grabbed me and carried me to his car parked outside, he ran like a bullet, like in seconds we were in front of his red car, I got in and so did he, he cares about me, and for some reason I feel something so special for him but I am not sure,

(Winxs and specialist no pov)

They were already home, and it was raining, they were sitting in the living room talking," I wonder who was that cute boy with that adorable accent" Stella said in a cheery tone," her friend or maybe could be family" Brandon exclaimed with a smile,tecna's phone started to beep,""tecna exclaimed loudly with a surprise tone,

They all looked at tecna, tecna pressed answer, then a screen opened up showing ,"what is it miss.F"stella asked with a smile," hello girls and boys, I have important news" said with a serious tone,

"yes what is it"musa asked with a concerned expression," well I have located bloom, don't worry she is safe, please don't ask where she is, she is out of earths reach for safety measures, but you will all stay in earth for the time being, I talked to your parents and saladin"miss.F said with a serious tone,

"what why" sky exclaimed confused but said it loudly," well because your new mission in earth is to protect a girl named Elizabeth,

I knew her grandmother, we were friends and she did not know what I was, and since she is her granddaughter, it's just simple, I knew that little girl when she was born, and I care about her so please I ask you this as your mission"miss.F said smiling now but with concern,

"to protect that snobby, shallow cold Barbie" Stella shouted angry,"stella"musa growled annoyed, all of them looked at eachother,"if it's for you yes miss.F,we will protect that girl from most of anything"musa replied with a fake smile and then rolled her eyes," is she human or what" Aisha asked with a confused expression,

"human, completely human just take care of my friends grand daughter"miss.F said with a small smile, they all nodded," bye girls and boys, that's your new mission so don't disappoint me"miss.F said with a small smile," don't worry we won't "flora replied smiling and nodded,tecna pressed the end button, and the screen disappeared,

"so we can't try to find bloom because this mission,oh great I can't find my best friend because I have to protect that little shallow ice queen" Stella said irritated and angry while standing up, she had her hand on her hip and flipped her hair,

"Stella don't worry she seems nice too, and this is our new mission, so we should invite her to a sleep over or something, become friends" flora replied smiling, Stella and musa rolled there eyes," come on it won't be bad, or if not lets invite her for dinner tomorrow"helia said smiling to convince them,

"no I want to go to the beauty pageant to see who is in it, please"Stella said begging them, they all sighed and rolled there eyes," yes cupcake we are" Brandon replied smiling, she jumped and squealed excited,

(Damon's pov)

I drove to the boarding house, and took Beth there she looks beautiful all wet, I got off my car and she did too, it was raining a bit, we entered,

Stephanie isn't home yet, so only me and her, I smirked," well since your wet, you can borrow one of my shirts," I said smirking, she will look sexy in my shirt I bet on that,

She rolled her eyes and glared at me," I rather get sick than wear something like your shirt" she replied with a annoy expression,

" well how about wait here princess" I replied smirking, I walked up the stairs and went to what was the she devil slut vampire of Katherine's clothing, I found some black jeans and a long sleeve dark purple lace shirt, kind of see through,

I smirked and walked out of that room and walked down the hall and the stairs, she was standing by the fireplace,

" how about this, don't ask there not mines, I'm not as weird as Stefan, either this or my shirt which you would look hot in" I said smirking at her, she walked up to me and grabbed the slutty wannabe vampire's clothes,

"harsh Beth, up stairs you know you can use a room to change" I said smirking," you better not try to see me or I will impale you with a piece of wood my self,damon"she responded with a annoyed expression, she looked cute with her expression,

She walked up the stairs, I smirked and served my self some of my bourbon supply, and I sat on the couch and started reading a book on the side table,

(Bloom's pov)

Damon can be a pain, I changed into this clothing, the shirt was somewhat see through so you could see my black bra, he is going to pay somehow, my jacket wasn't wet so I put it on, I left my clothing in the bathroom and walked out, I walked down the hall and down the stairs,

He was ready a book and drinking I guess, I walked to the other couch and sat, my satchel was still in his car,

" so what happen back there" Damon asked looking at his book," now I kind of get how Elena feels of being a doppel ganger but except mines is dead not a vampire" I replied looking at my hands,

He quickly stared at me,"what, you're a what" Damon asked with a confused expression," yes my great grandmother is my exact twin" I replied softly,"um well, um, wait if you are that Klaus could use your blood that means" Damon said confused but then his eyes widen,

"yes I'm a doppel ganger my life gets more fairytale like, lets just jump on a horse and drive to crazy town" I responded softly but irritated, he got up from were he was and sat next to me,

He put his hands on my face and turned me to face him," don't worry as long as Klaus doesn't know you are safe, I will protect you Beth," Damon said looking at me with a smile,

I looked down, and nodded what's the point of arguing with him, he is stubborn," can I go home now" I asked looking down, he let go of my face,

" well the rain stop so yes,beth,just don't worry but we have to tell ric,since he knows your adopted, Stefan knows too, even Elena, Stefan told him, you told me, I told Stefan" Damon said softly and smiling,

"I…um fine, but can we leave now please, Damon"I said softly, he nodded smiling, we got up, he grabbed his leather jacket and his keys, we left the boarding house and into his car,

(Elijah's pov)

I wonder what Nicklaus wants with Elizabeth saltzman,kol was sitting on the couch smirking,bekah was still in her coffin for a while,niklaus orders,kol knew something,niklaus entered the room, the mansion was still being build, so only one out of all the rooms was ready,

He had his hybrids working on this place," I got some interesting news, you may not need Elena anymore, I found another doppel ganger, from what I heard in the Salvatore's brothers house, Elizabeth saltzman, she is the doppel ganger"kol said smirking,

We both stared at kol confused, from what Nicklaus told me he couldn't compelle her, and she is a doppel ganger,

" it doesn't matter, I may need her later but my prey is Elena, I have no interest in hurting Elizabeth"niklaus said looking at our little brother with a 'if you touch her I will rip your guts out myself',

"why waist a tasty little thing"kol responded smirking," you are not to harm her kol, she has nothing to do with this" I replied with a serious look,

" it's like the whole tatia thing, this will be fun to see, a Salvatore, both my big brothers, and the commoner matt, and these other boys"kol responded smirking and left the room, I walked out of the room as well,

(Sky's pov)

Stella is squealing of the thing tomorrow, I was reading a book in the couch, Brandon was talking to riven about something, at least I know bloom is safe but today when I saw Elizabeth with that guy she came with last time, I couldn't help but feel jealous,

I do not know why because I love bloom, but this girl brings me so much interest in her, it could be her beauty or something else; I think I may like this mission because I could get to know her better,

(Bloom's pov)

I was already home, I came hours ago, I was changing into my pyjamas,a checked purple pajama pants, and plane purple camisole, I tied my hair in a ponytale,I went to bed, Damon wasn't here, I covered myself and fell asleep soon,


	8. missfalls

(Bloom's pov)

I was asleep but felt something next to me, I moved a bit and wrapped my arms around it and put my head on something soft, I guess a pillow," wake up, morning Beth" someone with a velvet voice said, that voice was familiar,"damon"I murmured half asleep,

"Yes" Damon replied, I opened my eyes and sat up in shock and screamed a bit at seeing him in my bed," what are you doing here,damon"I asked angry and in shock," well I wasn't the one drooling, dreaming about me" Damon replied smirking,

"um no, answer my question" I said with a annoyed expression," I was bored and seeing you sleep relaxes me, Stephanie is with Elena, and I felt lonely" Damon replied smirking, I looked at the time in my phone," at six in the morning" I said with a irritated expression,

"Yes Beth, someone is grumpy during the mornings," Damon said to himself but I could hear what he said, I rolled my eyes, and threw my pillow at him, instead he pushed me off my bed,

I fell on the ground,"damon"I growled angry, I got up and went to the bathroom, I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth, I brushed my hair, it was straight, I walked out my bathroom and went to my closet to take out my clothes,

A dark blue long sleeve cotton top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse, Damon was on my window bench seat reading a book, I went to my dresser and took out the rest of my clothes,

I changed into my clothes and put my pajamas in the laundry bin, I opened my makeup bag and put on some strawberry lip-gloss, mascara and dusty rose eyeshadow,I finished and walked out, I fixed my bed," so Damon could niklaus use my blood" I asked smiling a bit,

"Why and yes that psycho hybrid could but he won't, that's why Elena lives" Damon replied looking at the book, I couldn't see his expression,

" and why can't he, I got nothing to loose or do I, the guy I'm well was in love with is here but he doesn't know who I am" I responded with a confused expression and looking at the floor,

"wait what, and because you got your new friends here and ric,elena,I guess Jeremy and m…."Damon responded but didn't say the last word, was he going to say me, okay yesterday he told me he cared about me, I don't get it,

"who Damon, it's enough niklaus sending his little brother to spy on me" I said softly and confused looking at him, his expression changed from smiling to a confused expression,"kol is spying on you, what why" Damon asked confused, I rolled my eyes, I grabbed my phone and house keys and walked out,

I walked down the stairs and went to the front door, I opened it when I was about to leave, Damon was standing by the porch with his arms crossed and smirking," you're not going alone, I'm coming, I'm not taking chances" Damon said smirking, I rolled my eyes,"vampires"I said under my breathe softly,

I locked the door and walked down the porch steps, I have to come back before eleven for the pageant thing, I started walking, after ten minutes of walking, I was quiet the whole walk, we walked for another fifteen minutes, we were close to school now, I saw three people talking outside there house,sky,riven and flora,

"hey look your school buddies princess" Damon said smirking, I rolled my eyes," so who is your escort princess" Damon asked smiling, sometimes I don't get him at all, yes I barely know him but I feel like I can trust him, like he is the only person I can trust sincerely,

"matt why" I asked calmly smiling and looking at the ground," matt the football jock really" Damon asked with a annoyed expression, I sighed and closed my eyes, I opened them quickly and kept walk with Damon,

We kept walking until someone called my name, that voice of course sky, or was it riven,I looked up at where they were standing outside there house," Beth we should go now, someone is following us" Damon said softly but like singing it, he was smirking, I saw someone running in human pace here on this sidewalk,

"hey Elizabeth" sky said smiling in his charming way, I faked smiled a bit, riven and flora came up with him," I nice seeing you all" I said calmly and smiling a bit,

" princess we have to go like now" Damon said with a irritated look,"um we were wondering if you wanted to come with us for dinner tomorrow at a restaurant here" sky asked smiling at me sweetly,

Damon looked irritated," Beth lets go, and yes she will now lets go" Damon replied," so yes"riven asked smirking," okay I guess,bye"I replied smiling fakely at them, I got Damon hand and moved him to the side, and stopped," why are you taking my decisions Damon" I asked irritated,

He smiled at me sweetly," I need you to be save from them, I know you will tomorrow, I care about you Elizabeth, is it such a sin to try to protect you from kol"Damon answered cupping my face and looking at me straight in the eyes, I saw sky, riven and flora seeing, but they couldn't listen,

"can we leave back now" I replied looking at the ground, he took his hands of my face, and nodded, we started walking back, he cares about me, why do I feel like smiling, sometimes I feel like he challenges me in some small way, we walked another like thirty minutes, soon we got home,

I walked up the porch steps and opened the door, I walked up stairs, Damon closed the door and walked behind me, I entered my room and Damon behind me,

(Winxs and specialist no pov)

They were all up some eating breakfast and others sitting on the couches in the living room, Stella was irritating everyone," so she said yes or no" Aisha asked," would you stop talking about her" Stella screeched,

"what's your problem, she seems nice to me, Stella you sometimes seem more shallow, I wonder how bloom could stand you for hours nonstop talking" Aisha responded annoyed, Stella standed up and was about to say something when Brandon stopped her,

"yes well yes she is, and it's our mission Stella, we can't ignore our mission" flora replied calmly,"fine,whatever like I care, all I want is a good grade" Stella responded,"oh and lets get ready, the pageant we are going to see, starts in a few hours like in three hours" Stella said loudly walking up the stairs,

They all sighed, after like half an hour the rest of the girls finished eating, it was the guys turn to do the dishes, the rest of the winxs went up the stairs to go get ready, after minutes they finished,

Aisha was wearing a short turquoise halter straps a-line neckline knee high dress with silver high heel sandels,green stone necklace and earrings, mascara and light green eye shadow with soft light pink lip-gloss,

Stella was wearing a yellow and orange floor length chiffon strapless sweetheart dress with gold strappy high heel sandels,coral pink eyeshadow,light pink lip-gloss and mascara, a gold bracelet and yellow stone earrings,

Musa was wearing a red satin shoulder straps knee length sweetheart neckline dress, silver strappy high heel sandels,red stone necklace and earings,pink eyeshadow,hot pink lip-gloss and mascara,

Flora a light pink halter straps A-line neckline knee length chiffon dress, pink strappy high heel sandels,soft light pink eyeshadow,transparent lip-gloss and mascara, rose earrings and a pink stone flower bracelet,

Tecna a green knee length v-neck shoulder straps satin dress, silver strappy high heel sandels,light soft green eyeshadow,pink lip-gloss and mascara, turquoise stone earrings and necklace,

The girls finished and walked down the stairs, the guys were ready dressed in the same colors, black blazer, white dress shirts, black leather dress shoes and black dress pants, but with different color ties,

Sky's was a light blue, Brandon's green, Riven's red, helia's soft light green, Timmy's turquoise, nabu's was purple,all the boys smiled except sky who was going to have no date out of all of them,

They heard a car beeping,the boys called a car rental company,the got a white suv like for eightpeople bt they all fit in the car,the house door rang,helia went and opened it,a man in a light blue dress shirt and dress pants,not so tall but skinny,dirty blonde hair and blue eyes,he gave helia the keys and papers to sign,

And when to return it,helia signed,the man left in another car that someone else was driving,all the girls got there clutches and left the house with the specialist,

(Bloom's pov)

I was already at the founders hall or house,good thing the interview was over,and now we have thirty minutes of practice before the actual thing,we went to a cream color room with marble floors,matt was here, started to direct us,

After thirty minutes,she lead us all the girls up the stairs to a room with there was five makeup tables with mirror and lights,I started to do my makeup again,dusty pink and some black,mascara,and strawberry lip-gloss again,my hair I did it in half up and pinned to the side and wavy at the bottom,

I finished and walked out to the changing room,I saw the girl named amber,and then elena entered,amber looked nervous,"are okay,if you want I can leave"I said smiling ,"um no it's fine,I just need fresh air"amber said nervously,she walked out the room,me and elena got chang into our dresses,I put on some silver strappy high heel sandels,

Minutes after we were done,everyone who was coming was already here,I felt a little nervous,we walked out and all of us who were in the competion were stadig by the stairs railing,I saw the winxs and specialist,but I couldn't see matt,only damon and stefan,

"caroline forbes escorted tyler lockwood" said,he was one of the founders and the anouncers,caroline walked smilig,bonnie was already called,but that amber girl wasn't here,I was wearig the necklace damon gave me,

"elena gilbert escorted by stefan salvatore" said,I still couldn't see matt,I kept trying to see if matt was here,"elizabeth go it's your next" said smilig a bit,it seemed fakely,"elizabeth saltzman escorted by matt donavin" said,

I walked down the stair case,I said the winxs and specialist,but no matt,but damon walked to the front,"where is matt"I asked softly,"I don't know where the jockis"damon replied smirking,

I took his hand and walked with him out the french doors to the court yard,everyone walked to the court yard and standed there,the dance started well waltz to say,my eyes were locked in damons the whole time,I was smiling a bit,

Then after the whole no touch part of the dance,I placed my left hand on damons shoulder,while my right hand was holded by his,hisright hand was on my back,and still our eyes were locked the whole time,

(sky's pov)

She looked like an angel,I saw her eyes locked in that damon guy,I saw him smiling at her,"she looks beautiful"I said softly,"yes she does"brandon responded smiling,stella hit him in the head,"ouch stop stella"brandon said rubbing the back of his head,

They all stopped dancing and bowed,after hours of the competion,we were standing inside this huge house,all the girls were standing next to a man,anouncing the winner,"well thank you girls for participating and now the new is caroline forbes"the man said smiling,

That girl smiling,I saw a girl with brown har and elizabeth hugging her,then that girl bonnie,after that the servants with small finger foos and some drink started serving,we started to try to see where she was,but she wasn't here,did she leave already,

(Bloom's pov)

Me,damon,elena,bonnie and stefan walked out the mansion,I was wearing a black coat since it was cold,we walked some big oak tress,the girl amber was laying there uncounscious with blood on her neck,

"who could have done that"elena asked in shock of some sort,"vampire,she isn't dead yet,but who"stefan responded staring at the girl confused,"well there comes sheriff forbes"damon said looking at the girl,with a confused look,

Carolines mom walked up to where we all were,"what happen,did a vampire did this" asked in a surprised tone,"yes but we don' know who,it could have been anyone"damon replied in a small grin or smirk,"well we will have to report this as a accident" responded while checking on the girls pulse,

She got her walkie talkie and called for some peramedics,we waited a few minutes until they came and checked on amber,she was awake now but didn't know what happened, told us to go back to the party and we did,

After the whole party thing,me,caroline,elena and bonnie went to change back into our clothes,but something weird happened,the winxs and specialist every time didn't stop looking at me,like spying on me or something,I changed back and packed my things in the bag I brought,I walked down the stairs,damon took off his tie,

Since he drove me here,I'm leaving with him,the winxs and specialist weren't here anymore,I got on damons blue classic car,and we drove back to my house,I got off and entered the house,damon left with his car,I went up the stairs to my room,

I placed my bag on the floor and went to my dresser to get my pyjamas,I walked in my bathroom and changed into my pyjamas,I left my hair loose and then got my clothes and put them in the laundry bin,I walked out my bathroom and went to close the door of my room and walked to my bed,

I laid on my bed and covered my self with the sheets of the bed,after minutes I fell asleep,

(niklaus pov)

Kol,I wonder where finn went,(yes finn will be alive in my story for a while)I went to the room in my house being build by my hybrids,now to wonder I may need more blood of the doppel ganger,elena,I am still thinking of awakening bekah but she is sometimes trouble to me and my plans,

Elijah looked like he was lost in thought,kol was reading some book,I just sat on the armchair and got a poetry book that was there,"kol were did you go this evening"elijah asked with a irritated look,"well eli,to the pageant,see what the I could catch,elizabeth was there,she looked like a tasty little thing in her white gown"kol replied smirking,

I gave kol a death glare as well did my dear big brother,"if you lay a finger on elizabeth I will shred you into pieces my self,kol"I growled with venom in my tone,kol rolled his eyes and left the room chuckling,


	9. death of loved ones

(Bloom's pov)

I wonder who attacked that girl, never mind, I woke up and got up from bed, I stretched and fixed my bed, I checked on the time it was 6:45a.m,I went to my closet and took out my black leather jacket, a white lace trim camisole tank top, dark blue super skinny jeans, and my black leather boots,

I went to my dresser and took out the rest of my clothes, I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, I straightened my hair and brushed it, I changed into my clothes and put on my boots, I opened my makeup bag and put on some mascara,

Strawberry lip-gloss and perfume, I walked out and opened my closet again, I took out a black leather satchel handbag I bought in gardenia, I grabbed my phone, credit card, house and car keys, and walked out my room,

I walked down the stairs, uncle ric was standing by the kitchen island and drinking coffee," morning Beth going out" uncle ric asked smiling,

"morning,um yes" I replied grabbing a apple," well be careful from Klaus or kol,beth you know Klaus will be after you and I don't want that you're my niece I love and care about you" uncle ric said smiling,

"I love you to uncle ric, and don't worry I will be okay" I responded with a small smile, I ate my apple and threw the well the core in the trash can,

I went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water, I drank it and left the kitchen but first said bye to uncle ric, Elena and Jeremy were asleep,

I walked out the porch and went to the drive way were my car was, I got on and drove, I drove passed the winxs and specialist home, I saw them getting on a SUV, looks like Brandon is driving, they were driving behind me, funny seeing them,nabu must be using magic or something,

I drove to town and so did they, I parked and oh really they parked in next to me, I got out at the same time they did,

I closed my door and stepped up the sidewalk,"hey Elizabeth" I heard someone say it was a girls voice, Stella or musa,I stopped and turned to them all,"hey"I replied smiling a bit,

They all walked up to me, smiling except Stella who was fake smiling,"um hey,we saw you yesterday, you looked great" flora said smiling, I smiled, I don't hate flora she was the well is the sweetest of them all,"um yes it was great, well I'm going shopping want to come flora right" I asked smiling a but,

"Um okay" flora said smiling shyly, I nodded and smiled a bit, I felt out of place with them well sky,

" can we come, I'm dieing to find a music store"musa asked," sure why not" I answered smiling a bit, from a distance I saw Elijah walking to the grill," well lets go" I responded smirking a bit at well Brandon,

I turned around and walked away,musa and flora followed, Stella looked red, but tecna and Aisha followed without even telling me, I took them first to a music store,musa looked at over twenty CD's,she bought like ten, then I took Aisha to a sports store witch she bought a tennis racket and three cans of tennis balls,

After that I took tecna to a technology store, she bought a phone, then I took flora to a store with nature things, she bought these special tulips and orchid's, finally after that we went to a clothing boutique,

I saw through the window Stella and the specialist trying to find a clothing store or something,

I chuckled, I was looking at some tops, I found five that I liked and went to the cashier and paid for them,musa,tecna,aisha and flora bought some clothing as well, it feels weird to hang with them but I have to keep my cover I don't want them to know,

We all left the boutique; I took them to the café in town, tecna ordered a mocha frapp, flora a herbal tea,

musa a caramel frapp,aisha a tropical juice, and I got a vanilla frapp,"so um were are you from"musa asked smiling a bit," California beacon hills, my dad is a police and my mom a doctor" I replied smiling a bit, lie I know but I don't want them to know it's me,

"are you natural blonde or dyed it" Aisha asked looking at with a small smile," well yes I dyed my hair another color but it wasn't permanent like other dye's, so this is" I replied smirking a bit, lie yes another lie,

"so where are your from" I asked smiling at them,"um gardenia, very beautiful" flora answered smiling a little but nervous from what I saw,

I looked at the town, Stella and the boys were coming, they found us, I don't want to talk to them, I just feel out of place, they entered and standed in front of with a tired look, they all smiled at me kind of shyly, Brandon the ladies man shy,weird,I smiled a bit,

They sat on the table next to us, Stella looked angry while sitting with the guys, I hate my self for still loving sky, how can I, maybe diaspro spelled him, maybe it wasn't him and he stills loves me but I don't know I feel too confused, being close to him makes my emotions messed up,

Musa kept talking to flora about the school here, and that she liked it, I felt weird sky makes me feel something what felt before love but I can't, I'm afraid and I don't know, maybe I will find out later on,"elizabeth"someone said, with an accent, must be a mikaelson,

I barely have seen Elijah mikaelson,treated him a bit but not much, or maybe it is niklaus mikaelson,or kol,I turned around to see who it is, Elijah mikaelson,I felt some relief,"yes"I replied softly and smiling a bit, all the specialist turned to see who it was even the winxs,

I kept smiling a bit at him;" may we talk a bit, a chat Elizabeth?" Elijah asked smiling in a friendly way,

I thought he is completely serious, I had a confused expression why would a vampire want from me, I nodded and standed up, I grabbed my handbag but left my bags there, I told flora I would be back in a second,

I went and sat on a table with him at the other side of the room, I just kept looking at my hands,

"Elizabeth, I know about you being like Elena" Elijah said breaking the tension with a small smile," if you know your brother does too, so what are you going to use me as bait now" I asked with a confused expression,

He gave me a friendly smile,

" no not at all Elizabeth, I'm not like my brothers, I don't want to cause any trouble for you, you're special in someway, and I will make sure you don't get hurt, my brother doesn't want to hurt you as well" Elijah replied smiling in a charming way, okay he is charming and handsome but why doesn't he want to kill me,

I had a confused expression," I don't get what you or your brother want from me, niklaus sends kol to watch me or spy on me, if you want to kill me than you do it" I responded softly but with a confused expression," not at all love, I'm not and don't worry I will make sure you're safe from any harm, I have to go now bye Beth" Elijah said smiling in a friendly way,

He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it," bye Elijah" I said softly and confused, he smiled and nodded, he got up and left, okay weird but he is charming in a weird way, I standed up and walked back to 'them', I sat back on my chair, they all looked at me, musa was the first one to speak up,

"is he a friend"musa asked smiling a bit,"um kind of" I replied smiling a bit but with a confused expression, I looked at sky who was smiling a bit, for some reason I smiled back at him, wait what am I doing, I looked away quickly," well it was nice seeing you all, I have to go" I said smiling at them a bit, but ignored sky,

"wait when and at what time should we all meet for dinner"nabu asked smiling a bit," well what about at seven and at our place" Brandon replied smiling at me, I smiled a bit," okay sure" I responded smiling a bit, I grabbed my shopping bags and left the café but left some money for the check,

I went to my car and opened the back, I put my bags in and closed it, I just felt like go walk a while in the park, it was like ten in the morning, I just kept walking and walking, I felt someone watching me, I looked around to see kol,goody my life is a walking fairytale,

I just kept walking, in a second he was standing in front of me, I rolled my eyes," what now kol spying on me, and one question did you attack that girl" I asked annoyed and irritated, he smirked," come on darling don't be such a downer, and no I wouldn't have done such a thing like, pathetic of who ever it was"kol said with a innocent look,

"cut the act, maybe it wasn't you but what do you want from me kol,oh wait your brother sended you to watch on me, how about I write a diary, dear diary today I got followed by a crazy psycho boy, I wonder is he sick or just this crazy, you are really ruined" I said with venom in my tone," feisty little thing aren't you Elizabeth, I am on my dear brother nik's orders so well might as well enjoy my company dear"kol said smirking at me,

I rolled my eyes and walked away, but he kept following like a bee,

(Niklaus pov)

What to do what to do, Elijah is out somewhere,kol is on well his little thing to follow Elizabeth, maybe since I'm bored to death, I could go irritated Damon Salvatore who is here in this place, no to well waist of time for me, I walked out this boring place,

I walked around what could I do here that will entertain to my likings, I smiled at my sight Elizabeth but my dear brother kol following this beautiful angel, maybe I should go talk to her, she may not be so happy with me but I'm very allured by her and her beauty,

(Winxs and specialist no pov)

They were all sitting still in the café enjoying there drinks," don't we have to keep an eye on her"riven said while sipping his coffee," let's finish and try to find her, but we have to keep a distance or she may freak out"helia replied smiling a bit,

They all nodded except stella,"ugh I hate this thing we have to do, I rather go back and with my best friend bloom not watch over that blonde ice Barbie" Stella responded with a irritated look," Stella cupcake we have too, she isn't that bad she is nice, you don't like her because well" Brandon said smiling at her with his hand on her shoulder,

"what snookums"stella asked with a confused face, which was more of a dumb look," well Stella I will answer that for you, you are well kind of like her except she isn't a shopaholic, snobby, over peppy and more well just lets say rarely there aren't dumb blondes like you, she is smart"riven said it slowly and almost laughing,

"you are such a big jerk riven"stella said angry, she flipped her her and looked away, everyone sighed, they all finished and left the café, they went to the car to drop of there things well the winxs except Stella, flora wanted to walk around the park a bit explore town a bit, so they went all,

(Bloom's pov)

Kol is annoying me right now, I just want to well impale him, stupid original doesn't he have better things to do, I just kept walking with him walking next to me, then he just stopped and walked away, weird he is so weird, I just kept walking," Beth how are you" a voice from behind me said, I just kept walking,

Something grabbed my hand, that person turned me to face him because it was a strong hand, I turned around, niklaus, he was smiling in a loving way," what isn't it enough sending your brother to spy on me, why"I asked coldly with a confused expression,

"love come on lets talk, I want to know you better"niklaus replied smiling in a loving way, my phone went off, I didn't know who it was, I answered it," hello who is it" I asked looking at the ground, niklaus was standing in front of me," you mike and Vanessa's peter's daughter" a man asked with a serious tone," yes why is anything wrong" I asked with a worried tone,

"Yes miss. peters I'm so sorry but your parents just died in a car accident, the car burst into flames, only ashes were left" the man said with no tone, no there not dead no not them too, I hanged up and looked at the ground, I felt like crying," sorry I have to go" I responded softly,

I walked away before niklaus said something, there dead not them,

(Damon's pov)

I was sipping my drink and my phone went off, I wonder who it is, maybe a pony, no like I care, I haven't seen Elizabeth today but I will later, I checked my phone it was alaric,"hey ric"I answered smirking," Damon where Beth, I need her to come" Alaric said in well he sounded like he was crying,

"are you crying what broke a nail" I asked in my cocky way," no I wish, my sister and her husband just had a car accident, they died, find Beth and bring her here, I don't if she knows but bring her home Damon" Alaric said choking on his words, since when does he cry but his sister did die, I have to go find Beth, my angel will be broken,

(Bloom's pov)

There not dead not them, I lost both my parents why does this happen to me, I kept walking on the parks walkside,I feel like I'm dieing inside I lost everything I love, wait kiko he must have been on the car, no bunny but I lost my parents, why,

I had tears on my eyes, I can't even describes what I feel, I hate myself, I have nothing anymore,"elizabeth"someone said, that voice belongs to Damon, I felt an arm on my shoulder, I couldn't hold it anymore,

I turned around and hugged him, he hugged me back, I started crying, for some reason I feel I can't explain when I'm with Damon, something so weird but he makes me feel safe and other things," it's okay Beth" Damon whispered softly,

(Winxs and specialist no pov)

They kept walking in the park until they saw Elizabeth with that guy from last time, he was hugging her," see she is a total well she goes with guy after guy" Stella said loudly and pointing at Elizabeth with her hand on her hip,

"we can't judge her Stella we don't even know why" flora replied with a small smile," Stella would you stop she was nice to us, she doesn't seem like a bad person"musa responded with a annoyed look, they saw the brunette guy take Elizabeth away,

"see totally is into him, I bet she flirts with every guy" Stella mumbled to her self, they all sighed and walked away," guys wait up" Stella shouted running after them,

(Bloom's pov)

Damon drove me back home in my car, the whole ride home I was quiet, I got off the car, I stopped crying minutes ago, I walked up the steps, Damon opened the front door for me, I entered, I saw uncle ric he was walking up to me and hugged me," I'm sorry Beth" uncle ric whispered softly,

I was crying but in silent," how did it happen" Damon asked with concern in his tone," car crash, the car explode into flames, a white SUV crashed with a gasoline truck and my sisters car was next to the truck, there is nothing like but ashes, like eight people died" uncle ric said softly with a sad tone,

Hours later I was sitting in the couch silent without talking, Damon was talking with ric, elena was comforting me, I know she feels well I am feeling what she is felt and feels about loosing your parents, it was 7:12p.m, I was suppose to go to see 'them', but I don't want to see any of them, I feel empty mike and Vanessa died my parents,

The ones I love and cared about, I only have my uncle but it's not the same I lost them, the only thing I had that mattered to me, they always helped me and supported me no matter what, a part of me died because my birth parents are dead, my sister dead, now them, am I marked to loose everything that I love,

I felt tears coming back, Elena gave me some tea to calm down, I started sipping it, I was done with it minutes after, she got up from the couch and told me to lay down, and I did, seconds after I fell asleep,

I started seeing white, and Daphne she was smiling a bit, my expression was hurt and sadness," Daphne why them, I loose everything I love,sky,and them" I asked with tears down my cheek," you haven't lost sky bloom, he still loves you, and they are now in a better place, there happy you are safe and okay, you still have your uncle, he loves you and cares about you, he is your family, don't cry" Daphne said softy holding my hand,

"yes but I feel empty Daphne, I have nothing the only persons I truly loved are dead and him, he just played with me, who do I have now,daphne,am I marked to loose everything I care about" I asked choking on my words while crying," my dear bloom, Alaric you have him, your friends, sky he still loves you no matter what, and you have him, he may be your future" Daphne replied in like a motherly tone,

"who is him, what do you mean future, I got nothing" I responded confused but sad," on time you will know, my dear bloom, just remember I am always with you and they are always in your heart and watching over you, my dear, I have to go now" Daphne said smiling to calm me down, it was a soft smile,

"Daphne you don't leave me too" I said softly but with tears down my cheek, she disappeared like a mist,

(Winxs and Specialist no pov)

They were all waiting but no show,"ugh lets eat like right now, I'm hungry and she isn't coming" Stella responded with a annoyed look, they all sighed," lets eat she isn't coming, we can ask her tomorrow" Brandon said smiling a bit, they all nodded and started to serve and eat,

Stella was really hungry, they finished up, and went to see some movie or something, they all sat together well most some sitting on the ground, sky took out his phone and dialed Elizabeth but Brandon took his phone away,

"hello Elizabeth" Brandon asked smiling a bit, Stella glared at him," sorry it isn't Elizabeth, she is asleep right now" a female voice said,"oh then sorry, I'm Brandon, is she okay just asking" Brandon replied smiling a bit," sorry I can't answer that but I will tell her you called,bye"the femine voice said and hanged up,

"so who was that"musa asked calmly," don't know, it wasn't her for sure, the girl told me she was asleep" Brandon replied smiling softly," I bet you she told her to tell you that, she is not sleeping lie" Stella said with a annoyed look,

They all sighed and nodded,

(Damon's pov)

Beth was asleep in the couch, Elena was tired so she went upstairs, Stefan was in her room,ric wanted time alone, so I grabbed Beth and carried her bridal still to her room, she was soundly asleep, I laid her on her bed and took off her boots, I covered her with a blue blanket,

I went around the bed and laid next to her, staring at her beauty, I moved my hand and sat up a bit, I softly and gently stroke her cheek, when she turned around and wrapped her arms around me, I smiled at that, she clenched her fist like a baby, I stroke her soft hair,

Good thing she drank the tea Elena gave her or she would not have slept at all, soon after I fell asleep,


	10. close to death

(Damon's pov)

I Woke up, Elizabeth kept moving the whole night, and like crying in her sleep, right now she was breathing hard,"shhh, Beth" I whispered in her ear softly, she stopped breathing hard and was sleeping normal, damn I'm in love with this beautiful angel, I never knew I could after having some feelings for Elena, but Beth she is different,

My feelings for her are different, I like being around Beth enjoying her presence, but I doubt she will ever love, I never get chosen, never maybe I'm meant to be alone, but if I don't try I won't feel this special thing for her, something I never felt for Elena or Katherine,

I'm at least going to try, I'm in love with her, during these days I fell for her beauty and what she is, strong and out going, she is different, nothing like I have ever met, I stroke her cheek softly, she smiled a little, I smiled at her beauty and her,

The sun was rising, I just kept staring at her,her arms were wrapped around me,one of her hands clenched,but she looks sad even asleep,

(winxs and specialist no pov)

They all woke up for school,they got ready and went to the kitchen to make breakfast,flora and riven cooked some pancakes and bacon,they finished and washed the plates well brandon and sky,

They got there backpacks and walked out there house,they got on there SUV and drove to school,minutes after they got there and got off,they walked in the school,beth wasn't there near her locker,

But her friend matt was asking a guy,the one named tyler,they went up to them,"hi you must be those new ones,anything you want"tyler asked smirking a bit,"we are looking for elizabeth"flora asked blushing shyly,

"oh um well,she isn't coming today neither are her cousins elena or jeremy,or my girlfriend,well most of us,and her uncle neither,well bye"tyler replied in a arrogent tone and left with matt,

"I wonder why"riven asked with a confused expression,"maybe they are going on a trip or something"aisha replied smiling a bit but confused,they all nodded and went to there lockers,

(sky's pov)

I wonder why she didn't came today maybe she is sick,I got my books and went to homeroom,I sat alone since she isn't here,"welcome back class,today we will start,wait where is " asked with a confused face,a lady came in with a note,

"oh well,um I guess she won't be coming in for a few days,send my condolence to saltzamn and his niece" said with a small smile at the lady,she smiled and nodded,condolence did someone died,

I looked at riven,brandon and flora,they had a confused expression,class began,during the whole class my thought was on why didn't she come,some how I get the same feeling as I have with my bloom,but my bloom is special,everything about her drives me crazy,I miss her like crazy,

(Bloom's pov)

I was up,today I'm not going to class,damon and stefan were down stairs,while elena,bonnie and caroline where in my room trying to cheer me up,they made me get up and go into the shower,

I got some clothes but I don't feel like doing anything,some black skinny jeans,black long sleeve cardi with one big button,dark blue plain camisole tank top except with shoulder straps,and my short classic black ugg boots,well caroline took out my clothes,

I got out the rest of my clothes,I stepped in the shower and took a long warm bath to relax but I can't I feel horrible,I cried a bit in the shower,I stepped out and covered my self with the towel,I changed into my clothes and dried and brushed my hair,I brushed my teeth and put my dirty clothes in the laundry bin,

I walked out and laid back in my bed, they left my room, I just sat in a fetal position looking at my hands with tears in my eyes, I feel sad and alone, I started crying harder, why them,I'm alone now nothing that is worth to me,I have nothing,

I just want to be with them,I got nobody,I lost my parents again,am I meant to loose everything that I love and brings me joy,am I suppose to be alone for the rest of my life,I got nothing no one that means so much to me,I love my uncle but my parents it's different,

I got nothing I,I need to get out of here,I went to my dresser and got out my car keys,I walked out my room quietly,I heard them all in the kitchen,I walked quietly down the stairs and out the front door,I down the steps and went to my car,I got in and drove away,

I want to be alone from everything and everyone,I drove for like two hours around the town,then I just drove around after hours I parked somewhere near school,from what I saw school was over,everyone was getting out,I saw them walking,I think they notice me but I just kept walking with tears coming down my cheeks,

(Sky's pov)

"Dude isn't that Elizabeth"riven said pointing at a girl walking with long blonde hair,from a far I could see a little her face,it is her,"lets go and talk to her,come on"musa said loudly running to were elizabeth was,

We walked fast behind musa,elizabeth kept walking like if she wasn't thinking,

(Bloom's pov)

I just kept walking,"elizabeth wait up"I heard someone shout ,a girl that voice belongs to musa,I just kept walking away from them,maybe to the woods no one will find me,but katherine will but maybe that's what I want for her to kill me so I will die and be with everyone,

But forgot aisha is the sporty of the group, somone ran up to me and was standing infront of me,"hey elizabeth"aisha said smiling,I looked up to her with tears in my eyes,"whats wrong,are you okay"aisha asked with a worried confused expression,

"I want to be alone please,I need to be alone"I replied choking on my words crying,"come on tell me,you seem like a sweet person,elizabeth tell me"aisha said smiling at me,"sorry but no I can't it's too painful,bye,I'm sorry"I said softly crying,I walked away,but then started running away from everthing,

I ran for minutes,I am already close to the woods,I stopped to catch my breathe,I wasn't crying as much as before but it's painful,I started walking into the woods,I walked for minutes,it was already getting dark,I know leaving was crazy but I just wan't to be alone,

I walked until I got to a place the falls,elena told me about that place,I saw a bridge there,I walked to where the waterfall is,I am going to do this even if this will be stupid of me but I already lost everything,I walked to the edge of the rocks,it's now or never,

I closed my eyes and jumped into the water,I didn't even try to swim,the water was cold either way,I started falling deep in the water,I couldn't breathe anymore,I slowly started to close my eyes,everything just went black,

(Sky's pov)

Me and the others were driving around,we have to protect this girl I'm attracted to,we kept looking,we got off parking on the side of the road way,another blue car parked next to us,it looked classic,we all got off,also we saw the teacher ,that guy I think damon and a girl,

They walked up to us,"where is beth"the dark brown hair guy asked well said in a angry annoyed way,he seems arrogent well is,"we don't know,okay dude we saw her like a few hours ago,we are trying to find her,she was crying"Brandon responded with a annoyed and pissed tone,

"damon please,elena let's go,I got a bad feeling,and she is the only thing I have left of my dear sister" said with a sad and worried tone,they walked into the woods,I for some reason have a bad feeling,we got to a waterfall,it was very nice,I saw them come,that damon dude was the first one to come,

He walked to the edge of the rocks that were next to the water fall,he jumped in the water whats wrong with him,then and that girl came,we were just standing there,until seconds after that damon dude came out with elizabeth in his arms,and what looked dead,

For some reason I felt my heart shatter I don't even know why,"ric,we have to take her to a hospital now"that damon dude said in a worried tone,what seemed to me like he was about to cry,I saw the specialist with a shocked worried expression,"ric lets go now"damon shouted freaking out and worried,they ran into the woods it wasn't far from the place the cars where parked,

We ran behind them,we have to make sure she is fine or we have failed at our mission and this weird feeling I have,when we got there they where already there getting in the car,we got on our car,and drove behind them,

(Damon's pov)

She is not dead not yet,I love my angel but I may loose her rightnow,I was driving as fast as I could,those people were following us behind,whatever,minutes after we got to the hospital,I got off and grabbed her and ran to the entrance well emergency area,meredith was there,

"what happen,damon,ric and elena,who is she"meredith asked looking at beth in my arms with a worried expression,"my niece please,help her"ric replied almost crying and worried,"okay,don't worry"meredith said worried to ric,two nurses took her in a gurney,

We just waited standing next to a patients room,elena was worried but trying to calm ric down,I just standed by the corner with my arms crossed worried freaking out,I can't loose her now,when ever I find someone I love they die or never love me back,she is my only hope,I saw those people come to where we are,I rolled my eyes,

And kept waiting until meredith came back,minutes past,then meredith came back with a clip board,I'm freaking out,she looked serious,she is okay,just think that damon,"alaric,elizabeth is fine now,we almost lost her but I made sure that didn't happen,rightnow she is resting,you can three go in if you want to"meredith said calmly with a small smile,

I felt like well relieved she is okay,meredith stayed talking to ric about beth,those people just standed there waiting,me and elena went to her room,she was laying there in a bed,asleep peacefully,I walked up to her bed and standed next to her,smiling to myself at her beauty,"you love her don't you damon"elena said looking at me with look,

"and you love stefan,elena,you chose him,it's fare enough for me to find love too,you never did,you chose him,katherine loved him,but sincerely I only loved you because you looked so much like katherine and you were different but with her it's different,I actual do care and love her,even if she doesn't know,I fell for her,like you for stefan,love at first sight and I never thought I would"I replied softly looking at beth and smiling a bit,

"I can tell,I always loved stefan we wen't through ups and down but it's him I want,for you it was just attraction nothing more,but for stefan it's love,damon,I care about you but he was the one who captured my heart"elena said calmly and smiling a bit,

"I know it was him who you were going to pick,not me it was too obivous,while with her I have an opportunity to love,elena"I said softly stroking her cheek softly,"look she may not be my actual family in blood but we still are because of ric,but I care about her she has been like the sister I never had,don't hurt her,I should go check on ric,I will come back later"elena said sofly and smiling,

Elena left the room,I just standed next to her,I find pleasure seeing her sleep,she is so peacefully asleep,I almost lost her even if she doesn't know I love her,I fell for her beauty and who she is,

(winx's and specialist no pov)

They were standing by a wall,sky told them that some should leave to not be so crowded,timmy,helia,stella,tecna,nabu left the hospital only leaving sky,musa,flora,riven,brandon and aisha,

Alaric came up to them with the brunette girl,"are you all friends of my niece"alaric asked calmly,"um yes ric,they are I know them and so does beth"the brunette girl replied alaric smiling to calm him down,alaric nodded,"You can go in and see her but,after you should leave you have school tomorrow"alaric replied calmly and smiling a bit at them,

They nodded,"come I will take you just beth is asleep"the brunette girl said calmly,they nodded and followed her,alaric went with them,also did meredith,

(Sky's pov)

We followed them, entered to her room with the girl and the doctor so we have to wait until they come out,something bad would have had happen to beth for her to do that,but I heard sister die,her mother must have have died,I haven't lost my parents but it must be horrible,

For some reason I want to the one in that room comforting her,but wait why I barely know her but I feel something special for her that is like if I knew and loved her,but why,I wonder,I really want to talk to bloom,I want her to forgive me and I want her to be in my embrace,but it's not going to happen since she doesn't want me,

(Damon's pov)

The question is killing me,did meredith used vampire blood to help beth,is beth a well is in transition,"meredith ebth is still human right"alaric asked,"yes don't worry I didn't use the blood damon donates sometimes,she is completely human still"meredith replied,alaric nodded,

She is still human thank you,I just don't want her to feel like I did,alone and lost,but I would love her to live forever,"damon let's wait outside,some students of mines want to see her"alaric said,I gave him,'are you crazy',look,he rolled his eyes,"damon let's go before I have to get some vervein to knock you out"elena said glaring at me in a serious tone,

"someone is a little moody"I said smirking,she sighed and rolled her eyes,meredith,alaric,elena and I left the room where beth is,I don't want to go but I can knocked out by moddy and buffy the vampire slayer,we walked out and there was ,elena went up to him and played romeo and juliet,gross,

Those people entered I glared at the three dudes that entered, hunter and bambi killer was hugging elena and having some sort of makeout session which more looked like two dogs kissing,I was holding back my laughter,

"get a room,oh and don't,'damon stop',me you two"I said imitating elena,I started to laugh a bit,but elena glared at me,I rolled my eyes,and just standed by the door,

(Sky's pov)

She looks so beautiful asleep,"well she is sleeping after what happen"brandon said quietly,we all nodded,I smiled at her beauty and,I just feel more calm she is okay,but why I just don't under stand at all,

(Bloom's pov)

Everything was black,until I started to open my eyes slowly,so much for drowning,I opened my eyes,I had a confused expression,what are they doing here,wait were is my clothes,I'm in one of those patients robe,goody,I looked away from them,

"hi how do you feel,what happen"flora asked smiling,"fine I guess,I tripped on a rock"I replied softly,I know I'm lying but I don't need there pitty,"so you are fine,um we are very sorry of what happened"sky said smiling a bit,"I don't need your pitty johnson,thanks though"I said fake smiling,I rolled my eyes,there is a lot of tension in this room,

Brandon cleared his throat,"I'm very sorry elizabeth"brandon said smiling at me,"thanks"I said smiling a bit,sky looked jealous,why he doesn't know who I am,"well we should go,feel better,maybe we will come and visit you tomorrow,bye beth"aisha said calmly and smiling,I nodded and smiled,

They left the room,thank you now for questions,damon,stefan,uncle ric and elena entered,"how do you feel beth,what happen there"alaric asked smiling a bit at me,my uncle is asking me that,same lie,I am trying not to do eye contact with damon,"I fell by accident,I was just sitting and by accident I tripped on a rock"I replied softly,

"it's okay Beth, I was really worried, you're my niece and I care and love you" Alaric said smiling, I nodded and smiled a bit,"everyone was worried about where you went beth"stefan said smiling a bit,I nodded and smiled a bit,I couldn't even look at damon,I don't know why,

"Ric you should get some sleep,beth won't be leaving this place for at least tomorrow,I could stay with stefan"elena responded smiling a bit,"no elena you have school tomorrow,and so does stefan,I will stay"Alaric said softly with a calm expression,

"no I will stay ric,you go back with elena and stefan I will stay with beth"damon said,really I don't want him to stay,"damon are you sure,I don't want to,she is my niece"alaric said hesitating,"no it's fine some bonding time like friends"damon replied smiling or smirking,

Uncle ric sighed and walked out with stefan and elena,do I have to be alone with this annoying dude,I started feeling sleepy,after seconds of looking at the door,I fell asleep,so I don't have to hear this idiot,


	11. almost kiss

(Damon's pov)

My ice princess is still asleep,I'm just kept staring at her beauty like always,she always tempts me in some way,but I feel like I do too,I smirked at my thought,I gently stroke her cheek,she smiled a bit in her sleep,well since I'm here,I will go get something to drink,here at the hospital,I walked out the room,meredith was there in her doctor's office,

I entered without knocking,habit of mines,"meredith were is your blood supply"I asked with annoyed look,"yes come I will take you"meredith replied smiling a bit,

(Bloom's pov)

I was still sleeping,everything was white,then daphne appeared infront of me,"my dear why did you do that"daphne asked me with a worried look,from what I can see,"because I feel alone daphne,I have no one,and who is him you're talking about,I don't know"I asked almost crying,

She took my hand,"my dear you are not alone,and he is close to you,you will know it in time,but believe me,he will be a reason to fight for,he may be your future but it's your choice not mines,you have many things to complete but you are the one who knows,I can't say because it's not me who has the choice it's you,my dear"daphne said smiling a little,in a calm tone,

I was about to say something but everything went black and she disappeared like a mist,I opened my eyes and notice I was still in the hospital,damon wasn't here,so I have time to think straight for now,who is he,I just don't know,what is he going to be in my live choice,do I know him,is it sky,

Ugh I just don't know,after hours,finally I left the hospital,elena brought me some clothes and I went back home but with damon,my uncle was at home,doing something,I don't really know,I walked in,my car was at the drive way,and went straight to my room,I closed the door,I went straight to the bathroom,

I undressed my self and entered the shower to take a warm bath,I need time to thing more straight,I lost,my parents just died,I just feel a mess,I just feel like I'm breaking slowly,what is wrong with me and damon he consumes me in some way,I think I feel something for him,I may just met him a few days ago but he just does,

I finished and got a towel and dried myself,I changed back in my clothes and brushed and dried my hair,I walked out and just laid in my bed,I need time to think,I just can't,I looked at the time on my phone that was there in the nightstand,it was like three in the after noon,I just feel alone,I wonder who was the one who rescued me from drowning,

I need time alone,I came here to be away from them but no,they had to come and ruin my life,it's like if I'm trying to fly but I'm stuck on the ground,or I'm falling deep in the ocean with no escape from it,someone knocked on my door,"come in"I said softly,damon entered,I smiled at him,what is it with me,he makes me like this,he sat at the edge of my bed,

"princess staying in bed the whole day wont help,come on I will take you somewhere,to get you out of that depressed mood,some fun"damon asked with a smirk but with a loving expression,I sighed and smiled a bit,"fine,but let me change at least please"I replied smiling a bit,he nodded and smiled,he left the room,I got up and went to my closet,a dark blue cotton scoop neck shirt,black straight leg jeans,and my dark blue converse,

I went to the bathroom and changed,I put on some perfume and brushed my hair again,I put my other clothes in the laundry bin,I'm going to do it tomorrow,I walked out my bathroon and went to my handbag which is here,I grabbed my house keys and walked out my room and down the stairs,damon was standing in next to the front door,I looked at uncle ric,he nodded,

Maybe I just need to have some fun and relax,I walked out and damon closed the door,we walked down the porch steps and went to his classic soft color blue car,it was nice,we got on it and drove to town,he parked infront of the grill,well better than nothing,we got of his car and entered the grill,no one I knew was there,and it was getting dark,

I sat next to him on a stool were the wet bar is,he got a bottle of tequila,today it must be some sort of celebration because there was music and some people dancing,weird I have never seen that here,"how about a little challenge beth,lets see who can drink more,no tricks and playing for nothing"damon said with a small smile,"okay"I replied softly,

For some reason some people were standing behind us,whooing me,for some reason I don't feel so depressed,damon was on his third while I was on my fifth,and then they entered from the peek of my eye I saw them,they didn't notice me because the people around us,"whoo,you're such a baby damon"I said in a cheery voice,I put my arms up in air in a victorious way well sort of,if I'm not drunk already,

He rolled his eyes,he and just kept drinking,"come on damon stop being such a baby,you wanted to play and I won,you little girl"I said in my mocking way but cheerfully,"fine,fine you won,but at least you aren't depressed like before and I'm happy about that beth"damon said in a smile,a happy smile,I smiled and sighed,

(winxs and specialist no pov)

They entered the grill and saw people in like a circle surrounding someone,and cheerying,"what is that about and there's drinking here,come on lets see who it is"riven said in a small smile and curious of what is happening,they went and standed next to the crowd,and were trying to see,until someone moved and they saw a blonde girl,and a dark brown haired guy,

Sky looked at brandon,in a confused expression,"whoo you're such a baby damon"the girl said in a cheery way,and put her arms up,they all knew that voice,the girl turned around,"see whats the big worry about she is even partying here"stella exclaimed with her hand on her hip,elizabeth put her hand down,and the crowd left,but she was still in a cheery mood,

"come on damon stop being such a baby,you wanted to play and I won,you little girl"elizabeth said in a cheery tone,"fine,fine you won,but at least you aren't depressed like before and I'm happy about that"damon said in a happy tone,"well yes I feel less I want to lock my self and cry all day mood,thanks "elizabeth said smiling,they winxs and specialist sat close to them to hear them talk,especially brandon and sky,

"really ice princess"damon said but sounded like he was smirking,"fine damon,ice princess,really"elizabeth asked,"well you're blonde hair,pale marble like skin,blue eyes and that's why beth"damon replied smirking,"thanks damon"elizabeth replied,

They guys ordered cheese burgers while the girls ordered well chicken wings except flora who ordered a vegie burger,"can we stop spying on her really it's rude"musa said quietly for elizabeth not to hear,"ugh fine"sky replied in a annoyed tone,

(Bloom's pov)

Damon kept drinking,I saw sky looking at me but I just looked away,"come on beth lets play in the pool table or some darts,you choose"damon asked with a smug,"darts and maybe the pool table,salvatore"I replied smiling a little,he grabbed my hand and lead me to the part were the dart board is,he got five darts,and teached me how to throw them,

"my turn damon"I said with a small smirk,I grabbed a dar out of his hand and aimed it at the board,and for my luck,I it hit the middle,"well you were lucky,princess"damon said with a small smirk,I rolled my eyes,"damon,why did you hate stefan or still hate so much"I asked softly,"well necause it was always him,he always got chosen by elena and well that little witch,which now I hate,but I'm already finding hope in someone"damon said looking at me straight in the eye,

We were staring eachother straight in the eyes,his face was moving close to mines,"we should go,back home please"I responded softly,he nodded and smiled a bit,he walked back and paid the check,I just walked to the front door of the grill,I saw sky staring at me and also was brandon,I smiled a bit and walked out with damon to his car,we got on and drove back,

(sky's pov)

I looked at them,he is about to kiss her,but why am I feeling like I want to punch the gut out of this guy,I can't be attracted is girl I barely know,I love bloom,he walked away from her,she must of stopped him but her expression was a confused one,she walked out but smiled a bit at us,something about her attracted,

"dude whats with you two"riven asked with a confused expression,the girls went to the bathroom,"um I don't know,I just don't"I replied looking at my food,"it's elizabeth isn't it,you both like her but that damon dude doesn't help but you are with stella and you love bloom,she is just a human,our world isn't for her"riven said whispering,

"But it's our mission to protect her"brandon responded irritated,riven rolled his eyes,"it maybe guys,but you guys can't be anything with her,so just move on,you barely know her"timmy said with a look,I rolled my eyes and looked away,the girls came back,"can we go back home,I'm tired please"stella said with her big puppy dog eyes to brandon,

"sure cupcake,let's go guys,girls are tired"brandon said smiling a little,we nodded and ordered the check,aisha paid this time,we wanted to pay but she said it was her turn,after paying we left this place and got on our rented car and drove back home,well brandon,

(Bloom's pov)

I was upstairs in my room,good thing damon was talking to my uncle ric downstairs,elena was with stefan in her room,caroline and bonnie who came with tyler and matt left a few hours ago,it's like five hours from when I came back from the grill,I took off my shoes and put them back in my closet,I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth,

I went back and laid in my bed,I sat up and just kept looking at my hands,damon was about to kiss me or was it just me,know it must of have been just me,I'm afraid to fall for him,but in some way he consumes me in a way I don't under stand,and then there is sky,I love him but something I just don't know is making me confused,and whats with klaus,why does he send kol to spy on me,

But does sky still love me,but he played with my heart and I don't want him to again,tomorrow I will see him,since I'm going back to school,and I have to,I already missed two days,tomorrow is Wednesday middle of january,I started to close my eyes since I'm really tired,I fell asleep seconds after…..


	12. previews

**well here is a few advance for all of you,**

**elizabeth and elena becomes vampire because of the same car accident but they drink blood in different ways,**

**tell sky who she really is either after she is a vampire or before,still have to see,**

**going to be a sequel of this story later on,after i'm done,New BEGINING 2,it will be about bloom's life as a vampire,getting used to it and still choosing between sky and damon,but for who voted damon,he has a bigger chance of being choosed,**

**and the rest find out about the world blooms in,in the sequel,i'm still thinking of a new name or it will be the same,**

**sky tries to get her back,but thats later on,alaric,klaus and the others will be in sequel,except sage,finn and baltor,oh an about him,later the winxs go and destroy him completely without bloom,but maybe she does go,still thinking,oh and for a well in my story in the sequel tatia comes for niklaus and the other orginals and she wants to kill both elena and bloom,**

**Tatia is exactly like katerina,except well she is a bit more carrying,she is inlove with klaus or elijah,please vote for who,NIKLAUS OR ELIJAH,even though they both are for elizabeth,but the specialist and winxs do have a big part in this sequel,well regular like this one,**

**NEWS:the upcoming chapter will be advance to the TVD SEASON 3,but with some changes but mostly the same,except the stefan leaving part and almost killing elena,but the rest almost the same,like stefan having the coffins,esther,mikael,homecoming,kol,finn,the ball,alaric turning into a orginal,and well the dagger,but a little change,both elena and elizabeth connected to alaric like his life source,so isn't a true vampire,but thats about it,'klaus death',well thats a bit of what will happen,**

**Oh and there is lots more chapters until i finish the story,then i will make the sequel but please review and also review my other story LOST LIFE...**


	13. going to hybrids home

(Month have passed,everything was normal,tomorrow was the beginning of school year for the seniors,bloom is still the same and still the winxs and specialist don't know it's her,but except klaus has been trying to make hybrids,elijah is in a coffin like kol,fin and rebekah,he put them back because he was tired of them,tonight there is going to be a party for school welcome back,this now takes setting in season three of TVD)

(Bloom's pov)

I started to see white,and something hovered to me,daphne,I have been dreaming about her lately,"my dear child,you have to becareful,I have seen what is your future and you will have to be strong,and he will help you"daphne said with a calm smile,"daphne you have told me that he is going to help me but who is he,who is the person you keep saying"I asked confused,

"I can't answer you,at time my dear but becareful bloom"daphne said smiling a little,"but daphne,who is he,you can't leave me like this"I responded with a worried expression,all of a sudden she disappeared like fog,why does she always leave before or even going to say something,

I wokeup from my dream,good thing damon wasn't here today,I got up from bed,nothing has changed much,the winxs don't even know it's me,I fixed my bed and walked to my closet,I got a dark blue long sleeve deep vneck cotton shirt,a plain white camisole to go under my dark blue top,white skinny jeans,and my dark brown leather short heel boots,and went to my dresser and took out the rest of my clothes,

I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth,I changed into my clothes and brushed my hair,and left it wavy like always,I put my used clothes in the laundry bin,yesterday I did my laundry,I walked out my bathroom and went to my dresser,I got my phone and house keys,I walked out of my room,I walked down stairs,stefan and elena were talking,"are you going somewhere beth"elena asked smiling,"yes,walk,I will be back later"I said smiling,

"beth,you shouldn't be more careful,katherine and the hybrids,and klaus that has some weird thing for you"stefan said with a look,sometimes stefan acts like a big brother,elena always laugh at the fact that I make him all dumbfounded or just irritated,but our friendship is a brother and sister relationship,now that we know eachthor for a well more time,"yes I know,got it stef bye"I said with a annoyed look but still smiling a bit,I walked out the front door and closed it,

I walked down the porch step and started walking,after like thirty minutes of walking just to distract myself,I felt someone following me,I saw a man maybe about in his twenties wearing a dark grey hoodie and a grey sweatpants,he looked like he was following me,I saw not so much from afar,like three house down,stella,riven,flora and helia there,riven doing some exercise in the front yard,stella sitting enjoying the sun,and flora and helia drawing I think,

That guy kept following me for some reason,I just kept walking ignoring him but it's like well either he is just going the same direction or following me,I stopped for a second,for my luck he isn't,he ran passed me,I sighed in a bit in relieve,I started walking again,I started getting closer to them,I kept walking until flora walked up to me,"hey beth how are you"flora asked smiling in a shy way,this girl need to be less shy,

"um just a walk I'm bored,and I'm great so are you going to the school start of the year party,it's going to be by the school,it's going to be great music,and everything"I said smiling a bit,"well we don't know if we are,and stella is choosing our oufits"flora said smiling,"well it's casual,no need for dress,just bring your friends"I said smiling a bit,"oh okay thanks for reminding we kind of forgot,is there drinking there"flora asked with a worried expression,

"well yes,it's a party you don't have to but there is dancing for sure"I said smiling,"well since you're here want to come in a chat a bit,musa is hearing music,aisha in the shower,brandon and sky watching tv,helia drawing,nabu reading a book,tecna and timmy on the computer,stell trying to sun bath,so do you want to"flora asked smiling,"okay sure why not,I have nothing to do"I replied smiling a little,"come let's go in"flora said smiling,I nodded and followed her into there house,

We entered still the same way since well the only time I came here,we walked passed there dinning room and kitchen,and to the living room where sky and brandon were,we sat on the other couch,I saw brandon and sky smiling,I just looked around the room,"hey beth"brandon said smiling nervously,ladies man and he is nervous around me,"hi brandon and wait um skyler or shy,oh yes sky sorry,so are you going to back to school senior year party"I asked brandon smiling a bit,

"um well yes we are are you,and with who"brandon asked smiling nervously,sky gave him a small glare which I ignored,"yes I am and with my friends and my cousins,elena,jeremy,tyler,and others,like matt"I replied with a small smile,why did he ask me that,and sky is making me nervous in a good and bad way,I hate still having some feeling for him,it kills me,my phone went off,I looked at the I.D,it is damon,the person who is consumeing me,he makes me feel things,

I pressed answer,"damon,whats with the early call"I said with a annoyed look,"elizabeth,damon is asleep after that hot night,it's katherine I'm sorry I dialed the wrong number,sorry I have to get back to enjoying damon bye"katherine said in what seemed smirking,she hanged up,"sorry I have to get back,elena needs me for something by,I guess I will see you at the party,bye"I said smiling a little,I got up and walked out there door,

Why do I feel a well somewhat jealous whats with me,ugh I don't get it,I walked back to the side walk,and started walking back to the house,"hey love,how are you beth"someone with a english accent said,I turned around,niklaus standing next to the tree infront of there house,is he following me or what,"klaus hi,are you following me or something"I asked confused,

"love,me really,not at all,why would I"klaus said smiling in a charming way,stella came up,"hi I'm stella and you are"stella asked in a flirting way,"niklaus mikaelson nice to meet you,now love why would I come on lets talk a bit"niklaus said looking at me and smiling,stella looked annoyed,"um I don't know nik,well okay where"I asked with a fainted smile,"smile love,don't be so upset,to my house how about there,I don't bite"niklaus said smiling in a loving way,he was holding my hand,

"are you sure,niklaus,fine lets go"I said smiling a tiny bit,he took me to his car,leaving stella there angry or annoyed,he had a black volvo,(like edwards but black like in new moon),I got in it,he drove to somewhere,I don't trust him but he would be bugging me like a bee,after minutes of him driving somewhere we got to a house well mansion,

I got off,we entered and I saw tyler there,and other people,"your hybrids nik"I said with a annoyed look,"of course,I need my helpers,love"niklaus replied smiling in charming way,"sorry I thought they were bigfoot no wait a some sort of angels"I said sarcastically and smiling fakely,"you're so tensed today calm down it will do good"niklaus said smiling and looking at me in a charming way,"sure when santa claus comes oh wait klaus is here and those must be you death elves"I said sarcastically smiling a little,

"Don't be such a downer,cheer up you have life ahead of you,humans can be stubborn,but with your will and I see you would be a great little newborn,come let me show around somethings,it's still under construction,but it will be fantastic"niklaus said smirking and with a charming look,I sighed and just followed him,

He showed me around the being build mansion,there was a room with books and drawings,on the table,"there is lots of books here are they yours,nik"I asked looking at the drawings,"of course love,you can read them"niklaus said smiling in a charming way,I smiled softly,"you aren't going to kidnap me are you,since I'm doppel ganger myself I'm useful for your army thing"I replied with worried expression,"no not at all my bella,(italian for beautiful not the name),here read this,I will be back in a few minutes"niklaus said smiling in a charming way,

I nodded softly and got the book he gave me,I sat on a armchair in the room and started reading,klaus left this room,

(Damon's pov)

I finally made that slutty witch of katherine leave,I got my leather jacket and keys and left the boarding house,to go to see beth,I drove to alaric's house,I parked in the drive way and got off,the door wasn't locked so I entered,elena and stefan were in the kitchen cooking,they looked at me,"where is beth"I asked with a smirk,elena's phone went off,she picked it up and answered it,

I just waite for her to answer,she hanged up and she had a worried look,"with tyler at klaus mansion,the one being build"elena answered with a worried expression,"what is she crazy,I'm going to go get her"I said loudly with a confused and frustated look,before stephanie answered I shot out the house,I got on my car and drove to that pyscho's house,

After minutes of driving I finally got there,I parked somewhere near the house,I saw beth leaving,and niklaus smiling at her and holding her hand,I walked up to them,"well thanks by nik"beth said in a small smile,"bye my bella"niklaus said smiling in a charming way,she nodded,what does she like him,niklaus entered back,I swear I will rip him into pieces if he lays a finger on her,she turned around to see me with my arms crossed looking at her,

She rolled her eyes and just walked away,oh no you're not,I appeared infront of her with a look,she kept looking away and had a fake smile,"what,I can be with who ever I want"beth said annoyed,"no you don't beth,whats with you,he is a pyscho killing hybrid,and you are a doppel ganger,and he needs one,do the math"I replied pissed,"my problem,not yours okay,what slept in the wrong coffin or wait was it,forget it you are such an ass damon"beth said angry and with a annoyed look,

"was it what oh wait your jealous that katherine well that little whore was at the boarding house aren't you"I said with a smirk,"first thing I'm not,and second why would I really do you want to make me laugh or something"she said with frustated look,I rolled my eyes,I grasped her hand and took her to the car,she was struggling,I opened the door she entered but looked angry,I walked around and entered,

I got on and drove back to alaric's house,after minutes we got there,she got out and entered the house,I was just talking to her like if I was her father,"okay enough damon really,I get it but really he didn't do anything to me damon,leave me alone"beth said annoyed,she got up and went to upstairs,elena glared at me,"she is fine,hat is what matters damon would you stop annoying her"elena said glaring at me with a annoyed look,

I rolled my eyes and walked to the living room,I got a book and started reading it,

(Bloom's pov)

Ugh why does damon have to annoy me,me jealous really I'm not jealous,why would I,ugh he always challenges me,

(HOURS LATER)

(Bloom's pov)

Stefan still here with elena,damon was from what I saw reading a book,since I peeked a bit from the staircase,I am choosing what to wear,but I'm just going like this,I just went to my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth again,good thing they haven't called me,last week I answered them and told them I would never come back and I was safe in alfea,but I didn't want to see them,and I don't know why they are staying here exactly,I asked when she called me five days ago but she said I can't know,

Which is annoying that I can't I walked out my bathroom,the back to school sort of well gathering starts in like twenty minutes,I got my phone and house keys I would be going with elena and stefan,jeremy already left,I walked out my room and down the stairs,elena and stefan already left,ugh than I'm going alone,"come lets go beth,I'm taking you,ric is busy if you see"damon said smirking,I looked at my uncle he was on his laptop,

I sighed,"no I rather alone than with an annoying bug"I replied softly but glaring at him,before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and took me out the house,I closed the door quickly,he opened the door for me,I entered his car and sat in the passangers seat but with a irritated look,he closed the door and walked around,he got on and drove to the school,

After minutes of driving to the school we got off and walked to well the woods area,there was a campfire,and music,I walked away from damon,I went to stand near the campfire,I got a beer and started sipping it,flora came up to me drinking orange soda,"you should becareful that thing is really bad for you"flora said looking at the beer in my hands worriedly,she is such a goody goody,which is annoying at times,

"I know I guess,flora it's a party most of everyone drinks here look even I think riven,musa,brandon,aisha and well that's about all,but loosen up stop being such a goody goody,enjoy yourself"I said softly with a smug,"beth why don't you loosen up"I heard someone say,I turned around and saw damon,I walked up to him,our faces were close one more move and I would be kissing him,

"says the guys that sleeps with whores,get a life damon,you are really a pain"I said annoyed,I faked smiled,"someone a little jealous"damon said almost like singing and smirking,I sighed and walked away,he loves to get in my nervous,but he also makes me feel something,ugh I shouldn't,I walked to stand next to a tree,musa and tecna came up to me,and started talking,

"yo,so whats with you and that damon guy"musa asked with a curious look,"nothing at all he is such an ass"I replied smirking,"but he is hot,H-O-T"stella said coming up to us,"well to you,he maybe okay but he is just an ass"I replied smirking,damon rolled his eyes,"come on he is yummy"stella said in a cheery tone,I heard foot steps coming behind her,brandon and his buddies,"so he is yummy"brandon said with a jealousy expression,I was holding back the laughter,

I felt someone tap my shoulder,I turned around to face a very cute looking guy,dark brown eyes,olive tone skin,and dark brown hair,very well build,(tyler pose),he had a charming smile,"hey I'm scott and you must be elizabeth"scott said smiling,I smiled at him,"yes I am,so you are going to school here"I asked smiling,"um yes I am,actually in the list of back to school for bio I'm your partner,the whole school year"scott said smiling nervously,

Someone cleared there throat,sky and well brandon,I thought one but two really,"well I guess we will see eachother tomorrow,bye"scott said smiling nervously,"bye scott"I said smiling,he is very cute and charming in his ways,seems innocent to me,"so back to us,stella you think he is yummy"brandon shrieked freaking out,"um hi brandon,she is just saying he is so I would go there and have a very hot steamy makeout session,which is still on hold"I said smirking,I saw sky's fist clenching,

(Three hours later)

(Bloom's pov)

I was in the car a little drunk,damon was driving me back home,next time no more well not so much beers,we finally got home,I opened the door of the car and got off,damon helped me up the porch steps,he opened the door,uncle ric wasn't in the living room,damon carried me bridal style because I was about to fall down,I buried my face in his chest and had my arms around his neck,

He walked up the stairs and opened my door,he entered and closed the door,he put me on my bed,I was still a bit awake so I took off my boots and put them aside,I laid on bed and fell asleep,last thing I saw was damon laying on my bed staring at me,I wan't so drunk but being tired helps,


	14. the hybrid

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up and Damon wasn't here, weird but what ever, I got up and fixed my bed and went to my closet, I got a slubby cream cotton sweater, dark demin skinny jeans, and my dark brown leather wedge heel boots, I walked to my dresser and took out the rest of my clothes, I entered the bathroom and changed,

I brushed my teeth and straighten my hair, I add some floral perfume and some lip-gloss finished and walked out of the bathroom, I got my phone and white leather satchel handbag, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, I went to the kitchen and got an apple, uncle ric smiled and left the kitchen, he has to go early since he is the teacher,

I finished and got walked out the house, Elena was still home, I heard well two people upstairs, my head hurts a bit but oh well, I got in my car and drove to school, finally after minutes, I got off and Stefan was looking at me weirdly, with a I can't explain look,

I got a call from Elena," hello Elena" I answered," Beth get out of there, something happened last night, Klaus he compelled Stefan, get out of school now" Elena said in a worried tone, I pressed end on my phone and saw Stefan getting close to me, I started walking back to my car, I got on and drove out of school, I drove back home, I parked back on the driveway, I got out but someone covered my mouth and knocked me out,

When I woke up, I was in a room, laying on a bed, this room is so familiar, niklaus mansion what why am I here, I saw Stefan in another room, then a man entered, black hair short and straight, ivory skin and green eyes, he looked at me weirdly, his eyes turned black with veins around his eyes and fangs,

I walked back a bit and there was a door, I ran out of the room, I ran to the main entrance of the mansion still being build, I ran up the stairs but that guy appeared in front of me, he looked well I can't explain, hungry or thirsty, I kept walking up until I reached the end of the stair case,

He kept walking closer to me, Stefan was well to not close if I scream he will kill me, my expression was scared or worried, I can't explain, he was about to grab me when someone tackled him down the stairs,niklaus,he ripped the hybrids head off, I was in shock and confused,

He looked at me, I was sort of frozed,"what,nik why did well what am I doing here" I asked confused, he smiled at me and walked up the stairs, I just stood there," I wanted to talk, hang out like you people from this times say"niklaus said smiling,

"okay, but what is wrong with you nik, you can't just kidnap me, and why did you do that to Stefan" I said angry," love don't be upset, Stefan is useful"niklaus replied smirking,

"useful for what trying to take away Stefan, I don't get you at all" I said pissed,"don't be angry love, I'm not going to hurt you"niklaus said in a loving smile, then someone put something on my mouth, the smell of something made me back out,

(Sky's pov)

We were in history class, since homeroom teacher wasn't here today, weirdly Alaric, that name I have heard it before and also the name Damon, but I can't remember at all, well back to this,he was here but Beth, her cousin Elena and Elena's boyfriend where here, I'm feeling this bad feeling again, then that guy Damon came in class weird, he looked worried,"ric come now" Damon said freaking out,alaric walked out with him, I saw that Elena girl but no Beth or Stefan, she looked worried and sad, hurt and pissed,

(Damon's pov)

Rick came out of his class of dorks,"what's wrong where is Stefan and Beth" Rick asked confused,"um well Klaus compelled Stefan to be his new buddy, and well that idiot of Stefan kidnap Beth, I guess orders of psycho path Klaus, I swear if he lays" I said angry but Elena covered my mouth and glared at me,

"wait I will finish my class, wait five minutes, then lets go try to find them" Rick said in a serious tone, I was about to say something but Elena's hand was still on my mouth,

(Bloom's pov)

I opened my eyes and notice I was in a car, I sat up quickly, Klaus was driving and Stefan as a passanger,"somebody is awake" Stefan said smirking," of course I am but you won't once I rip your head off Stefan" I said angry, Klaus just chuckled, I glared at him, he just looked away and smirked," you know love you would be a perfect new born"kaus said smirking,

"yes my desires then riding on a magical pony and fly away with a kidnapping hybrid and a very depressed looking vampire, then how about we go dance with lady gaga, freaky fits you both" I said angry, they both laughed and sighed, I just sighed," what is wrong with you niklaus,I'm not going with you" I said angry," you are I need your help love, sit and calm down will you, you are coming"nikaus said smirking," I so want to kill you" I said under my breathe," I'm and original so I won't die with a regular dagger sweetheart"niklaus said smirking,

I looked away I hate my life, why doesn't he kill me instead, I felt something in my neck, a needle, Stefan injected in me, I saw black,

(Damon's pov)

Ugh I'm going to rip the head of that original of Klaus, he takes my always depressed diary writing ripper brother, and the person I'm starting to love or well already ove,because of knowing her for many months, we were waiting for bonnie to come out of class, since she is the witch not us, she finally came out, we left this weird high school and left to Elena's house, we drove there and finally got there, I parked in front an entered with them,

Bonnie brought her witch stuff, to try to locate Beth since she is a douple ganger, minutes kept passing," locate them already bunny" I asked frustrated and irritated," bonnie not bunny Dracula, and I'm about to, got it, there heading to tennesse"bonnie replied a bit confused,(lets say Elena's birthday already passed and she is eighteen, and a few episodes and things in the show will be passed),"we must leave today, Elena go pack somethings,jeremy can stay with matt" Alaric said, Elena ran to her room,

(After like two hours, still Damon's pov)

We put our things and got on Alaric's SUV, I drove since it's my turn, Elena kept looking at the window, I just driving and driving, it's so boring,

(Bloom's pov)

I finally opened my eyes, Klaus was still driving, he finally parked somewhere, it looked like by a camping park or something, or somewhere to find werewolves, Stefan got out and opened my door, he grasped my arm tightly, okay that hurts, and got me out of the car," Stefan take Elizabeth, lets do a little search shall we, full moon tonight"niklaus said with a smug, I rolled my eyes, Stefan grabbed me and carried me, over his shoulder, and ran in his vampire speed to the mountains with niklaus,

I am so going to make Stefan pay, after a few minutes I guess, they stopped, Stefan put me down, I glared at him, he smirked and grabbed my arm and just kept walking behind Klaus somewhere walking fast, maybe I could use my magic to do something but I don't want to be exposed,"nik,can I at least walk without Stefan dragging me like a rag doll" I said annoyed," love if I do you will try to escape, and if you do Stefan will go back to mystics and kill Elena and damon"nikaus replied with a smug,

"do I look dumb or something, I'm not my arm is hurting, I won't escape, either ways if you could think you have super speed, I'm human, do the math niklaus"I said irritated, Nick sighed and smiled," let go off Beth stefan"nikaus said smirking, Stefan let go off my arm, it hurt a bit, and my wrist looked a little red, Stefan walked behind me, I just kept walking behind Klaus out of my will, I so want to kill them,

After minutes of walking or maybe like hours, we stopped because of that psycho hybrid, a group of campers," I need to speak to the leader"nikaus said seriously, someone needs to change there mood," yes what I'm the leader ray, how do you know who I am" ray asked curious," I'm niklaus,and I may need a little help"niklaus said smirking, then niklaus looked in Stefan eyes, Stefan started to force feed the people and kill them, even the leader, they were on the ground, they were all screaming in pain, it was horrible, my life is so weird and just a nightmare,

Some started awakening,niklaus took me to them, he grabbed my arm, he made Stefan bite me which was painful, he sank his teeth in my wrist, Stefan looked hungry at me, but Klaus compelled him to stop, Klaus grabbed my bleeding wrist and put it in those peoples mouth, it hurt a lot, after niklaus finished, I felt weak and I felt everything go a bit black,niklaus bit his wrist and put it my mouth," drink it, it will help you" Klaus said softly, I drank some of his blood, I was standing next to a oak tree, my back was leaning against it while I got my strength back,

My life gets worse and worser,the hybrids were still in transition and it was getting dark already, Stefan was talking to niklaus about something, I felt weak but not so much I would pass out,

(Damon's pov)

Rick, me and Elena kept walking in the mountains, I heard some screaming in agony but it wasn't beths,and I'm glad it wasn't her's,we kept walking until, I heard someone coming, a werewolf, he was standing in front of us," I will distract him,go"I said quickly and ran in my vampire speed, I kept running in the woods with that wolf chasing me, it was about to get me when showed up and killed it," what are you doing here, Damon try to get your self murdered" Stefan said angry, ripper is back,

"what is wrong with me, you and that psycho Klaus kidnap Beth, for what for her blood, I'm getting her back she means to much to me" I whispered angry well pissed,"look I can't get her out of this, she is doing this to protect me,elena,alaric,and everyone else especially you,damon,so go back with Elena and Alaric, and please get Elena out of here, I will make sure Beth is fine, now leave" Stefan said frustrated and annoyed,

"If you hurt her I will shred you alive Stefan" I whispered coldly, he glared at me, I rolled my eyes and left back to Elena and Alaric, they were standing by the black SUV," we must go now, it isn't safe here" I said with a fake smile," I need to find Stefan" Elena said loudly and angry," look Elena, we are not going to find him here, lets leave now, we will still keep finding him and Beth but for now lets leave it isn't safe" I replied irritated, she rolled her eyes and ughed while getting on the car, I drove again, we drove back home,

(Bloom's pov)

I feeling less horrible, I'm not even sleepy must be because I slept a lot today,niklaus was checking his new hybrids and keeping an eye on me, this is so annoying and boring, I saw Stefan come back, he went straight up to niklaus,one of nick's hybrids awoke and finished her transition,niklaus had a smug," I got all I need my doppel ganger, vampire and my hybrids"niklaus said smiling," I'm not your in first place and Stefan is being compelled, I'm being forced, and plus I don't have anything that says property of niklaus Mikaelson do I" I whispered sarcastically," come on love don't be such a downer, you will travel meet new places with me"niklaus said in a innocent expression but smirking,

"my dream travel with a vampire with human blood problems, blood lusting hybrids and niklaus, and then we will go to a magical forest with talking animals" I whispered sarcastically and fake smiling," as soon as we are done here, I'm sending them to mystics to keep a watch on your friends, smile love"niklaus said smirking, I rolled my eyes,

After like three hours the whole thing finished I so I want to make niklaus die,ugh I hate this, all the hybrids except one who disapeared,niklaus made them leave to mystic falls since he is the alpha now or something, Stefan carried me over his shoulder back to the car, I am so making him pay, he put me on the ground and made me enter the car, he and psycho path entered the car, I fell asleep, I'm very tired, and I feel safer asleep then awake…

**Preview: they arrive to Chicago,(like the end of the affair in season 3),and where Klaus gives Stefan his memories of the 1920s when they were friends and someone awakes back again, Beth is still with them, Damon and Elena arrive to Chicago but Beth and Stefan still stay, Damon tries to take Beth back but because of Klaus he can't, Stefan sees Elena again, there is more to it but I don't really want to ruin it, in the new chapter I'm going to try to combine two chapter into one big one so there won't be much, like in my other story, please review this chapter : ),and please read my other story and review please….. : ),oh and I'm finishing the second part to my other story which is the whole twilight movie, then new moon which I'm breaking into two parts like twilight, just read and review please : )…**


	15. chicago and rescue

(Damon's pov)

Finally I'm home but I'm getting back beth and my little brother,I went to my mini bar and served myself sme bourbon on a glass,my phone went off,looky looky katherine,I pressed answer,"you're interrupting my drink"I said annoyed,"you missed me"katherine said and what sounded smirking,"katherine where are you,little witch"I asked smirking,"lurking outside your window,hiing away"katherine replied in a seductive tone,

"what do you want"I asked with a annoyed grin,"I'm home sick what have I missed"katherine asked,"well stefan is still klaus little prisoner,elena is trying to find a way to find him and no one has missed you"I replied smirking,"and what about you,I'm sure now that your precious douple ganger is gone,you feel lonely"katherine said,"I'm not giving up yet to find them both"I replied frustated,this little witch gets on my nerves,

"hmm"katherine said,"but you do are you trailing them"I asked with a small grin,"a hybrid who wants me dead and a sighkick who is off the rails,I couldn't be farther away"katherine said,"which means you know exactly where they are"I said smirking,"all I know is that they used your little girlfriend to make his hybrids,but he is looking for something"katherine replied,he has something up his sleeves for sure,"how do you know that"I asked with a smug,

"I have spend five hundred years running and there are some people looking out for you"katherine said,"is that what you are doing looking out for stefan"I said with a irritated look,"maybe,maybe not,I'm conflicted"katherine said,I rolled my eyes,"where are they"I asked smirking,"windy city"katherine said,with that I hanged up and left the boarding house to elena's house,

(Bloom's pov)

I awoke it was really early in the morning,we were in a different car,a black SUV,ugh I'm still with them,I got out of the car with them,stefan behind me and niklaus walking infront of me,"welcome back to chicago stefan"klaus said with a small smug,"I thought rippers ville,or are we just going to meet opera"I said sarcastically,"aren't much of a early morning person aren't you love"niklaus said smirking,"with a psycho hybrid and a vampire of the rails,of course"I replied annoyed,he chuckled and kept walking,"what are we doing here"stefan asked curious,

"I know how much you love it here,bringing out memories of the ripper days"klaus replied smiling and opening a some what a garage door,"blacked out manytimes,lots of blood lots of partying"stefan said softly,"partying sounds fun but with killers it sounds like Friday the thirteenth to me"I said softly but in a sarcastic way,"well that is a crying shame the details are what make it a legend"niklaus said with a smug,

"once the ripper of monterey got lonely,so he escape to the city for comfort,he was on probation and everything was of limits which made everything so much fun"klaus explained smiling,"chicago was magical"klaus said softly but smirking,"well ya if you put a witch of course"I said sarcastically,klaus just smirked,"ya well I will take your word for it,well since I don't remember much of it"stefan said smiling a bit,we walked back to a storage room,

"I don't really do business"klaus said with a smug,"why are we still here with you,we had our fun,you have your hybrids,I mean don't you want to move on"stefan said with a confused worried look,"well no we are going to see my favorite witch"klaus said smirking,stefan grabbed my arm and pushed me into the car,"thanks much stef"I whispered sarcastically,after driving a bit stefan parked somewhere,

We got of but well not my choice when stefan grasp your hand tightly,it wasn't a big place but we entered it,it was a bar,it looked okay,"look familiar doesn't it"klaus said smirking,"can't believe this place is still here"stefan said in a amused way,"you have to be kidding me"a women with white very story hair like a man,but didn't look old,"so a hybrid walks into a bar"klaus said smirking but that women cut him off,

"Stop,you may be invinsable but that doesn't make you funny,I remember you but who is this very beautiful girl niklaus"the women asked,"my doppel ganger isn't she just breath taking"klaus said smiling,I rolled my eyes,"ya you are gloria shouldn't you be "stefan said smiling a bit but gloria cut him off,"old and dead,if I die who is going to be running this place"gloria said smiling a bit,

"gloria is a very powerful witch"klaus said smiling in an excited way,weird of him,"I can slow the aging down some herebs and spells but don't worry it will catch up to me someday"glora replied smiling,"stefan why don't you fix us something behind the bar,want anything love"klaus said and asked me with a charming smile,"yes my freedom and you dead but since I can't I will pass"I replied fake smiling,he chuckled and sat with gloria at a table,I just walked up to the bar and kept looking at all the bottles,

I heard them talking but I couldn't really hear what they were saying,my life is a joke,"what is this"stefan asked showing a picture in his hands,"well I told you stefan chicago is a magical place"niklaus replied,"This is me with you"stefan said looking at niklaus,

(Damon's pov)

We finally got to chicago well me and elena,we entered the building were stefan used to live in,we walked down the hall almost getting to stefans ex home,"this use to be an all girl school but they shut it down"I said smirking,elena rolled her eyes,"if you are trying to scare me it doesn't work"elena said annoyed,I chuckled,

"shh,here we are stefan second place that he owns"I said opened the door to his apartment,I entered and elena walked behind me,"it's obivious he hasn't been here"elena said touching a table,"tour is not over"I said while opened a book shelf that led to a closet,"stefan hides his alcohol what a monster"elena said with a fake scared look,

"look harder"I said smirking,pointed at the closet,she entered,"list of names what are all these all the manes of his victims"elena asked looking at the names,elena walked out of the closet,I closed it and walked around a bit,"chicago is a big city,stefan is a big ripper doosh,but I can avoid him and still not enjoy into a few diaseys"I said smirking,

I walked to the front door but was still facing elena,"where are you going"elena asked with a look,"his old stomping ground"I saidsmirking,"I'm coming with you"elena said stirnly,"you stay here and come up with an actual plan,I will come back when I find them"I said with a smug and left,

(Bloom's pov)

We just came back from a big storage place where niklaus has his coffins,he undaggered his sister rebekah right now we were entering a big building,we entered and walked up some stairs and walked down a hall to a small apartment,I walked around the room,"mind opening that and getting us a drink beth"stefan said with a small smile,I rolled my eyes,and opened the book shelf,

I entered and saw elena,I smiled a bit at her,she smiled but had a worried expression,I got the bottle and closed the closet,put it on the table they were sitting next to,the opened it and started drinking it,soon after we left back to the gloria's bar,it was already night,I was walking around the bar,"cheer up love"niklaus said smiling,"don't nik,just don't I'm just annoyed"I said irritated,I walked around the bar,stefan went outside for something,I just went to the bathroom,

(Damon's pov)

I walked in the bar and left stefan to talk to elena,I went in and sat next to klaus,"you don't give up do you"klaus said with a smug,"give me my brother and beth back and you never have to see me again"I said smirking,

"well I'm torn you see I promised stefan and my dear beth that I wouldn't let you die but how many freebees did I sign up for and clearly you want to dieotherwise you wouldn't be here"klaus said smirking,"what can I say I'm a thrill seaker"I replied smirking,suddenly klaus grabs me by the neck and is holdling me in the air,I feel something in my body cracking my bones,I grunt at the pain,"oops oh dear what was that"klaus said smirking,he had in his other hand a small tooth pick,which was pretty thick,

"a little boosy,so will you forgive me if I miss your heart"klaus said chuckling,he sticked it in my neck,I grunt at the pain,but chuckle a bit,"really that's not it"klaus said smirking,he poked my again in my chest but not my heart,"almost"klaus said smirking,

"You want a partner in crimeforget stefan I'm so much more fun"I said in pain,but smiling,He lets go of me but throws me across the room,I hit a table andbrake it on my fall,I saw klaus break a piece of a chair and come to me,he grabs me by the shirt,"you won't be any fun after you are dead"klaus said smirking,he was about to dagger me when the piece of wood turns on fire,

"really"klaus said smiling,"not in my bar you take it outside"glora said with a glare,"you don't have to negotiate when I'm done with both stefan and elizabeth,they won't want to come back"Klaus said smirking,he lets go of my shirt,I groan and get up,I see someone come out of a room,my ice angel,beth,her expression was in shock and confused,"there is my love,now you see she won't go anywhere"klaus said smirking at her,she rolled her eyes,

"beth"I whispered softly,

(Bloom's pov)

Damon was standing across the room from me,"leave now damon"niklaus said stirnly,"I'm not leaving without beth,klaus so I don't know find yourself abother partner in crime"damon said with a smug,"I want to talk to damon at least"I said with a fake smile,"stefan will be making sure you don't try to take away my precious dopple ganger"klaussaid smirking,stefan came in the room and nodded,"I'm not a dopple ganger niklaus I'm the petrovas douple ganger,so get that will you"I replied annoyed,"even better"niklaus said smirking,I sighed and walked out the bar with damon and stefan behind me,

I stopped next to a car,"what are you doing here trying to get niklaus to kill you,damon"I said angry or more like pissed,"I came to get my of the rails brother and you,beth"damon said frustated from what I saw in his tone,"leave with elena,klaus wants her and you dead,now leave than whats the point me trying to protect you and evryone else if you come here to get your self killed damon,go back to mystic falls with elena"I said loudly and angry,

He just grabbed both my arms and pulled me to his embrace and kissed me,I was in shock but seconds after I responded to his kiss,and pressed my hands against his chest,his arms were around my waist,I am feeling this weird but good feeling,like when I was back at mystics,wait why am I kissing him,I broke the kiss,"what was that for"I said pissed,he whispered something,but I couldn't define it well,then I saw him grab stefan and throw him to the other side,elena grabbed my hand and took me inside damons car,I got on the back,elena as well,we waited seconds later damon came with stefan uncounscious pulling him to the car,

He got stefan on and got on the car and drove quickly out of that place,I was quiet just looking at my hands,stefan was just like sitting,I saw damon keep looking at me with a smile through the mirror,I just kept ignoring him,what did I do,why did I kiss him,right now my feelings are confused,with sky and him,ugh damon is getting to me,

Soonly elena fell asleep in the passangers seat,I fell asleep as well but minutes later,

**Please read and review my story,I hope you like it,and please read and review my other stories,Do you think niklaus will be really angry that damon took beth and stefan?,oh and for those who want the girls and guys to find out bloom is elizabeth,they are in the last chapter before her turning or well you know it's better a surprise,review : )**


	16. disturbing behavior

(Damon's pov)

We finally arrived back to mystics, I drove to the boarding house, I got off and took out Stefan well carried him over my shoulder before he awakes, I ran in my vampire speed to the basement where the dungeon room was, I opened the door and threw him in there and locked the door,

I ran back upstairs in my vampire speed, I saw Elena coming in the boarding house with Beth, they awoke already, Beth didn't even look at me, but I can taste her lips and still feel them, soft and sweet,

I smirked at Beth but she just ignored me,"hi Damon how are you,goodmorning,thanks for saving me, anything at least" I said with a smirk, Elena rolled her eyes, Beth just glared at me with well I guess she is still pissed off because of the kiss,

"um don't worry Alaric is coming already sended him a text when we arrived, I guess he is on his way, now lets see what we have been not putting any attention at, today there is a well thing going on with the mayor Lockwood, a gathering, (Episode 4 in season three in TVD), so I guess we will be seeing each other there"I said with a smirk, Elena sighed and walked to the bathroom,

I just standed next to the fireplace, I walked up to her with a smile," why are you mad"I asked confused," I'm not I'm just, look it doesn't matter, why did you come for me in the first place, risking your self for me isn't that just dumb of you or are you just like that" Beth asked with a frustrated and pissed expression," because I'm just stupid Beth, because I can care about a person and well that person is who I would die for, who I care for "I replied with a serious expression but a small smile,

"who your brother, you know Nicklaus is coming back right" Beth said with a small worried expression," I don't care, but why don't you ever know or get, that the person I love is you Beth, maybe I'm not prince charming but isn't it enough to love, care and would do anything for that person, I'm not Stefan or any other doosh,like sky I know who he really is and still you talk to him" I said loudly with a serious expression,

"I know you aren't that person or any guy like sky or Stefan or any other guy, but I just can't Damon I'm just too afraid too, even if I do I'm not going to let it out, I'm not ready for that or any of this, and I do care about you but even if I do feel something for you it doesn't matter" Beth replied harshly with hurted and confused expression, just then Alaric came in, he hugged her, I just walked away mad,

(Bloom pov)

Maybe I should tell sky and the others who I am, my feeling for Damon I don't know what they are I just can't explain he consumes me but there is something else," Beth are you okay" uncle Rick asked looking at me, I nodded and smiled, Elena came out of the bathroom, we got on my uncle's SUV and drove back home, why is Damon doing this to me right now,

Soon we got home, I entered the house and just went upstairs to my room, my uncle told us about what Caroline's father did to her, I feel bad for her but at least she is fine, I went to my room and got out a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue checked shirt with cuffed sleeves and black leather pumps, I went to the other drawer and took out the rest of my clothes, I went to my bathroom and undressed and went into the shower,

I finished, I do love Damon, I'm in love with him but I'm also with sky,ugh it's so difficult, I changed into my clothes and dried and brushed my hair, I went and found my car keys and got my cellphone,I walked out my room and walked down stairs, Damon was here, I just went straight to the kitchen and got a water bottle from the refrigator,elena was making chilly and bonnie and Caroline were helping her, so I just joined the on making it,

"so um Beth how was your trip with that psycho" Caroline asked with a smile," well I saw Nicklaus sister in a coffin rebekah, um and well some of the rest is a blue since they drugged me" I replied with a small smile," well no more frowns, lets enjoy our selfs"bonnie said in a peppy way," and what's with Damon who looks pissed"caroline asked with a look,

"I guess pms,or maybe because he has anger problems" I whispered with calm expression,ugh how can I love him when he is just this," we should get going to founders thing" bonnie said with a smile, we all nodded, we finished making the chilly and put it in a container to take, Caroline carried it because well she is the one with super strength, we walked out the house and went in uncle Rick's car, Damon walked out the house in an angry expression or more like annoyed and frustrated,

I sat in the back with Caroline, after the whole drive we finally made it to mayor Lockwood house, there was lots of cars parked infront,rick parked his car and we got off, we walked in the house and went to the very big back yard, Caroline placed the chilly on a picnic table, we put the name tag Elena made, gilberts chilly or something like that, I just walked around the away from Damon, who didn't keep looking at me, I felt his eyes burning on me,

I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around to look at riven,what is wrong with him,"what,can you let go off my arm" I spat annoyed, or more like angry but why is he looking at me like this," stop the act bloom, I know you are bloom, since months ago but I kept quiet, no one else suspect except me, and plus you should really see something about me, I'm your nephew"riven replied with a look,

I looked at him if he were crazy, but how does he know who I am,oh no how, wait what he is nothing of mines," first thing riven,if I'm not bloom who ever she is, and second I barely know you" I said with confused and pissed expression, he let go off my arm,

"stop lying bloom, I know that it's you, that who you are, and possibly he is your uncle and whatever, and I also know about Damon and Stefan, and about everything else, I saw him and I see what Salvatore causes in you"riven said smirking, my eyes widen,

"faragonda told you didn't she, and wait one thing how can you be my nephew,enless you are Daphne's son, the one she told me she lost years ago" I whispered with anger," okay she did, I'm her son, my father took me with him, we disappeared like smoke, he thought it was best that why he made the lie about my mother leaving me, so after him you are the only family I got aunt Elizabeth, and you explain all this"riven said with a look,

Wow I got one more family member than I count,"um well you see Vanessa has a brother named Alaric, he is my uncle, I knew him since I was a small child, I came here to get away from all of you and everything else, Vanessa and mike died in an accident, so Alaric is my guardian now, he is the only thing I got left, and I'm not going back riven,oh and yes they are what she told you, most except a few, I'm a doppleganger,ower great grandmother or something was a the originals doppleganger,so I am her doppleganger,like her recarnation,and well I have a hybrid after me, for my blood so yes my life is great how about your" I said sarcastically,

"wait what, so you are saying you ran away from us, and ended up with whatever a hybrid is, trying to take you for your blood, now explain what's with you and Dracula over there, it's a bit obvious you are attracted to him, and you know you do, like if you feel something for him"riven said with a smug," look you already told me what you were going to say now leave, all of you, bloom died for all of you she is dead" I spat with anger,

"look you are my family if I have to stay here I will okay, so lets just not argue for once, we are family"riven said calmly with a smile, did he drank something or just drunk," promise me you won't tell them who I am, please it's for the best" I said harshly, the guys and girls were just sitting on a table looking at our direction, he nodded and smiled a bit, okay just weird,

"well I guess we can talk tomorrow, aunt beth"riven said with a smug, I gave him a fake smile and nodded, he walked back to them,musa looked at me and so did sky, I just turned around and started walking around the place,

(Hours later, its night)

"so you have Stefan locked in the basement at the the boarding house" Caroline asked with a look," it was the only way to get him back, right now he may still be uncounscious"elena said with a worried expression, we walked up the steps of the room, I saw them talking by the door,

My uncle Rick came up to us," please tell me it's time to go" Alaric said with a frustrated and annoyed look," where is Damon" I asked with a confused expression," probably gone somewhere doing bad things to good people, consider me the honesty police" Caroline said with a sincere look, I sighed and nodded a bit, Caroline looked somewhere else," what is it" Elena asked," what's the matter" Alaric asked confused,

"it's my dad" Caroline said softly looking at the other side, I looked at the direction she was looking at," why would he even show up here" I said softly in a confused expression," I don't know I can't but" Caroline replied softly but was cut off by Elena," I get it, I'll call you later" Elena said with a frustrated expression,"okay"caroline replied softly smiling a bit, Elena smiled at her, we walked by the front door but before we walked out,riven gave me look, I just nodded and fakely smiled, which the others caught,

We walked out the door," okay what's that all about" Alaric asked confused and his eyebrow raised," speaking of doing bad things to good people?" Elena said with an annoyed expression,

"wait, wait, Houston we have a problem" Damon said walking out the door quickly and running to us," what is it" Elena asked curious and rolling her eyes,

"managing bill Forbes, appearantly he is impervious to complusion"damon replied with a smug or annoyed smile,"how,"Alaric asked curious,

"I have no idea, but he threaten to out me, don't get me started on the irony of that" Damon said with a annoyed and irritated look," what did you do to him, how do you know the compulsion doesn't work" I asked with a fake and annoyed smile, Damon rolled his eyes," that's not the most important information I've mention, beth"damon replied with a smirk at me, I just rolled my eyes,

Uncle Rick seemed confused," but what does he want" Alaric asked with confused," he wants to control the council, he said it has been compromised" Damon replied with a annoyed look, someone slept in the wrong coffin today, but why do I even love him if he is such a idiot at times," it has" Alaric said softly, we kept walking slowly,

"He said he wants to put vervain in the towns water supply" Damon said with a look," maybe it's not a bad idea, it will help you can keep in control now that Stefan isn't in his right path" I said with a irritated expression and a fake small smile, he standed in front of me, we stopped he looked angry or more like pissed,"to what make me behave, should have killed him this morning" Damon replied pissed,

"he is Caroline's father" I replied with venom in my tone and well just pissed,"yeah when I kill him, she will have one more parent than us" Damon replied with a pissed expression even in his tone you could see he was pissed,alaric stepped in front of him, me and Elena moved out of the way,"yeah when I kill him, she will have one more parent than us" Damon replied with a pissed expression even in his tone you could see he was pissed,alaric stepped in front of him, me and Elena moved out of the way,

"oh come on Damon" Alaric said with a sort of pleading look and annoyed," you have repeatedly have killed my buzz today, Rick step aside" Damon said with a frustrated and pissed expression,"yeah it's not going to happen" Alaric replied with a small glare, Damon looked more pissed,

"your temporary funeral" Damon said angry, he grabbed my uncle by the neck and turned it to the side, breaking his neck in a angry and harshly way, I felt anger in me raising," Damon no!, what is wrong with you" I shouted angry, he just walked away, good thing my uncle has the gilberts ring, me and Elena walked quickly back to the house, we entered and Elena got her phone out, I think to call Caroline, Damon is going to something stupid,

Riven looked at me weirdly, I just walked to the office of the mayor, I don't really know where it is, after a few minutes I heard a bang noises went to the room it came from, I opened the one of the French door, and I saw Caroline feeding her father with Damon on the ground with a smug, Caroline got her father and left in her vampire speed, Damon looked at me with no expression," you will never change" I said harshly and walked out of there to where everyone was,

Most of everyone already left, I saw from the window Elena was standing by Alaric, Brandon and sky were standing in front of the front door, I just walked pass them pushing them aside, I didn't even see how they reacted, I walked and close the door behind me to were Elena was, I saw her waiting for me with Caroline, Damon appeared in front of me, with a pleading look, I am to pissed at him to even talk to him,

"you will never change Damon, how could you have done that" I hissed angry, he looked angry but trying to be calm," change I will never change, you are trying to change me into him, I will never change this is who I am a monster, you will never change me, Beth even if I care about you and would do anything for you" Damon spat angry," you don't care about anyone only your self, ever wonder why Elena and Katherine chose Stefan, now you have your answer, it's useless trying to change you" I spat back harshly,

He looked furious, he just walked away angry but first took Alaric, and carried him over his shoulder, I walked to the SUV, Caroline gave me a look, I just nodded and sighed a bit, we got on and Elena drove home but first we would go leave Caroline, after dropping off Caroline Elena drove home, we finally got home, I got off the car and just then bonnie was coming out of the house, I just entered pass her and walked upstairs to my room and went to lock my window,

I took off my heels and put them aside, I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then walked out my bathroom went to my bed and laid and covered my self, I soonly fell asleep, thinking about how well what an idiot and ass Damon is, why do I even love him, it's like he is under my skin and always challenges me in some way even if I love him…..

**Please review, and next chapter I will be making two chapters into one whole chapter, I will try to update soon on dark past and dark romance which I barely have time to write a bit but I will be working on it these days, second part to twilight, please review : )….**


	17. The reckoning

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up and Damon didn't come last night for my luck, I'm not going to school today, I got up and fixed my bed, I went to my closet and took out a slubby white knitted sweater that was a bit big, a plain white camisole, dark demin skinny jeans and dark brown combat boots, I went to the drawer and grabbed the rest of my clothes, I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, I placed my clothes on the counter of the vanity,

I undressed my self and changed into my other clothes, I brushed my hair but left it wavy, I grabbed my bangs and pinned them at the back off my head and put on some perfume, I grabbed the my used clothing and put it in the laundry bin, I walked out my room and grabbed my car keys and phone, I ran down the stairs and left the house without an even talking to elena,jeremy,I walked down the porch steps and drove to there house, I need to talk to someone maybe Flora,

After a few minutes, it still was early, like 6:45a.m, but Flora always wakes up early at six in the morning, I parked in front of there house and got off, I walked up the pouch steps and pressed the button next to the door, Brandon opened the door, I smiled at him, he smiled back in a friendly way,"um were is Riven, I need to talk to him" I said with a smile,

"riven,oh he is working out but come in, aren't you going to school" Brandon asked with a confused expression,"um thanks, no I'm not today" I replied with a smile, I entered the house, he led me to rivens room, but I heard Musas voice in the kitchen, I walked up the stairs behind him, he was shirtless like I care, he knocked on Rivens door," come in"Riven shouted in not such a good mood,

Brandon opened the door and we walked in, Riven was in a white tank shirt and dark red pajama pants, he was holding weights, he looked at me confused, I gave him a look," leave us alone Brandon"Riven said with a sigh, Brandon nodded and walked out," aunty what are you doing here this early, problem, vampire problems"Riven said chuckling,

I rolled my eyes," no I need someone to talk to you are the only one I think won't say that I'm stupid,um I love sky still but" I said softly but Riven cut me off," then go and tell him who you are and get back together"riven said with a small smile,

"listen first but I'm in love with Damon, I need him he consumes me in a way sky never did, he challenges me in a way that sky never did, and if I tell him I will hurt him because he knows about me and Sky, what I am and who, I can't hurt him" I said with sad expression, Riven sighed,

(Winxs and specialist no pov)

The rest of the guys and girls woke up, they all went to the living room except riven,"hey where is Riven"Nabu asked with his eyebrow raised,"um well he is busy, Beth came they are talking I think" Brandon replied with a nervous smile,

"About what we should go listen to them come on flora lets go" Stella said quickly and dragged flora upstairs, they walked to the front door of Riven's and Flora leaned against the door to listen," Come on Bloom, that says you are human even if you love a vampire that consumes you or a prince who broke your heart, choose soon because if not you will hurt him, Sky loves you like crazy, I don't know about Damon but you both have something special"riven said,

"I don't want to choose wrong, I don't want to hurt Damon, I love him and I love Sky, I will never be good for Damon, for the love of god I have a bloody hybrid after me, I'm a doppelganger of our own great grandmother or something, of and the hybrid has something for me, I got kidnap a few days ago I was in Chicago, until Damon and Elena rescued me from him, he kissed me and I responded to his kiss, I love him riven but I love sky its all to confusing, yesterday we argued, but I love him, I just can't say who I love more, but I do" Bloom exclaimed a bit loud,

Flora's eyes widen, Stella looked at her confused,"oh she is talking about a guy named damien,yes,we should go back downstairs" Flora said awkwardly, Stella just nodded, they walked back downstairs,

(Bloom's pov)

After the talk I had with Riven, I walked down the stairs with him and walked out there house to find Flora standing in front of my car, I just walked to my car and got on, she got on as well," Bloom why" flora asked with a look, I just kept driving until I reached town, I parked in front of a café, we got off and entered the place good thing I brought my credit card which was in my car,

We took a sat outside, she ordered a tea and I a frapp,"why did I hide because I wanted to start new and forget about my past, you all, Sky especially him, now I'm okay here" I said with a frustrated expression," okay maybe you did but a vampire, does creatures are demons, and you fell in love with one Bloom are you crazy" Flora whispered harshly,

"No Flora you know why I fell in love with him was because he helped me when I most needed someone, he was there, he showed me another world I would have never discover myself, he almost got killed to go save me from a hybrid how can I not, I need him like a drug, I love Sky but I'm just confused, is it a sin to fall in love with a person who loves you back, even if you won't tell that person" I whispered back with some anger in my tone,

Flora looked down at her tea, and sighed," no it's not bloom but be careful, I won't say anything to the rest but I'm your friend Bloom, but you are still not being truthful toward Sky, he deserves to know it's you, he is crazy about you, have you thought someday you will have to choose one of them" Flora said with a sigh," maybe but I'm not ready yet to tell him you guys should move on like I never exsisted,my life here is different better, you guys can continue the club without me, Stella or you Aisha would make a great leader, I haven't I left like a coward" I said softly with confused expression,

From the peak of my eye I saw a small white truck, someone came out with a blonde girl, Niklaus and Rebekah, oh my,"um you know we should go somewhere else, it isn't safe here" I said in a hurry, she looked confused," you know I will stay instead, bye"flora said smiling, I nodded and left some money, I walked away and into my car, I just drove away from there as far as I could,

Finally I drove to the Salvatore's estate, I parked and got off, and walked up to the front door, since I have a key which luckily the idiot I'm in love with gave me a key to the boarding house, I opened the door, and entered and saw my uncle laying on the loveseat, I walked straight up to him, he was still dead, isn't the ring going to work, I just sat on the edge of the loveseat, waiting for my uncle Alaric to wake up,

I heard foots steps and pleaded for it not to be Damon," came to ask for forgiveness, because if you did I would love a I'm sorry" a voice said behind me, I felt my heart skip a beat at his voice, I stood up and turned around to look at him," no I came to see how my uncle was but I see he is still practically dead, and because of you so no,bye"I spat with some anger, I walked to the front door,

But in a blink Damon was standing in front of me, but I just walked pass pushing aside, I walked quickly out of there and got on my car and drove away to school instead, I parked in the school parking lot, and just sat there for minutes, I got my phone and got out, I walked inside the school and went straight to my locker, I got my book and went straight to class," your late any excuse" asked with a small smile,

"Um my uncle is sick" I replied with a friendly smile, he nodded and smiled, I sat at the table he pointed at with Sky, my luck can't get any better, I opened my book ignoring him, good thing riven was behind me sitting with Brandon," Okay class I want you talk with your partner about the first chapter we started a few days ago" explained with a smile,

I turned to look at Sky, he was smiling," okay you tell me, I was out for a few days for reason I may not say" I said with a small smile, for a second I started into Sky's ocean blue eyes, like a eternal pool of water, I was really lost in his eyes, both our eyes were locked that feeling I always had with him before happened again, his face was getting closer to mines, I was moving mines closer to his, wait what am I doing, I looked away," so can you explain it to me" I asked with a small smile,

I saw Riven giving me a look, I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Sky, I saw Brandon staring at me and Riven,"um well um its on Romeo and Juliet, I think he killed himself because he lost the love of his life, I would too but I hope she is safe" Sky said with a sad look but smiled a bit, I am the one who caused that sadness but he hurted me more,

Class soon finished I walked out off class in a hurry, I went to my locker which was the same, everything was already there must have been my Uncle, I sighed and got my other book, I wonder how Stefan is doing, I heard a hand slam on the locker next to mines, I saw a hand with a lapis ring, a very familiar one, only Stefan and Damon have, I looked up to see Stefan, I stared at him in shock, he had that same look from when we were in Chicago,

But I could still see his humanity, but could see he was still the same how can he be out did Damon let him free," weren't you locked up" I spat coldly," well with a little help of rebekah our new guest but what can I say" Stefan replied looking somewhere, I turned lightly to see Elena and Caroline talking, but both there backs were facing us," I have to watch you both" Stefan said with a smirk appearing on his flawless face, got to say he is beautiful but I never found any interest in him first because of Elena, second because he is more like a brother to me,

I got my book and closed the locker a bit loud; I walked straight to class,

(Hours later)

School finally finished and thank god because, three times during the whole school day me and Sky almost kissed, good thing three more days and weekend, and no more Sky for a while, I walked straight to my car and saw from afar Flora talking to Helia,and from the shadows I saw someone, a person that looked so much like damon,_Damon,_I miss him even if he is here, his humor, charming smile and everything, but still I'm mad at him and he is mad at me, and either ways I am coming back to school tonight for prank night usually before school years starts but the school wanted to do it until now,

Elena came my way, I smiled and got on the car, she got on the passengers' seat," Beth do you like the Sky guy" Elena asked me with a look, I felt my heart beating fast,"um if I admit it, it's stupid of me and" I said choking on my words," and you are in love with both it's easy to tell Beth, I see it, you like what both make you feel, but come on how can I give you advice if my lover is being used by an orginal"elena said softly but seemed sad,

"Okay let's forget about Stefan, Damon and sky for today, prank night and lot's of fun" I said smiling softly, I wasn't excited too but what am I going to do cry all day of this nightmare of life, both my life's are nightmares, my earth life and the other are nightmares, I drove back home, after minutes of driving we finally got home, I parked up the drive way, I got off and Elena as well,

Elena unlocked the front door, we entered I just went straight to my room, I need to talk to faragonda,I locked the door behind me and went to my dresser and took out my old phone out of the top drawer, I turned it on and saw twenty missed calls few of stella,sky,brandon and ,

'Don't be a coward and call one of them'I thought to my self taking a deep breathe, I pressed the call button on Brandon's number, I waited until I heard Brandon's voice," hello Bloom is that you" Brandon asked in like a surprised tone,"Um yes I am calling to see how you all are doing, just I wanted to say hi and to move on from you, my life is great and I found someone else so bye" I replied softly holding back some tears,

I pressed the 'End' button before he answered, because I knew he was on speaker and Sky already heard even if it hurts me, but they have too my future is unknown to me now a long time ago I knew Sky would be with me forever, I would bring back my birth parents, finish school and have such a suppose perfect life, but no that all went down that day Sky betrayed me, now I don't know what I will choose,

I sighed and fell on the bed, why is life so much like living hell, so much for a magical fairy tale, I doubt if I will ever be normal well my life was never normal, my both parents dead, my Uncle a vampire hunter, friends are most supernatural and me yes I'm a normal teenage girl not,I groaned and got up from my bed,

(Sky's pov)

She called but by her tone something is wrong, something is happening to her, and she couldn't have found someone else, no she couldn't have, I felt anger growing inside me, Stella was sitting next to me and Brandon talking whatever she talking about with him, but they could see my anger, but Riven is hiding something like Flora I can see it and I will take it out of her, no matter what,

I gave a deathly glare toward Riven and flora, Riven stood up and looked at me with anger and confusion, I stood up as well with my hand curled into a fist," Your hiding something Riven I want to know what it is" I demanded with a full glare, Everyone kept there eyes at Riven except Flora," Sky you are loosing it now"Riven scoffed looking away but I saw his flinching nervously,

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt," Tell me now riven"I shouted with anger, He was struggling but I had a hold of him," Let go off riven, Sky!"Flora shouted with frustration turned and looked at her, She sighed," If we don't it will get worse it's for best even if she will hate us but she is in danger with her monster Riven,even if she is your family" Flora said sighing and with a worried expression,

I let go of Riven,he fell on the couch but stood up seconds after, he was standing next to Flora, we all looked at them," Okay well bloom we are very close to her, she is in mystic falls, living with her uncle and his step daughter, Bloom is somewhat with us, but yet out of our reach because, Bloom is Beth Saltzman,vanessa her adoptive mother had a brother named Alaric, Bloom didn't lie about the other love, Damon Salvatore is not like us or his brother from what riven told me, please sit down so I can tell you all better" flora explained with a worried expression, I stood cold there but managed to sit down like the others,

"Bloom's life is different here,um well how to explain one of her family members is exactly like Bloom so that makes Bloom a doppelganger of an orginal,and also that girl Elena is but listen, Damon Salvatore and his brother and most of all her friends are not human or normal, there monster's, her uncle is a vampire hunter, the blonde one a vampire, Tyler a werewolf being under control of a hybrid, one a witch, and Damon and Stefan are vampires, so yes Bloom is safe, but Riven knows better than me" Flora explained with a no expression really,

Riven just sighed and took a deep breathe," Beth is my aunt don't ask I'm Daphne's missing son, whatever but really bloom was almost killed twice, once by a vampire named Katherine from what she told me and the other a few days ago by a hybrid, not the same one, Sky you know I'm glad for her even if Damon Salvatore isn't normal but we aren't either, she feels what she never did for you passion, lust and she told me he consumes her in a way you never did, so yes prince you lost her even if she still loves you but she is also in love with him"Riven said with a grin,

I felt my heart stop, no this is a lie, how could I have let this happen, I stood up and walked out of the house slamming the door behind me furious,

(Bloom's pov)

Caroline was helping getting the thinks for the prank thing in the other side of the class, I just sat on the table playing with the things and spraying them on matt, it was funny, god I miss Damon here, Damon's cool hand but not cold just a bit colder than a human but not much, we got our things me and Elena went to the gym with the other seniors, we played with the string things, I didn't see them here except Riven who was here standing with Brandon looking at me weirdly,

I just ignored Brandon and gave Riven a small smile, me and Elena started helping the seniors, with the prank, when all of a sudden Stefan and niklaus entered the gym, Elena froze like I did, I looked at riven and mouthed him,'_Run'_,Niklaus just chuckled and then smirked,

" Well love and dear Elena are we trying to hide, because you see our dear Damon or Stefan aren't here well Stefan yes but he is under my compulsion so he is just unable to help"Niklaus explained with a smug,

He walked up to the girl and a boy standing behind them," You will not move"Niklaus said with his eye widening when he was compelling them, I gave riven a look, but he was much in shock, and Brandon was looking at me weirdly, oh my god they told him, In a second Stefan started attacking the girl and the boy, but first the boy, we just watched in shock, as soon as he finished niklaus went up to him,

"As soon as the time hits zero you will kill the second doppelganger Elena while that you won't move until it hits zero"Niklaus said compelling Stefan, Stefan standed there like panting holding the urge, Then he walked up to me and Elena and grabbed my arm, I kept struggling," Let go off me Niklaus"I said struggling and trying to force my way out of his grip,

But he held me tightly and took me out the hallway, we walked to somewhere, a class room I think chemistry, Tyler on the ground with Caroline helping him he looked in pain, and rebekah standing behind then sitting on a table,Niklaus grabbed my wrist and bit it, which felt like knifes piercing threw your skin, he then put it in Tyler's mouth he began to suck,Niklaus pushed me away quickly,'_ run for it',_ I thought quickly when I saw Niklaus putting attention to Tyler,

I ran out of the classroom to the gym but someone pulled me in a dark room, but I could still see the persons face because it wasn't that dark, I saw Helia and Nabu, Helia covered my mouth, oh great they know about me, no no I have to go save Elena from Stefan, I pushed Helia away and ran out the room toward the gym, I entered it and saw riven and Brandon hiding, Elena was pleading Stefan,

"Run I won't be able to hold my self run now" Stefan roared in what looked in pain, she ran out the gym, might as well distract Stefan, I walked up to Stefan, he looked like he was holding his urge badly,

Wait what am I doing, I was about to run when I felt Stefan grabbed me and sink his teeth in my neck, I struggled out of his tight grip, but he was holding me tightly, He let go off me and stared at me in a frighten way,

Blood was coming out of my neck," Stefan stop this, don't hurt Elena she loves you please, Stefan snap out of it" I pleaded standing in front of him, he was breathing quickly, He disappeared in a second, First thing that came to mind was run out of the gym and look for Elena, I ran into a door, when someone again grabbed me but this time covered my mouth,

"Shhh,trying to hide isn't much oh a good thing when I can hear your heart beat love"Niklaus whispered in my ear, I wanted to push him off but he held me tight, I felt a slight cool breeze, in seconds we were in front of Elena and Stefan, Stefan was staking himself with broken brooms, Elena was begging him,niklaus let go off me, and walked to Stefan,

Then I felt everything go black,

(Damon's pov)

Well this isn't so much of a great deal, time to follow Niklaus,I ran in my speed to where I could hear him, he was close, I ran to the hospital and found him standing in front of a truck, I let my rage out and grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the trunk of the truck," Where is Elena and Beth" I demanded with anger, He just chuckled,

," Just doing me a little donation, don't worry Elena is already taken care off, care much about both but only love one do you think she can love the impulsive Damon Salvatore, while instead she can travel around the world with me"Niklaus responded with a smug,

"Your little victory won't last much Niklaus,Mikael is here coming for you soon" I replied with a smug, I let go off him and disappears, I just hope that the witch of Katherine and Jeremy ghost talker now can find mikael,

I walked to the hospital and entered straight to where I heard Elena,

(Bloom's pov)

Ugh this hurts like crazy, My arm is a broken I guess but what can I do or maybe it just hurts from Stefan and niklaus both grabbed the same arm tightly, I got up slowly from the hospital bed, I held on the railings of the bed, I walked slowly and ripped off the needle in my wrist, I walked out the room slowly holding on the wall, I feel so weak rightnow, I wonder where Elena is right now,

I walked out the front door of the hospital, I stared seeing blurry until I saw someone catch me, and last thing I saw was blonde hair and someone behind that person,

(Sky's pov)

I catched her on time before she fell on the ground, I carried her bridal style to the car, brandon, Riven and Flora tagged along, she looks pale, rightnow my feelings toward her aren't anger anymore they are love and worriedness, All of a sudden I got pushed to the floor she wasn't in my arms anymore, Brandon took out his sword, i saw him,he just laughed," Sorry Blondie but haven't you hurted her enough" Damon growled with a death glare,

He grabbed her but in my instincts I went up to him before he actually grabbed her and punched him, now he looked pissed,he grabbed me by the shirt and threw on the ground, and that hurted a lot, in a blink he was gone with bloom,

(Damon's pov)

Good thing I already left Elena seconds ago home, I ran back to the hospital and saw the prince of where ever, he had Beth in his arms, I grabbed her from him and laid her quickly on the floor throwing him to the ground, and his little friend took out a sword really a sword don't they know how to fight, I laughed at the stupidness,worser than Stefan really, how pathetic the prince that went to a wanna be hero school to become the more lame version of superman I wonder if the have a suite and a cape, that would be funnier,

"Sorry Blondie but haven't you hurted her enough" I growled at him, I went up to my Beth but when I was about to grab him he went to punch me, does this idiot think he can actually hurt me, I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground, I grabbed Beth quickly and ran with her in my arms bridal style to her house,

I ran to her house and jumped on her window, I opened it and entered her room, I softly laid her on her bed, I standed next to her bed and softly stroke her cheek, I leaned in and gave her a soft gentle kiss on her forehead,

She won't awake probably the whole night, so I laid next to her on her bed and covered her with a blanket on the bed, me Damon Salvatore in love with a human sort of human but still after Elena I never thought I would but she changed my world, she is changing me a bit but no one else will know, I just can't be selfish with her because I love her, even if she doesn't but I do…..

**Please review this chapter, I'm going to make the other one into two chapter well two episodes like the show, and also please review my other stories…..I don't own TVD or WC, ; )**


	18. My new story Preview

**Hey well i decided that those two options of story are not going to be done in a while but,i have something else which would be made inbetween thursday and next week,it's called :Scarlet Blood,**

**It's about just the Winxs club well Bloom but if you choose from these characters she will be the second main,Stella,Tecna,Musa,Aisha,Flora,choose please but mainly on Bloom,cannon pairing well almost,it's after the magical adventure movie,**

**Summary:After everything that happen with the fight and the trix,bloom and sky are engaged but until a new guy appears in Magix while bloom is teaching with the others,he hide's a supernatural secret,he is beautiful,slowly bloom starts to fall for him and his charm,his secret is something he hides,**

**This is just a preview... not the full summary,please choose a girl,and a name for the gorgeous new guy...**

**I will be updating soon on my other stories by friday possibly Dark Lust...**

**I don't own Winxs Club,Twilight saga,Vampire diaries,stephanie meyer's,L.J Smith,Iginio Straffi and rainbow...**


	19. Ghost World

(Bloom's pov)

I opened my eyes and could still feel the pain in my arm but felt something next to me, I looked up and saw Damon asleep, I saw I had my arms around him, what the, wait why is he here, I let out a small scream, Damon shot up quickly,

"What the hell are you doing here and ouch" I said but yelped a bit when I moved my arm, he sat on my bed and leaned close to me, he carefully grabbed my arm and then let go off it, He bit his wrist and put it in my arm without even asking," Drink you have a broken arm" Damon whispered softly, I did as he told me but then I pulled away,

"Where's Elena" I asked looking at my arm, which I could move it a lot more now, wow vampire blood is very affective but I will use magic later to finish the healing process, He just chuckled and smirked," Asleep, drooling or sleeping like a bunny, talking about bunnies Stefan loved those" He replied with a laugh, I rolled my eyes and got up from bed,

"Oh and the ghost whisper Jerm is here too, I found something well someone named Mikael that will help us kill Klaus and make him go to well I don't know but where ever that dick goes it isn't my problem" Damon explained with a smirk, I sighed and walked to my closet, I got a black camisole, black leggings, a dark blue sweater, and my white Nike running shoes, I looked at the time in my alarm clock 5:09a.m,

I turned to look at Damon but he left, my window was open, I walked to my window and closed it, I changed into my training outfit, when I came back from well being kidnapped by a psycho asked my uncle to train me and well I'm doing it today, I think Elena is coming, I walked to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror, I still have the bite mark, I got some concealer and put it on the bite mark of my neck,

I grabbed a head band and tied my hair in a ponytail, my arm hurts less rightnow, I walked out my room and Elena walked out at the same time, I was about to say something to my Uncle but he seems like he has a headache, I just sighed and walked downstairs with Elena, we walked out the door and got on my Uncles SUV, where he has everything in there,

He drove to the woods, we got off and walked to the back of the SUV, he got out a mannequin and a backpack, I carried the backpack which was heavy, we walked a bit until my uncle placed the doll down and took the backpack away from me,

He got out a thing which I guess you wrap around your arm, it had two small stakes, he gave me one, one to Elena and himself, he staked the doll figure," so the pressure of your punch injects the stakes" Alaric explained, I went first,

"Easy enough" Elena replied with a very confident look, I took a deep breathe and tried to stake the doll but it didn't go in," weird it must be jammed or something" I said trying to stake the doll, I moved to give Elena a try and neither she couldn't stake the doll,

"Both of you aren't strong enough, you will start by lifting some weights, try to get some meat in your bones" Alaric explained," Thanks for not trigger coding that" Elena replied sort of sarcastic, Alaric grabbed something from the ground a grenade I guess,

"You know what this is" Alaric asked, well I have seen those before a vervein grenade," a vervein grenade I have used one before" Elena replied with a frustrated look," Thank you know the element of supprise, it's your only advantage when it comes to a vampire, supprise"Alaric explained with a serious look, he took the top of the grenade and threw it to Elena,

"Oh my god" Elena said with a freaking out look, she threw it to the air and it blew up," This isn't a joke to me Rick or neither to Beth" Elena spat with a pissed look," and do you think I'm joking, vampires will take whatever they want and will hurt who ever they want without remorse, it's there nature" Alaric explained with a annoyed look,

"You don't have to use pronouns, you can say Stefan" Elena replied with a hurted look,

"Look I get why you're here, Stefan hurt you, you don't want it to happen again" Alaric exclaimed," but you think that I'm crazy, to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire that has flipped a switch from his humanity" Elena said with a small sigh,

"I think you found a way how to get out of bed this morning, and that makes you both one of strongest persons I know, I think that you can do pretty much anything" Alaric said with a small smile, he handed back Elena her arm with daggers thing,

I nodded, and she nodded but had a determine look in her eyes, sort of like mines but mines is to help kill Klaus,

(Damon's pov)

After the nice shower I changed into some clothes, I walked down the stairs to see to brunett's on the floor on the Persian rugs, I walked over them and walked down to the where I heard my dear ex bunny slayer brother stefan,"Uh oh,left hand red" Stefan said, I walked to the living room to see him playing the blood version of twister," Left hand please" He said softly, a girl was sitting in his lap with him sucking on her hand, there was giggling and laughing,

"Hey the two brunett's owe me a Persian rug" I said with annoyed expression, he let go of the girl's hand and sighed," You mean they owe us a Persian rug, it's my house too brother,ooh would you like a spin" Stefan replied with a smirk, he needs a doctor or something, I walked down the steps," So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect the land" I asked with a smug,

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be" Stefan replied with a calm look, I heard a knock on the door, I walked up the steps and opened the door to find Barbie Klaus, She walked in, in a rush," Where Stefan" She asked with a frustrated look," Who the hell are you" I asked confused, I know who she is I'm just messing, she walked up to the living room,

"He left me here my brother actually left me here" she said with a irritated tone," oh I'm sorry your tone actually implies that I'm suppose to care" Stefan replied with a,' I don't care' expression,

"So you are Klaus's sister" I asked with a curious expression,"Rebekah pleasure I'm sure, which one is my room" Blondie Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised, Stefan laughed," you're not staying here" Stefan replied with a smile, she turned to look at me,"Rude"Blondie replied with a annoyed look," Both of you I will find it myself" Blondie said with a fake smile walking away," I guess she is staying here" Stefan said with a bored look,

I nodded and winced, I walked away and dialed the slutty witch,"What"Katherine spat,"What,what do you mean what I have been trying to call you since this morning" I replied with a annoyed expression," It's how long I have been ignoring you" Katherine replied with a frustrated tone," Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael"I said with a smirk,"Ya sort of he is a little out of comision,he won't eat, I've tried everything, grave digger's, mice rats, bats, it's just he is not interested" Katherine explained with a pissy tone,

"Well just try harder we need him to kill Klaus so I can derippifie Stefan before he destroys my house" I explained with a annoyed expression, if he keeps bring girls to play games the house will be ashes," Fine one more try" Katherine said with a sigh, I hanged up and dialed Beth," are you checking up on me because I'm fine" Beth said, I went and sat on my bed,"ya you might not want to come here for a while, we have a new house mate, Barbie Klaus" I replied with an eyebrow raised,

"Rebekah, she is living with you now,why"Beth asked," Because she is stranded, apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I named dropped Mikael"I replied with a grimace, I heard her sigh," What about Stefan, what is he up to, Elena is worried bout him" Beth asked,"Oh you know Stefan journaling, reading, shaping his hair" I said sarcastically," Come on Damon tell me" Beth asked in a soft tone," Is that the bell, ring ring, don't want to be late" I said loudly and hanged up,

(Bloom's pov)

Ugh Damon!, I saw Elena enter her class, I saw Caroline hanging a flyer of the bonfire damn I forgot, I sighed and walked to where Caroline was standing at,"uh ah I forgot about the bonfire" I said with a small smile, Caroline looked at the poster quickly and looked back at me," You and Elena have to go, it's our first spirit squad event and it sets around for the whole year" Caroline said almost freaking out," Relax Caroline I'll be there" I said with a smile,

"It's just that" Caroline said but got cut off by Tyler who gave her a kiss in the lips,"Mmh,happy senior year" Tyler said with a smile, does he have blood on his shirt," is that blood" I asked confused, Caroline grabbed his arm,"Oh my god" Caroline said, she dragged him to the girls bathroom, I walked behind her but saw Elena coming out of class quickly behind us, good thing because dealing with a new hybrid isn't easy,

We entered the bathroom," What's going on" Tyler asked," Vampire 101 don't bring wear your breakfast to school" Caroline explained with a pissed look," Relax its just a blood bag" Tyler replied with a annoyed look, Elena checked the restroom to see if anyone was there," from where" Caroline asked annoyed,"Rebekah hooked me up" Tyler replied with a small glare,

"Rebekah and why are you even talking to her for" Caroline asked with a jealousy look, I just walked out of the restroom to find the whole gang standing in front of my locker,awsome,

But I stumbled on someone," Hello Beth" Stefan greeted with a smile, talk about loosing his humanity," What are you doing here, spying on Elena" I asked sarcastically with a annoyed look," What do you mean I'm going back to school, go timber wolves" Stefan replied with his arms like he was cheering,"What,why"I asked confused," Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you and Elena, I'm just doing what I'm told" Stefan replied with a small smirk,

I took a deep breathe," I'm going to be late for class" I said quickly, But he grabbed my arm,"Oh class is this way" Stefan said pointing at the direction the class was," Let go off me Stefan" I spat softly," Beth do you think I want to be a senior for the hundred time no, so if I don't have a choice neither do you" Stefan said softly with a smirk," I said let go of me" I growled angrily,

"Let her go"Riven said, I could tell it was him, Stefan sighed and grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the lockers, Sky and the others walked this way quickly," Stefan stop it" I hissed quietly," You're not gonna want to get in my way" Stefan warned, weirdly Riven nodded," I will see you both in history" Stefan said with a small tight smile and walked away to class,

"Um are you okay"Riven asked with a sort of worried expression,"Um ya thanks I should go to history my uncle is signaling me" I replied softly and walked to history class, Elena was there with my uncle," What the hell is he doing here" Alaric asked confused," Klaus compelled him to watch over us, apparently we are one of Klaus's asset's, since our blood is useful for making hybrids" Elena replied annoyed,

(Winxs and Specialist No pov)

"Man are you okay" Brandon asked with an eyebrow raised,"ya he didn't crush me, something isn't right,hey babe can you try to hear what there saying"Riven asked Musa with a smile,Musa nodded," Klaus compelled him to watch over us, apparently we are one of Klaus's asset's, since our blood is useful for making hybrids" A female voice said," So now he is a bodyguard" A male voice asked," I don't know what he has but he isn't Stefan" A female voice which belonged to Bloom," look him being here isn't good for any of us, we have to do something" A female voice whispered quietly,

The bell rang,Sky,Riven,Flora and Brandon went to history, they entered class, Sky sat behind Bloom, Bloom was sitting next to Stefan who sat in between her and Elena, they both seemed nervous, Stefan kept a close look on them both, Sky just kept looking at bloom who seemed nerves, Bloom kept looking around the class for something," Don't worry act like if I'm not here, well I am here like your less I could care body guard" Stefan whispered with a smirk,

Bloom looked away and rolled her eyes,

(Bloom's pov)

Most classes where annoying, I changed into my workout outfit well just a dark blue camisole and black small shorts, and white sneakers, I tied my hair into a ponytail, Elena was talking to bonnie about the whole Klaus thing, I started running into the track which is next to the football area, I saw Sky, Riven, Aisha and Brandon behind me, just awesome are they spying on me,

I began jogging," Phew,hey are you going to the bonfire tonight, sounds like fun right" Stefan asked with the same annoying new expression he has," Seriously Stefan leave me alone" I said a bit out of breathe, I turned around and started jogging away," Think I'm annoying now, wait until homecoming,hey who are we bringing by the way I don't want it to be kind of weird" Stefan said well asked but same still annoying, I stumbled into someone, Stefan stopped and pushed the guy who is Brandon on the ground,

"Watch it dick"Stefan warned," Who are you" I asked pissed and confused with my mouth opened," They guy who has been assigned to protect a human blood bag, I mean no offence or anything" Stefan replied with a annoyed expression, I rolled my eyes and sighed softly,Riven came and helped Brandon up, I walked up to them, Stefan left jogging to Elena who was also on the track now,"hey are you okay" I asked with a small tight smile,

Sky and Aisha came behind them,"Whats with your little friend"Riven spat with a pissed expression," Excuse me Riven but I'm the human blood bag in this thing, sorry about him but he has things or issues with being a body guard to protect the two human blood bags" I spat back with a small glare, Sky kept looking away but looked at me quickly and I could see he wanted to explode,

"We know who you are Bloom, and we need to talk today without your special friends Beth" Aisha said with a annoyed expression," Sure when I die, while you're here stop following me I have enough with the psycho Klaus and Stefan for you to annoy me" I spat coldly,

I jogged away by to the gym lockers; I changed back into my clothes and brushed my hair down,

(After School)

I went to the apartment my uncle has with Elena, to get some muscle and blah,I changed into my training outfit, Elena started to lift some weight and exactly when I started training with the one weight thing and damn it's heavy, Damon came in," What are you going bench beat a vampire" Damon asked smirking in his usual teasing way," Do you want to show what's happening rightnow,Stefan called me a well us a human blood bag, he is a complete different person" Elena replied lifting the weights,

Elena grunted, Damon was pushing down the thing," What are you doing" Elena asked grunting," helping you out" Damon replied in a calm way,"Damon!"Elena hissed," Come on Buffy" Damon said cheering Elena," Damon stop it" Elena growled, she let go and Damon grabbed the thing and put it back, Damon winked at me, I rolled my eyes and looked away, Elena was panting, I put the weight down and took a deep breathe," With one obnoxious Salvatore is enough" I said panting a bit,"Hey you called, I'm here" Damon replied with a smirk,

Damon walked up to me, While Elena went to the bathroom to clean up,"Whats your plan oh warrior princess" Damon said holding a dagger and smirking," Elena wants to lock up Stefan at least until this mikael guy comes and kills Klaus and the compulsion breaks" I explained breathing quickly," compulsion or not Stefan is high on human blood okay lot of it" Damon explained with a serious look," You have gotten him out of it before" I said with a look,

"This is different it's not a stay in rehab Beth, his humanity is gone, lights out, no one's home" Damon said with a frown," Than do it for me Damon, every time Elena looks at him she looks like she is going to break, please Damon" I said pleading with a frustrated look, I walked up to him slowly, he grabbed my hand and put it on his chest," What are you doing" I asked confused," You feel that it's a stirn, solid blade of bone" Damon explained, he turned me around holding my arm,

He moved his hand to where my ribs are," Right here is where the ribcage, makes the spine all the way to a vampires heart, I will do whatever it takes Beth" He whispered in my ear, he let go off me, I turned around to face him," no one is going to hurt you especially not my brother" Damon said softly looking at me straight in the eyes,

(Hours later)

I walked to my room and went to my closet, I took out dark demin skinny jeans, A dark blue tank top with a sequin overlay, and my black leather boots, I went to my dresser and grabbed the rest of my clothes, I walked to my bathroom and undress and got in the shower, I took a warm long shower and walked out of the shower, I grabbed my towel and changed into my clothes, I blow dried my hair and straighten it, I put on some lip-gloss, mascara and floral perfume,

I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room, Elena and Alaric where ready he was driving us to the bonfire, to keep a watch on us from Stefan or as Damon calls Barbie Klaus, We left the house and got on his SUV, he drove to the bonfire next to the school of course, we parked in front of the school and entered it, we walked to my uncle's classroom, where Caroline, Damon were waiting there, I standed next to Caroline," So the plan" Damon asked with an eyebrow raised,

"I will allure Stefan from the bonfire then when he is distracted" Elena explained but got cut off my Alaric," I will shoot him" Alaric said in a serious tone," Can't bonnie just do juju or something" Damon asked a bit irritated," I'm trying to keep bonnie out of this, I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her, Caroline are you covered" Elena asked sort of nervous from what I saw," Yes I got everything covered, I will make sure that the old forbe's cell is prep and ready" Caroline replied,

"Your forgetting a key player here, Barbie Klaus, where ever Stefan goes the blonde ponytail tends to follow" Damon Exclaimed with his eyebrow furrowed," which is why it's your job to keep her away" I replied with a 'I could care less'look,"how she is an original last time I checked we are out of dagger's" Damon said with a annoyed look," So then preoccupy her with your gayish charm" I replied looking at the ground and holding a bit my laughter, Damon rolled his eyes and frowned a bit,

"I might have better luck finding the dagger" Alaric said softly looking at Damon with a sort of glare," are you never going to be mad at me Rick" Damon asked eyeing my Uncle," Doubt full" My Uncle replied, Tyler stepped in," Sorry I'm late,whats going on" Tyler said looking at us, something is different about him," we need you to rage your mom vervein supply enough to keep out Stefan for a while" Elena explained," You can't do that to Stefan" Tyler replied with a confused and annoyed expression," Why not" Caroline asked confused,

"Trust me Tyler it is in his best interest" Elena said with a calm look but some rage inside of her, Caroline laughed a bit," It's not Klaus's best interest" Tyler replied eyeing Elena, We all looked at him in confusion, but I saw Damon eyeing him," But Klaus is the bad guy Tyler, why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion" Caroline Exclaimed with a confused expression, well all of us minus Damon,"Uh oh"Damon said softly,

"What" Alaric asked looking at Damon," Klaus made me who I am Caroline, I owe him everything" Tyler Explained looking at Caroline,"Oh boy" Damon Whispered," can we cool it on the commentary please" Caroline said a bit angry," What is going on" I asked confused, Damon slowly walked up to them," I'm just gonna go" Tyler replied softly, When Damon ran to him and staked something in his neck, he grunted and fell on the ground," What are you doing" Caroline hissed walking up to Tyler who is on the ground,

"He has been sired" Damon said looking at Tyler,"What"Alaric asked with an eyebrow raised,"Sired,he feels loyal to Klaus, because Klaus's blood created him" Damon explained but he gave me a wink which I ignored," Loyal how" I asked looking at Tyler, Why does he make me feel like this," Seeking appreciation of Klaus, it's really rare but maybe not so much in hybrids" Damon explain with a sort of disgusted look at Tyler," How do I fix him" Caroline asked worriedly looking at Damon," get a new boyfriend" Damon replied looking at Tyler, Caroline rolled her eyes,

Caroline got Tyler's body and carried him out of the class in her vampire speed, I just looked around and saw Damon eyeing me, whatever just walk out of here, I walked pass him walking out of the class and heading to the bonfire, I walked to the bonfire and saw them standing there drinking soda what wimps, I went to the keg, and got a red plastic cup and poured some, time to get drunk to not listen to them, I walked to a tree and standed there,

Good enough Riven and Brandon walked up to me with the group behind, don't they have life's beside hanging together," Soda what bad boy's but helps when a Dracula is hanging out here" I teased with a smirk, I looked at Damon he gave me a smirk and walked to Rebekah,I rolled my eyes and looked away, Where is Salvatore two," No I just can't trust being around here with him and what ever else there is like him"Riven said with a frown, I gave him a fake smile and kept drinking,

"Okay talk because really this is annoying and just well seeing you all right now isn't helping is it, especially you Prince of Heraklion I think "I said eyeing Damon and Klaus's sister, Sky standed in front of me covering my view, whatever like I care," Talk or do I have to, I got no problem hearing you all well I will after a few drinks" I said with a annoyed look,"Oh we are 'Beth', why did you hide from us and Damn he is Hot" Stella said With a giggle, Brandon gave her a look like the other's," He is a damn leech" Sky Hissed,

"Okay and you are a annoying, blonde, irritating, wannabe heroes and name it after your trail, why don't you go back and marry Diaspro for all I care, Even better Someone Else like you, I could get some number's out of my list, well if any of the guys I know date's prince's, I will text you there number's" I said with a grin, Sky gave me a look, I sighed," Who are you Bloom, you where never like this"Musa asked with a confused look,

"Well I'm Beth Saltzman,a doupleganger,who has lost both her parent's twice, who almost got killed many times, Who got lied to and cheated on which thank you Sky, Who would do anything for her friends and people I care off, Who is tired of you all and this is my life, it's enough with what I am in, Either way's I got my Uncle,Elena,Caroline,Bonnie and many more friends, Even Damon who is a person who has helped me, And I would do anything for them all" I replied with a Calm look, Why am I feeling still something for Sky, But right now all I see is Damon,

I walked away to another tree and kept looking at Damon," What's that look" Stefan said softly Standing behind me, I looked away and saw Elena giving me a nod, I nodded softly back at her, Distract him a bit for a while," What look"I asked looking away,

"Oh my brother has his flirt on, are you jealous" Stefan asked softly, I looked at Raven who was looking at me, Sky was about to walk hear but Riven was stopping him, I scoffed," I'm not jealous" I replied almost laughing," It's alright be jealous by all means, I am sure Damon will be thrilled" Stefan replied softly but with a smirk on his face,

I turned around and looked at him," I'm not jealous Stefan!" I spat with a annoyed look, I'm lying and I am but I'm not admitting it, I walked away from him, I saw him heading where Elena was standing next to the keg, Riven walked up to me again with Brandon and the others behind them, I grabbed Riven's arm and walked away with him," I need you to keep them away it isn't safe for any of them, Please"I begged with a frustrated expression,

He nodded,"Oh and can you use some of your charm on the blonde one over there, her name is Rebecca please, use your bad boy charm, please Riven"I asked with a small smile," I won't ask why but you owe me"Riven responded and walked away, I saw Elena walk to were the benches where, I walked there and hide behind a tree, I'm going to help her with my uncle get him in the car, I saw Stefan walking toward the benches,

I just kept waiting Elena was pretending to be drunk, Elena fell of the top of the railings of the bench, but Stefan caught her just in time, I saw my uncle walking behind them and shot Stefan, I walked up to them just in time," You okay" Alaric asked concerned,"ya I'm great" Elena replied breathing hard," You look not so great" Alaric said looking at Elena,"ya but at least the plan worked, we should get him out of here, Damon's charm didn't last long" I said softly looking at Stefan, They nodded and bend down to help me grab Stefan, Well Elena's plan is good up to right now, We left Alaric carry him while me and Elena went to the car, I opened the trunk and Elena went and got inside the car,

My Uncle put him in the back of the car, I got in the back to keep watch on Stefan, Elena was on the passangers,while my Uncle was still outside, I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this, I saw my Uncle hitting the window,"Elena,Beth"Alaric Shouted Hitting the glass, I could see flames, My uncle walked around the car," open the door" Alaric demanded freaking out a bit," I can't it won't open" Elena replied trying to open the door, I Moved to the back seats and tried to open the left car back car door but it won't open, Why won't it open, The whole car was surrounded by high flames, Elena was trying to kick the door, while my uncle tried to break the windows but nothing,

I started to kick the window and nothing aswell,The smoke was filling up the car, I felt I couldn't breathe anymore, I moved to the back and nudged Stefan, he moved a bit,"Stefan,Stefan"Elena said coughing, I kept coughing why is this happening, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, Stefan gasped and kick the back off the car, the door fell on the ground, and the car was surrounded by flames the ones in the back aren't as high as the others, Elena couldn't get to where we were, I tried to help her, My uncle helped me and Elena out," Hurry up before it blows" Alaric said coughing,

"Wait Stefan" Elena replied grabbing Stefan, I helped her grab him, Stefan standed up and we ran walked quickly to the other side when the car blew up, I saw my hand it had a slight burn with a bit of blood, Elena's injury's were less than mines, remind me to never put my hand next to flames, I may have the dragon fire but doesn't mean I'm immune to it,

(Minutes later)

We left with Damon, and right now we are at The Salvatore Estate, Damon was trying to heal my hand with a first aid kit, With a gauze and a cotton, and a wrap in his other hand," Give it to me I can do it" I protested softly, Damon was inspecting my right hand," No let me do it" Damon replied softly," Damon come on" I kept protesting softly,"Beth"Damon said sternly and a bit loudly,

" You were almost got barbequed at least I can do is apply first aid" Damon replied with a small smile, I took a deep breath when Damon started passing the wet cotton over my hand,"There"Damon said softly with a soft look, I felt like smiling at him but no,

"You played well the part of your plan tonight" I said looking at him but then pouted softly, I was a bit jealous well a lot in some point,"Oh yeah"Damon replied softly, I let out a deep breath,"yeah you had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallow" I said softly,"Oh ya before she Skewered me" Damon said softly, there was seconds of silence between us," I thought you were to drunk and busy to notice" Damon questioned with a look,

"I wasn't drunk and I wasn't that busy" I said softly, and another few seconds of silence, god they feel like hours, We were looking at each other eye to eye well a bit, he was wrapping my hand softly," It's almost done" Damon said softly, I kept looking at his ice blue eyes which I can get lost in, I love him but I can't I don't want to hurt him, he smiled slightly," ready to go home,Beth"My Uncle asked looking at us, I looked at My Uncle Rick, Damon didn't look so happy my Uncle interrupted us," Great Work tonight Rick, sorry about your car man bummer" Damon said with a his eyebrows furrowed, I got off the table and walked up to my Uncle,

I gave Damon a thank you look, We walked down the hallway to a door," It's okay if you want to be Damon's friend again" I said looking at my Uncle," I don't" Alaric replied with a sigh," Why he kind of misses you" I said with a grin, Elena was standing by a Painting, we walked up to her when Stefan came out," You got me tonight, I wasn't really expecting that" Stefan said with a look of sort of pain," Well that was the point" My Uncle said with his arms crossed,

Stefan let out a deep breath,"Yeah,you know you can hate it all you want but both Elena and Beth need me, I will always protect them and they are both better having me around" Stefan explained looking at Elena, Elena let out a deep breath and we started walking out the door," Elena wait" Stefan said stirnly,Me and my Uncle stopped and waited for Elena, Elena staked Stefan with the Thing My Uncle gave us, Stefan was on the ground grunting and panting, Elena gave my uncle the thing and walked away, I walked behind her, and then my uncle,

Well good thing Damon Is letting us use on of his car's, my uncle drove home and parked in the driveway, I entered the house first and walked straight to my room and closed the door, I changed into my PJ's and went straight to bed today has been a long day…

{Chapter 20,_ Ghost World, Next Day}_

(Bloom's Pov)

Thank you no school today because some founder's thing, night of the illumination, I got up and looked at the time, 7:20a.m, I got up and went to my closet, I got a light brown military style jacket, dark purple tank top with a lace overlay, dark demin skinny jeans and my brown wedged heel leather boots, I went to my dresser and got the rest of my clothes and then to the my bathroom, I brushed my teeth and turned on the shower,

I undressed my self and entered the hot shower, I kept my hand out of the water, so it won't get wet but it still's hurts, minutes later I turned off the shower and got a towel, I wrapped myself and walked out, I changed into my clothes and blow dried my hair, straighten it and brushed it, I put on some floral perfume and walked out, I grabbed my handbag and walked out,

I walked down the stairs and saw Damon, great why is here today, I felt my heart beating faster, I walked straight to the kitchen and served myself some apple juice, Until I felt someone walking behind me,"Hi Stefan didn't know you're here" I greeted with a small smirk, Since I had the refrigerator door open I couldn't see Damon and I knew that he would burst if anyone would call him Stefan,

I closed the left door and he had his arms crossed, I just laughed a bit and walked to the sink where I put the empty glass in, He turned me around to face him, he held me close to him and was staring at my eye's, I wasn't looking at him straight in the eye I was looking at his soft looking lips, which right now are tempting me to kiss him but not here, I heard someone clearing their throat,"Um hi I am looking for Jeremy he was suppose to come with us to the town thing" A familiar voice said,Brandon,Damon let me go and smirked, my mouth was open a bit,

I heard someone walking downstairs," Sorry I'm here, Come on, Goodmorning Beth" Jeremy greeted with a small tight smile, Brandon walked away with Jeremy, I heard the door close," What are you doing here this early" I asked with an eyebrow raised," To find Rick but I see he isn't here, so I came to spy on warrior princess" Damon replied with his usual grin,

"Oh I thought you just came for fun, now really Damon" I asked with some sarcasticness,"Sorry Princess but I came to talk to Rick" Damon Replied with a annoyed look and walked out the door before I could say anything, Damon!, I sighed and looked at the door, Elena came down the stairs, Since my Uncle is using her car until he get's a new one from the Insurance, from what I heard last night him saying,

"Ready" I asked with a smile,"ya just wait" Elena replied going into the kitchen, I walked down to the front door and waited until I saw Elena Coming with a muffin and water bottle in her hands while stile holding her shoulder purse, We walked the door, I locked it and walked down the porch steps behind her, I got on the drivers seat while se on the passenger's seat, I put my seat belt on and turned on the car, I drove out of the driveway to town,

(Minutes later)

We arrived to town, I parked in front of Mystic Grill, We got off and walked to the center of town where everyone was getting everything ready, I could hear people laughing, the scent of some flowers around hear, the grass was really green, we spotted My Uncle and Jeremy, We walked up to them, I heard Mrs. Mayor Lockwood doing a speech, We walked up to them both,"Hey sorry we're late what did we miss" I asked with a small smile,

"Uh you didn't miss anything" Jeremy replied to my question with a small tight smile, I heard a man giving a speech, my Uncle had his arms crossed listening to the speech, Jeremy was putting attention aswell, Jeremy chuckled, Elena looked at him weirdly, Not even important to ask," What's so funny" Elena Question with a look, Jeremy didn't replies just did a hand gesture at Elena like pointing to where, we just kept listening to the man's speech,

(Winxs and Specialist no pov)

Brandon looked suspicious,Riven was eyeing him like Sky and the other's," Spill it,Brandon"Musa said with a look, Brandon scratched his forehead,"Um today when I went to go get Jeremy, I saw Bloom, She was A bit to Close to the vampire guy, a few inches and they would be kissing, It looked like She wanted it but when she saw me, they both separated from eachother,sorry Sky" Brandon said looking at where Bloom and her Uncle and the other two where sitting at,

Sky just got up and left the table, He entered the Mystic grill and no one was there, Riven and Brandon catched up to him, they sat on the stool and ordered a beer, Until they saw Bloom, Alaric, and Elena entered the Grill, Damon walked up to her Uncle and sat next to him, Riven held Sky back, Bloom went to the back with Elena,

(Bloom's pov)

We entered the bathroom to see Jeremy kissing a girl I have never seen before,"Anna"Elena said in shock, Who is Anna, Elena started yelling at Jeremy," Disappear or whatever you ghost do" Elena spat," It's not her fault" Jeremy Growled, The girl suddenly disappeared like a mist, Elena sighed," How did this happened" Elena questioned with a small glare at Jeremy, Elena's cell phone rang, she answered it, but I could see she was eyeing Jeremy,

I walked back to the bar, Damon winked at me I just rolled my eyes and sat on a stool next to someone I didn't put attention to who it was, I looked at my phone, Elena sended me a text,'_ find Damon, bonnie needs it'_, Well I guess I need to talk to Dracula," What do you see in him I just don't get it" Brandon said softly, I turned around with a small grin," what I never saw in Sky that's what i see,huh Sky" I replied with a Smug looking at Sky, I looked back at my phone, and texted Damon,'_ Bonnie needs the necklace, Damon'_,

"So hiding from me and lying wasn't enough 'Beth', you know that I love you, it wasn't my fault she put a spell on me, I didn't know what I was doing" Sky spat quietly with a look of jealousy, I looked up at him," Stop just stop I had enough of you, I have to go" I whispered with a glare, I got up and left the Grill, Why is he doing this to me, god why do I still love him, even if I love Damon but Sky was my first love,

I walked to where I saw Elena going to with a blonde Women, I entered the old Forbe's jail cell, I walked down the stair case, I entered just in time, Elena just nodded, Stefan was chained in a chair, The Blonde said something I really ignored," He compelled him, to turn off his humanity" Elena explained looking at Stefan," Well then we are going to have to convince him to turn it back on, I have to warn you it's not going to be pretty" The Blonde girl explained, I think I heard her name once, Elena said it was Lexi,

"I can handle that" Elena replied with a small sigh, I just nodded,Lexi walked up to him and hit the chains, Stefan awoke and looked up," Wake up sleepy head, how are you feeling"Lexi Asked with a smirk," What is this, what did you do to me" Stefan demanded Struggling out of the chains,"Shh inside voices please, I'm trying to get inside your head"Lexi said softly but with a grin, Stefan laughed softly and looked at Elena," Elena get rid of her please" Stefan ordered softly,"No!"Elena replied softly," First we start with the blood lust, strike away the blood to get away from the temptation,"Lexi explained softly,

"This isn't going to work Lexi,you can't do this" Stefan replied with a grin," You heard the not pretty part"Lexi Questioned with her hands on her hips," I heard you" Elena replied with no expression much,Lexi leaned in looking at him straight in the eye, Stefan started to scream in pain, I saw his right arm, it were like the veins inside would pop out," What are you doing Lexi"Stefan growled in pain," Doing what I do best sweetness, I'm saving your life"Lexi replied looking at him,

Lexi kept doing her thing, torturing Stefan, I just kept watching all the pain Stefan is going through rightnow,Stefan was groaning and holding the pain of the hunger, Elena walked up to him," I'm hungry, let me out!, please let me out" Stefan pleaded in the pain of hunger," What's happening to him" Elena asked confused and a bit worried," He is hallucinating, that's three months without blood"Lexi explained looking at Stefan,

"Let me out!" Stefan shouted, he was sweating," Now nine months, two years,five"Lexi said with a small grin," You don't know how glad I am that your dead" Stefan spat coldly,"Oh,I miss you too friend"Lexi replied with a smile, Elena phone went off and she walked out of the cell, Stefan was breathing heavily, Elena stepped back in,"Elena,Elena,I'm hurting, help me" Stefan breathed out quickly," Don't listen to him, shut him out"Lexi said looking at Elena, "I'm helping you Stefan" Elena replied looking Stefan,

"I'll do anything I will change, I promise" Stefan pleaded," It's a lie, he'll say anything"Lexi said standing behind Stefan,"Elena,I'm sorry, I'm sorry just please make it stop, just make it stop" Stefan begged,Lexi said something to Elena," Elena look at me please, okay I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I love you so much" Stefan said begging," Sorry Stefan but I don't believe you" Elena replied back softly," You know what I don't need your help I wish I never met you, Every minutes I have spent with you has been a complete total waste" Stefan Spat coldly,

"See that, that's the ripper talking, once he is weak enough you have to cause him pain, feel things anger,rage,anything,you have to make feel pass the blood"Lexi Explained with a look of well confidence, She staked him again and Stefan screamed,Lexi was about to Stake him again," I will rip you apart Lexi"Stefan warned," I don't care I'm already dead"Lexi replied back,Lexi staked him again and he screamed in pain," I can't" Elena said walking out of the cell, I walked behind her,

We walked out of there up the alley, where we heard police siren's, we walked to see police car's and ambulance's, police and the other's taking dead bodies, what happened hear, we walked up to Jeremy," Jeremy what happened" Elena asked confused,

Jeremy explained to her what happen, while that I kept walking around I need to make sure nothing happened to them, I saw them at the corner's, well at least I know what happened since I heard what Jeremy told Elena, Riven went up to me, with the whole group behind," What happened here or who"Musa questioned with her arms crossed,

"Don't get to pouty Musa, it doesn't go with your whole thing, oh you know regular dead ghost, boo, I would stay as far as I could You guy's, so enjoy your stay at creepy town even more than before and Sky, I know there is witches here but you have one home already, two blondes make a perfect duo, especially if you have witchie twins" I replied with a grin, I turned around and walked away from them,

I felt someone grab my arm and turned me to face them, Sky pulled me closer to his embrace, holding both my arms tightly," You can say whatever you want but you know you still love me, even if you love him as well, but it doesn't matter to me, I will fight for you until the end, until my heart stops beating" Sky whispered looking at me straight in the eye, he pressed his lips against mine and began to kiss me, for some reason I kissed him back, I felt him biting my lower lip to let his tongue in my mouth, I opened it, it was a fight between our tongues, he won that war, I felt him let go of my arms, I pushed him back and slapped him across the face,

I left walking away from him, why did I kiss him back why, I do love him but I also love Damon, ugh, wait where is Elena, I kept looking around until I saw Elena, We got on my car and I drove back home, it's been a long day, We finally got home which seemed eternity for me, I parked in the drive way,

We got off and entered the house, I closed the door and locked it, I ran up the stairs to my room and entered, I let out a sigh, No Damon, I closed my door and changed into my pajama's, I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, I walked back to bed and laid there,

I fell asleep, as peaceful as I could…..

**Please review this chapter, I don't own VD or WC, please review this chapter, it would be lovely, and please review my other stories… : )**


	20. HomeComing

{_Ordinary people}_

(Bloom's pov)

I got up and no Damon, I wonder where he is my guess drinking or something, I got up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, hair and straighten it, I walked out and to my closet, what to wear today, its really early either ways, Dark blue Low rise Skinny jeans, Pink Camisole, a brown leather jacket, And light brown leather high heel boots, I changed into my outfit and walked back to the bathroom and put on my Floral fragrance walked out and grabbed my purse,

I walked downstairs and Saw my uncle and Elena there," Beth we have to go somewhere, I have to show you both something" Alaric explained with a serious look, I nodded and walked behind Elena pass the treshold,The sun wasn't fully up it is rising, it's dawn, It's like 6:12a.m,I walked down the steps and walked to Elena's car, We got on, I was in the back wile Elena and Alaric are in the front, My Uncle drove somewhere I think The Lockwood Estate,

We got off, my Uncle parked in The woods next to the house, so the car wasn't in view, We walked to the back, My Uncle gave us each a flash light, good thing I left my purse back in the car, We followed my Uncle to what looked like a tunnel, my Uncle opened the gate door, And entered the tunnel, it was a cave, rock solid from it looked like, I passed my hand softly and yes its hard as a rock, the walk way was just dirt, and part rock or stone, We kept walking, I walked in front of Elena,

I could hear like water dripping, we kept walking through all the curves my Uncle led us through," So The Lockwood's have no Idea that there's tunnels under there property" Elena asked lashing her flash light around the tunnel,"Ya,careful where you flash that thing bats hate the light" Alaric replied with some sarcasticness in his tone, Wait what does he mean, Elena walked in ahead of me, I stopped walking and just standed there confused," Wait what" I asked confused,

"Beth" I heard somebody whispering, I turned and flash my light at something, I nearly jumped,"boo!"Damon shouted, I gasped and hit Damon in the arm, really pissed why did he do that, I calmed down and looked at Damon pissed,"God Damon" I said annnoyed,"Scary cat" Damon replied almost laughing and with a smug," Just ignore him, that's what I do" My Uncle said behind me, I sighed and nodded,

"So you really can't get in" I asked calmly," No seems the ancient Lockwood's are anti vampire" Damon replied walking away ahead of us, I had a confused expression "What do you mean ancient" I asked confused," see for your self" Damon replied walking, I walked behind him, With Elena and My Uncle behind, We walked to where Damon leaded us, He stopped walking for some reason, I walked behind Elena now," This is how far I can get" Damon said with some annoyance, We stopped I could see drawing, I flashed my light at the same time Elena did,

"What is all this" Elena asked curiously," As far as I can tell it's a story, in simple archaeological terms it's a really really old story" Alaric explained looking at the drawings," Right there is the moon cycle" My Uncle explained again pointing with his flash light at moon drawings," The man, a wolf" Alaric said now pointing at a drawing," A werewolf's"I said looking at the drawing," a The Lockwood's diary,pictionary style" Damon said in his always humor's ways,

"I don't understand I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founder's in the 1860's"Elena questioned confused," no maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall they have been here a lot longer than that" My Uncle replied flashing the drawing's," How long" I asked with a sort of frown,"Long, it gets better show her Rick" Damon said with a wink, I rolled my eyes, Damon!,

My Uncle walked to the wall and pointed with his flash light some names or something,"Names,There not native, there written in Viking script" My Uncle explained looking at the drawing,"Viking"I asked confused, what does Viking's have to do with this," This name here, in translate it means,Niklaus,Elijah and Rebekah"Alaric explained pointing at the names,"Klaus"I said softly, what does he have to do in this, I placed my hand on the wall, I started to see pictures,Niklaus and Rebekah,Rebekah was carving the wall, They are talking but I can barely make it out, what they are saying,

I removed my hand,"Orginals,Rebekah she was the one who carved this" I whispered softly, they didn't hear me but Damon Sure did," Carved names of the orginals"Elena questioned looking at the names," carved into a cave, it been way before the founding Mystic falls or even the entire new world for that matter" Alaric explained looking at the names," This has to be one of Klaus's fakes" Elena said with a sigh," That's what I said" Damon responded with a smirk," It's not" I said looking at the names, all eyes went on me,

Damon raised an eyebrow," Well that could be true except the last name up here made us think other wise" Alaric said pointing at a name," What's the name" Elena asked,"Mikael"I replied looking at the name, They looked at me confused,"Mikael as in Mikael The Vampire hunter" I said passing finger tip on the rock hard wall, They looked at me except Damon,"Yup,but I like to call him papa orginal"Damon replied with a grin,

Elena nodded, My Uncle started to take pictures of the drawings, I standed next to Elena watching, After that we walked out of the Cave, With Damon behind us, we walked to the car and got on, Damon in front with My Uncle while me and Elena behind, My Uncle drove to his apartment, He parked in front and we got off, we walked up the stair case and entered his Apartment,

Alaric went to his computer and printed them out and laid them in a table, he and Elena were studying them, while I used Damon as my training buddy since he is a vampire himself, I got out a dagger and started to practice, I pointed the dagger at his stomach but he grabbed me by the arm and took the dagger away from me,"Sloppy"Damon said looking at the dagger," Shut up, I'm new at this" I spat taking away the dagger and stepping away from him,

I swung my leg at his chest but he grabbed my leg and let go off it, maybe I should try a vampire that drink animal blood, I was about to dagger his throat but he moved back a bit, I took in a deep breath, I aimed the dagger at his heart but he grabbed my arm, I put my other hand onto of the dagger trying to stake him but no," And lost" Damon said, he was talking with my Uncle while practicing,

He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me next to him, he put his mouth in my neck, I felt his lips brush my skin, I felt chills down my skin," Bang you're dead" Damon whispered a bit seductive, I pushed him back and faced him with a glare, I sighed and walked to Alaric and Elena," Than all we have to do is find out what they mean" Elena explained, My uncle raised his eyebrow and nodded softly,

"Fine if I'm being irritating, and optimistic while you three, how do you suppose we do that" Damon question a bit annoyed, he is really annoying at well, I rolled my eyes," Well if the story of the original's living here than we straight to the source" I replied with a smirk,"How"Alaric and Elena asked with there eyebrows raised," Well a certain blonde named Rebekah,I will go talk to her maybe I can get some information out, but I can't I have something to do how about You Elena" I asked with a smile,

She nodded," Well you two do what you have to and I have to check my brother at rehab" Damon said walking out, We walked out of the apartment and walked down the stairs, Well today isn't a hot sticky sunny day, for my luck, We walked out the building and walked to our car, I saw children playing by the fountain, I remembered when I was small and I just don't want to say, it's a bit painful thinking about Mike and Vanessa,

We walked to the car and got in, Elena drove while I just sat in the passenger's seat, After a few minutes Elena drove to school and parked in the parking lot, We got off, I went straight inside the school while Elena went To the football area, I entered and went straight to the office, I entered and found Sky and Brandon there, The office lady smiled at me,"Um I came here because my Uncle is sick and no one can take care off him, I will be of for a few days, not much" I said softly and smiling, She nodded,

"Family I get it dear, just wait here and let me get some work for you" The secretary replied with a smile, She walked to somewhere, I just standed there, My phone went off," I'm here,Beth,Where is Elena if she wants to hear this" Damon said," Talking to Rebekah,How is Stefan,Damon"I whispered softly," you're with people how about we talk alone in private" Damon replied and I could hear by his tone he was smirking,

"In your dreams,no,Damon!,Really how's Stefan" I said softly but a bit annoyed, I saw Sky and Brandon looking at me," So Why aren't you with Elena, you blonde to blonde" Damon said," How about vervein to dagger, you know, Elena can handle her better with her girl power struggle" I replied with a sigh," Make sure she doesn't power struggle you to a wheel chair" Damon said a bit sarcastic,

"we've got this Damon, once we figure out how to kill Klaus we will free Stefan from his compulsion, just call Elena in a while, I have unwanted people here" I said softly and hanged up, I kept standing there, Until the Secretary came back and gave me my work, I smiled and walked out of the office, I felt someone grab my Arm, I looked at Sky with a glare and pushed him away," Whatever you think you're going to do, don't I have enough of you, whatever I feel for you, I can't now and I'm not sure of you anymore" I said softly but with a glare,

I walked away and walked out of the school, I went to the parking lot and to Elena's car, Elena came back and we got on her car, She drove back to Alaric's Apartment, We got off and entered the building, Right when I Elena's phone went off, I walked up the stairs ahead of her, I entered Alaric's apartment, this apartment now putting more attention is, open and makes it feel bigger, Elena entered talking to Damon,

I looked at My Uncle pinning the pictures on the wall, each of them named, Elena hanged up and my Uncle looked at her with well an eyebrow raised,"Rebekah will come around" Elena said with a small sigh," Are you sure about that, I'm sure a thousand year old vampire learn how to have patienance"Alaric replied with his arms crossed, Elena's phone beeped," She is a thousand year old vampire who joined the cheerleader squad, it's a whole different set of rules" Elena said showing her phone, she got a text message from Rebekah,

"And you are coming with me" Elena said to me with a smirk, I grinned and nodded," Let's see what Klaus Sister wants" I said walking out of the apartment, Elena followed after me, we walked out again and got back on the car, Elena drove to the Salvatore Estate, and parked in their driveway, We got off and entered the Boarding House, the door wasn't locked good thing, I heard music, we entered and saw Rebecca in the living room with champagne and a glass,

She had a smile on her face,"Hey what's up"Rebekah greeted in a happy mood, Elena looked at her with a confused expression I just smiled a bit," you invited me over to talk" Elena replied looking at her a bit annoyed,"Alright girls have at it"Rebekah Shouted, A few girls stepped out in dresses my guess homecoming shopping is this what I really came for, Elena looked at the girls with an eyebrow raised,

"Okay now twirl please"Rebekah ordered, really she compelled them, what could I expect," You compelled your own runway show" I said walking down the step,Rebekah looked at me," I need a dress for home coming, so what do you think pick one"Rebekah replied looking at me with a smile, I scoffed," We are not here to help you shop, we're here to talk why you don't want us to awake Mikael"I replied dryly,

Rebekah ran to the blonde girl in a blue dress, And her vampire canine teeth where out and she tilted her to the side and was about to bite her," I said pick one Beth"Rebekah ordered, My mouth was a bit open, I will just pick one before she makes a meal out of the girl," the red one" I replied pointing at the red dress,"There,it wasn't so hard was it"Rebekah replied letting go of the girls head, her face went back to normal,

"Go away, remember nothing"Rebekah ordered, The girls looked at her and walked away,Rebekah looked back at us, And walked to me but first got her glass with champagne, and walked to me looking at me with a stern hard look," You do not threaten me, you will learn what I tell you exactly"Rebekah warned with a look, Elena nodded a bit afraid," I came for answer's not to be warned by a vampire, and by the way if you try to kill me which it wouldn't happen because your brother needs me more alive than you think,Rebekah"I replied coldly,

"I see you are a bit like me, doesn't play games, I like that Beth"Rebekah said with a smirk, I smiled fakely,We followed Rebekah up the stairs, and to Stefan's room," What fun is this"Rebekah said opening the door," We shouldn't be here" Elena replied,Rebekah opened a drawer from his dresser and took out a shirt," You aren't any fun"Rebekah said a bit annoyed," Are you gonna go through his stuff all night or are you going to tell me your story" Elena asked a bit frustated,"You really are boring"Rebekah sighed while walking around the room,

"What do you want to know"Rebekah questioned," Well Elijah said that your father was a land owner in Europe who did you guys end up here" I demanded with a small sigh," My parents just started a family when a plague struck there homeland, They lost a child to eat, they wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate"Rebekah explained looking through some papers," So how did you end here this part of the world wasn't even found yet" Elena questioned curiously,

"Not anyone from your books, My mother knew a witch Aiyana who had spirits that knew about a mystical land where everyone was healthy left by the speed and strength, I led my family here, we lived among those people"Rebekah replied still snooping around,"Werewolfs"Elena questioned,

"To us they were just our neighbors, for over twenty years which during that time my family had more children, including me, it was normal, once of a month our family retreated in the cave's beneath the village, the wolf would howl through the night and in the morning would return home, one full moon Klaus and my youngest brother henrick snuck out to watch the men turn into beast that was forbidden,henrick paid the price, and that was the last day we had peace with the wolfs, and one of the last moments we spend as humans"Rebekah Explained softly,

I know what it is to loose a sibling, but what we are hear for now, My phone went off," You better get that must be Damon checking up on you"Rebekah said,"Hello"I said,"Hey"Damon replied," Damon where are you" I asked," I have no idea but I'm pretty sure I'm a bit over dressed, still standing" Damon replied but by his tone he was smirking," Yes I'm fine, but I can't talk rightnow"I replied softly, I heard Stefan's voice in the back ground," Is that Stefan" I asked confused,

"Ya,I kind of went off the boat but don't worry I know what I'm doing" Damon said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone," Damon how could you let him out" I hissed a bit angry, Elena looked a bit pissed from what I saw in her expression," I got this,Beth"Damon replied a bit annoyed and hanged up on me,really,Damon!,I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket, Elena looked at me pissed,

(One hour later)

Rebekah continued her snooping which Elena got bored, I just standed by the door getting bored aswell,"Did you get your full of snooping yet?, can we get on with the story" Elena questioned annoyed, Rebekah looked at Elena putting down Stefan diary, She got up from Stefan's bed and walked to the small table in Stefan room where Elena was sitting and looked at a picture frame,

"honestly I don't get you two as a couple"Rebekah asked In her obnoxious way," Why would you, you don't know anything of who he really is" Elena replied calmly, Why am I still here,Rebekah smiled,Rebekah leaned down looking at Elena with a harsh look," I know who he is, a vampire, we are a predatory species, we don't have time to care about human's in this little lifes"Rebekah replied kind of threatening Elena," Is that why you did that runway show earlier, because you don't care about the home coming earlier, you know I'm just going" I said with a smirk,

Elena got from her chair," you haven't even heard half the story"Rebekah said, We turned around," And you're not going to tell it, your just bored and looking for someone to push around, find someone else to play with why don't you compel yourself a friend" Elena replied looking Rebecca annoyed," The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give, it belonged to the original witch"Rebekah explained looking at us," The one that Klaus the Hybrid curse" I asked with my arms crossed,

"Not just the hybrid curse, she is the one that turned us into vampire's, I'm thirsty do you want a drink"Rebekah said walking out the door, we turned around and followed her down the stair case," So vampirism is just a curse, for protection" Elena asked a bit confused," What else would it be?"Rebekah asked walking down the stairs," A curse" I said walking next to Elena," My parents only solved a way to keep their children alive"Rebekah explained softly,

"Ya but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?" I asked a bit confused my self, why would they stay,"Pride,my father didn't want to run anymore he wanted to fight, and be superior to the wolves, if they could bite, we had to bite harder, if they had speed we had to have faster,agility,strength,sense's,The witch helping my mother didn't want to help her so it was up to my mother"Rebekah explained walking to the living room, we followed," How could she do anything" Elena asked confused," Because my mother was also a witch"Rebekah replied walking down the hall,

"What?" I questioned with a frown," The Witch is from the original family, the original witch"Rebekah replied a bit annoyed, Elena was a bit surpprised,I'm not really much, I walked behind Rebekah,We got to living room were she went to Damon's mini bar," Well if your mother was a witch then" Elena said but got cut off by Rebekah,"Am I no, a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature, you can be one or the other never both"Rebekah explained taking out one of Damon's wines out of a table,

"My mother did this to us, she did not turn"Rebekah said walking to the mini bar to open the wine bottle," How did you turn" I asked looking Rebekah,"she called the upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of natures eternal objects for immortality, that night my father offered us wine laced with blood, and then he drove his sword through our hearts"Rebekah explained softly," He killed you" I said a bit shocked but why would I be,

"He wasn't delicate about it either, We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual, it was the feeling of power was indiscrete able, But the witch Aiyana was right about the consequences, the spirits turned on us, and nature fought back, for every strength there would be a weakness, the sun became our enemy, it kept us indoors for weeks, until though our mother found a solution, there were other problems, neighbors who had open there homes to us, could now keep us out, the flowers of the base of the white oak tree burned and prevented compulsion, and the spell declared that the tree that gave us life could take it away, so we burned it to the ground, but the darkest, the consequences was something my parents never anticipated, the hunger,blood,that made us reborn and it was blood we craved above all else, we could not control it, and with that the predatory species was born"Rebekah explained softly and looking at us,

Rebekah placed down the wine bottle and looked back at us," Why did Mikael hunt down Niklaus"I asked calmly," When Nick made his first human kill it triggered his werewolf gene, with that he became my father's greatest shame, My mother had an affair with a werewolves villager, but she tried to make it right, She put the hybrid curse on Nick to suppress his werewolf side, she turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness was his pride, as a vampire that was magnified, he went on a rampage and killed half the village, then he came home and killed her, he said she broke his heart so he would break her's,he ripped it off her chest as Nick Watched, afterwards my father took off in a ramage,and the rest of my family scartered,Nick stayed so he could help me burry her, I knew I had to say goodbye to my mother, we that day promised each other that we would stick always and forever"Rebekah explained a bit sad,

"Always and forever, even though he locked you in a coffin for years" Elena questioned a bit too curious, now this is getting plain old annoying," We're vampire's, our emotions are hidden, I'm stubborn, Elijah Moral, And Nick, Nick has no tolerance for those who disappoint him, over a thousand years we all have made that mistake at least once, I've made it several times"Rebekah explain calmly, it looked like she wanted to cry,

"But you still love him" Elena questioned,Rebekah looked at Elena, like why are you even asking," He's my brother, and I'm immortal, should I spend my immortality alone instead, you've heard the story, leave now"Rebekah said walking to the door, We turned around to look at her," I said leave, I don't know what you both are up to but I'm done playing"Rebekah spat coldly," I'm just looking for one good reason why we should wake up Mikael"Elena replied," and I've told you a thousand but you will anyways,and you want him to help kill my brother and I'm not stupid"Rebekah said with a glare," It's no secret we want Klaus dead, he has a hold over Stefan's life, and over our's"Elena spat with a hard look, finally,

"Do what you need, wake up Mikael at your imperial, but make no mistake, if you come after my brother I will rip you apart Elena, I get my temper after my father, I will only leave her life for my brother's use but you I will rip you apart with my bare teeth, Now Leave"Rebekah Warned coldly, So I'm fish bait and Elena is the one to be eaten,great,Elena walked away and out the Door, When I was about to leave,Rebekah grabbed my hand,

"I will make you a deal, If you help me and Niklaus stop Mikael I will make sure nothing happen to your Uncle and Your friends the Blonde boy, maybe even Damon, If Mikael kills Nick I will hunt you all down, Start of the List Your Uncle,Answer"Rebekah offered with a smirk,"Um nothing happens to them and I will kill Mikael myself, and yes" I replied softly and walked out the Boarding house, I know this is wrong but it's for the best,

Elena was standing in front of the car, We got on and She drove back to the cave, we entered and walked to the part of the cave with the drawing, Alaric and Bonnie were there with a table, and a small office table lamp, and pictures with manes tagged onto them, he was placing the pictures on the cave's wall," Are you putting each picture to translate what they mean" Elena asked flashing the wall with her flash light,

"Well we filled in what we could, vampire, werewolf, slaughter, man, ect."Alaric explained looking at the pictures, Elena flashed the drawing of the tree," That's the White Oak tree, it was used in the spell to create the vampires," I explained looking at the drawing," Which means that is when they burned down the tree. Destroying the only way that they could be killed" Elena said now flashing the picture with two trees one upside down,

"Okay so tree equals weapon, kind of weird we knew that" Alaric replied a bit sarcastic, We need to get my Uncle some time away from Damon, the sarcasm is spreading like a virus, My Uncle flashed at a picture of a person with a heart, a moon and the sun, and other drawings," What we are no sure about is this, we got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart, and we have figures that usually signifies death some sort of kind" Alaric explained pointing at the drawing, I stepped forward to get a better view of the drawings,

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart, But why is that one connected to the witches death" I questioned looking at the sun and the moon drawing, wait,"I don't know we haven't gotten that far" Bonnie responded softly, Oh my,"Oh my god, Rebekah doesn't know the whole story, Mikael didn't kill the Original witch Klaus did, that Explains the drawings" I said looking at the drawings with a small frown,

"We have to tell Rebekah"Elena said looking at us," Are you sure she can snap both your neck's" Alaric said looking at Elena," I'm not going to tell a girl with a temper problem who could kill us, I'm just the back up" I murmured to myself, Elena looked at me, I nodded and followed her out off the cave, we got on her car again, she drove to the Salvatore Estate and parked in the drive way, we got off and entered the Boarding House, I walked behind her,

Rebekah was serving herself some drink," I thought I told you to leave,twice"Rebekah snapped," How do you know that Mikael killed your mother" Elena questioned with no expression,Rebekah turned to look at her," Nick was there he told me"Rebekah replied a bit annoyed, Elena took a deep breathe," He lied to you" Elena said with a small frown," And how do you know that"Rebekah asked with a smug,

"The cave where you carved your families name, it's covered in symbols, destroyed your family, how your family arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampire's, and this, this is a symbol for hybrid, it's a combination for werewolf and vampire symbol, and this is the one for your mother, and this is the story of her death, the hybrid killed the original witch, not Mikael,Klaus"Elena explained and showing her each picture, I just stood there watch, this isn't going to end well,

"No, no he wouldn't"Rebekah said in shock, I could see rage inside of her," She put the curse on him, made it so he would be the only one of his kind, then she rejected him, with the werewolf gene comes aggregation, and voilence,when he turned all of that was heighten, he killed her Rebekah and then he made an entire lie so he wouldn't loose you" Elena Explained a bit coldly,Rebekah stared at her," These mean nothing, There just stupid drawing done by stupid people, who nothing about my family was"Rebekah exclaimed and she looked pissed,

"then why are you so upset" Elena asked a bit concerned," Why are you doing this to me, I have done nothing to you"Rebekah spat with anger," Klaus killed your mother, he has a hold on you, on me and on everyone, he has for over a thousand years, we have to make it stop" Elena said loudly,Rebekah grabbed Elena shaking her with anger," Shut up, just shut up, don't talk anymore,nothing"Rebekah Yelled, She pushed her to wall, Her eyes wend blood red and her fangs came out,

Rebekah let her go and fell on her knees crying, Elena took a deep breathe, poor Rebekah,Elena walked out the door and I followed her, so we came here so she could make her cry, We walked to the car, and Elena drove back home today was such a tiring day, I got off the car before her and just entered the house and went to my room, I entered my bathroom and changed into a red camisole and black sweatpants, I changed into my nightwear, and walked out of the bathroom to find Damon laying my bed all comfortable,

"ahh Damon,seriously"I said annoyed," We got Mikael"Damon said calmly," What how" I asked confused, Damon looked at me with his usual cocky way," No idea, I just guess Katherine came through, The plan is in motion, see told you I had it, go ahead,kick,yell,scream,I'm sure you have been planning your rant all day" Damon said calmly, weird much," I'm not going to yell at you" I replied calmly and just a bit annoyed, I walked to my bed and fixed my pillow," Why not, I went behind your back and freed Stefan, and you know what it back fired he is an even bigger dick than ever, just now he is a dick on our side" Damon explained with a grin, I kept pulling the sheet because with Damon laying onto of it I can barely pull it,

"I'm not mad, I'm tired, I just want to go to bed" I said softly while trying to pull the sheet," No I think Michael weapon is a stake because he mentioned something about it" Damon said in a sort of thinking way," Well then they must have carved it out from the White Oak tree before they burned it down" I said softly," So I was right, after all that led us to Mikael"Damon Said a bit loudly, I pulled the sheet up and laid in bed,

"It led us to more than just that, I think we have Rebecca on our side too" I said calmly and a bit sleepy,"Really,what you learn from her" Damon Asked with an eyebrow raised," I learned that she is just a girl, that she lost her mom to young and she loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her" I said softly, I let out a sigh, did I just said what I'm feeling, Damon looked at me, I just laid my head on the pillow facing him,

"There is nothing more important than the bond of family" I said softly looking at Damon calmly, Damon kind of rolled his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows, He turned to face me," You should tell that to my brother" Damon said with a small tight smile, I let out a chuckle," I'm not mad for you letting outStefan, Damon" I said sleepy, I turned around to turn off my nightstand lamp and then turned around again to face him," I think your going to be the one that saves him from himself, It won't because he loves Elena it will be because he love you, Can I tell you the rest tomorrow" I whispered sleepy,"Sure"Damon whispered with a smile, I closed my eyes and fell asleep,

{Homecoming, Chapter 21}

(Winx and Specialist No Pov)

They were just coming from School, And entered the house," I'm so tired, remind me to not ever run the track for a few days" Brandon said throwing himself on the couch," Did you see Bloom"Nabu asked Riven sitting down on the couch,"Yup, she was with her Cousin or something and Friends, She left School with her vampire, the dude Damon or something"Riven replied taking out a water bottle from the refrigerator,

"They aren't anything" Sky hissed with his arms crossed and throwing Riven a pillow,"Dude!, They are don't you see the way they look at eachother, you are her past"Riven snapped annoyed," I won't give up not yet" Sky growled under his breathe and walked away, Riven sighed and looked at the other's," A love like that can't end so easily" Flora said looking a bit sad,

(Bloom's pov)

So what are we really discussing here I am barely putting any attention to, Does Rebekah still want me to help or not, I don't know but I will soon," Let's say Mikael followed Elena and Beth here, he tried to grab them so he could use them as bait" Stefan explained walking to the living room," And you what verve in him" I asked with my arms crossed," No we verveined him, he is an original we have to make it realistic" Damon replied with a bit of annoyance,

"We verveined him and in the process with found he had a dagger" Stefan said but got cut off by Elena," which you planned to use on rebekah but instead" Elena explained but got cut off by Stefan," Drove it through his heart" Stefan finished explaining," But what happens when he ask for Mikaels body" I questioned with an eyebrow raised," Good point you my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says, the idea of luring him back here and killing him, last thing we is you getting tripped and tongue tied" Damon questioned in his usual cockiness,

"Well don't look at me, I'm just in charge of bringing him back here" Stefan said softly, And Damon is eyeing humor Damon," Klaus is smart, If we tell him that mikael's dead then he will want proof" I said with my eyebrows raised," Then I shall be dead"Mikael responded, We looked at him and walked down the steps of the living room, He took out a silver stake and a glass thing with ashes," What if he wants to see you in person" Elena questioned,

"Well it means our plan is working, Klaus will absolutely want to see my body, you lure him here, and I will kill him"Mikael explained looking at us," But with what, those dagger's don't work on him" Stefan said looking at Mikael,"Well I'm in possession of a stake, old fashion from the ancient White Oak tree, The one that left these ashes when it burned"Mikael Explained dipping the stake in the Glass thing," Where is it" Damon asked," Not here, Knowing it's location is my insurance policy"Mikael replied,

"Against what" Stefan questioned with his arms crossed," You're leaving this in my hands, you see a vampire can't dagger an ordinal without dieing, so it falls to you"Mikael said giving it to Elena, What a relief, Mikael looked at Elena," You want me to actually dagger you" Elena stammered," Klaus will leave nothing to chance especially when it comes to trust"Mikael Explained,

I looked at the Stake," Come on Buffy just stake it through the papa orginal"Damon said, I looked at him and rolled my eyes,

(One hour later)

We stood their next to Michael's body, He was on the ground laying dead, And Rebecca in the room, Stefan looked at Elena and Me, Stefan was talking to Klaus on the phone, Damon just was standing their with a smirk," Hello Nick"Rebekah said a bit nervous, She looked at us, I nodded at her," It's true, he is finally out of our life's for good, I miss you, I'm miserable here"Rebekah replied softly,"Good I'll see you soon brother"Rebekah said and ended the call,

She gave Stefan back the phone," He bought it, he's coming home"Rebekah answered softly," Now is that easy or what" Damon said smiling, I elbowed him, He have me a look I just rolled my eyes," Let's just get this over with" I said with a sigh, Elena nodded, Elena leaned down and pulled the dagger out of him," Well we have to get going" Elena said walking out the room, I walked behind her but before I left Damon gave me a wink and a smirk, I sighed and just kept walking, we left the boarding house,

(Next Day)

We were in Elena's room and she was trying to find a dress for Homecoming,"Ugh I hate everything in my closet, I have nothing to wear for homecoming" Elena whined, I should do that later but at least she doesn't whine like Stella, Now seeing it Stella is really annoying poor Brandon," Then don't go lets stay home, order take out and over analyze hieroglyphic's thingy's with Alaric" Bonnie said showing The pictures with a puppy dog eyes, Elena chuckled,

"We have to go or Caroline will kill us" Elena replied looking for a dress,"Uhh,Caroline actually has a date" Bonnie said with a depressed look, Elena sat at the edge of her bed," You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy" Elena said with a smile," I don't need to talk about it, he fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and the lie about it, what's done is done" Bonnie said with a hurt expression,

(One hour later)

"We can't trust Rebekah not turning on us" I said putting the top on the grenade,"Oh really, you know Vampire's are usually so reliable" Damon said sarcasm,"Bonnie's right,Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but He is her brother" I said with a sigh," Her lying, mama killing brother,Wolfbayne is ready" Damon said in his way's, I walked to the bathroom or his, he was making the Wolfbayne,"There are to many thing's that can go wrong with this plan too many people that can make it go wrong" I said with concern,

"Well I'm formulating a secret plan," Damon explained," really was it" I asked curiously," Well if I told you than it wouldn't be a secret," Damon said filling up a grenade, and made a motion with his head,

Stefan, I turned around and Stefan entered the bathroom," I need to borrow a tie" Stefan demaned,"You have your own tie's" Damon replied not looking at him," I'm a hundred and sixty-two years old, and I'm going to a homecoming dance, I need better ties" Stefan replied with annoyance," You could not go" I replied with a smug," I'm compelled to protect you, and if I look at your track record at high school dance's it's pretty tragic, my luck would be if you get murdered by the homecoming Queen" Stefan said walking out the door, very funny,

I rolled my eyes, I picked up a grenade bottle and put the tap on it, but Damon slapped my hand,"Ahhh,no"Damon said slapping my hand," I know how to do this Alaric taught me" I protested, Damon took the grenade away from me,"Beth,if this thing blows up remember there is only one of us who can heal quickly" Damon said closing the grenade, hope it does Damon!,"Ahh,please tell me you have a better plan than wolfbayne grenade" Stefan questioned with a smug,

"Never mind you brother, the less you know the better" Damon replied with a smirk,Brother's,Where Elena, I think Talking to Bonnie on the phone," My freedom from Klaus rest upon you two here, as getting your plan perfectly, so excuse me if I'm a bit cynical" Stefan said a bit annoying well he has been and is," You're the one we should be worried about, if Klaus ask's you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart" I replied with a smile,

Stefan looked back at me," We do have a reason to worry, but if I look back at our epic plan failure's, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get on our way, so by taking odd's on how this thing takes down, it's certainly not going to be who screw's it up, all see you at homecoming, I can't wait" Stefan responded with a look I can't really explain, Stefan left out of my veiw,maybe he is right my humanity can screw this up, I don't know about Elena but I can't go,

Me and Damon finished the grenades, I walked to Rebekah's room I entered since the door is open, She was looking at herself in the mirror," Getting a head start" I asked leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed, She turned around and looked at me," Embarrassing truth is that this is my first high school dance"Rebekah said looking a bit embarrassed,"Ever"I scoffed," I never really had time for high school before, Nick and I were always moving around,running,anyway I didn't want to leave anything to chance ,have you heard anymore from him"Rebekah asked looking at herself in the mirror nervously,

"No, but I'm sure when he does return he will do it with a flare" I replied calmly," I'm sure Damon and my Father are all set with his plan"Rebekah said patting her dress,"Yes"I answered, She walked away from the mirror and looked like she wanted to cry," Don't tell me, I want to go to the dance, and leave the rest to Mikael"Rebekah said looking like she wanted to cry, I walked up to her slowly," I know it's really hard, So thank you for helping us bring back Klaus, back into town" I said with a calm expression,

"Just becareful,I've been running for a thousand years for a reason,Mikael is not a good person and he can not be definitely trusted, no one in my family can"Rebekah said almost tearing up," Are you okay" I asked," I spend my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure, I never thought I would be the one help drive a stake through his heart, no tears I don't want to ruin my makeup, How do I look"Rebeka asked now standing in front of the mirror and sniffing,

"You look amazing, But your missing one thing" I replied and handed out her necklace, Elena gave it to me to give it back to her, She turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks," My mother's necklace"Rebekah said softly," You should wear it tonight, may I" I asked with a small tight smile, She nodded, I put it on her but she is still sniffing," Thank you"Rebekah said smiling, This isn't right for me to do what I'm about to do, if she awakes I can start looking for my coffin,

I took out the silver dagger and staked her, She was gasping," I'm sorry, I can't leave anything to chance" I said softly and she fell on the ground, dead well as dead as she can be, I let out deep breathes and turned around Damon was Standing there with a smirk, Damon grabbed her body and carried her body to Stefan's room and then laid her next to the bed," In the back,harsh"Damon said covering her body with a grey sheet and kneeled down," It had to be done,Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side" I explained a bit confused,

"Hey I'm not judging you, it's very Katherine of you even though you aren't related in anyway but come on" Damon replied cocking his head with a tiny grin," Not the way to make me feel better about myself,Damon!"I snapped,"Hey it was a compliment, sort of" Damon said almost whining which makes him, forget it," Stefan was right, someone is going to let there humanity get in the way, and screw this whole thing up, and that's probably going to be me" I sighed,

"Beth, you just daggered somebody, you're going to be fine" Damon said softly sitting down on the bed next to me,"Ya but I feel bad about it, I care too much that's the problem Damon, I'm the weak link" I said with a sigh and a confused expression," If it make's you feel any better she isn't really dead" Damon said with a smile, I let out a sigh, I really want to kiss him, wait what," Do you really trust him,Mikael"I asked Damon with a confused expression,

"Nope"Damon replied shaking his head," What about Stefan" I asked again,"Nope,not as long as he is under Klaus's control" Damon said looking at the ground," Than we need a better plan" I said looking at Damon, he looked back at me," I know what to do, You're just not going to like it" Damon explained looking at me," Why not" I asked," Because when this goes all down I don't want you having any part in it" Damon replied looking with determination,

"What does that mean" I asked curiously," To trust me" Damon replied softly,"Yes"I whispered," Than you have nothing to worry about" Damon said with a smirk," I really don't get what you're trying to say Damon but I better go find Elena" I said standing up and walked out the room, I went down the stair and their was a knock on the door, I opened to reveal Katherine, She smirked,

Damon is standing behind, I sighed and just walked away to go find Elena, I found her talking on the Phone, With my guess Caroline, I'm going to the Homecoming or should I, I don't know if I should or not,

(Winxs and Specialist, No Pov)

The girls were getting ready, while the guys were already changed into there tux, All the same except each of their ties where the color they like, They all were standing in front of the door, all of them have dates except Sky he is just going because Brandon is making him and he hope's to see Bloom, Riven's phone went off,"Hello, hey Aunt 'bethy"Riven answered sarcastically,

Since Riven for fun put the speaker on so everyone could hear,"Riven I'm going to call you during the Homecoming, from there I need you to leave with them, it isn't going to be safe, I would tell you not to go but you won't just do as I say, I'm not going but if I do I will give you a warning, just make sure you answer your phone" Bloom ordered," May I ask why"Riven replied," Just do as I say,bye"Bloom responded and the call went off,

"What was that about" Brandon asked confused," I don't know or want to but let's just go"Riven said with a smirk, All the guys sighed, All the girls walked down in Strapless dresses Stella made In different color's of course, The guys jaw nearly dropped except Sky's, He sighed and walked out the door, and the rest behind him, They got on their car, and drove to the address Someone texted them,

They parked in front of the Lockwood Estate, And got off, there was lots off people there and they saw Bloom entering, Sky walked in faster than the rest, Sky went up to Bloom," Please tell me you're here to party with your friends, or find a date, the homecoming queen is still alive so go free for all you want,Sky,I have better thing's to do than Bother myself and to talk to someone not worth my time" Bloom said with a grin,

"Won't you listen for once, I love you, why won't you forgive me, I miss you, my world with out you is just not the same, I love you so much listen to me, get it through your head, lets leave just us back home, I will do anything for you I will die if I need to, and it doesn't matter because if it takes my life to fight for your heart I will" Sky said softly and holding her hands,

"Listen to something, I do love you but there things that can't be fixed and maybe you do need to fight for me, because have you ever had a feeling that there is a person that needs you and you need that person, that gives you love, and gives you danger,passion,but consumes you all the way" Bloom explained looking at Sky straight in the eye," I don't know if you are that love but I know that Damon is what I may want, I'm not sure, like fire and ice, just if you love me like you say fight, because I'm confused" Bloom said but got cut off by Sky, he placed his lips on her's,She responded back, the kiss was passionate but slowly,

Bloom broke the kiss and walked away, Sky stood there and smiled," I will fight for you until the end, I promise" Sky said to himself, He walked back to the others,

(Bloom's pov)

What did I just do,Ugh where's Stefan, I walked out the French door's and went through the crowd of people looking for Stefan, Someone stopped me,Klaus,"Hello love" Klaus greeted with a smirk," What do you want" I asked a bit nervous," Are you nervous" Klaus asked with smug," I'm not nervous I just don't like you" I snapped," People have been after me for a thousand years, and I'm always one step ahead, so whatever is your thinking of trying go for it, give it your best shot, you won't succeed" Klaus explained softly,

"It won't be for a lack of trying" I replied softly and was about to walk away but Klaus stopped me," you be smart, to tell Damon to mind his manner's tonight, cause if I die, I already insured that he will die along with me, even in death my hybrids have there orders so you kill me you're killing him too" Klaus warned, I smiled fakely and walked away, I need to find Katherine as much as she isn't really well something,

I found her standing by the door," I need you to stay here there's a change of plan's, Klaus insured that if he die's Damon dies with him, I need you to help me stop Damon from his plan" I said with an annoyed look," I could help but then maybe no, Stefan isn't here, I will help but as soon as I'm done, I'm leaving" Katherine said with a smirk," I could care less if you leave or not, Stefan must be back at the house, I will go find him, Stay here Katherine" I said and walked out the door,

I got inside my car and drove to the Salvatore Estate, After minutes I finally got there, I parked in the drive way and got off, I ran into the house and into the living room Stefan was there laying unconscious, I found a blood bag on the table, I walked to him, He woke up and looked at me," Tap up,stefan"I said throwing him the bag, He got up and drank it," If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him" I explained looking at Stefan with a look," So we pull the plug on the plan" Stefan replied calmly," And face the wrath of Mikael,we will all be dead" I said with annoyance, Stefan looked away,

"Okay look I know you turned off your humanity and you don't care, so there is only one solution" I said a bit frustated,I'm going behind everyone well Damon and he can't listen," What is that" Stefan asked," Care Stefan, care about Damon's life, Because he is your brother, your humanity may be off but he is still your brother, he has saved you many times now for once pay back the favor, Look Klaus will be dead and we will all be free from him but then Damon will be dead, Your brother will be dead Stefan,enless you care enough" I said with a look,

"Why should I" Stefan asked looking at me with a smirk," Because he is your brother, because even if he doesn't admit it he loves you like you do, before Katherine you two cared about eachother,Save him I'm begging you, I love him, do you want to live your eternal life with remorse because you didn't want to save your brother, you should go" I said softly looking at him like I'm about to get on my knees and beg, I'm not but if I have to I will,

Stefan disappeared like a ghost, I walked to one of the guest rooms in the boarding house and entered, my handbag is still their and so is my clothes, I changed into my clothing quickly and then took out my phone out of my clutch, I Dialed Riven,and waited a bit until he answered,"Hello,riven get out of there now,leave"I ordered,"Fine,fine we are already leaving either ways, Stella got drunk and so did Brandon,bye"Riven replied and hanged up on me,

I pressed end and sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, I put everything back in my handbag and walked out the room and out the Boarding House to my car, I put my bag in and walked back inside the Boarding house, Minutes later, Damon came in bursting with anger, Elena isn't here she left to go talk to Alaric, Act like I don't know anything, I have to,

Damon served himself a drink but looked like he wants to explode," How did this happened" I asked with a fake confusion," We thought of everything,Beth,Klaus having Hybrids,Mikael Turning on us, we brought Katherine so you and Elena wouldn't be in danger, anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared" Damon growled with anger," I don't understand Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything that's what we were counting on, but Maybe he had a reason" I said looking at Damon with my arms crossed,

"We blew it" Damon said softly,"Were's Katherine" I asked with a fake confusion," She went to the hills, like usual the minute things got bad, and who blames her, Klaus would have crushed her, I had him Beth, I had Klaus, this could all been over" Damon Shouted and threw the bourbon bottle to the fireplace,"Hey,Damon hey"I demanded put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed me away, I turned him around with both my hands on his cheeks,"Hey,We'll survive this, we always survive, trust me" I said softly, I really want to kiss him,

"We're never getting Stefan back, you know that, don't you" Damon said softly and looking at me," Then we will let him go,okay,we will have to let him go" I replied softly, Damon nodded, next thing I know his lips are pressed against mines, But his phone went off,Damn,Damon didn't look so angry," I'm not interested by a play by play of our failure now Katherine" Damon responded, I could here a bit but it was like mumbles," That's not very comforting at the moment, are you going back at the hiding, take care of your self Katherine" Damon said and pressed end,

We looked at each other but then he walked away," I have to go,bye"I said and walked out the door, I sighed and got on my car, I drove home and minutes later I got there, I parked in the driveway and got off, I grabbed my handbag and walked up the porch, I entered the house and closed the door behind me and ran upstairs, I entered my room and changed into a plain white camisole and dark blue pj's short, I walked to bed and laid down, I quickly fell asleep…..

**Please review and I hope you like it, review please….. : )**


	21. Dark Lust Vote

**Okay well in these chapters i'm making not a M rated scene,But it does with Beth or Bloom will have a night with well thats your choice,a hot passionate sex,and just for alerts after she becomes a vampire she will hve another night with someone not please i will give you options,**

**1. Sky**

**2. Damon**

**3. other,means you will get to tell vote for someone who you think you would like but it's your choice who.**

**I will be updating by saturday but it will only be one chapter for now so enjoy and vote...oh and I'm soon writing a story on my version what if Bloom was reborn,and she wasn't bloom at all she was Katherines twin sister and when bloom's two years oldat her party three witches kidnap her and take to earth leaving her in the middle of Forks woods until Carlisle and Esmee find her and take her as there own,vampire diaries,Wc and TVD crossover…..thats all I have to say but enjoy….if you have more questions about my future new story pm me or send me a review…..**


	22. The New Deal

{Chapter 21, The New Deal}

Disclaimer do not own WC or TVD

(Bloom's Pov)

I walked out the house and started running down the sidewalk, I kept running and running, I ran almost to town but stopped at a white house, thirty minutes done, I turned around and a guy was running with a dark blue hoodie, I looked at him quickly and began running away as fast as I could, is he following me, I ran and ran close to Their house, He kept running behind me, I saw Brandon, Helia and Sky talking there,

I ran passed the house as fast as I could I stopped next to a tree and looked at the way he was following me but when I turned around the man was in front of me, I gasped,"huh, I'm sorry I should watched where I was going" He said almost smiling," Don't worry about it" I replied a bit confused," Have a good day" He replied and ran away, what was that all about,

(Three hours later)

I finished taking my long shower and walked out the shower, I got dressed into a plain light brown military style jacket, Dark demin skinny jeans, dark blue ruffled tank top and light brown leather wedge heel boots, I changed and blow dryed,straighten with magic, so I don't need to keep doing that, I put some lip-gloss and floral fragrance walked out and grabbed my handbag, I walked out my room and the house and quickly got on my car, I need someone to talk to Elena has been as much as I have been paranoid, I drove to 'there' house, I parked infront,and got out,

Riven's there with Helia,thank you, I walked up to them both," Can we talk" I asked with a frustrated expression,Riven nodded and walked inside the house, And sat in the living room, no ones here my guess there upstairs, we sat on the couch," So I'm here, talk to me like your besty"Riven said sarcastically," Seriously Riven,I feel like I'm going crazy, I'm totally paranoid all the time" I said looking at Riven with a help me look,

"Whatever you did, you did it for some reason"Riven said trying to comfort me and out his hand on my shoulder," Klaus hasn't done anything to hurt me or my friends, everywhere I go I feel like somebody is going to attack me, I lied to help a vampire under Klaus compulsion to stop the guy I love, I lied to his face about what his brother did, I'm freaking out here" I said almost shouting," And the fact that I dreamt about Daphne last night, she warned me to be careful, there is no sign of him, nothing I feel like I'm going insane" I whispered looking at Riven with a frustrated expression,

"Calm down, take a deep breathe I'm your nephew I will help, now relax for a second, let's go get a drink"Riven offered with a small smile," Fine let's go" I replied standing up from the couch,Riven followed behind me, When we were about to walk out the door,"Riven,dude where are you going" Brandon asked, I turned around to look at Brandon in his boxers and standing in the last case of stairs," Family business, on of your matter Brandon" I snapped with a glare, Stella appeared walking down the stairs with Tenca,Musa,Nabu and Sky, All eyes on me,

"Can we go Riven like rightnow,I'm paranoid enough and now to see them" I whispered softly,Riven nodded and we walked out the house, We got on my car and I drove to town, I parked in front of Mystic Grill and we got off my car, I walked in front of Riven and we entered and walked to the bar, we sat on the stools, on the other side I saw Damon and My Uncle, and I saw Elena and Bonnie sitting on a table Next to the stone wall, well like a fire place or grill,talking,I ordered a soda, while Riven a beer,

I talked to Riven for minutes until Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Nabu entered, I got off the stool and walked to Elena," Beth can you try to call Jeremy he isn't answering me, He lost his job here and failed his midterm" Elena said with a worried expression, I nodded and took my phone out but he didn't answer, I walked to were Damon is throwing darts at the dartboard while Elena went to the restroom,

I dialed again Jeremy, but his voice mail answered, might as well leave a message," Jeremy the minute that you get this call back, Elena if worried about you" I said with prissy tone,"ooh,fiesty when you're mad" Damon said looking at me with smirk," You want feisty Damon than give me the dart and you will see feisty"I snapped looking at him with a look," Calm down, he lost his job at The Grill, he will survive Beth, not the end of the world" Damon said smirking,

"He is spiraling, ever since Bonnie broke up with him he has been moody, barely talking to anyone" I said softly looking at him a bit worried, He looked at me with a sort of frown," It's a typical teenager" Damon said with a frown," He see's ghost, lost people he care's about, how normal can that be?" I asked with my arms crossed," Not everyone he still has you and Elena" Damon said turning around and threw the dart at the center of the board, he walked to it and pulled it off," Are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned,

"What makes you think I'm not okay" Damon asked with a look," Well you're day drunk, it's not exactly your most attractive look" I answered his question with calm expression," So What is my most attractive look" Damon asked with a smug and walking closer to me,"Uh-uh,I'm not saying you have an attractive look, I'm just saying it's my least favorite one" I replied a bit seductive, Damon smirked, He pressed his lips against mine,

"Don't mind me" Klaus said behind us, We broke the almost kiss, which I saw Sky's expression almost burning in the inside, I turned around to see Klaus smirking,"Klaus"I said softly but with a frown, Damon stepped in front of me," Your going to do this in The Grill in front of everyone, it's a little beneath you don't you think" Damon said eyeing Klaus like suspious,Elena walked out of the ladies' room and walked up to us, next to me," I don't know what you're talking about I just came to my local pub, to grab a drink with a mate" Klaus replied with a fake confused expression,

Elena stood there eyeing Klaus," Get around here, won't you Tony" Klaus ordered, The guy the one that I stumbled in the morning, I saw Elena's expression it was shock, Klaus smiled," Surprise you stuck around town long enough for happy hour" Damon said with a annoyed expression, Klaus frowned," My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out" Klaus said softly and looking at Damon," Cute blonde bombshell psycho, shouldn't be hard to find" Damon replied calmly,

"Truth is I grown to rather like your little town, Thinking I'm going to fancy a home here, I image wondering how this effects you, the answer is non in the slightest, as long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go and live your little live how ever you choose, you have my word" Klaus said walking pass Damon and stopped to look at me and Elena, He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, why me," And I get my little doppelganger, Don't worry about Elena anymore she is my back up plan as you call it" Klaus said with a hand around my neck and his chin on my shoulder,

"What else could you possibly want" I asked with venom in her tone, Klaus let go of me and turned me around to face him," Well for starters, You can tell me where I might find Stefan" Klaus asked holding my hand tightly, Damon stepped in front of me," Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass"Damon snapped, Klaus let go off my hand and looked at the dart board and threw a dart," Well you see that's a shame, your brother stole from me, I need him found so I can get back what's mine" Klaus said looking back at us,

"Well that seems like a Stefan and Klaus problem" Elena said looking at Klaus with anger, Klaus walked to Elena but Damon stepped infront,"Well this is me broadening the scopes, Sweetheart"Klaus said with a evil smirk, He is much more a badass than the stupid wizard who wanted to kill me, Now since Bloom is dead to them I don't need to worry, Klaus walked passed us and walked to his buddy,

"We need to find Stefan" Elena said with a frown," Do you think Stefan Stole those coffin's" I asked with my arms crossed,"Coffin's"Elena and Damon asked giving me a look," When I got kidnapped I saw coffin's, my guess his family he locked up" I said with an annoyed look," Well we need to get back home" Elena said walking away," See you later grandma" I said with a laugh,"Oh believe me we will be seeing each other in hot Steamy shower in my bathroom" Damon said with a smirk, I saw he looked at Sky quickly,

"I will see, Damon,"I giggled and walked out the door, Elena already left; I got on my car and drove home,

(Winx and Specialist No pov)

Damon walked to the bar and sat on the standed next to a stool next to Sky's," You got to love a nice drink, right Blondie" He said smirking, Sky was about to stand up but Brandon got up and put a hand on his shoulder," What do you want" Brandon snapped, Damon looked at Brandon," I don't talk to little boy's, so disappear dick"Damon responded with a smirk and walked away from the bar, And walked out of the Grill,

"Seriously what does he have that Bloom see in him?" Brandon asked the guy's," Do you want the list, Brandon?"Riven said with a smirk," Forget it, let's have a good time and forget of what happened"Nabu said drinking his beer,

(Bloom's Pov)

I helped Elena set the table, I put the cup and silverware,"Vampire's, Hybrids, Orginals, no problem, My rebellious brother I'm worried" Elena said with a sigh,"Poof you're still human" Alaric said with the knife he is holding to cut something he pretended it was a wand, Just when Jeremy entered the house," Just in time we're cooking" Elena said calmly but I could see she wanted to explode,

"Sorry I'm just passing through" Jeremy said opening the refrigator,"aww,well I thought we all just stay in like a typical, a typical family" Alaric said with a smile, Jeremy closed the refrigator,"Why"He asked confused," Because you got fired and didn't tell anyone" Elena answered his question with a look, she is really pissed off,"Uh,can we do this later, I have plan's with Tyler, he is right outside" Jeremy said annoyed,Tyler!,"Oh wait when did you started hanging with Tyler Lockwood" My Uncle questioned looking at Jeremy with concern,

"Um I don't know, does it matter" Jeremy asked irritated,"Ya,he is dangerous he was sired by Klaus" I said looking at Jeremy with a look," He can still hear you he is right outside, besides you of all people are going to lecture me with who I can and can't hang out with" Jeremy snapped at me," What is with the attitude" Elena asked with her arms crossed," Whatever this is lame Tyler's waiting" Jeremy said ignoring Elena and walked to the front door,

Elena placed her hand on Jeremy's shoulder to stop him,"Oh no, no no, you're not going anywhere especially with Tyler" Elena ordered in like a motherly tone, Jeremy looked at Alaric," I'm on this with her jeremy,sorry"Alaric said with his arms crossed, Jeremy looked back Elena," Fine you want me to stay in, let's all stay In,yo Tyler come on in" Jeremy shouted at Tyler," No Jeremy" Elena pleaded, but to late the hybrid just came in, he entered the door, Jeremy smirked,

Tyler walked to the table and sat, while Jeremy went and gave him a glass of water, I had my arms crossed,"Thanks"Tyler said with Jeremy," This is weird, Klaus has Hybrids stocking us and now you're just sitting in our kitchen" I said a bit awkwardly," Look maybe I should go" Tyler said almost getting up but Jeremy came with his plates," No stay you are not doing anything" Jeremy said with a smile," No endless you have to you know, Take it with your hybrid master" Elena said with a pout and her arms crossed, Tyler chuckled," It's not like that Elena" Tyler said smiling, My Uncle sat on the table with a glass of wine," Tell me Tyler what is the difference between being sired and being compelled" Alaric asked calmly,

"Compulsion, that's just mind control, and being sired, it's like faith, do something because you believe it's the right thing" Tyler explained looking at Alaric," So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing" I said with a fake smile, Tyler looked at me and shook his head," I don't serve Klaus, Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life, I owe him for that" Tyler said giving me a look,

"What if he asked you to uh,jump of a bridge" My Uncle questioned Tyler, I looked at him carefully,"Uh he wouldn't, even if he did I would be fine, I'm a hybrid" Tyler said with his eyebrow raised," Okay what if he told you to rip your heart off" Elena asked with a fake smile," Again he wouldn't" Tyler replied annoyed," But what if he did" I asked looking at him with my eyebrows raised," I don't know then I would rip out my heart, you guys sound like Caroline, you're getting all freaked out over something you don't understand" Tyler snapped annoyed," You're right Tyler I don't understand, Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you are just blindly loyal to him" I Snapped with anger,

Tyler looked at my frustated,"You are over thinking it, I can still make my own decisions" Tyler hissed, We all sat down but Jeremy got up because his phone went off, seconds later he came back to the house," What was that about" Elena asked Jeremy," That was nothing" Jeremy answered sitting back down," I got to go, um thanks for the food offer but uh next time" Tyler Said awkwardly and got up and walked out the kitchen, to the front door and left, we got up I just stood by the table looking at my phone,

'_Beth,going to your house,riven_',I sighed and looked at my Uncle and Elena talking, I walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator left door, When I turned around Jeremy wasn't here anymore, Alaric and Elena turned around,"Jeremy"Elena said, Alaric walked to the table on top of plate was his ring," That's his ring" Alaric said looking at the ring, we walked outside the house,"Jeremy,what is he doing" I asked confused,

(Riven's Pov)

There is my Aunty, of course Sky came with Brandon, We were walking down the street, Jeremy is standing in the middle of the street is this guy crazy,"Jeremy!"The man yelled,"Jeremy!"Bloom and Elena yelled, A black SUV was drinking in high speed, oh god, We stopped in shock when The car was about to hit Jeremy but Bloom's Uncle pushed him and got in the way, getting hit, His body fell on the ground all scratched up, We ran to the sight, I saw the girl Elena and bloom ran To the teachers side, The turned him over, We ran there and in kneeled to check on him, Bloom looked at me with a glare,

Jeremy kneeled beside The teachers body," He is going to be alright,are you okay" Elena asked concerned," I don't understand" Jeremy replied worriedly," Who was that on the phone" Elena asked looking at him like a worried mother, He whispered something to Bloom and Elena chick," We have to get him inside help me Jeremy" Bloom said trying to pick him up," We can help, we should call 911"Brandon said looking at Bloom," It's better if you all leave please" Bloom said helping The other two, Sky didn't want to but me and Brandon forced him to leave with us,

(Bloom's Pov)

Good thing Damon came in time, My Uncle is laid on the couch,dead,I just sat on the floor next to the couch, Damon closed the door behind him," How is he" Damon asked," He is dead but he had his ring, Klaus hybrid hit him, now we just wait" Elena answered checking on Alaric, I got up and standed by Jeremy," Jeremy why aren't you wearing Vervein where's your bracelet" Damon asked Jeremy,

"I don't know" Jeremy answered confused, I looked at Jeremy," It was Tyler, it had to have been that's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervein"I said looking at Jeremy that seems guilty," Klaus is trying to send us a message, he wants to find Stefan who stole his coffin's full with his dead family member's" Damon said calm but seemed annoyed,"Coffin's"Elena asked confused,theres more,"Yup,So all I have to do is find four coffin's and Walla no one else on your family Christmas tree needs to die" Damon said with sarcasm,

Jeremy shot up," Wait that's your big plan to steal for dead orginals,so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know" Jeremy snapped at Damon," you got a better idea" Damon asked a bit pissed,"Ya,Let's get the hell out of here, pack our bags and go" Jeremy said loudly,"Hey Jeremy calm down" Elena said trying to calm him down,"No,no,I'm not going to calm down Elena, this happens every time no matter what we do, you get on my case of school and work, who care's, on of us are going to make it out of this town alive," Jeremy snapped and ran up the stairs," He said he wants his family back" I said softly,"No,no the answer is no" Damon said looking at me with a look,

"If we give him Rebekah"Elena said looking at Damon with a glare,"Ya then Klaus undaggers her and first thing she does is kill you, frying pan,fire,not an option" Damon said looking at me with an eyebrow raised, I ignored the look he gave me," How many Coffin's did you say" Elena asked with a determined expression," Four why" Damon answered with a frown, Elena walked out the house to call Bonnie, my guess, Leaving me with grandma,

"So what was Blondie doing here" Damon asked walking around the room, I just sighed," No of you business grandma" I said with a small smirk, Elena came in," I know where Stefan is" Elena said looking at Damon," You should go, I need to go somewhere, I will meet you there later" I said softly walking out of the house, I got on my car and drove away to 'their house', Minutes later I got there and parked up in front,

I got off and went up to the front door and knocked on the door, Seconds later Brandon opened the door," Okay I came, Because from what I see you all need to say something to me" I said walking pass him, I walked to the living room where everyone was, I smirked," I'm here, now who wants to ask the first question" I asked with a smirk, all eyes went on me," Okay what is going on with you, you aren't the same person anymore who are you" Aisha snapped looking at coldly,

"Who am I,oh well I don't know who well oh yes Elizabeth Saltzman Peter's,Easy and I'm the same person except no one will ever take advantage of me anymore, Look I have nothing really well much against you all, except Sky, you I have more against, Don't say to come back because that is the last thing I will do" I spat with a look of hatred," Why are you so mean to us we never did anything to you, Bloom you have us your friends, Your parents you can still save them"Nabu said looking at me with hope,

"Parents, I don't have anyone but my Uncle, I lost them and I hate myself for that, You don't know the hell I'm going through rightnow, You have no idea, With the fact of many people trying to kill me some trying to protect me but in the end I will die, and it hurts to love you Sky and also love him, don't speak anymore" I exclaimed looking away from them, I walked out the Living room quickly and went out the door,

Why did I say that, I love Damon, but I can't say to him because if I do I could loose him, Maybe I have to let him go, I don't know anymore,Somone grabbed me by the arm and pressed his lips against mine, I placed my arms around Sky's neck and pushed him closer to me, everything was so sudden, He grabbed my hand leading me to the house, he quickly opened the door and took me up the stairs, I walked of course, he took me to his room and pressed me against the wall,

I started to unbutton his shirt and opened it, he took it off and threw at the bed, I placed my legs around his waist and placed my right hand on his chest, tracing his well build chest, his kiss was with such passion and urge it reminds me of Damon's kiss,_ Damon, I_ stopped kissing Sky and pushed him away," I'm sorry Sky, I need time" I said ran out the room, I nearly threw Brandon down the stairs,

I ran out the door and entered my car quickly, I started the car and drove away, I drove back home I need to check on my Uncle, I quickly drove trying to forget what just happened, I parked in the drive way and entered exactly behind Elena, We entered and my Uncle was up," Rick hey when did you return to the living" Elena asked looking at him," Just a few minutes ago" Alaric answered with a painful grunt,

"How's Jeremy" Alaric asked in pain," Hating me, hating life, hating the fact that we can't even have a family diner without somebody dieing before desert, are you okay" Elena asked Alaric, Alaric Started coughing blood,"Oh my god" I was all I said,"Ahh,Somethings wrong, the ring" My Uncle said before falling and let out a grunt of pain,"Rick"I said checking on him while Elena called an ambulance,

(Minutes later)

The ambulance came, and Elena explained what happened, The paramedics entered the house and checked on him," Get his vitals" one of the paramedics said, The second one with light brown hair flashed a small flash light in his mouth," Pulse ready and weak, looks like internal bleeding we need to get him out of here" The second paramedic said looking at us," Let's move" The first paramedic said," Let's not, say we did, why don't you two meet us at the hospital" The guy from before, Klaus hybrid said compelling them, they got up and walked out the door,

"No wait,no,you have to help him" I shouted at them but they left, I looked back at the hybrid," What are you doing" Elena asked looking a bit afraid," You can still save him Elena, here take my blood" Tony said showing his hand, He sighed," I can't get in" He sighed," Why are you doing this" I hissed," Klaus wants his family, you didn't deliever"He said looking at us with a sort of smirk, Alaric started coughing and Elena ran to his side," He is going to die, I would invite me in Elizabeth" He said with his hand leaning against the door frame,

All of a sudden, I heard a noise like if an arrow or something was shot, He grunted and fell on the ground, Elena got up and ran up to my side,"Jeremy"I said in surprise," He's not dead yet" Jeremy said walking up the porch steps and entered the house, Elena stood there in shock, Jeremy came back with a kitchen knife axe, And walked back to the hybrids body, he chopped the head off, I let out a small scream and looked away, Elena just looked away," Now he is dead, we've got to get Alaric to the hospital" Jeremy said panting heavily, I looked at the hybrids body,

Elena was breathing out heavily, Jeremy dropped the knife and walked to Alaric's body," You both take Alaric to the hospital, I'm going to give Klaus what he wants" I said looking at my Uncle worriedly," What are you crazy" Jeremy snapped," Beth is right if we don't give Klaus his sister at least he will hurt someone else, we can't let that happen, take Damon's car" Elena said with anger in her tone, She nodded at me and gave me the key's to Damon's car, I walked out the door and got on Damon's car, I took out my phone and Texted Klaus, weird I know his number, but whatever,

I drove out of the drive way and drove to The Salvatore Estate, minutes later I got there and parked in the drive way, I got out and entered the boarding house with the key Damon gave me, in case emergency's, I waited a few minutes until Someone knocked on the door, I walked to the door and opened the door, Klaus had a smirk plastered on his face," Glad you came" I said sarcastically, He entered the house a bit rudely," I trust you have News on Stefan" Klaus demanded, I closed the door," I don't know where Stefan is, after helping him save you,Klaus,no need for a 'thank you', I think almost killing Jeremy I really want to see you rottening"I snapped,

He looked back at me," No need for a thank you love, but you know there is a price right, lets put it this way you come with me and give me my family back and no one else will get hurt" Klaus warned with a cold hard look," I got something better, but by the way, I'm human so I'm not really going to last a long time, have you ever done that math Klaus, but what would you know, you could be my great great great grandfather, wait times that a few well more than twenty times" I said with sarcasm and walked away to the dungeon part of the Boarding house,

When I got there I opened the door and Klaus stood there looking at his sister, I walked up to her body,"Uhh,my poor sister, I can't turn my back on her for a moment "Klaus said softly," You have Rebekah,a deal is a deal" I said with a small sigh," The life of my sister in exchange for Jeremy's, a I say that's a bargain consider him spared" Klaus said looking at me, I looked at Rebekah's body," You should know I was the one that daggered her, when she awakes she will come after me" I explained looking at Klaus," I can control Rebekah,besides I still need your help finding Stefan" Klaus said kneeling close to Rebekah's body,

"I told you I don't know where he is" I said annoyed, he took out the silver stake," Your lying, unfortunately you have no shortage of loved ones, so if I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who is going to die next Bonnie,Elena,Caroline,'Damon'"Klaus questioned with a smirk, He stood up and looked straight at me," It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want" Klaus said softly but with a dark look," Stefan doesn't care about Elena anymore let alone me, You made sure of that, you turned him into a monster, no he is your problem, and just so you know I'm not the only one Rebekah's wants dead, she knows what you did to her mother She knows that you killed her" I said softly, I let out a small sigh and walked out the dungeon cell," You can let your self out" I said softly, he looked like he wanted to cry, I know what it is to loose family,

I walked out of where the dungeon is and walked pass the living room and out the house, I got on Damon's car and drove back home, I parked in front and Damon was there, I can't even look at him rightnow, He got the body and went to get rid of him my guess, I quickly entered the house and grabbed a cleaning rack and some sort of liquid for cleaning, I walked back to the porch and started cleaning,

(Minutes Later)

I finally finished and walked back to the house and entered the kitchen to wash the rack, When Damon came in," Did you get rid of him" I asked looking at what I was doing,"Ya,Tony the headless hybrid is at the bottom of Steven Cory" Damon answered," What about Alaric" I asked," a took care of him too, He'll be fine, how are you" Damon asked with a bit of concern in his tone, I sighed," I think I got most of the blood off the porch" I answered looking at the sink,"Beth,look at me" Damon ordered, I turned around but not doing eye to eye contact," It's going to be okay" Damon said softly, I nodded and turned away,

"I um,have to tell you something I made a deal with Klaus, I gave him Rebekah's said standing in front of him,"What,no,no,no you did not do that, she going to come here and try to kill you" Damon said almost freaking out,"No,no she is won't, Klaus won't let her because he needs me" I replied softly," And now you trust him" Damon snapped," No I don't, what other choice do I have, I can't trust Stefan, Do you think he is just going to give up the coffins, I can't loose you" I said softly, why do I say this," My brother, he is sort of running his own show rightnow,you care about me that much" Damon asked holding my chin to face him,

I walked away from him back to the sink," Jeremy just chopped of a head off a hybrid, he is sixteen years old, I can't live like this" I said softly,"Beth"Damon called softly," We have to fix this" I said sniffing a bit," We will,hey Beth,hey"Damon said turning me around to face him and with his hands cupping my cheeks," We will,okay"Damon said softly looking me straight in the eye with a gentle expression, I nodded softly, We heard the door open and I walked away from Damon,Elena,Jeremy and Alaric entered,

Jeremy went straight to his room, we followed him upstairs, and Elena knocked on his door," can we talk?" Elena asked concerned, Jeremy looked back at Elena," What did I do now" Jeremy sighed, the talked a bit, and then Damon entered his room, He sat on his bed looking at Jeremy," Here's the thing Jeremy your going to go out of town for a while, a long while, your going to stay with some nice family or friends in Denver, your going to be in a new school, meet new girls, living girls, your going to drink a few beers, take an art class, do whatever you want" Damon said compelling Jeremy," Tell him he is going to leave Mystic Falls behind, and never think twice about it" Alaric said softly, I can't watch this,

I walked down the stairs and put the door, I stood by the porch, Damon came out a few seconds later," I feel like this isn't right, forcing him" I breathed out," It was to save his life,Beth,take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse" Damon said with a smile, I sighed," But his life can't be build on being compelled, like last time you compelled him" I said with a sigh," He found out, he got over it,again,not dead Beth, he is so lucky to have you all" Damon said with a small smile," Thank you" I breathed out," No problem" Damon replied," Not just for this Damon, for everything, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" I said softly and looking at his beautiful blue eyes,

"You should know this Beth, Stefan didn't screw us over he did to save me, he saved Klaus to save me and then he stole the coffins to get even" Damon said walking away from me, of course I know, I helped him to say you, even if you don't know, because I love you," Damon if he did it to save you what does it mean" I asked with a fake shocked expression," What does it mean, It means I'm an idiot, because I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore" Damon said looking away from me," What do you mean" I asked confused,

"For wanting what I want" Damon answered softly,"Damon"I breathed out,"Oh I know believe me I get it, you love the blonde prince" He said with a fake smile, he walked down the steps, from afar I saw Musa,Stella,Brandon,Sky and Riven running, must be training hour, Damon stopped at the second step, I stood there a bit confused,"No,no you know what, if I'm going to feel guilty about something I'm going to feel guilty about this" Damon said walking to me and placed his lips against mine, his hands were on my neck, I responded to his kiss the same way he did,passion,urge,lust and love, but softly,

I placed my hands on top of his, letting his tongue in my mouth, I could careless if Sky's see's rightnow,all I want is to kiss Damon, the Damon I'm in love with, even if I still love Sky, Damon broke the kiss,"Goodnight,princess"Damon said softly and left me standing there confused, Damon left walking, what about his car, wait I don't care, I car about that he just kissed me, wait he is not going leave me like this, I walked down the steps and right up to him, and placed my lips on his,

He quickly responded to my kiss pulling me closer to him, I placed my hands around his neck, the kiss was slow but passionate, I don't care about anything right now, like if my whole problems were lifted off me when I'm with Damon, his lips are soft and caring, I broke the kiss,"Goodnight,Damon"I said softly and walked back to the house, I looked at where they were, and Sky looked in raged the others except Riven looked sort of surprised and shocked,

I walked inside the house and closed the door behind me, Elena and my Uncle saw what happened, Alaric had his arms crossed, I just walked up the stairs, I entered my room and Elena was behind me,"Beth,look I used to kind off had a thing for Damon but I realized I always will love Stefan no matter what a dick he is, I just don't want you to end up like me, I chose what my heart lead me to, because I love Stefan, but you're going to have to choose, I just don't want you to get hurt" Elena said standing by my door with her arms crossed,

"I know and I get what you're saying I will try not too,thanks,goodnight Elena" I replied softly, she nodded," My car or your car" Elena asked,"Mines"I answered, she nodded and walked out my room, I sighed and sat on my bed, she is right soon I'm going to have to choose but who?...

**Please review and enjoy, this chapter I did well only one but the next will be possibly two in one, but just enjoy the little taste of what could of happened, the votes are all in and I know who will be for the next chapter possibly, review ; )**


	23. Our Town

(Bloom's Pov)

I got on my car and drove To Riven's house, he is helping me train from what he knows if I have a nephew who is a specialist at least I should get an advantage out of it, I parked in front of there house,Riven was standing by the porch with a smirk.

I got off I'm wearing my training clothes, I walked up to him,"Cute,now let's get ready I have something to tell you, I got two extra's"Riven said with a smirk,"Dudes!,come on"Riven shouted, Sky and Brandon came, I let out a sigh," So what are they my punching bags or what" I asked with my arms crossed," Kind of, but I wasn't the one sucking on a vampire's mouth"Riven laughed," I have nothing to explain" I snapped at him.

Sky grabbed my arm and turned me to face him," Yes you do, even if we aren't anything I still love you and you do still" Sky said looking jealous," You are right in everything but you know what I feel for him so, it's not your problem Sky, if I kissed Damon was because it happened,Sky"I said looking away from him," I bet you have slept with him" Sky stated grasping my arm tightly,Riven gave Sky a glare.

"Let me go!, I have not and if I were to it's non of your business, we aren't anything" I said looking at him in a hurted expression, Sky looked at me and let go off my arm,"Riven can we go, now please" I said looking back at Riven,he nodded and walked inside the house, I walked pass pushing Sky and entered the house,Riven led me to a room were their was lots of training gear, He passed me Some small black gloves, and moved me to the punching bag.

"Do you know how to do this?"Riven asked with his arms crossed, I nodded and began punching and kicking the bag with all the strength I could," We are going to need another bag,becareful don't make a hole"Riven shouted, I just kept doing what I was doing," What's got you all worked up?"Riven asked loudly, I stopped and looked at him, I was breathing quickly,"Nothing, well Yes Sky thinks that I" I answered but Riven cut me off.

"Do you really care what he thinks, here's a little secret I know it will hurt but it's the truth when you and him were almost in like dating Sky and um Stella had a quicky,night"Riven said nervously, I looked at him confused and then at the ground, he says he loves me but he had a night with ex my best friend, I wonder if even Brandon knows but what's the point Sky and me weren't really much anything at that time, but it still hurts.

I began punching the bag out of anger," You are getting strong, from what I see"Riven chuckled, I gave him a glare," Just channeling my frustration's breathed out punching the bag,"Coffee"Riven offered pouring some in to a mug, Really he has a coffee machine in his training room, I nodded and grabbed the white mug he handed me, Walked to the couch and sat there," I know it hurts but you two weren't anything"Riven said trying to break the tension.

"I think I should go" I said putting the mug down, I took off the gloves and walked out of Riven's training room, I saw Sky but I didn't even say anything to him, he wanted to say something but I walked out of the house quickly, I need to head back home.

(Minutes Later)

I locked the front door, ready for school, I ready took a long warm shower and changed magically into beige skinny jeans, dark brown leather jacket, dark blue lace trim tank top, and brown booties with high wedge heel, I got on my car, got what Elena asked to bring, I drove out of the driveway an to the school.

I quickly got their, and parked next to them, can't they give me a break, I got the white paper bag and got out of the car, Sky walked after me until Matt appeared," Got what we need for some fun tonight" Matt asked with a smirk," Of course what's fun with out tequila, and what we need" I said smiling knowing Sky was hearing, I from the peak of my eye I saw he left in raged, like I care what he thinks.

"Has Caroline got here yet?" I asked Matt with my usual friendly smile," No but I'll keep an eye if she does" Matt said walking away, I nodded and to were I saw Elena, she was decorating Caroline's locker,"Hey"I said smiling,"Oh hey,where were you?" Elena asked putting the deco on the locker,"Training, running around the block" I answered giving her the paper bag,"Thanks"Elena said still taking things.

Bonnie walked to us with a poster,"hey,I'm sorry I'm late" Bonnie sighed, she seems a bit nervous like hiding something," Well I should leave, you need to" I said softly, Elena nodded, I walked to my locker when Brandon grabbed me and kissed me, What is he doing?, I didn't move of shock, but I quickly pushed him off,Musa was standing there in shock,damn it, I quickly left to class.

History, My Uncle's class, I entered and went to my desk, of course Sky's had to next to mines,Riven and Brandon's had to behind mines,great,"Okay class, Today you have a project due in two weeks, the history of Mystical falls, You will be working in a group, turn around and the ones behind you will be part of your group, like for an example, Elizabeth Saltzman will be in these three gentleman's group" Alaric said motioning at Sky, Brandon and Riven.

Really, thanks a lot Alaric, I turned to look at Riven he smirked, he looked like he was going to laugh," Now let's begin" Alaric said writing on the board, oh great.

(Hours Later, After School)

We went to Caroline's house, we parked somewhere were she wouldn't see our car's, Since Bonnie has a key she opened the door, we sneaked in but no one's home, she closed the door behind her and we hide in a room, the dining room, Elena gave us party hats except she had on Caroline's crown, We now just need to wait for her to come home.

We heard a door open and we jumped,"Surprise!"we screamed," Happy birthday" Matt said smiling, Caroline looked surprised," What are you guy's doing here?" Caroline asked looking at us in shock," Well you blew off school and missed our, work of birthday art,so,uhh…"Elena answered smiling and putting Caroline her crown," Change into warmer clothes, we're going to The Falls,s'mores,campfire"Bonnie ordered with a smile,"Cake,like when we were little" Elena said in a baby voice.

"Except with Tequila" Matt said in a sing voice, Caroline laughed,"Ah,thanks,guys,really,Um…I'm just not feeling my birthday this year" Caroline said in a depressed tone," I'm sorry what?, you've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year" bonnie said with a scoff,"yeah,but now it's just a reminder that, technically I'm dead, look I didn't even like seventeen and the only point to seventeen was to get to eighteen, it's a filler eyar,I'm stuck in a filler year" Caroline stated.

"You are not stuck in a filler year, Caroline,"I said with a small smile,"yeah I am. but it's okay, I just need some time to wallow it in" Caroline said with a sigh,"Okay, I think I have another idea" Elena said with a smile.

(Winxs and Specialist No Pov)

"He what!"Riven shouted,"Shh, babe, if Sky knows he will kill Brandon"Musa whispered," Why will I kill Brandon?" someone asked behind them,"Hey we thought you were in your room?"Riven asked with a fake confused expression," No I heard I will kill Brandon, tell me why" Sky demanded softly, Brandon was sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"Fine I will, Brandon forced kissed Bloom, Musa saw"Riven chuckled, Sky looked at Riven and then walked to Brandon furiously, He grabbed him by the shirt and began to punch him, Riven just watched with a almost laughter, Brandon pushed of Sky and both began to fight, Stella ran to them to stop them but got pushed back by Musa.

Helia and Nabu came running holding them both back," How dare you kiss her" Sky growled," Look it was an accident and you have no right she isn't your grilfriend, you slept with my girlfriend" Brandon shouted, Stella stood their surprised," She seduced me, come on Stella has tried to get Helia in bed, an I barely remember anything, I'm not even sure I did sleep with her" Sky snapped loudly.

Brandon looked at Stella,Helia let go off him," Did you or did you not have sex"Brandon demanded," Sky was really drunk, I was mad at you but we never got to actually did it, he fell asleep, we were both naked but he kept saying Bloom's name, I swear for the most important thing, we never did completely did it, we only got to kissing and undressing, he fell asleep before we did anything" Stella explained scared of what Brandon would do to her.

"So you lied to me" Sky shouted, Stella nodded, Brandon took Stella's hand and left upstairs with her," Sky calm down, it's not like Bloom knows"Helia said putting a hand on Sky's shoulder,"Wrong,oops I told her, she is really hurted about that, she almost broke the punch bag"Riven said with a smirk," You did what?" Sky demanded Riven, he nodded and smiled.

(Bloom's Pov)

"There it is" bonnie said pointing the flash light at the tomb place, we entered the place, Bonnie opened the door which the creaked," This is creepy, even for us" Bonnie chuckled,"No,Caroline was right,Technically,she's dead,sorry,but you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral, you need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one" Elena said with a smile, Caroline looked at all of us,

"Okay, Here lies Caroline Forbes" Caroline said placing down her crown,"Cheerleader,Miss. Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion" Elena chuckled," Friend…daughter,overachiever'Bonnie said with a smile," Mean girl,sometimes,no offence" Matt said almost laughing,"Ah,none taken" Caroline replied," Can whip Damon, and full of joy" I said with a giggle, Caroline smiled,

"she was seventeen and had a really good life, so rest in peace, so you can move forward, that's what you really need that's what we all really need,amen,cheers or whatever" Elena said smiling and bringing the cake full with candles,"Bonnie?"Elena asked, Bonnie nodded and concentrated on the candles they turned on, we chuckled,"Nice, okay make a wish" Elena said smiling, Caroline closed her eyes.

(Minutes Later)

"Uh-uh, I needed more then you do" I said taking the Tequila, matt frowned, I took a sip from the tequila," Caroline what are you doing?" Elena asked with her arms crossed,"Hmm? Huh?Nothing,Huh?,Hmm?"Caroline replied distracted," Okay you are a bad sober liar, you are an even worse drunk liar" Elena said with a look," I might have texted Tyler" Caroline confessed.

"Caroline" Elena said annoyed," I'm delicate" Caroline sighed," Give her a break, you can't control what everyone does all the time" bonnie snapped, I have never seen bonnie talk like that to elena,"Ouch"Matt said standing up annoyed, he took the tequila away from me,"Wow" Elena was all that she said," I'm sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever, but…I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town" Bonnie said with annoyance in her tone.

"I'm doing it to protect him Bonnie, I want to give him a chance at a half-way normal life" Elena stated," He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away" bonnie hissed," Bonnie you can't tell him" Elena pleaded,"Why?,are you going to compel me not to?" Bonnie questioned with a glare," You know you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral" matt said annoyed at their arguing.

Bonnie sighed and got up," I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something, happy birthday" Bonnie said walking out of the tomb place, I could feel the tension, I got up from the floor," Okay come on it's Caroline's birthday or funeral, let's have some fun, we need it" I said trying to break the tension, Matt nodded and chuckled.

(Minutes Later)

Caroline was laying on a tomb like a dead person, we were all drinking and laughing until Tyler came in, all eyes went on him," Sorry I didn't mean to crash the party" Tyler sigh with a chuckle," So don't" Matt spat, Caroline quickly got off," No it's,uh,it's okay,Hi"Caroline said sweetly," Can I talk to you for a second?, it's kind of important" Tyler said with a small tiny smile, Caroline sighed and smiled, she left walking with him out of here.

"Are you okay?" I asked giving him the bottle, Matt sighed,"Yeah, I want her to be happy, you Know? that's what I want for all of you guys, in middle of this crazy life you guys got stuck living" Matt said with a sigh and drank out of the bottle," Is that how you see it?, That we're stuck?" Elena asked with a frown," I'd say it's attaching itself to all of you pretty tight, yeah"Matt answered and gave Elena the bottle.

"Bonnie's right, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head, I just didn't know what else to do, he is in danger here, I can't lose anyone else that I love" Elena said with a small sigh.

(Minutes Later)

We walked out of the place to go check on Caroline,"Caroline, and Caroline!"Matt shouted,"great,we've been abandoned okay we're going in a search party, I don't trust she will come back with him, we don't have anymore drinks" Elena said with a sigh," And Matt getting haunted by the Fell ghost,boo,haha"I laughed tickling him, he laughed but all of a sudden he was thrown to a rock wall, Elena let out a scream, I felt pain in my arm, and everything went black, what just happened right now, all I saw was Stefan, Of course Stefan!.

(Minutes Later)

I woke up too see Stefan driving, I was sitting in the passenger's seat while Elena in the back," What are you doing Stefan" I demanded, My phone started ringing, I got it out,Damon,but Stefan grasped it away from me," Hello Damon, She's a little busy right now" Stefan answered," Making my next move, let me ask you something, What is Klaus going to do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan questioned,What?.

He rolled down the car window and threw my phone out the window," What are you doing? Stefan let me out of this car!, Do you hear me?, let me out of this car!" I shouted at him, Elena started to wake up," So what's the plan Stefan, What's the big move you're making?" I asked annoyed," I took Klaus' family to make him suffer, I'm not going to let him make him suffer more" Stefan answered looking at where he is driving, Elena looked pissed.

"So, Then what are you going to do, Huh? are you going to lock us in some cave and keep us hostage?" Elena snapped," Maybe I will just turn you into a vampire" Stefan whispered," Stop the car Stefan! Stop the car!,Stefan!"Elena shouted, Stefan looked at her and then took out his phone, and dialed someone he put it in speaker and placed it down, the phone rang a bit before someone answered,"Stefan,how nice to hear your voice" Klaus answered with some delight in his tone.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town,Klaus"Stefan ordered," Well that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back" Klaus answered, you could tell in his tone he was smiling,"Ok,well,then I'm going to drive your blood source off the Wickery Bridge" Stefan threatened,what?,"I don't believe you,Stefan,you won't kill them" Klaus replied calmly, Stefan bit his wrist and forced it into my mouth,"Stop,no!"I cried, He did the same to Elena,"No! no!,no!"Elena mumbled, I tried to cough it out but I couldn't.

"What are you doing?" I choked," What's going on?" Klaus demanded softly," I just fed them my blood no more hybrids if there vampire's" Stefan threatened," You won't do it" Klaus responded,"Really?,Try me because your coffins are next to go, Say good bye to your family Klaus" Stefan warned, My other phone went off, Stefan took it away from me and answered," Hello I'm sorry she isn't able to reach the phone for now" Stefan answered and speed up the car.

"Stefan,stop!,Stefan!,Slow down!,Stefan!,Slow down!" I screamed, When he was driving quickly he threw out the phone,"Fine, I will send them away, you win" Klaus said trying to stop him,"Stefan! Stefan!"Elena screamed,"Stefan! Stop!"I screamed," Stop the car,Stefan"Klaus ordered, I let out a scream when he stopped the car, I was breathing heavily, Elena was breathing quickly and looked over at Stefan, I quickly got off the car, I was breathing quickly.

Elena got after me," Elena get back in the car" Stefan ordered," Stay away from me" Elena cried,"Elena"Stefan ordered." How could you, my parents died here, I almost died, you knew you were the one to save me" Elena shouted at him," Look he had to believe that I would do it, all right? your fear sold it" Stefan said trying to calm her down," We'll what if he hadn't?" Elena asked crying," He did" Stefan answered.

"Well, what if he hadn't?" Elena shouted at him," He did! Elena!,He backed down!, He has a weakness, if I know his weakness, I can destroy him!" Stefan shouted back at her to shut her up," After everything, that's what mattered, destroying Klaus" Elena cried she walked away from him," Destroying Klaus is all I have left" Stefan responded softly," You had me!" Elena snapped," I lost you the minutes I left town with him, you just haven't admit that to yourself" Stefan said softly, Elena began to cry more.

"Is that what you're doing? trying to make me hate you?" Elena asked sniffing," I really don't care about what you think about me ,Elena" Stefan getting into his car, he got on and drove away, Leaving Elena crying, I just stood there a little uncomfortable,while she wasn't watching,magically my phone appeared not my old one,the new one,i magically fixed it.

(Minutes Later)

Damon picked us up and drove us back home, Elena quickly entered the house crying,"Um thanks for picking us up" I said softly, I was trying to run away from talking to Damon and here he is,"Anytime,areyou going to be okay?" Damon asked a bit serious," I'll survive some hoe I always do" I answered shrugging my shoulders, Damon kept looking at me straight in the eyes," You know, Stefan won this round for us today, he pushed Klaus over the edge, Klaus blinked" Damon said calmly.

I walked away a bit," well his method sucked" I responded pissed,"Still, we needed it, Klaus calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game, he was the better Villian"Damon said with a smirk, I turned around and walked closer to him," Don't be so impressed" I sighed,"Well, Can't help to be a little proud, Really tell me are you going to be okay?" Damon asked rubbing my chin with his thumb, our eyes were locked again, like if he wanted to kiss me.

"You can't kiss me again" I said softly with a little more life in my voice," I know" Damon whispered," It's not right" I said softly," It's right, just not rightnow,Goodnight"Damon said softly,"Goodnight,Damon"I whispered and kissed his cheek.

I entered the house," Are you both okay?" My uncle asked us concerned,"Um yeah,I need to go somewhere" I answered walking out of the house, I need to go get my car back, I quickly walked down the porch steps and down the sidewalk until I hide behind a bush, I opened a portal back to the woods, I entered and appeared next to my car.

I drove out of the woods, minutes later I drove to the Salvatore Estate, I parked in the driveway and got off, I entered the boarding house, Damon was drinking," What are you doing here" Damon said giving me a drink, I accepted it, I think I have drank enough for today, but oh well what could happen," I came to talk about something, I'm sorry I messed your plan" I said softly, Damon walked up to me looking confused but with a frown.

I drank the whole vodka and served myself some more," I need to come clean, I helped Stefan, to not kill Klaus" I said with a sigh," Why would you help him,Beth,were you thinking, hello is anyone there,Why?"Damon demanded," I did to save,um,to save you from Klaus" I said choking on my words, Damon eyed me, I got another cup of vodka but Damon took it away, first thing that came to mind is kiss him," For one second I thought I could trust you!" Damon said with some anger.

"If you want to or not it's your problem, but I did it to save you, okay I care about you, not to help Klaus or Stefan, he nearly killed me, I'm sorry" I nearly shouted, Damon pulled me close to him and kissed me, I responded to his kiss with urge, he pinned me against the wall, I jumped on him placing my legs around his waist, like a ghost he ran to his room while still kissing me, when we entered he he put me down.

I started to remove his shirt, and I took it off, his hands traced the curves of my body while taking off my jacket, I kicked of my boots, I moved my hand down to his chest tracing his six pack, he threw my jacket and started to remove my shirt, leaving me in my bra, he moved his lips to my neck and my shoulder, moans escaped my mouth, his right hand moved to my back, I felt him removing my bra.

He quickly moved me to his bed but i pushed him on the bed,and crawled up to him passing lips on his chest and neck,his hands stroke my back,he quickly pinned me to the bed and began to kiss my neck,i bit my lower lip,His kiss is with such urge and passion,while his hands are on my jeans trying to take them off,but i kept grabbing his hand leading him to most every detail of my body.

His lips trailed down my upper body,to my waist,i pulled him back up and began to kiss him intensly,with such urge,passion and demanding,i'm either drunk for letting this happen or he really is consuming me,i moved my hands down to his waist and started undoing his pants,i placed my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me,while we kissed passionately,i nibbled on his lower lip,he quickly removed my jeans and threw them across the room.

I wrapped my legs again around his waist,My phone went off,it was on the bed,I picked it up while Damon was nibbling and kissing my neck,_Sky,_Damon with his hand grabbed it away from me and threw it away,i began to kiss him again while my hands were on his back,like scratching him,i moanedsoftly in his mouth while he with his hand passed all over my body,i'm giving my self completely to him and i'm not regretting it rightnow,but i'm a bit frunk so who knows,all i know this is right,The whole night went on in Damon's bedroom...

**Well here it is, enjoy I hope you like it for those who requested this and for those who requested with Sky I'm either thinking after she is maybe a vampire or soon it may happen but for a certain reason, please enjoy and review, and I'm already done with the last chapter of Dark lust before it's sequel, I know how it ends and there is a preview of what Bloom feels in the sequel….just enjoy this chapter…..listen to scream:Usher to the last part of the chapter so get more the feeling of what's happening….review….**


	24. vote

**Okay well i have decided that possibly in the sequel,There will be another love interest.**

**1. Kol**

**2. Elijah**

**3. anyone else except Damon,since he is a main in the story...but these three choices are your to choose toward Beth after she is a vampire...just choose one,i'm going to soon start working on well i'm not sure of the title either crimson moon or Bloodlines...**

**It's three in one crossover...**


	25. That Ties That Bind

{~That Ties That Bind~}

(Bloom's Pov)

I woke up and I felt someone next to me, I'm naked but white sheets were covering me and I felt an arm around my waist, I looked at my other side and Damon, he was naked and laying on the bed asleep with a smile, What did I do?, I quickly got up and changed back into my clothes, what did I do, I feel horrible for doing this but it feel rights somewhere inside of me, I picked up my phone from the floor, I quickly walked out of his room and ran outside the house, what did I do, and why, I got my car key's out and got in my car, I quickly drove out the Boarding house driveway.

Damn, I need to go to their house, no school today so it means I have to meet them very early, at Eight then I'm suppose to meet Elena, minutes later I got there and parked infront, my hair and my clothes, I magical fixed my hair into a softly curly, (**Like Katherine),** and magically changed into a dark blue blazer with cuffed sleeves, A black plaid mini skirt, A white fitted sateen shirt, and black leather high heel boots.

I look good, I can't remember what really happened last night all I remember was going to talk to Damon after Stefan nearly killed me, I had like three cups of vodka, Damon took the last one away but they were pretty strong, Just ignore what I saw this morning but I don't feel bad about giving Damon my virginity, but I don't even remember what happened it's blurry, I got off and walked to the porch, I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

Musa opened the door, She smiled,"Hey,the guys are in the Living room with the rest"Musa said closing the door behind me,"Okay"I replied softly and walked to the living room, all eyes went on me, Do I look like Diaspro,please no I'm nothing like her," Bloom your arm" Flora mouthed pointing at my arm, I looked at my arm and there was a bruise mark, a small one, Damon.

I quickly covered it, I passed my hand softly on my neck, my neck of course, I slept with a vampire what else would I expect, The whole house smelled like lavender, Flora, They kept looking at me well most, except Stella she was giving me a cold glare and Brandon who wasn't at all, you know what Stella deserves it for doing what she did with Sky, And Sky I can't blame him I just slept with Damon, I love him and all but why did he do that to me and never tell me.

And I'm not regretting that I slept with Damon, because I love him even if he doesn't know I think, and I know he is in love with me but I sometimes ignore it, But last night I guess I didn't I don't even know what I did or say," So what is she doing here" Stella said in her annoying way and with both her hands on her hips," Because Riven lives here and I have to do school work,princess,so why don't go play royalty somewhere else" I said with a fake smile, She glared at me well giving me a scolding look,**(I'm sorry if Stella isn't well nice, but the rest are and this is just for a few more chapter's, nothing against her character).**

"Hey,I called you last night and a guy answered, who was striven asked with a smirk,"Matt,we were with Elena and Bonnie" I lied with a small smile, Sky eyed me suspiously,"I heard yesterday you where going on a date with Matt" Sky said jealous," Maybe or maybe not, look I'm not Stella or any of the girls you have slept with, we went to the grave yard, don't ask" I hissed, he kept eyeing me.

Sky got up and took my hand, what does he want now, he took me to small room like an office,"What?"I snapped,"Riven told me he told you, I'm sorry that night I had a few drinks it wasn't meant to happen, it didn't even happen she lied" Sky said looking sorrow, Maybe I should hurt him more but I'm not that type," Look Sky, we weren't anything and I don't really care, but you should tell Brandon, he is your friend" I said with a sigh," He knows, that Stella lied and what really happened" Sky explained, I walked away from him and back to the living room, I walked to Riven.

"Shall we start" I asked Riven with a smirk, he nodded and motioned me upstairs, I followed him and behind me came Blondie and kisser, we entered Riven's room of course, I walked to his bed ad sat down, I hate my uncle, did he really need to do this to me, I kept covering my bruise, it's small but noticeable, I didn't even know it was there until Flora pointed at it," Okay here is the book of this towns history" Brandon said placing a book on the nightstand.

Riven had a smirk, and kept eyeing me, he knows something, What happened last night, I passed my hand gently on the bruise, I know I had sex with Damon but I just don't remember I drank to much, what did I do, Riven grabbed my arm and looked at me, I shrugged my shoulder's like not knowing how I got it, He kept eyeing me, Well all of them kept glancing at me, Damn.

I pulled my arm away from Riven's hand," I think we should start"Riven said eyeing me, what do I have, He passed me the book, I opened it and just read, well not really, I'm trying to figure out what happened last night, and I'm tired," You look sleepy, up all nightrider asked with a smirk,"No, I just drank to much" I answered softly, Riven sighed but still eyeing me.

(One hour later)

Thank you, I left their house and got on my car and drove home, and got off my car, and entered the house quickly, I closed the door behind me and ran upstairs to my room and undressed myself, I ran entered the bathroom and stepped in the shower, I should hurry up, I took a short hot water bath, during those minutes I tried to remember what happened last night but nothing, I don't know what happened, it's all so blurry.

But I still have the feeling from the morning, it feels right,no!,it's wrong, I got out of the shower and magically dried and dressed myself, in white skinny jeans, plain purple cotton long sleeve top and black converse.

Done, I walked to the vanity and put on some fragance,and lip-gloss, I closed my eyes for a second and let out a sigh, at least they don't reproduce, because if it happened with Sky, I would have been freaking out if I….,I can't even imagen it rightnow,but I magically use a spell every month,protection,but it's not that I'm going to go all wild with it, it's just I'm used to using it, when I was with Sky we never did it but I used it just in case every month.

But I don't need to worry about that, I got out of the bathroom and out of my room, This is weird, Jeremy is leaving and everyone is in danger, I walked down the stairs calmly until someone opened the front door,Damon,I just kept walking ignoring he was behind me, I can't even face him.

"Sooner" Damon said," Abby Bennett Wilson, in North Carolina, born in Mystic Fall's hospital, graduated Mystic Falls high, blah, blah, blah"

I just kept eyeing him but then when I saw he met my gaze I looked away, He gave Bonnie the paper's," Look compulsion helps speed up the research process" Damon sighed, Bonnie looked down at the paper's then back at us," This is her" Bonnie mused,"Yup,road trip, I call shot gun" Damon smiled,"Yeah,no"I said stacking the paper's, Elena eyed me,"Why?,you want me to hang in the back with you?" Damon smirked.

"You're not coming Damon" I Sighed,"Why?,I'm the one that found her" Damon whined picked up all the papers and handed them to Elena,"Okay,Damon,Look,Bonnie hasn't seen her mother in over years, we don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience" I explained looking away from him, he stopped me and made me face him, he had a pleading puppy dog eyes, he is such a baby, then he smirked at me," What's going on with you two?" Bonnie asked eyeing us.

Damon looked back at her," Last night, well amazing…., You know she had all this, now it's weird, have a great trip" Damon smirked and then looked back at me with the same smirk, Damon!, Elena had her mouth nearly hanging open, Damon walked pass me, I heard the door open and close, a soft squeaking sound, I looked back at Bonnie she was shocked, this isn't going to be good.

(Winxs and Specialist, Hours Later, No Pov)

Sky kept walking around the whole living room, looking at his phone every once in a while,"Hey Sky, calm down"Riven said calmly," Calm down!, I just get the feeling something bad will happen and it isn't good" Sky snapped at Riven with a glare,"Whatever"Riven mumbled walking out of the living room to the kitchen, Sky looked at the ground and scratched the back of his neck.

He let out a gasp and then walked straight to the front door, to find A man,Niklaus,he had a grin on his face," I'm sorry, I'm looking for Sky"Niklaus asked with a big grin on his face, Sky eyed him," I'm Sky, may I ask who you are?" Sky asked eyeing him," Well of course, I'm a good friend of Elizabeth, would you invite me in?"Niklaus smirked," Why should I, why don't you move along" Sky snapped at him with a smug.

Niklaus eyes were looking at somewhere else, Sky turned around and saw Flora standing in the stair case,"Come,in"Flora smiled, In delight Niklaus smiled and entered," There you go now, see she worked with me, Now love leave, I need to a little chat with Sky"Niklaus ordered with a grin, Flora nodded and walked up the stairs, Sky Eyed Flora,' What the hell?' Sky thought," Now what to do, Stefan hasn't, returned my coffins and Elizabeth knows where they are, what to do what to do, well I got an idea"Niklaus grinned and slowly walking to Sky, before pinning him to the wall.

With a tight grip on his neck, Sky gasped when Nicklaus grabbed him by the neck," Well if I don't get my coffins, I warned her, she would loose her love ones if I didn't get my coffins,now"Niklaus whispered looking at Sky with a deadly look, He put his wrist in his mouth and bit it, he forced his wrist in Sky's mouth, Sky tried to resist but he couldn't the hybrid was greatly stronger than him, a human with superhuman strength but not compare to a hybrid over a thousand years.

Niklaus quickly let go of Sky, Sky fell on his knees coughing, trying to get the blood out of his mouth, in a instant Klaus went up to him and broke his neck, all you could hear was snaps of Sky's bones, Klaus removed his hands and watched as Sky fell on the ground dead," I warned and she didn't deliver to tell me where my coffins are so I might as well look for them myself" Klaus smirked looking at now Sky's dead body.

He slowly walked out the door, but he knew someone saw hummus came down the stair case and let out a scream,Riven and the rest behind him ran down the stairs,"Oh my god"Riven breathed out in shock," What happened?" Brandon asked rushing over at Sky's body, Flora stepped in front of everyone," Bloom didn't deliver what Klaus asked for, then there is a cost, Sky is in transition" Flora said calmly with a smirking curling on her lips,Helia looked at her confused.

Like the other's did," She has been compelled, under Niklaus control,"Riven said rushing over at Sky's body," What do you mean? transition?"Brandon asked checking on Sky's pulse, which he no longer had," Well Brandon it means in the next twenty-four hours for Sky will be either drink or die, after he awakens he needs to drink human blood, Stella could make a tasty snack for him, my lord wanted that for him to make his little Doppelganger get the message who makes the deals" Flora answered with an evil grin.

Riven took his phone out of his pocket and started to dial Bloom, the phone kept ringing but no one answered, He looked back down at Sky," Close all the windows, no sunlight entering this house, help me move him out of here, he will soon awake, he needs to drink blood out of a human to survive, but I need first to reach Bloom she knows more than all of shriven said carrying Sky up the stairs with of course Brandon's help.

(Bloom's Pov)

Well this is just great, The young man who lives with Bonnie's mother just has us here tied against woodpoles, my hands are tied with ropes, and it's getting dark, really dark, it must be already night, while Stefan is on the ground, he shot him with I guess wood bullets, since he can't move and is groaning at the pain, I have to get out of here and my phone keeps vibrating like every two minutes.

I wonder what's the rush about, what if something bad happened, well all I know is I have to get out of here,_ magic, of_ course magic that how I could get out, I quickly without Stefan or Elena seeing I used my magic to untie myself," I'm free" I gasped and ran to untie Elena, seconds later by hand I untied her, She walked over to Stefan to remove the bullet." Hurry Elena" I said softly, my phone rang again.

Who is it this time?, this is really getting annoying, I pressed the answer button,"Hello, Riven"I answered almost like whispering," You need to come here, soon, Sky um he is dead, undead"Riven said almost in a lifeless but with anger in his tone, Sky, Sky, oh my god, I need to get there soon he has less than twenty-four hours." I am, wait, has he awoken yet?" I asked in a worried tone.

I ended my call quickly and ran to my car, I got out the keys quickly and got on, I will call Elena later for leaving her here alone well with a vampire with problems, I started the car and drove as fast as I could.

(Hours Later)

I got to their house, I parked in front and quickly I got out of the car and ran to the house, I knocked on the door quickly,Musa answered I just ran pass her and went up to Sky's room,Riven and most of everyone except Flora, Sky's body was still in a transition state," Where's Flora?" I asked eyeing Riven,"She has been compulsed, Helia has her locked up in her room, Bloom it was the hybrid,"Riven answered looking at me with concern.

It's all my fault,Sky's dead because of me,why?,I walked slowly to Sky's body and fell on my knees," It's my fault, everything is my fault, I told you all to leave but you never listened, I told you all, I warned you" I said looking at them with anger," Our fault, it's because of you, you destroyed us all, soon in minutes an immortal Prince Sky will wake up" Stella snapped at me," And for that I am deeply ashamed, I hate myself for this, but I warned you, who let him in" I demanded while holding gently Sky's hand.

"Flora"Musa breathed out, All of a sudden I heard a gasp behind me, I looked back at Sky he looked at us in wonder, his eyes went straight to look at me," Get out all of you,Brandon,Musa and Riven stay" I ordered looking At them all with a hurted expression, They left mumbling, He sat up and looked at me,"Bloom"Sky breathed out stroking my cheek,woah wait I'm here to help you not show what I feel for you.

I sat on his bed next to him and crooked my neck, motioning Sky to drink, I'm going to die possibly, Sky eyes went blood red and veins surrounded his eyes and with his canine teeth,Brandon,Riven and Musa were staring at him in horror, Sky sank his teeth in my neck, I let out a gasp at the pain," I'm sorry" I murmured, Sky had a gentle grip on my neck, After I few seconds I felt weird, Sky quickly let go off me,

I tried to stand up but I fell on the ground everything was black.

(Sky's Pov)

What did I just do to her, I quickly catched her in my arms and laid her in my bed, what am I?, a monster the walking undead, I'm a vampire, I looked back at Riven,"What do I do" I asked Riven with concern in my tone, I gently moved away her hair from her face, her angel face, so beautiful but yet I'm so close but so far," Feed her your blood, she has lost to much blood"Riven said walking over to her.

Feed her my blood? wait,I bit my wrist and then placed it in her mouth, I quickly removed it, now I just need to wait, I hope She awakes human well fairy," Sky are you okay?" Brandon asked looking at me a bit scared, Weirdly I have no thirst for blood, no lust but why is that,"Um yeah,I'm worried about her" I answered quickly looking at him then back at Bloom,

"How did she find out about this?" I asked softly while stroking her hair,"Um I called her, But she will be okay, I hope, Sky you aren't able to leave your room, Sunlight, when Bloom awakens she will know what to do, for now just let's hope nothing bad like her turning happens, or we are all dead, first the hybrid will come after us and then that Damon dude"Riven answered giving a scolding look.

I rolled my eyes, I'm a vampire now so he can't hurt me,Damon!,I made my hand in a fist when I heard his name, just hearing it makes want to kill him, but if I were to hurt him or do anything to him, Bloom would hate me, despise me and the love I know she has for me would become hatred, so much she would hunt me down to the end of the world but for now I just want her to be okay, I leaned down to her ear,"_ I love you, my princess…._

**Please review and enjoy,i guess this is twist no one excepted but i hope you like it and i finally made my choice,instead of love triangle a love circle or something,i'm not going to update so much during times well because i am going to a boarding school in england but i will try every week,good thing i already have some chapter's made ahead of time,oh and i was thinking kol,two badass vampire's but who knows how Sky will be a gentle vampire like himself when he was human or a badass vampire,but enjoy and review... : ),so i am choosing Kol,i was thinking Elijah but if i did then i would have to do the whole tatia thing but who knows...**


	26. Dangerious Liaisons

{~Dangerous Liaisons~}

(Bloom's Pov)

"Thank you for everything today" I sighed, Matt nodded, and walked to his car with Elena, there going to go see Caroline, since we just came from leaving Alaric here at the hospital, I let out another sigh, luckily Sky already has his ring and I have helped him feed, well I have fed him my blood, last night I saw Damon but he rarely said anything to me, I took out the keys of my car and opened the drivers door.

I got on and turned the car on, when I backed up the car a bit I heard a thump, did I hurt anyone quickly turned off my car and got out of it to go check what I hit, There was nothing, what the hell, I turned around to see if there was anyone or anything, When Rebekah's appeared in front of me, I let out a gasp," Drive much"Rebekah smirked,"Rebekah"I gasped when she pinned me to the car, her grip was tight on my neck, I couldn't breath at this point really much, I just kept gasping for air.

"Surprised, you drove a dagger through my back,Elizabeth,it hurt"Rebekha said with venom in her tone, Her fangs all of a sudden came out but before she could do anything someone pushed her off me,Elijah,he had her against the car with his hand on her neck,"Elijah"Rebekah breathed out,"Leave,are you challenging me" Elijah said in a challenging tone," You're pathetic, both of you"Rebekah smirked and left in a blink.

Elijah looked back at me,"Well,I believe we got a little catching up to do" Elijah said with a small smile, this is creepy, the same smile Klaus gave me yesterday after I went to his mansion and shouted at him, he didn't do anything but try to calm me down,weird,and in some point flirt with me.

(Next Day)

I stood in front of the kitchen island with my arms crossed," It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin" I said placing the glass of water down," As in the Original Witch" Elena asked,"What,how did she even alive, I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago" Damon questioned me with a frown," Well from what Elijah told me, Klaus gave her his blood to heal her and then sealed her in that coffin, and maybe she has a few connections in the witch community, Elijah said that she just wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus" I said eyeing Damon.

He gave me a wink, I just glared at him, maybe if I'm lucky enough the mysterious killer wants to play with Damon," She was suppose to be that weapon that helped us kill Klaus" Stefan said looking back at Damon," Well not anymore, at least from what Elijah told me" I sighed," That coffin, was the only thing stopping Klaus from shredding us to shreds" Stefan said fiercely,

"Anyone else feeling a little used rightnow"Damon commented in the same look he usually does when his eyes look around all suspious,"Elijah promised me that no one else would get hurt" I said softly, the door bell rang, Elena quickly walked to the front door and opened it, I was standing next to her when she opened it," What is it?" Damon asked eyeing what looks like an invitation, the door rang again, okay weird; this time I opened it, a brown box with a white ribbon and an invitation.

I picked it up and closed the door, Damon's eyebrow raised at the package, I walked to the couch and placed it down," It's an invitation, please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration" Elena read out loud," Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?"Stefan asked with a frown of confusion," The original family" I said softly while opening my invitation," Their moving into town now they want a house warming gift" Damon said with sarcasm like usual.

"Wait there's more, Elena and Elizabeth, I think it's time we finally meet,Esther"Elena said turning the invitation around, I opened mines,What?,_'Save me a dance,fondly,Klaus'_,really he thinks he can go flirting with me, I have enough with two vampire's now a hybrid,"Seriously?"I scoffed throwing the invitation on the couch," Seriously what?" Elena asked confused,"Um…nothing, my invitation has the same thing in the back" I lied looking at the box.

Elena walked away with both Salvatore's arguing about me and her going to the ball, might as well go upstairs to my room, I grabbed the box and invitation before Damon see's it, I ran upstairs and entered my room, closing the door behind me, I opened the box to reveal a royal blue gown and onto a blue velvet box, I put the tap back on and pushed it to the side, That's how bad he wants my blood or is he just flirting, a thousand year old hybrid flirting with me?.

(Specialist and Winxs, No Pov)

"Open it" Stella rushed Helia,"Okay here, please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration"Helia read out loud,"Mikaelson's? Are we going?"Musa asked with her arms crossed," I guess, if we got an invitation possibly Bloom got one"Tecna stated reading the invitation," We should go and see what it is about, wait let me call my aunty 'Beth'."Riven said taking out his phone.

The phone rang for a few seconds, until someone answered,"Hello"A voice answered,"Hey, Bloom are you going to the a celebration"Riven asked but got cut off by her,"Mikaelsons, I am, I need to go meet a certain witch, and plus why not, Elena is going I think, and I need to go talk to a hybrid" Bloom said in a uncertain tone,"Why?"Riven asked with a smirk,"Nothing, Riven, bye"Bloom snapped and ended the call.

"Maybe she had another spat with her Salvatore"Riven snickered, Sky glared at him," Sorry prince vampy, but it's true you know that she is in love with him, she may love you but there is a difference, she needs him different from you, you need her"Riven stated glaring back at him," There is no difference, you wouldn't be saying the same if it were Musa, and you were in my place" Sky hissed at him.

"Whatever Sky, you know at the end there will be more chances she choose him over you"Riven said with venom in his tone," Forget it dick"sky glared,"Stop!"Musa ordered," Let's get ready, the ball is in a few hours"Musa said trying to break the tension, Riven sighed,

(Hours Later)

Musa came down the staircase already dressed with the other girls behind her.

Musa was wearing a simple strapless red organza A-line, floor length gown, with black strap heels, her hair lightly curled, a light pink, black eye shadow and pink lipstick, red stone necklace and earings,she looked beautiful.

Flora dress is similar to Musa except has shoulder straps,and is a light pink floor length gown, silver strappy heels, her hair half pulled back and curled at the bottom, a pink stoned earrings and bracelet, light pink eye shadow and lip lip-gloss.

Tacna gown was a deep v-neck light turquiose,open back floor length gown, silver strappy heels, light blue eye shadow and a nice light pink lip-gloss, her hair since it's short it's curled.

Aisha had a one shoulder light blue satin simple sweetheart neckline floor length gown, black strappy heels, light pink lipstick and light blue eyesshadow,her hair lightly wavy and bangs pulled to the back, with a blue pendant necklace and matching earrings.

Stella dress is a gold color, a ruffle organza with gold lace shoulder straps, floor length dress, gold strappy heels, a shimmer eye shadow and a shimmer lip-gloss, gold bracelet and earings, her hair half pulled up and straight, she looks very pretty.

The people had a tuxedo with black bowties, all the same, very handsome of course, all of them walked out the door with their dates except Sky, he locked the door and they got on their SUV.

(Bloom's Pov)

I am going to that Ball, Damon cannot tell me what to do, what to wear what to wear, I kept looking at the dresses in my closet, on of them, I hate them all, I looked back at the box, and maybe I should.

I slowly walked to the box and opened it, I took out the dress and the wrap, the blue velvet box, white silk gloves, should I?, the dress is beautiful, a royal blue sheath sweetheart neckline with an silver and white stoned embellished beaded waist, tulle floor length chiffon gown. I opened the the blue velvet box to reveal a white diamond bracelet.

He is a gentle man, but a psycho,weird,I think I am going to borrow the dress and the rest, I walked to the bathroom and started to lightly curl my hair, I pinned my hair in an updo,(Like Caroline,oh Caroline's dress will be different from the one in the ball, Tyler will go with her, her dress will be a light blue strapless gown),I took off the necklace Damon gave me last time, and took out sapphire earrings that once for my birthday Sky gave me.

I took out my makeup bag, something natural not to over done, I put on a light natural color pink and some black to make my eyes well pop, a light peach pink lip-stick,mascara,eyeliner and perfume, but not an over too much makeup, just enough to bring out my natural beauty.

I walked out my room and undressed myself, I dressed into the beautiful gown, it fit me perfectly, I got out my silver strap heels, and put them on, I slid on the white satin gloves and placed on the bracelet, this is like some weird twisted Cinderella ball, I walked again to my closet and found the perfect silver clutch, I grabbed my phone, car and house keys and placed them in the clutch.

I grabbed the wrap and walked out my room,

(Minutes Later)

I arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion, I parked next to a black SUV, and got off, only to see them get off at the same time I did, started to walk to the entrance of the mansion, I have to say it's very beautiful, there is a lot of car's parking and people getting off, Elena hasn't got here yet I think, I feel and look like a princess from a…,oh wait I am one of a dead planet, but I'm dressed like one though.

There is some twinklie lights outside the mansion, I saw them enter before me, ready for your grant entrance, I slowly entered the mansion passing people, two men opened the door, the doors are something, unique, I looked around , there is a lot of people here, I handed a man my wrap and my clutch, this is very lovely for a celebration, for a second I met Damon's gaze, I fixed my silk gloves and looked around Sky appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting out a sigh," I should be asking the same" Sky answered,"Surprise,Surprise,nice tux, you're not suppose to be here" Damon said passing his hands on his tux, there dressed the same,wow,"Well Elena's here, and so am I, and I'm not leaving until I know what Esther wants, so shall we" I said motioning them with my hand, they both took my arms, Damon at my right side and Sky at my left side.

They both led me to where everyone was, The original family was standing in stairs with a glass of champagne in there hands," Welcome thank you for joining us" Elijah said loudly enough for all to hear," You know whenever my mother brings our family like this it's tradition for to commence the evening with a dance,tonights pick is a century olds waltz, so would you all please find your self a partner, and please join us in the Ball room."

Dance! I saw Klaus eyeing me, I looked away, and also was Esther, I was about to go up the stairs," Don't even think about it" Damon warned me," She wants to see me, I need to find out what she wants,Damon!"I whispered," Was I not clear enough, this morning?" Damon asked," I was invited" I answered in annoyance," You have to tell me, before you walk in a lions den," Damon whispered a bit irritated at my stubbornness.

I gave him a look, he smiled and handed me his hand," It would be rude not to dance you know" Damon offered with a charming smile, should i?, yes,"It is tradition" I smiled giving him my hand, he smiled and placed my arm around his, we walked to the ballroom, we entered and took our position in the dance, everyone the same, (Like in the episode).

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious" Damon complimented," Thank you" I said softly, we began to dance the tradition waltz now, I saw Klaus dancing with a young girl, must have compelled her, Our eyes were locked the entire time, it was time to change, I fell in Klaus arms, weird, I was expecting Sky, but not yet, he was dancing with tecna close to me though, Brandon was now dancing with Caroline.

"I'm glad you came" Klaus said," Why not" I answered looking at Sky dancing," I am deeply sorry about Sky" Klaus said softly,"Don't,Seriously"I warned him with a glare," Very well, onto more mannered subjects like how ravishing you look in that dress."

"I didn't really have time to shop" I answered," What about the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" Klaus asked, I didn't answer I just kept quiet," You are quiet the dancer" Klaus complimented," I had my training; I was a runner for miss. Mystic Falls" I said in annoyance," I know," He whispered, Creepy.

And again I was thrown into other arms, I know them very well,Sky,I looked up at him, our eyes were locked during those seconds," dances, I didn't even have to beg" I said staring at his lips, snap out of it," Mayor Lockwood dragged me here, and I couldn't exactly say no" Sky whispered.

I smiled a bit at his answer," It took you about thirty seconds to put Damon on the mood" Sky whispered," He is just looking out for me, like you haven't" I murmured," I need to talk to you" I whispered into his ear.

He nodded and took me out of the ball room, he took me outside where Elena and Stefan where," You both are going to need Damon out of our plan, keep him asleep" Elena explained,"Bitchy"Sky whispered, I glared at him," So yes, will you help us,rightnow your humanity is gone Sky, you don't care about anyone, as for Stefan you both can be partners in crime,please"I said looking at him with a pleading look, he sighed.

He had a hurted expression," What am I wrong?" I asked fiercly,"No your not" Sky answered," What do you need me to do?"

"I need to make sure we can go see Esther, keep Damon out of this" Elena stated, Sky nodded, Elena walked back to the mansion walked behind her and texted Damon on the way to meet me in a small office, I waited a few minutes before he walked in," I got your text, what are we doing here?" Damon asked with a frown, I turned around to look at him, in a flash Sky and Stefan appeared and broke his neck.

I just walked out of the room, and walked up the stairs, I entered the room and Elena was already here, and I think an orginal,"You're alone, wise choice" He said, he has a deep voice," It's only sage, I spelled it so we can talk freely, not a fear of being over heard, thank you Finn, you may leave now" Esther said, Finn nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"You both must have a million question Elizabeth,please"Esther said motioning with her hand, I slowly eyeing where I was going walked to were Elena was, I sat down on the couch, Elena was standing next to the couch, Esther sat down aswell,"How are you alive?, are you a ghost or?" I asked with a small frown," Not exactly, when I died the witch that helped me preserved my body with a spell, she was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie" Esther explained.

"Then that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open the coffin" Elena said," They complete the Bennett bloodline; I drew power from them and their ancestor who were with me in the other side."

"So you have been in the other side over a thousand years?" I asked," Natures way of punishing me for creating my family into vampires, but there is a way for me to undo the evil I created" Esther said calmly.

"You're going to help us kill Klaus aren't you?" I asked," One thing at a time Elizabeth for now I need you both to help me."

Finn came in,"Mother,please hurry Niklaus is looking for the girl" Finn said looking at me, Esther nodded, he closed the door again and stood there," I understand Rebekah's told you the story" Esther said pouring some strange liquid into a glass," She said it was to protect them from werewolfs"Elena said,"Yes,but within days of there transformation the ravished the whole village, and to that Niklaus turned against me."

"Elizabeth please, my children think I held this ball to celebrate our coming of reuniting, but in truth I gathered them all to do a ritual, the first step requires blood of a doppelganger only a drop, it's essence will be in the champagne toast later this evening, will you do it?, or shall I?" Esther asked holding a blade in her hand, both Elena and I took one of our gloves off, I took the blade first and pricked my finger, a drop fell.

"Go now" Esther ordered me, I nodded and left the room, minutes later I walked outside for some fresh air," You like horses?" Someone behind me asked Klaus walked to the horse and pets it," I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here?" I said with me head held high," I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?" Klaus asked in a gentle soft tone,"Yes"I said,"Why"Klaus whined," You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light, and I enjoy you".

"Well I'm spoken for by Damon and Sky" I said looking at the horse," I thought you were no longer things?" Klaus asked, is he kidding me," Yes because you ruined everything, Niklaus"I snapped at him," So you aren't spoken for."

I looked away," You know uh, horse's are the opposite of people, there loyal, my father hunted me for a thousand years, and the closest he ever came was when he killed my favorite horse, he severed it's neck, with a sword as a warning" Klaus said doing motions with his hands," Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?" I asked with my eyes raised.

"I'm afraid my relationship with my father was more complex than I guess you had with yours" Klaus said," Maybe so, but my father died years ago, I never really knew him, and to answer your question yes I like horse's, but I also like people and they actually like me, so I'll be inside."

I walked back inside leaving him there, Why is he flirting with me, I thought I was only useful for the blood to create more hybrids walked inside and Esther was making a speech or something, waiter's handing out glasses of champagne, Everyone sipped their drinks, even all the originals feel bad for Elijah but it may be for the best, after that I began walking exploring a bit.

I felt someone grab my hand," Let me show you something," Klaus said taking my hand to somewhere.

We entered a room, elegant and dark, just elegant,"So, uh, what did you want to show me?" I asked playing with my hands," One of my passions" Klaus answered, I looked at the beautiful canvas in front of me,"Oh,impressive,take it the creators of this are un overviewed?"

"Huh?,ya well that's them at stake" Klaus said smiling a bit, I looked at bracelet around my wrist," What about this?, Where did you steal this from" I asked looking at the beautiful bracelet around my wrist," Well that's a long story" Klaus answered, I smiled a bit and raised my eyesbrow,"But rest assured that it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, I sighed, I looked down and there was these beautiful drawings, like an artist had created them, I gently picked one up and looked at Klaus," Wait a second did you drew these?" I asked with a small frown,"Yeah, um, actually one of my landscapes is hanging in Rome, like anyone would notice, have you been?" Klaus said almost whispering.

"I've never been really anywhere" I answered with a sigh," I'll take you" Klaus offered, I let out a soft chuckle," Where ever you want,Rome,Paris,Tokyo"Klaus offered chuckling, I laughed a bit,"Oh wow" I giggled, he chuckled," Must be really nice snap your finger's and get whatever you want" I said," I always wondered about your bloodline" Klaus smiled, that's a side I have never seen.

"Well um I really don't know, all I know my great grandmother was a doppleganger,and I come from that bloodline" I said calmly," Can I ask you something, why is it that you make hybrids, to build yourself an army to bring you and do whatever you want" I said with some venom in my tone," Your making assumptions."

"Then why did you need Tyler, Why did you turn Sky into a vampire" I snapped," You know this has been a fun evening but I think it's time for you to leave" Klaus said a bit more serious," I get it, your father didn't love you, so you assume no one else will either, and that's why you compel people or you sire them, or you try to buy them, but that's not how it works, you don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them" I said staring straight at his eyes coldly.

I took off the bracelet and dropped it on the ground while walking out of here,

I started to walk to the front door,"Beth"Damon said, I stopped and turned around to face him," Did you get what you want?" Damon asked in a annoyed expression," Actually yes" I said,"Good,I'm taking you home, we're leaving" Damon said grabbing my arm, I pushed him back struggling,"No,no Damon, let go off me" I said glaring at him," Okay I'm sorry, but I had to, get you out of the plan."

"There shouldn't have been a plan you shouldn't have been here" Damon whispered but his tone was full of anger an worriedness,"Do you think I like going behind your back, I don't, but if I haven't had Sky help me, you would have tried to be the heroes and ruined everything" I whispered giving him a look," Sorry for trying to keep you alive, clearly Sky doesn't give a damn anymore!" Damon said almost shouting at me.

"So you're mad at me for including Sky?" I asked with a frown," No I'm mad at you because I love you" Damon said, he loves me, I took a few seconds to sink it in,"Maybe,you care too much,Damon"I said not even thinking what I just said, he looked at me in disbelief.

"No, that's not what I meant" I said," No I got it,Elizabeth,I care too much, I'm a liability" Damon said looking at me in a hurted expression, I didn't mean it," Have you guys seen Matt" Caroline asked walking to us, Damon looked back at her and left out of my view,Damon!,seconds later Stefan ran out the front door, what happened, all I heard was Damon!, I quickly walked out the front door in front of the originals.

"Maybe a little" Damon said looking at me," Far be it from me to cause a problem" Damon said walking away, I was about to run after him but Someone grabbed my hand,Niklaus,"Don't waste your time, he isn't worth a second of your beauty" Klaus whispered, he is flirting again, I just walked back in the mansions and grabbed my wrap and clutch, I turned around and Sky lightly grabbed my hand," let me take you home" He said walking me out of the mansion.

(Minutes Later)

I entered the house with Sky behind him," Come in" I invited him, he entered and closed the door behind him," So um that witch Esther is planning to kill her family,huh,how is that for the mother of the year" Sky said,"Yeah,and I lied about it to Elijah" I sighed,"Good,can't say if you will be sorry" Sky said almost whispering," I just signed all of there deaths" I breathed out," No you signed Klaus death,Bloom,everyone else is just well" Sky chuckled looking at his feet.

"So um where's Damon, I would think he wanted to bring you home safely" Sky said calmly," I don't know, I will call him to let him know" I said softly.

He nodded,"Uh goodnight" Sky said walking out the door,"Sky,did you really not feel anything, how do you do that act like you feel nothing, you have been like this lately,How?"I asked," Bloom stop" Sky whispered, I walked up to him,"How, I feel and care, I feel everything, I'm not going to stop Sky, because I don't believe you feel nothing."

"Do you think I want to be this person?, I hurt you Bloom, I hurted you, I hate myself for what I did to you" Sky said looking at me straight in the eye, I placed my hands around his cheeks," Than show it, do something,Sky,anything than trying to convince me that you don't care" I whispered.

"I can't" Sky murmured, I tried to make him look at me straight in the eye, he just kept looking away, I smiled a bit at him,"Sky"I whispered, he grasped my hands," If I let myself care again, all I feel is pain" Sky murmured walking away leaving me standing there.

I closed my eyes and walked back inside….

**Please review and i hope you enjoy i will try to update sooner sorry,for the delay,please read and review my other stories...oh and when Beth enter's the ball i think about how Damon would look at her and the song Devotion,hurt...i just wanted to give you all a taste of Klaus,but some will be surprised what Damon does in the next chapter,which ends up with a request some wanted to happen with Sky,since she gets jealous,thats as much as detail i will gie,thank you for reviewing...**


	27. DarK Lust:The Awakening,Sneak Preview

_{~Preview~}_

"Am I dead" Beth asked almost crying, she expected an answer from Damon which she never got only saw him look at his shoes,' No…"

"We have all day before they have to feed, let the day exhaust every possibly way out of this" Stefan said, looking directly at his older brother Damon," There is no way out, either you feed or you die" Damon said with a glare, Beth looked at them both in horror and tears sloly started to form.

**_{~Riven and Bloom~}_**

"Have the fangs come in yet?"Riven asked with a small smirk," I'm sorry" Bloom murmured before hugging him tightly, he also placed a tight grip on his only family member, the only on that he counts as his family, Now he needs to help the only person left from his mother through what is becoming of her future.

_**{~Bonnie and Jeremy~}**_

"Their still in transition, not fully dead, not fully alive, maybe I can go to the other side and bring them back" Bonnie said," What kind of power's are going to let you die and let you bring two persons back with you?" Jeremy nearly shouted.

_**{~Bloom and Sky~}**_

"No matter what happens I'm here for you?" Sky whispered cupping her cheeks, tears rolled down her cheek and let out a gasp.

"Sky I'm dieing" Bloom forced out chocking on words, she felt weak her hours are slowly ticking down, every second at that moment is painful, Death is now coming for her if she doesn't feed or Bonnie saves them both, from what she saw Elena was in the same or worse state than her,she can't do anything and technically her power's are weak,if she die's,she knows one thing in three hundred years a new Doppelganger with the dragon fire will be born,and the only one who could continue the bloodline is _Riven_...

**Well that's your preview for the sequel,i hope you enjoy it,i will update another chaper soon,possibly two the same day,maybe and thank you all,this is just a taste of the first chapter of the sequel,but i hope you all would like it,as you see in the preview Bonnie will do everything she can to save them both,possibly even the winxs,and a new enemy arises in the sequel,so more likely Klaus won't be an enemy since well,that's a secret,and in the sequel there will be more of Sky and his friends,but Damon will change a little toward everyone except Beth,Sky will change in some ways,Musa may end pregnant,but one question i ask myself will Beth find the happiness even if it isn't the happily ever aftershe always dreamt about,will she now that she well possibly is a vampire truely choose who her heart desire's and lust for...please review and enjoy my preview of the Sequel...**


	28. All My Children

{~All My Children~}

(Bloom's Pov)

I sat by my window bench seat, kept waiting for Damon to answer, it just rang and rang ,he must really be mad at me,"What?" Someone answered in an annoyed tone,"Hey, Um, I called ten times lastnight, we need to talk," I said.

"Sorry I'm busy" He said in a tone, well when he is angry, "Damon, you need to get over it, I need you" I said softly," Over it, I already am, and if you really need me, you know what go to Sky" He snapped before hanging up on me, Damon!.

I quickly got up and ran to my closet, Stupid ,you can just poof magically an outfit, And that what I'm doing,I in a breeze changed into white skinny jeans,light blue cotton tank top,dark brown leather jacket and brown mid-knee length wedge heel boots, and my hair lightly curled.

I look nice,I grabbed my purse and walked out my room,I could hear Elena and Bonnie talking in her room,I just quietly walked down the stair case,when I finally made it to the final stair step I ran out the door,to bump into Riven, Brandon and Sky, great.

I just ignored them and walked passed them and down the porch steps to my car, I quickly got on and started the car,it's sunny today but a bit cold,but when can I say I have the dragon flame, I can warm myself up or something, i drove out the drive way, In such a hurry that the tires screeched.

(Minutes Later)

I walked up to the front door, The door opened to reveal Damon and Rebekah, her dress looked like it had a few rips,Damon was shirtless in his boxer's,I my mouth was closed but I just looked at them, I so want to rip that barbie's head off, She had a grin while Damon looked at me a bit surprised.

She walked pass me giving a smirk, she is worse than Diaspro, Damon looked back at me with a very funny expression, I just entered the boarding house pass him.

(Minutes Later)

"Did you stop taking the Vervein?"I asked calmly, I really want to scream at him, he was buttoning his black dress shirt," Do you think Rebekah's had to compel me" Damon responded with a frown," What's wrong with you, She tried to kill me less than Forty-eight hours ago" I said giving him a glare.

"Can we just move pass that?" Damon said walking away to his mini bar,"Dick"I mumbled," I heard that" Damon said in a singing voice," So is that how it is going to be now, I hurt your feelings and this is what you do, sleep with whatever you can get in bed?" I asked looking at him a bit hurted.

"Well maybe, you don't control me, at least I did something that doesn't include you for once" Damon smirked and took a sip of his Bourbon," You should know, Esther is planning to kill her whole family, she linked them all together with this spell, whatever happens to one happens to all of them" I said calmly.

Damon could be dead vamp rightnow,but no, I had to fall in love with him, stupidity of me," That's great, Klaus will be finally dead" Damon said in his irritated tone, I looked at him in disbelief," Why do you look like someone shot a puppy?" Damon asked sarcastically," Because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah, and he doesn't deserve to die," I snapped.

He had a disgusted expression;" I'm suppose to care about Elijah?"

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah, your whore"I smiled fakely, he slowly made his way to me," It's a win, win" He smirked, I turned around but in a breeze," Don't do anything to screw this up, Beth," He warned.

I looked at him with a frown," He's right you know" Stefan said walking down the steps with Sky and Riven behind him," Klaus has to die" Sky said," See it's democracy in action" Damon grinned," Come on get over what you saw, Klaus will die, point it,stich it in a pillow."

I took out a wood pencil I had in my pocket and staked it in his chest," Go to hell for all I care, rule it with Rebekah's whispered and walked out the door, I'm going to kill him, I swear I would have, but I didn't, he appeared in front of me again," Don't ruin this" He threaten, I gave him a fake innocent look,"Me,why would I?, don't you got more whores to sleep with,oh and by the way" I said and quickly staked him in his left right side of his chest, he grunted.

I moved my lips next to his ear," You hurt me, I hurt you, don't forget that if I wanted I could have killed you, win, win, Damon" I whispered into his ear, I pushed him to the side and walked back to my car.

(Sky's Pov)

That isn't the Bloom, I knew, she is stronger, I smirked at what she did to him, I just want to grab her and have my arms around her protectively, but I can't, not now, I looked over at Riven,he was looking at the scene that happen in front of us with fascination.

I could hear her words perfectly," You hurt me, I hurt you, don't forget that if I wanted I could have killed you, win, win, Damon" She whispered, but her voice seemed almost breaking, she is hurt, he hurted her.

How could she love him? I miss her so bad, her lips against mine, I miss the feeling of my arms around her small waist.

I miss her, too much, I miss protecting her, but now everything is wrong, this wasn't suppose to happen, becoming a vampire, everything even loosing her.

(Originals, No Pov)

"Well,well,theres our girl"Kol said standing up from the armchair, he walked up to where his strumpet of a sister was walking toward to, he kept blocking her way with a grin on his face.

"Get out of my way, Kol"Rebekah hissed trying to walk away but there was her older brother blocking her way, and enjoying himself, teasing his baby sister.

"Out all night, what a scandal trust that you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?"Kol grinned in delight of his sister's little accident," If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out, will be your teeth,"Rebekah threatens, glaring at her brother.

He just kept smiling, enjoying this, While Klaus was on the couch drawing, Klaus smirked," Don't start Nick"Rebekah said pushing Kol out of her way, walking down the steps.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus said with an innocent look, but inside he was enjoying his eldest siblings little spat," I'm bored"Kol whined relaxing in the armchair, and 'ahhing',"Our sister is a strumpets, but at least she's having fun"Kol smirked.

"I need entertainment"Kol sighed," Go ahead, have at it" Klaus said carelessly, putting much more attention to his drawings instead of his eldest brother," It's not fun to go alone, join me Nick"Kol offered changing his position, from where he was sitting.

"It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart"Kol said with a fake innocent look, trying to blackmail his older brother, Klaus looked up at him," Okay why not, I have had nearly enough to drink last night, Why would you try to murder Rebekah's date last night?" Klaus said walking out the doorknob followed his trail," Yes please, this house has enough men rolling around in it,"Rebekah said heatedly.

"Just like you Bekah"Kol laughed," good reddens both of you,"Rebekah said throwing one of her heels at Kol but missed.

"Rebekah"Elijah called," Not you to Elijah."

(Bloom's Pov)

The only person I trusted, slept with Rebekah, I feel like I don't know him anymore, he is acting like the old Damon, I can't help but wanting to do something, I feel like I have hurted him, but what he did to me hurts, What Sky did right now seems like I broke my arm, but what Damon did feels like my heart was ripped off my body.

It's been hours now since I saw Damon, I didn't even go to the house at how angry I am right now, probably a few drinks would help, I need to forget that Damon Salvatore, And Sky of Eraklyon exist in this or any life time.

I need to think like I have never in my life met them, because of Sky I met Damon, and Because of Meeting Damon, everything started, but somehow sooner or later I was going to meet him, and possibly fall in love with him, but with the whole Sky thing, he helped the meeting Damon process, so thank him, but forget it, Damon and Sky right now are dead to my eyes.

(Salvatore's Boarding House)

"I can't find them anywhere" Stefan said walking to where his older brother was staring at, he was surprised to see Elijah sitting in an armchair in their living room," Hello Stefan" Elijah greeted calmly," He has them both" Damon said eyeing Elijah.

"Actually Rebekah,you just can imagen my sister is dying to rip their throats open" Elijah grinned, but he was calm," So if you want me to save Elena's life and Elizabeth's, then you must help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit but when it comes to kill a thousand year old witches, I'm a little rusty" Damon smirked," Yes unfortunately even when killed, my mother seems not to want to stay dead, not with the spirits of nature aside" Elijah explained calmly.

"So what are supposed to do?" Stefan asked walking down the two steps," Witches that released my mother, she's drawing their power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken," Elijah said.

"Broken?" Stefan asked puzzled by what Elijah meant by 'broken',"Yeah he means" Damon said making a motion with his left hand by passing it over his neck, Stefan looked at him quickly and back at Elijah," You want us to kill them?" Stefan asked with an eyebrow raised," You know I would do it myself but I have to idea where they are, besides seeing me they will immediately see my intenstions,they won't be alert if you were to, in any case you have until six minutes after nine" Elijah ordered standing up.

"Oh, how super specific of you" Damon said with sarcasm as usual," By nine the moon will be set and my mother will have the power to kill me and my family, if you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena first, Slowly an painful, so we all have our time line, I would get started" Elijah warned walking out the front door.

(Bloom's Pov)

I entered the grill and really?, Klaus and Kol are they leaning against the bar, forget them, I walked up to where they are and just ignored them," Elizabeth "Klaus said with a smirk, I stopped my tracks and turned around, I crossed my arms,"Oh it's you" I snapped glaring at him," Join us for a drink" Klaus offered, like no!,"Well,I would rather have your sister murder me than join you for drinks, but thanks" I smirked, I walked away from them to the front door.

Why do I always attract men who could be my grandfather's, Vampire , Vampire prince ,Hybrid, and let's see who else oh wait Elijah, men, supernatural demonic men, I walked before the car could hit me in the middle of the street, he better not be following me.

"Elizabeth" Klaus called, turned around and looked at him annoyed," Are you serious, take a hint" I said calmly and walking away," Don't be angry love, we had a little spat" Klaus sighed, Get a hint, I have enough with Damon and Sky, Klaus really get a hint," I'm over it already."

"Oh, I am not" I said softly," How can I quiet myself? "Klaus asked, I let out a sigh and looked back at him," You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone, I have enough with you using me as your blood source, now flirting, there's thousand of girls in this planet, why me, Compel a girl"I said calmly, well at least I don't want to blow his head off.

"Oh come on take a chance Elizabeth"Klaus pleaded like a little boy, he is just so childish, I like that, shut up Bloom, I let out a small sigh and smiled a bit,"Talk to me, come on get to know me"Klaus offered sitting down in the bench with a pleading little boy look, to admit it he is handsome," I dare you to."

Might as well get to know him better,"Fine"I agreed hesitating a bit, I sat down on the bench next to him, he was staring at my eyes, so what now?," So what do you want to talk about?" I asked with a small smile.

"I want to talk about you" Klaus said, I chuckled, really?"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

I laughed," Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you" I smiled," That's why I like you" Klaus smiled in a childish way.

All of a sudden he stood up holding his hand against his heart, I got up a bit concerned, a tiny bit," What is it?" I asked confused at why he is acting like this, he looked up at me," what did you do?" He asked me looking at me in rage; I didn't so anything,"Nothing"I answered, He grasped both my arms tightly, and shaking me,"What did you do?" He growled," Nothing, I didn't do anything stop it" I ordered looking at him a bit scared.

He let go off me,"Kol"He murmured and disappeared out of my view like a ghost.

I need to go find Elena, something is wrong and I'm going to stop it, I quickly opened a portal and stepped into it, I appeared in the Lockwood's cave, of course, I slowly walked down the rocky trail, I have no flashlight and it's dark.

Until I saw Rebekah's back facing me, She was about to through Elena a match when I pushed her to the wall with my human strength, She was caught of guard of course, I pushed her to the wall, making her hit her head on the cave's wall, she got up and looked at me full of rage," You little bitch" She growled.

"If I'm a bitch than you are a whore,well you know what it's just not worth wasting my voice for you" I smirked leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, I'm back, of course I'm not a vampire with super human strength but I am able to kill her, She was about to grab me but I jumped inside the cave," I wouldn't do that, if you kill me, Klaus will be really pissed,and what would be the point killing me and Elena, who knows you maybe live after today but then what will you have ,nothing ,I get you slept with Damon to make me feel pain, but do you think you can hurt me by sleeping with him, no" I said standing uh,I had an evil mischievous smirk forming on my lips.

She looked at me in full rage, Get over it!

She received a call seconds later, and quickly answered it, after seconds I guess of her little chit chat, She looked back at us," You can come out now, seems your boy's took care of the problem" Rebekah said a bit pouty.

Whore!"How did they do that?" Elena asked with a frown," Damon turned your witch friend mother into a vampire" She smirked, Damon did what!," Clever actually, they needed to sever the witch line, and well, you can't be a witch and a vampire, in that case you're both free to goon and by the way you were right, I do pervert wasting my time watching you suffer, much more saticfing"Rebekah said looking over at me.

She looked at Elena and left like a breeze of air.

(Minutes Later)

"It hurted Riven,even if I hide it, it still hurted, seeing him with Rebekah, the only two persons I have loved for some reason betrayed me, I have given them my heart" I cried with an expression full of anger.

Riven placed his hand on my shoulder, I jerked his hand away," Both of them are dicks, but it-"Riven Said but I cut him off," But what?, if they loved me like they have said many times then they would but no, I'm tired of fighting for them, at the end I may even loose them both, I'm tired" I said calmly wiping off the tears.

He looked at me puzzled," I need to let go of all my emotions, become strong, because being weak look at all that it has gotten me into" I frowned.

"That's hiding from your fears, but I can't say anything only that I will be hear,90% of the time" He smirked, I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly," I know, and I will protect you, you're the only person I can trust rightnow"I murmured," Sure…"Riven whispered.

I nudged him,"Hey!"

"Bloom?" A voice behind us called, I let go off Riven and turned around to face,Sky,I'm trying to forget about them but one has to come and break my happy mood rightnow,I let out a sigh," If you want me to thank you, I'm not going to, you can leave now" I smiled but with a scolding look.

"I think I will leave you two alone "Riven chuckled,Riven!,He left patting Sky in the back,oh god, I kept looking at Sky with my eyebrow cocked warningly," More blood, take it" I offered stretching my hand out.

He shook his head, and slowly walked up to me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into a kiss, I struggled but then responded, Damon hurted me so forget him, he hurted me with Rebekah, it hurts but Sky can probably remove this pain burning inside of me, I love him, even if I do love Damon Salvatore, but Sky can make me forget about him.

I began to pull up his shirt, leaving him shirtless, I slowly placed my hands on his chest, in a breeze Sky brought us to his room,he started to rip my clothes off and kissing me with such urge,he slowly placed me down on the bed while kissing me in the process,truly I feel this is wrong,the whole night went on in Sky's bedroom…..

**I know some of you are shocked but a few people asked me to make Beth and Sky,one night,and i did but don't get me wrong,Beth slept with Sky because jealousy and what happened with Damon and Rebekah,though she does love Sky,but what Damon did hurted her,more than she could have imagined,Now Yes Damon slept with Rebekah but it meant nothing,Damon was drunk and pissed off at Beth,Rebekah well you read it in the story to hurt Beth or Bloom.**

**And yes in the Sequel i'm planning to put more action between Klaus and Beth,in some point,also with kol and Elijah,i hope you enjoyed it,but i'm planning on Damon to discover what happened between Beth and Sky,maybe he comes to talk to Sky with Stefan,or something,any question PM me about this chapter,i take some suggestions...just enjoy ;)**


	29. Darkness

(Bloom's Pov)

I felt something strong pulling me closer to them, It's either Damon or Sky, I guess if I'm not dreaming, because those are the only two people that make my skin burn at their touch, I shifted my body at the other side, when I opened my eyes, everything started blurry but then clear, this isn't my room, it's Sky room, and I'm naked under the blue silk bed sheets.

I looked at my side, Sky was asleep with his whole upper torso bare to my eyes, the room is a mess, clothes everywhere, what did I do last night, I let my emotions take over me, stupidity of me, I might have confused Sky even more then he already is, I'm even more confused myself.

I closed my eyes, this is not happening, I'm an idiot for giving myself to Sky, now I feel like I was ripped in two, I felt a few tears roll down my eyes, I felt something next to my naked body move and placed it's strong arms around me, I felt comfortable," I love you,princess"Sky whispered.

I felt chills go down my spine, in a good way, I quickly got up from the bed still holding the bed sheets around me, I think I left Sky naked on the bed, I couldn't even look at him I just searched throughout most of the whole room, until I felt someone turn me around, I looked up at Sky, with a expression of hurt, he pulled me to his body with his arms around me, I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for last night," I mumbled.

I felt him stroke my back," Don't Bloom, why are you sorry?, last night you proved to me that you do love me, I know right now you're confused, it's okay, but at least I know you love me."

I felt tears roll down my cheek, Sky for some reason always makes that side of me awake again, the old loving, cheerful bloom back alive again, and I like that but I also hate it because it makes me weak and vulnerable, different from Damon, he changes me, he challenges me.

I placed my arms around his waist, I miss this feeling, the feeling that I felt before everything happened, of feeling protected in his arms, happiness ,now my world seems like an endless rollercoaster that won't stop, not until my destiny is completed like Daphne has told me in my dreams.

"I think I should get going, my Uncle right now, probably is freaking out" I murmured softly.

Sky pulled me away to look at me straight in the eye," I love you, and never forget that I will always protect you, no matter what, until the end," Sky said softly.

I just stared deep in his ocean blue eyes, and smiled a bit,"Dress,I will leave you to that" Sky said and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes for a second before walking to his bathroom.

Is this right, hurting Sky for myself use, to forget what Damon did to me,rightnow I still feel vulnerable enough to tell Sky to take me away from this, a part of me really wants that to happen, well the part of me that is in love with him, then the other part of me is stopping me.

I looked at myself in the mirror staring at the women in front of the mirror, this isn't Bloom, I'm no longer Bloom, Bloom wouldn't have slept with Damon nor Sky, She wouldn't have been this strong to stand everything that is happening to her, I have lost to much to lose anymore.

But now I'm stronger then before, Damon, Sky, and everyone else won't break me, every time I get hurt by one of them, but not anymore, I'm tired of it, of being the weak Bloom who inside breaks, who holds all her anger and sorrow inside, When I come to talk to Riven"I come to lift off the weight of everything off me, off my heart, and if I didn't I would have already broken down, there is only so much a person can take.

I'm Eighteen for crying out loud, no eighteen year old should have to go through this, this is the age to have fun, but in my case even in Elena's, it's different for her, for me, but that isn't the point, Ever since I came to Mystic Falls, my life has changed ninety degrees, even more, I wish I could run away from everything but I can't, Miss. F, warned me about my future but stubborn of me I didn't listen to her, I ignored her and Daphne, the only window I had to escape I let it close, now I have no escape out of this hell.

A few tears escaped my eyes, I feel frozen, I feel like I am burning in my own flames,'_ only time will tell its tale' I thought._

Nevertheless, for now I will live my own hell.

I started to get dressed, when I finished I looked up again at the mirror, and wiped of my tears, I need to be strong, crying won't help, I need to be strong and hide all my emotions even if I'm not a vampire, it can't be that hard, I walked out Sky's Bathroom, he wasn't here, no sign of him, I let out a sigh and walked out of his room, quietly not making any noise.

The same way I walked down the staircase," Good morning" Someone said.

I stopped my track, and noticed Riven at the end of the stairs with a big smirk plastered on his face, my expression was of shock and surprised that he was awake," You may be wondering, Why is Riven awake, well that's just because I couldn't sleep last night, my neighbor,Sky,he was very busy last night, I heard banging, and lots of funny sounds, but I ask myself what the hell was going inside that room, either Stella and Brandon were using it, it sure wasn't me, I ran out of condoms, I wonder"Riven said with a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

He knows ,oh my ,I didn't say anything, but by my guess my expression was priceless, I wanted to speak but I felt a lump in my throat," Now, come an eat breakfast, either ways ,Helia, Flora, Musa and Nabu know, I told them and how I found out, well to easy, Sky's boxer's in front of his room, so after a night of activity some breakfast "Riven grinned pulling my hand toward the kitchen, of course I hesitated.

I couldn't do much, he pushed me into the kitchen, I landed in someone's arms, Sky's arms, I felt a lump in my throat, I couldn't let the words flow out of my mouth," You have to be more careful, next time I won't catch you,princess"Sky chuckled.

I slowly nodded looking at him well gazing, what is going on with me, did last night make my emotions toward him come back,completely,No!,but even if it is back, well I always did but I locked it away, now it's back from it's rest, and stronger than ever, the only thing or person stopping me that consumes my thoughts, part of my heart, my dreams is _Damon._

"Yes, I should be more careful, would you let go of me…like rightnow"I stammered, he simply chuckled and let go off me.

"Goodmorning"Helia smirked, I pushed Sky back," We know, Bloom's car, Sky's boxer's outside the door, sounds, and Riven,"Helia said with a smirk forming again in his lips.

I felt my heart rise, I looked back at Riven with a deadly glare," You're dead," I mouthed.

He held his hands in defense," You slept with Sky, don't threaten, if you can't keep control"Riven smirked with his arms crossed.

I ignored his comment, and looked back at Sky, this is awkward," I should get going" I choked out, Sky nodded and gently took my hand, leading me to the front door, when he opened the front door, it revealed Damon and Stefan, Damon eyed me with an expression I couldn't describe, anger, jealousy ,so much anger.

Why would he care, he said it himself, he finally did something that didn't include me, why should I care what he thinks, I'm eighteen years old, I can do whatever I want without anyone telling what to do and not, I stood there calmly saying nothing, and letting go off Sky's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, calm as ever, old Stefan's back.

"She stayed over last night, is there a problem?" Sky snapped, why he is defending me,"Of course there is, Alaric was worried where you were, and so was I" Damon spoke up with his voice full of anger and worriedness.

"Sure you did Damon, I'm fine, if you see I didn't need your annoying my life more than usual, I was very busy, like you the night of the ball" I smiled fakely.

Damon's eyes went straight to Sky, But before he could attack Sky, I stepped in front of Sky," Don't Damon" I warned," Get over it, like you said yesterday, you got over it, and so did I, it's a win, don't you have a blonde to be in bed with?" I said with an eyebrow cocked warningly.

He looked at me, and rolled his eyes," I just came to talk to Blondie" He gritted through his teeth.

"Alaric was detained ,apparently he was accused off murdering Barbie's father, he was also shot ,oh and Dr. psycho shot him, so come along" Damon said grasping my arm, almost dragging me out the door, I struggled but I couldn't get out off his firm grip, Sky wanted to help, of course Stefan stopped him.

"Damon!"

He opened his car door, and shoved me inside the car, in a blink he was in the driver's seat, and drove off.

Damon!" What the hell is wrong with you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh me, nothing I'm fine, how about some music, Taylor Swift" Damon offered with sarcasm, I groaned, god he get annoying, I rather him be screaming at me, wait what do I care, he is not my boyfriend or anything, he is just Damon.

Now just to annoy me he put the volume high, a song of Taylor swift, Damon!

I notice that smirk forming in his lips, if I kill him right now it would not be my fault, he provoked me, damn did it!

(Minutes Later)

He turned off the car and got off, I just followed after him, we entered the Mystic Falls jail place, after passing doors and Damon talking we finally entered a place, with a few people locked inside a jail cell, Mrs. Forbes lead us to where my Uncle was, and there he is, looking like almost freaking out, this has to be a mistake, there is no way my Uncle would have done such thing, he would never hurt anybody.

"Oh thank god!" Was my entire Uncle said?

"You're arresting him?" Damon asked pretty much annoyed," For what this nut job Dr. Fell says."

"No I'm detaining him, in this cell for his own good, he was shot, Dr. Fell used Vampire blood to heal you're. Forbes explained glaring at my Uncle.

"Dr. Fell was the one that shot him!" I spoke up, clearly pissed.

"Because he came at her with a knife!" Mrs. Forbes snapped.

"With a knife I found hidden in her things!" Alaric hissed at Sheriff Forbes, my Uncle looks really pissed off now.

"Are you going to ignore the part that he was one of the victims, he was nearly stabbed to death?" Damon protested.

I just stood there by him watching there whole argument, this place really needs more light it's so gloomy and depressing, like really I know it's jail but more light would help, I wonder if Mrs. Forbes could lock up Damon.

"Well, Dr. Fell said his wounds could have been self inflicted."

Really Mrs. Forbes, my own uncle would stab him self to frame that little doctor," You think I would stab myself?" Alaric exclaimed very annoyed.

"I think, I don't know what to think, I got nothing except a murder weapons from your stash, and a respected member from a founding family pointing a very long finger" Mrs. Forbes nearly shouted at Alaric, I'm really tired, Sleepy for short version.

"She is setting me up, I'm being framed here!"

"Well that maybe so but I don't have any proof of that" Mrs. Forbes hissed, Damon looks calm, Damon calm really; sure something is passing through his mind right now.

"Well then we will find some" Damon reassured giving my Uncle a frown.

"No!, stay out of this Damon, you getting involved are only going to make matter's worse" Mrs. Forbes said looking really much annoyed, at all of this that is happening, but what can she do, well she can do a lot but Dr. Fell had to accuse my Uncle of attacking her, he would never hurt anyone besides a vampire of course.

"Don't make me put you in that cell with him!" Mrs. Forbes threaten fully glaring at Damon," Why not Damon would love to, he has nothing better to do, since he is such a dick"I smiled fakely, Damon gave me a look, I just smiled innocently, I just love getting in his nerves.

(Winxs and Specialist, no Pov)

"Dude get it together, you can't do anything," Brandon said calmly his best friend.

Sky walked like a crazed man, all over his room, passing his finger's through his hair, nearly freaking out," Yes Brandon but last night" Sky said but got cut off by Brandon.

"Last night you both spender the night together, yes I know, but at least she knows you love her, that's all she needs to know, you got your self in this war zone, now fight, Sky" Brandon sighed.

Sky looked at him almost in an expression of being defeated, and sat down on his bed," I know I did" Sky breathed out.

"Brandon's right, Sky ,let's put it this way, she won't choose probably in the end someone will probably make the choice for perihelia said walking in the room, very calm and happy.

"Sky, you were her first, that leaves a huge mark on her" Brandon smiled trying to verify his best friend, Sky let out a sigh of relief, just when Riven stepped in the room, and leaned against the door frame.

"Brandon, Bloom a virgin, don't make me kill me self" Riven laughed hysterically," Remember that day she came to some work with us for school, she had a bite mark and bruises in her arm, and it's was to obvious she didn't spend the night at her house, clue is Damon Salvatore."

"Bloom wouldn't have been that stupid!" Sky exclaimed heatedly, Rage appeared in his eyes, since his emotions are now even stronger than when he was human, it is harder for him to control all this rage and anger running through his veins.

Brandon stepped back a bit scared of Sky, being a vampire means he may lose it especially when it comes to the women he loves, Riven smirked," She did, ask her she is with Musa right now in my room, just arrived a few minutes ago, pretty moody though."

Sky disappeared like a ghost out of the room.

He walked to Riven's door, since it was open he walked in, his eyes immediately fell on Bloom, in her eyes all you could see was anger, and coldness has never really seen in her, he is right she has change, something bad must have happened with Damon Salvatore this morning.

Musa took it as a clue to leave them both alone, Sky walked to Bloom slowly eyeing her, she stood up with her eyebrow cocked warningly," Did you sleep with Damon?" Sky asked grasping her arm.

She looked at him calmly and smiled,"Yes, I did," She whispered with a look.

Sky looked at her like if she had done the most stupidest thing in her live," I slept with you too right, but difference is that I used you, to make Damon pay, I can play with your emotions to Sky" She smiled with a cold dark look.

Sky tighten his grip and pulled her closer to him," Admit to me! that you don't love me, come on Bloom, Admit it!" He said heatedly, she did not say anything but Sky could hear her heart beat faster and faster.

"You aren't as strong as you say" Sky murmured looking at her straight in the eye, all of a sudden Sky felt a wave of small pain, he looked down and saw Bloom's hand in his chest," You ripped my heart out and so will I, I'm tired of being played with, you made me this, because of you I have lost so much, yes I do love you but it isn't worth loving you or Damon" She said softly with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Sky felt her hand on his heart, she is stronger than what he thought, and would she kill him? at that second those questions creeped Sky's mind, is her anger and hatred over powering her love for him?, has her love turn to pure darkness?, why did she change?.

His eye were locked on her's, ready for his death to come, if Bloom killed him he would forgive her because he simply loves her more than his own life," Bloom stop!" Someone shouted.

Her eyes went to Brandon and Riven, then back to Sky with the same cold look," Why should I? he destroyed me piece by piece, Sky and Damon both hurted me, why not hurt them both" She murmured looking at Sky with the same look.

What did Damon do to her? This morning she wasn't like this, Has she suffered enough?, No! she hasn't her life still has so much to do, Even though she is stronger some how and some day she was going to break into what she is becoming, Damon and Sky made sure she would become what she is starting to become, an angel full of Darkness, nothing more or less, All the pain of loosing has finally let hell break loose.

Someday she was suppose to break that innocent Bloom, now that is all left is a broken angel, full of darkness, maybe Sky or Damon could save her back, but for now she will make everyone that hurted her pay hell.

She will no longer have mercy, If Damon made her go through hell many times just for loving him, than she will make him go through what she has gone through and so will Sky, Sky and Damon are her curse, her misfortune, Now she will be their misfortune, everyone will pay, Slowly some how they will pay.

She slowly removed her hand making Sky groan in pain, at that moment Sky though she would kill him, but no her hand came out with blood but that's all, She looked at him before falling on her knees crying, Sky quickly knelt down and placed his arms around her.

She cried on her chest, Riven and Brandon just watched in horror,'_ What just happened',' What the hell?'_

She finally broke, all the anger and sorrow she felt is being let out, but as the promise she made her self she will protect her loved ones no matter who she has to hurt, kill or break…

**Well this was shorter you will see i kind of skipped a few things like Damon and Rebekah making Stefan drink human blood and other thinks but my guess what some requested was Bloom waking up with Sky,i hope you enjoy,i will start to make a darker Bloom,i got the idea to write thgis chapter because of a song The devil within digital daggers,listen to it and you will get it because every time i think of Beth, Damon and Sky that is the song but especially Damon and Beth****,oh and for bloodlines i will make Bloom the popular mean girl for a few chapters but she is also nice,please PM me or Review...**


	30. Break On through

{~Break on Through~}

(Bloom's Pov)

We stood their watching Alaric enter the cat scanned. Fell was standing next to us control everything that happens in the cat scan," What are you looking for" Elena asked with her arms crossed," I don't know a tumor, Vascular anomalies, anything physical that explains his behavior, if it's medical I can treated and if it's not?, well…we'll deal with that too"Dr. Fell answered, I kept looking through out the glass, The nurse was sliding in Alaric inside the Cat Scan.

My arms were crossed," When did you suspect him? that it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?" I asked looking at my Uncle, evil Uncle now with black out and killing people," It was after he told me about his ring, I remembered a story my Grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal, I don't know if you know this but we Fell's are Notorious busybodies" Meredith answered again," The why did you protect him?" Elena asked with a frown.

The room is small and dark, there is a window in the middle from where I can see Alaric, There is things like just thing Doctors use to keep there information locked, Meredith looked nervous When Elena asked him that.

" Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something, they have no control over,and because when he and I first met, I felt like, I don't know, I...I just kind of wanted to help him" Meredith smiled, I smiled maybe she has a crush on him, we just kept watching him.

Alaric started moving," Is everything alright in there?" Meredith asked over the microphone.

(Minutes Later)

Elena was talking to Jeremy, I walked to the room my Uncle is in," Meredith says everything is normal" I said standing by door,"Well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me, I didn't kill Brain Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes and I didn't attack one of my students, Brandon, and I'm sure as hell I didn't drive a hunting knife into my stomach" Alaric snapped at me looking angry.

Thanks for reminding me, I wonder how Brandon is, My Uncle tapped the table with his finger tips and gazed at the Ring," Or I did, and I've gone insane, just like Elena ancestor, who…wore that ring" Alaric said softly," Look I'm going to call Bonnie, the ring made by a Bennett witch, maybe a witch can reverse the damage" I told him," Take it, I don't want it anymore" Alaric said softly giving me the ring, I took it off his hands, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ready to ditch this house of horror? "Damon said with a smirk and made a frown, Alaric chuckled,"Yeah,let me-let me check out of here" Alaric said calmly walking out of the room, I turned around looking at Damon coldly, last night what he did with Stefan, Elena was heart Broken.

Rightnow she is at the house, I walked pass him, I kept walking until I walked out the hospital,I still am horrified at what I almost did yesterday and what My Uncle did to brandon, Damon was following my track.

"Don't worry about him, we will take him out for chicken soup, we will get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody" Damon said with sarcasm, I just kept walking away from him," What is wrong with you? How could you just go out feeding with Stefan, like some vampire pub crawl?" I snapped at him but still walking away to my car,"Ooh, right.i thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we are talking about Stefan" Damon said in annoyance, I just kept ignoring him of anger and opened my car door.

"You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl!" I said giving him a cold look," I didn't let him do anything, if you want to get nip'picky about it, I made him" Damon responded annoyed and now standing closer to me,"Then,then why would you do that!" I said calmer, I need to calm down if not he will wake up with a dagger in his heart, he already slept with Rebekah,the more points he earned few days ago, after asking Stefan for his help to go meet Esther the psycho witch.

He really got pissed at that so he had to sleep with Rebekah,much of an imbecile,"Because we're vampire's,Beth,we need human blood to survive, we predators not puppies" Damon smirked with an eye brow cocked.

" Well he found a way around, you know what it's your problem, die if you want to!,I don't care if you die or live,I see why now Klaus wants you dead "I snapped and got on my car, I turned on my car and drove out of the hospital parking lot, I need to go see Brandon, my uncle nearly killed him so at least I should go and see how he is.

(Minutes Later)

I parked in front of their house and got off, I got Brandon feel better gift,Vodka,and cookies, gift which is in a blue paper bag, I walked to the front door and knocked,Riven opened the door with a smirk," Patient is in his room, come down"Riven said smirking and closing the door behind me, we walked up the stair case, ignore him, we walked to Brandon's room, we entered and Sky was there with Helia,oh great, I completely ignored him.

Brandon was awake so I just placed the gift bag on the nightstand," Our history teacher is a piece of work"Riven mumbled but I still heard," Well when you die many times the ring has it's affects to bring out the persons dark side, so don't say anything" I said giving Riven a cold glare," It's true he attacked Brandon, who's next,huh?,you,us or anybody else" Sky spoke up, he standed up looking angry.

"No only the council members, but maybe I should put you in list, I didn't know what I did that night but I never meant it to happen, it meant nothing to me" I snapped at him," You know what have a great day, I can't be around him, I rather get sucked dry to the bone then be next to you!" I said coldly and sharp.

"Yes,after trying to murder me,all you've become has been a monster Bloom!"Sky said heatedly,I felt anger rush through me again,I slapped him as hard as I could.

"The monster like you say you see rightnow,you created it not me,because of you I have lost so much!,I wish I did kill you yesterday,it would have been so easy"I said through my teeth with a cold look.

'_What have I become?'_ I thought.

"Sky I swear if I had to kill you I would with pleasure,the only thing that held me back was that I love you but you are making that love disappear to nothing,Like Damon if I have to kill him too I will,anything to save of the people I love"I said softly but with so much determination and venom in my voice,this isn't me,I'm trapped in my own hell,in my own body screaming for help.

I walked out the door of Brandon's room, what happened that night never was meant to happen, I was angry at Damon, jealous possibly, I ran down the stairs and out the door, I need to get home, I got on my car and drove home, Elena texted me before I came here, I drove back home.

(Hours Later)

My Uncle slid a paper to us," Listen I want you to have this, this is a list of my bank account,passwords,where to find my will, and where to contact the rest of my family, just incase it doesn't go my way" Alaric explained,oh yes we have more family somewhere else,"No,no don't even think like that" I said pushing back the paper,"Beth,I need to know that you, Elena and Jeremy will be okay" Alaric refused giving me back the paper," We're all going to be fine" Elena assured him, her phone rang, she took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Caroline" Elena answered with a bit of concerned, she got up and went to the kitchen, seconds later the call ended," Good news, Bad News?" Alaric asked, Elena sighed and turned around to face him," Bonnie thinks that she can help you with the spell" Elena answered calmly.

" Well it's worth the try" Alaric murmured," But she need something that you wore before wearing the ring, something personal" Elena said with a sigh.

"Well there,uh,what about my wedding ring, it's at the loft" Alaric offered awkwardly," Okay yeah,that should do" Elena said awkwardly, bad memories, Alaric was about to standup," I think it's better if you stay here with me" Meredith chuckled," It's in the dresser by the kitchen,it'sin uh aspirin bottle, Probably covered in cotton wipes" Alaric explained,"Okay"Elena said, she grasped my hand and we left.

We drove to the building where Alaric's loft is, Elena parked in front of the building, we got off and entered it, I quickly walked up the stairs, Stefan was there,good thing I have the keys to Alaric's loft, I went straight to open the door, While Elena was having a small spat with Stefan.

Elena entered and with Stefan behind her," Well I did more digging on Samantha Gilbert, founder family were pretty good at destroying records but I found a couple of news paper articals,they say she killed two people while she way in the instructional nurse and a guard" Stefan Said calmly.

"So she was a psycho path, I get it" Elena replied," She was under suicide march, no personal affects, no jewelry" Stefan explained," Wait so your saying the violent behavior can happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?" Elena asked confused, Stefan nodded, I just began to look threw the drawer's, Elena came and helped me search threw the paper's," What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work? what are you going to do with him?" Stefan questioned.

"I'm going to keep looking, anything Stefan, we're going to keep looking until we find something that will help him" Elena answered searching," You don't know how long this has been going on, what if you're too late?" Stefan asked calmly, he came to annoy or help," I'm going to keep looking, anything Stefan, we're going to keep looking until we find something that will help him" Elena answered searching.

"It's my families ring who is doing this to him, it's my responds ability to fix it" Elena answered opening drawers," you can't put that on yourself not everyone is your response ability, no one can be saved" Stefan said irritated at Elena's stubborness,"Are we talking about Alaric here or about you, because I'm not planning to give up on either of you" Elena hissed annoyed, Stefan looked at her for a second and then leaned down to open a drawer,Iooked down and pictures.

"What is that?" I breathed out," Pictures of his victims" Stefan answered taking out a picture of the drawer, I kept looking threw more papers until I found a envelope, with Jeremy's name on it, I took out the paper's outside of the envelope," Jeremy if anything happen to me, carry on my work, you have the other ring to make you stong,the Council must be cleanse before the work can begin" I read out loud, Stefan turned to the second page," It's the council names, must be some hit list" Stefan said looking at the paper's.

"No, Alaric didn't write this" I breathed out," Then who else would have written this,Beth"Stefan said softly, I scrambled through the paper's in the drawer, and finally found the aspirin bottle opened it and took out the Ring," We have to get back" Elena said worried, he could hurt Meredith, we quickly walked out of the place, I closed the door behind me, We got Elena's car, Stefan is driving, I just sat in the back, He got out of the parking spot quickly, even the tires screeched.

Minutes later we got there, Stefan parked in the driveway, we got off and entered the house quickly, Stefan opened the door, he did a hand motion, telling us to stay by the door while he went to check out the house, We just stood there waiting, Until Alaric came down the stairs with a hand towel wrapped around his hand, I saw blood, Elena closed the front door,"Hey there" Alaric greeted smiling.

"Hi,where's Meredith" I asked fakely smiling,I eyed him, that is not my Uncle," She got a call from the hospital for a last minutes surgery" Alaric answered, more like psycho Alaric answered," What happened?" Elena said eyeing his hand wrapped in the white hand towel,"Oh, i...um, broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces, did Stefan catch up with you?" Alaric said smiling innocently.

"No" Elena sighed," Did you get my ring?" Alaric asked taking one more step down," I… uh couldn't find it" Elena mumured with a worried expression on her face," Well yeah,my place is a bit of a disaster so uh,I will just have to go get it" Alaric said calmly, he walked down the stairs and standed in front of both of us, He looked at the kitchen knife on the ground with blood, he was about to get it when Stefan grabbed him by the neck and started choking him.

Alaric grunted trying to escape form Stefan grip," Don't hurt him" I said calmly," I'm trying not to" Stefan replied, Alaric let out a gasp before falling unconscious on the ground, Stefan got up and looked upstairs," I need you both to come with me" Stefan ordered softly,"Why?"Elena asked confused," I'm going to need your help" Stefan answered walking up the stairs, Stefan got to the bathroom door and kicked it open.

Meredith was on the ground bleeding, and blood was everywhere,"Meredith"Elena said running to Meredith side, Stefan's eyes went red, and his fangs came out, But he quickly went back to normal and bit his wrist, he put it in Meredith mouth," Your going to be okay" I said holding her hand, my life keeps getting worse and worser, Stefan nodded at Elena and fled out of the bathroom.

(Next Day)

I finished getting dress into light blue fitted sateen shirt, Dark blue skinny jeans, Brown leather low heel boots, and a brown jacket, I brushed my hair straight as usual, I opened my bathroom door to find Damon on my window bench seat," What do you want?" I asked softly but with a cold look,"Oh you know a little chit chat" Damon answered with a smirk,"Damon, I don't want to stick a stake through your heart rightnow, so say what you came for" I responded and looking at him with my arms crossed.

"Nights ago, you know we" Damon said softly," It was accident, it meant nothing, we are nothing, whatever I said I didn't mean it, why don't go to Rebekah and leave me alone" I said with annoyance," So you're jealous, to me it did mean something, and I know it did to you even if you won't admit it, But I love you" Damon said looking at me in a loving expression.

Yes I do love you and I felt something that night but I won't admit it rightnow,I'm to confused, Sky didn't completely sleep with Stella but it hurted,I slept with Sky,I have changed to much that something is stopping me from responding to Damon nor to Sky.

"I'm confused, aren't you suppose to come for Alaric?" I asked softly, He got up and brushed his lips against mine," Have a great day,Princess" Damon teased and walked leaving me like always, wanting to kiss him, what am I thinking?...

**Please review and i hope you enjoy it,the next chapter well that i can't say but if i may ask i wonder if any of you would like a sex scene between Kol and Beth,i don't know how or in what chapters of the sequel i would do them in but i think i am,or maybe Klaus or Elijah,but i'm going to Do alot more intense action between Damon and Beth,probably some dead characters will come as ghosts,Bloom kills Baltor i finally am going to kill him in the story,with her vampirism,Damon helps,so does Sky,so just enjoy this chapter,PM me about any questions of what i just wrote,News short version,And i need to know do you want Musa to get pregnant from Riven or include a new character of Rivens review on that...**


	31. News alert

Hi my reader's well he is news alert,next sunday possibly even tomorrow friday,i will finally publish the sequel,Dark Lust:The awakening...

**The first chapter i hope you will all like oh and well i decided to skip one chapter of my story to get to the last three chapter's...i hope you will all read and review those chapters,i just hope you all like my story and the sequel... **


	32. The Murder Of One

_{~The Murder Of One~}_

{~Bloom's Pov~}

I woke up to see it was five in the morning,I let out a sigh,no Damon,My uncle is away,so it's just me and Elena,I got up,and went to the bathroom,I brushed my teeth and undressed myself,I entered the bathroom quickly and took a long warm shower,I stepped out and magically changed into a a dark blue tank top with a lace overlay,black skinny jeans,a black jacket and black leather boots.

I put on some floral fragance and walked out of the bathroom,I fell like everything that is happening is just well not what I dreamt about,I feel like I'm falling down deep into a eternal black hole,no escape for my fears,I don't want to loose anybody else,I'm just too afraid.

{~Minutes Later~}

I Knocked on the door of my Uncle's Loft,waiting for either him to open the door or Damon,And yes Damon opened the door with a small smirk,"Goodmorning sunshine."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance,"Hey how's Alaric?"I sighed trying to walk in but he kept blocking me,"Indecent but fine"Damon answered with a nodded of reassuring me,I raised my eyebrow warningly,and crossed my arms.

"So that means there wasn't any problems last night?."

"Nope slept like a baby,wokeup Alaric,didn't think about dead council member's"Damon smiled,"Then why do I feel you're hiding something from me?"I asked playing with his shirt's collar,I just love playing with him,teasing him,he raised an eyebrow but didn't mind on my mind tricks I love using on him,sometimes.

"Well maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky"He said calmly,I removed my hand and crossed my arms,I swear I will place Damon's name on the Alaric's hit list,he grabbed the brown bag away from my hand,"Mmh,what did you bring me,you know what they say a way through a killer's heart is through his stomach,chocolate chip muffin's"He smiled in his always as usual cocky way.

I grasped them from him,"Their not for you"I sighed,"Fine keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me,but sadly Rick is going to have to miss Beth time,you know lock down an all"He smirked and winked.

I shoved the muffin bag back on his hands,"Just give it to him and tell him that I miss him,mongrel,Okay"I smiled with an innocent look,He smirked and winked again.

"Have a great day thanks for coming by,bye your royal highness"He said closing the door infront of me,How dare he?,I let out a sigh and walked down the Stairs,some day Damon will wake up dead.

(One hour Later)

I walked to Elena and Caroline,why did Damon text me to come here,the woods really,I saw Matt, Elena and Caroline,"Elizabeth Saltzman,Savior of the cursed and the damned"Matt teased,I nudged him,"Not funny"I sighed.

We walked toward Elena and Caroline,"Hey whats with the secret meeting?"Elena asked with an eyebrow raised,"I don't know Damon well count Dracula told me to meet him here"I said softly.

"Where's Bonnie?"Someone asked from behind me,we all turned around to face the two Salvatore Brother's,"Bonnie's mom bailed on her again so I think we should leave her out of this one"Caroline stated.

"What are we doing here?"Matt asked,"We found some white oak,long story wait for the movie"Damon smirked.

"And white oak,you have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"Elena asked astonished,"Nope we all do"Stefan dropped a black leather bag of stakes on the ground.

"Klaus is only one step ahead of us,but know we have the advantage,we are all armed,and they are linked"Stefan explained,"Meaning,we only need to kill one of them,we need to seize the best opportunity,which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

"Scenario,you get to play Klaus"Damon said pulling me inbetween him and Stefan,I rolled my eyes,I get I'm blonde but I don't look anything like Klaus,"Rebekah is our target,we distract her and catch her off guard"Stefan explained,"To do that we need to keep Klaus separate,and busy,Beth"Stefan looked at me.

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bate"I Whined,"Because he is obessed with you"Stefan said giving me a look.

I gave Damon a fake pleading look,he looked at me before looking at Stefan,"Nope,Sorry"Stefan said.

Ugh!,"Now Caroline you play Rebekah,we use the quarterback to distract her,just keep her busy"Damon explained,"She's lonely, desperate."

"Clearly she slept with you"Caroline smiled,I bit my lower lip from laughing,"Beefcake called bombshell,I come from behind her and grab her arms like this"Damon explained holding Caroline's arms.

"Ouch!"Caroline cried in pain,Stefan came up to her with a stake,"Use me time for one shot,got it"Stefan smirked,"So we all got one stake,we keep it hidden and wait for an opportunity."

"No minutes last attack of pitty for them"Damon said looking over at Elena and me,"Don't worry it's not going to happen again,not after Bonnie's mother"Elena reassured.

"I'm ready,anything that will break Tyler from that sirebond"Caroline nodded,"Do I have a choice?"Matt asked,"What?"

"We have twelve stakes,twelve shots of killing one orginal,we can do this,Beth grab this cross bow,Matt you play Klaus"Stefan said giving me a crossbow,I aimed at Matt,"I guess we are late"Someone said,my eyes immediately fell on Sky and Riven.

"No not at all,so fish bate come here"Damon smirked pulling me next to him and taking the crossbow away from me,before pinning my arms behind my back,"Okay so now Elena you go try to find Finn,Klaus' suicide brother."

Stefan walked up to me aiming,I had an annoyed expression.

{Minutes Later}

Riven just sat by the water fountain at the center of the town,with his arms crossed like a small child,"Now why are we here"He frowned.

"I'm fish bate,and Sky made you come with me,Riven,why don't you leave if you don't want to be here,I have to distract Klaus,I texted him and now I have to wait for him"I sighed placing my hand on his shoulder with a look.

"I guess I'm staying"Riven pouted,so whiny!,At the other end of the town I saw Sky,standing beneath the shadows looking over at me,I still can't forgive my self for nearly killing him that day,just of pure anger I let my dark side over power me.

My phone went off,Stefan,I took it out of my pocket and answered it,"Hello."

"Beth,There was a little problem,Elena is now with him,and Caroline,Rebekah"Stefan responded,"Hey well she needs a sex slave,might as well be Damon,look whatever happens to Damon he earned it"I said softly,almost whispering,I smiled a bit at what Rebekah may be doing to Damon but then again I love Damon and if he is being slaved then I need to save him,this time.

I quickly hanged up and ran to my car that was parked infront of The Grill,I got on my car quickly and drove to my destination,Mikaelson Estate,but first.

{Mikaelson Estate,Hours Later}

I parked infront and got off the car walking to the main door,of course with my head held high,all I felt was something I have never really ever felt,power,darkness rushing over my blood,I guess I have my dark side as well,I walked up the marble steps and opened the front french main doors.

No one is here,I opened the ballroom double doors,Just to see Damon with chains and somethings making his wrist bleed,Poor baby,His eyes fell on me,"That looks fun"I smiled walking over him,he is so bleeding out,of course I'm going to help him because I love him and blah blah.

Rightnow I can careless about my feelings,"What are you doing here"Rebekah growled."I came over to talk,chat,have some tea you know casual girl things,and to get Damon back,I don't take a bloody no for an answer"I cocked my eyebrow warningly.

Damon looked at me with confusion,I just looked over at him and smiled,"Why should I!"Rebekah said heatedly pinning me against the one of the walls of the Ballroom,I just let out a laugh while she tried to choke me.

She could kill me but what would be the point,"Kill me,Rebekah"I choked out,"Too weak to,my life for Damon's,we both know you want to,I'm here giving you my life without a fight."

She moved her face closer showing her fangs and blood red eyes,"Rebekah!,Let go off her"Klaus warned entering the room,She looked at him before dropping me,I fell on my knees coughing,before getting up with a deadly look and a smirk.

I walked over to Klaus with smirk,"I came here for a deal,and I know it will be to hard to resist,Niklaus"I whispered looking at him with a seductive expression,it will be to hard for him to resist my deal.

I standed infront of him in a straight composter,looking at him calmly with my head held high,"Niklaus,I give you as much blood as you would need if you leave Damon and the other's alone,if something were to happen to me"I stated and turned to look at Rebekah,"Then my bloodline will continue,I have made sure it will,and it will happen,another Doppleganger will be born in three hundred years possibly four hundred,Regardless of what would happen to me,my bloodline would and will be continued if you leave one certain person alone."

"And if not,I will make sure to stop the bloodline by killing myself and that person,or just turning him or her into a vampire,Either ways Elena won't make it out of Mystic Falls human,or would she,you would have nothing really with out my blood,my bloodline and Elena's,you know very well that your hybrids wouldn't exsist"I smirked raising looking at him calmly.

I felt the fire inside of me burn,I felt such power,dark power,strong and full of fire,something is giving me and helping me,someone,"I make the offer,Love"Klaus chuckled.

"Does it look like I'm playing Niklaus,you take it or I will make sure finn, Kol and Elijah rot in hell,I complete my promises Nick"I crossed my arms,"so take it or leave it,don't dare to out smart me Niklaus,maybe you have even met your equal,I could rule hell if I could,Fire is what I love to play with,you may be a vampire or hybrid,but I am what you haven't in your life ever met,I can be your partner in crime or your living hell,I wish not to destroy you for some reason,but I also wish too."

He looked at me in fasination,taking a step forward,"Fire?,such an innocent human likes to play with fire?"He mused with his arms crossed and a smile forming on his lips.

"Niklaus Dark magic created you,and if I had to get that to destroy you I will,I'm not Katherine, Elena, or Tatia,I am not a stupid teenage girl you may be over a thousand but I can still out smart you Nick,fire is what I desire and it is what I rule"I whispered grasping his hand,I held his hand softly against mine.

"Better I leave with you,and I can reassure you that my bloodline will continue as long as you leave them all alone,even your family,let go off Damon and I will make sure,I leave with you"I murmured looking at him straight in the eyes.

He looked at me like if I were lying,and then looked at Damon,"You would give your self to me,to save a soul less creature of the night?"Klaus raised an eyebrow.

I stepped back,"Give myself,not exactly what I'm doing,no Niklaus,I'm just repaying Damon for helping me at many certain times,but all I wish is for him to die along with you,just let go off him"I ordered calmly,with my head held high.

"Rebekah come little sister"Klaus ordered walking away,"But Nick,I was having fun"Rebekah whined.

Klaus gave her a look,before walking away and Rebekah being his tracks.

I Quickly walked to Damon,a puddle of Blood beneath him,I placed my both my hands on his cheeks,"God,how odd is this huh?"Damon groaned.

"I'm getting you out of here,Stefan is doing what he suppose to,I will get you out of here Damon"I whispered trying to unchain him,He looked at me for a second before looking at something,"This is so much different in my head"Damon said weakly,What are you talking about are you drugged?.

I looked over my shoulder Stefan,he came,but for what?,"Klaus!"He called,"I'm here!,let's do this."

Rebekah came back walking infront of Klaus,"Oh good our heroe"Klaus said with sarcasm,"What do you want?"

Stefan dropped a black bag,a thump was made and whatsounded like wood being thrown to the ground,Stakes,"Here to make a deal"Stefan said,"Nope I already made a deal"I protested.

"Stefan what are you doing?"Damon questioned,"eight stakes made of white oak,from the part of the Wickery Bridge you forgot to burn"Stefan said softly.

"That's impossible"Rebekah mused,Klaus looked at her,a bit pissed or a lot,"Actually it's not,Finn's dead"Stefan said calmly and softly.

"You killed my brother?"Rebekah questioned with anger in her tone,"Damon in exchange for the last weapons that can kill you"Stefan said as calm as he could,"And how can I know there aren't anymore left?"Klaus questioned eyeing Stefan.

"Because there isn't"Stefan lied,"Let's be certain shall we"Klaus murmured walking over to Damon.

He walked over to him and whispered something,"No"Damon said calmly,"Go on leave"Klaus said like begging in some way,"Nick he is my play thing not yours"Rebekah whined.

What a weird family,Damon grunted when Klaus grasped his neck,He whispered something else,I watched confused,amaused an in horror as Damon tried to free himself from the crain looking things on his wrists,blood was flowing down his hands.

Damon just kept grunting while trying,"Oaky Stop,you will hurt yourself"Klaus smiled,"But I see that he can be compelled,very well"Klaus said before gently grabbing Damon by the neck.

"Eleven!"Nick cried,"You really shouldn't have lied"Rebekah said looking at Stefan,"oh Shut up"I said smirking.

"Well since you lied then maybe I should just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue"Niklaus smiled looking over at me for some reason,"What is wrong with you?"Stefan questioned.

"What is wrong with you!,do you really have appreciation for me,I have given you someone to hate,someone to love,a target for all of your anger,so you don't have to turn it on your self,I have given your life purpose"Niklaus cried walking over to Stefan,"You should really thank me."

"Enough!"Stefan growled before pinning Klaus to the wall with a white oak stake,my eyes just fell on Damon,Rebekah walked over to Damon and unchained him,"What are you doing?"Klaus questioned walking pass Stefan.

"Letting go of him"Rebekah answered,"Our rules now,Bring us back the stakes,and if you don't you will all three die,like our little Elizabeth said her bloodline will continue so there will be no need for her really if she dies,Take him with you."

She grabbed the bag and walked out the Ballroom,Klaus whispered something I really couldn't hear and left behind his sister,"Well you heard them,take Damon,goodnight"I said walking out off the ballroom.

{Salvatore's Estate}

"Hey"Sky walked in,I turned to look at him quickly before trying to leave,but of course he blocked my way,"Don't,just leave,either you know I will be safe here"I Begged Sky softly.

"You know I'm sorry,if I hurted you in some way,but you risked your self for-"Sky whispered but I placed my finger on his lips,"For Damon,I know I did,but I would have for you too,rightnow I'm confused,I just don't feel myself,I'm scared"I whispered.

Sky smiled a bit before placing his arms around me,pulling me into a hug,"Sleep well"He whispered and left like a ghost,"Goodnight Sky"I sighed…..

**Well** **if you all would go to visit** **my page you fill finally see something,but please look at the list of my stories,i hope you like this chapter,Enjoy and next well this coming of week The sequels first official chapter will be published,PM me for any questions or ideas i could use,but it's like wise,enjoy this chapter please...**


	33. News!

Hi my readers i would like to give you some bad news,for a few weeks i'm going to able to write in any of my stories,sorry but right now i wish i could but there is family problems,i promise i will soon...bye for a while...


	34. Author's notes

**hi i would if you could review on the final chapter of my story please,i practically begging,i would just like if you could read it and review that chapter to all my readers,but that would feel great, i really want to know if you like this chapter.**

**IF you could review on that chapter it would be great,please thats all i asking for...**

**and soon i'm going to update in the first official chapter of the sequel,possibly tomorrow and i hope you review on that chapter...**


	35. The Departed Final Chapter

(Bloom's Pov)

{~Flash back~}

Musa had her music very loud so you could hear it around the whole apartment,i wokeup and looked around the room,Stella was on my bed with a creepy smile on her face,i looked at her confused,"We're going shopping with the guys,come on get dressed"Stella squealed and grasped my arm,damn she has a tight grip,"Okay,I am"I said getting up from the bed,She magical changed me into dark blue shorts,a black vest and a white tee that said my name.

And boots,my hair was straight except my bangs pulled to the back,We walked out of mines and Flora's room,Musa looked annoyed like most of the other's except Flora who looked calm,We walked out of our apartment and out of the school,we walked out of the gates of Alfea and waited for the guys to come,"Musa is anything wrong"I asked concerned,"Riven we had a fight last night"She answered me with a frown.

Tell me about i had an argument with Sky last night over the phone so i really don't want to see him,"I think i'm going to take a bus"Musa said walking away from us,"Wait Musa,Where are you going"Stella shouted,"I'll go check on her,anyone else want to come"I asked with a small smile,Flora nodded,We both followed Musa,we stood there waiting for the bus stop.

* * *

{~End of FlashBack~}

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed,i don't know really where I am,I looked around the room Riven and Flora were their,I'm in the hospital why?,all I remember was talking to them both,and I was supose to talk to Elena,where is she.

"Bloom"Brandon shouted surprised,I looked at him confused,"Why am I here?"I asked confused,"You fainted all of a sudden,so we brought you here so the doctor could check on you,the doctor said It's probably because of the stress"Riven said with a weak convincing smile.

But all I remember was having pain and spiting out blood in the morning but I ignored it,then the pain came again but when i was talking to them and it was really painful,"Oh,I want to go home now"I mused quickly standing up,my now psycho uncle or Alaric will find me and if he does I don't know what he will do,Since mines and Elena's blood was what Esther used to create him,"You need to rest"Riven said looking at me.

"No!,I need to leave,Flora help me, you know why"I asked flora with a pleading look,She smiled,"We need to get her out of here and back to her house"Flora ordered,Brandon helped me out of the bed and into the bathroom,he gave me my clothes and walked out the bathroom closing the door behind him,I quickly change and walked out,Brandon grabbed me bridal style and carried me out of the room,with Flora and Riven behind.

They walked out the Hospital and to their SUV,Brandon placed me in the back and then sat next to me,Riven was driving,he door quickly out of the hospital.

(Minutes Later)

Riven parked infront of where i live,Brandon was about to help me,"I can walk by myself"I said getting of the car slowly,Riven helped me,While Flora and Brandon walked behind us,We walked up the porch steps,Riven knocked on the door and Caroline opened it,"What happened?"She asked concerned,"She passed out we had to take her to the hospital,she's fine now"Riven explained,Caroline nodded.

Riven helped me walk to the couch,Elena was laying on the couch,looking pale like if she had seen a ghost,her usual olive tone skin was now pale,"Well two sick persons now even more tea and vodka,to help you both Sleep"Caroline said trying to cheer up the mood,"They know too, don't they"Tyler asked looking at ,Flora and Riven,they nodded,"How exactly do they know"Matt asked with his arms crossed,"We figured it months weeks ago we just kept quiet it's to obvious,Beth didn't know we knew but we did,Plus we are helping Sky,thanks for helping him during the first days"Flora explained.

They nodded,"So you can help us make sure the house is clear,check closet's anywhere were a vampire could hide"Tyler ordered,They all three nodded and started to help them out,except Flora who went with Caroline to make the tea.

I sighed softly and looked at really nothing,i miss my normal life,now everything is wrong.

* * *

{~Flash Back~}

"Stella can we stop now,Please"Sky whinned,i'm completely ignoring him,"No we still need to shop until we drop"Stella said looking at a store who sells purse's,great,"Literally"Musa mumbled,i stood by Sky completely ignoring him,But he pulled me into his lap,weird position i'm in,"I love you"Sky said softly before placing his lips on mines,i giggled when i was kissing him,Sky stopped and smiled.

"Do you forgive me?"Sky asked with puppy dog eyes,"Maybe,i'm not sure,of course now come on lets go"I said and quickly pecked his lips,I got up and grabbed his hand,almost running until the boutique before Stella murders us.

"Where were you two"Stella demanded,i sighed and walked to the other's.

{~End of Flash Back~}

I wokeup and looked around the room confused for a second of my surroundings,i let out a sigh in relief, i'm in my room,Riven was sitting on my bed,"What were you dreaming about"Riven asked holding a book in his hand,"Before all this happened,sophmore year"I answered siting up,"Seems like forever ago"Riven replied with a smile,i chuckled a bit,"It was,everything was more normal,my life was more normal than now,but now everything is a mess,i don't have anyone"I said softly.

"No you still have me your family,Your friends,the girls and the guys"Riven replied with a small grin,"I know,but back then i had a choices to forget about magic and live a normal life,but i feel like i'm making the same mistakes i did before but now with Sky and Damon,it's not right what i'm doing to them either,i have to let one of them go"I said looking at the window in my room,who am i going to let go off,maybe i need to let go off Damon,i put him in too much danger.

But Sky he can have a normal human life well a vampire prince life without me, he can fall in love again, Someone walked into my room,Damon,i got from my bed and he quickly hugged me, "Why are you here "I asked burying my face in his chest, "I came to see if you were okay before leaving, making sure Alaric doesn't find Klaus's body "Damon explained softly, he let go off me, and looked at the wall, he quickly walked out of my room.

I followed him and so did Riven,we walked down the stairs,"Elijah"I gasped with a frown,why is he here?, Elena looked at him with her eyes wide open,wait Stefan's here,"Come in"Elena welcomed Elijah,Elijah entered and went to the kitchen.

(Few minutes later)

"All we need is to take that stake away from him,once in my possession my family will scatter to the ends of the earth,and Alaric will follow us"Elijah explained,"maybe i will just run"Stefan said sitting down on a chair,"Have you done it before,Klaus and Rebekah spended a better part of a thousand years avoiding my father,what's another half century while Elena and Elizabeth are able live the rest of their natural lifes"Elijah said eyeing us all.

"We've finally stopped him,Elijah,after everything he has done to us,i can't just let you bring him back"I frowned.

"I give you my word Elizabeth,i will not revive Klaus with in your life or even your childrens life time"Elijah replied looking at me,"Perhaps it will finally teach him some manner's"Elijah said fixing the table wear,is he kidding me.

"Why should they trust you,and all you've done has been screw them over!"Matt demanded.

"And for that i'm deeply ashamed but know this they could have been dead the instant i walked through that door tonight,so Elena and Elizabeth i leave it to you to make the decision,whether you trust me or not"Elijah said looking at both of us,"Not!,Hello!,did that concussion give you brain damage,his lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get"Damon spoke up.

He is standing behind were i'm sitting,isn't he supose to go,"Rebekah and kol will honor the terms if you returns Klaus's body to us,Elena and Elizabeth will come to no harm,do we have a deal"Elijah Questioned,"No,No,No,did i mention no!"Damon said annoyed,"It's up to you both"Stefan said looking at Elena then me,"Oh come on!"Damon said,"Why do you want Klaus's body?"Elena asked looking at Elijah,"He's my brother,we remain together"Elijah answered softly looking a bit sad,Elena looked at me,i nodded,"We have a deal"Elena said with determination.

Damon right must be screaming bloody murder,Matt walked out of the kitchen and the front door.

(Minutes Later)

Jeremy took out his phone and dialed Alaric,"I know where's Klaus's body is,Damon's on his way to bury his body on woods of route 12"Jeremy answered,"I know"Jeremy said softly and ended the call,"He bought it"Jeremy said looking at us,we all nodded.

* * *

(Minutes later)

I walked to my room and Damon was standing their with his usual smirk,"We have to make sure Alaric doesn't lay a finger on Jeremy"I said looking a Damon,"Everything will be fine,i have to leave in a few minutes"Damon said walking closer to me,He stroke my cheek softly,"Hey what's wrong"Damon asked softly,"Everytime someone walks out of this house i feel like they won't come back alive"I said softly.

Damon looking at me straight in the eye,"I promise i will do everything in my power to make sure we all come back"Damon promised,i nodded,Damon stroke my cheek once more and then walked pass me,"Damon"I said trying to stop him from leaving,He looked back at me,"Just forget we can talk later"I sighed,Damon turned around but then quickly walked back to me and placed his lips on mines,placing his hands around my neck.

I responded to his slow kiss,pullled me back and broke the kiss,"Thats just if there is no later,i have to go"Damon whispered will we were in a gaze,he walked out of my room like a ghost,i just stood there watching him leave,i looked down and let out a sigh,i walked to my window bench seat,and sat there looking at the Sky,Sky,damn it,he has to ruin it rightnow.

Someone walked in,Riven,he had a two mugs in both his hands,i could smell the strong herbal tea,"Mmh,Thank you"I said before sipping the tea,This taste's too sweet like pure suger in my mouth,"Sorry i'm not really a cook,i over poured honey"Riven said with a small smile,"Where's Flora"I asked looking at him with a frown,"Um Brandon drove her back,Sky is on his way with Musa"Riven chuckled,"Damon?"Riven questioned.

"He has been there for me,he has saved my life from almost drowning"I sighed,"So you feel like you owe him"Riven questioned me again,"No it's not like that,after My adoptive parents died i felt like i didn't want to live anymore,when i'm with Damon,i kind of figured it out and thats what love should be,he makes me feel like he is the meaning why i want to be live,he consumes me"I said a bit confused,placing down the mug in my lap.

"Now Sky,i love him he was there for me, he is even now,but i don't know,if i let one go i will lose who i let go of,i don't want to lose them both,i know it's selfish but i can't"I exclaimed softly.

"I just wish i had my mom here,but she isn't"I said with tears forming,i took another sip.

* * *

{~Flash Back~}

I took out my phone and dialed Vanessa,Sky and me had a huge argument i just want her to help me out,"Hello,Sweety why are you calling so early"My mom asked,"Sky and i had another fight,and it was about his ex,i'm not sure what he feels for me"I replied softly,"Bloom,sweety give him some time,your father and i had our fights but see now we are together,noting to worry about"My mom said,i could hear she sounded happy.

"I'm afraid of loosing him over this"I said in a hurted tone,"Honey you are not even if you did you're letting him go free,think about it,he we will get over it soon,nothing to worry about"Vanessa said.

{~End of Flash Back~}

I woke up to see Elena next to me awake and Matt driving,what the?,"What's going on?"I asked confused looking at Matt,"It was the only way to get you both on this truck"Matt answered,"The tea,you and Riven drugged us"I mused angry at him.

"I'm sorry,but you don't have any parents to tell you what right and wrong,you got me and Jeremy fighting were you should be at the middle of"Matt stated,"What the hell is going on matt?"I demanded looking at him with a frown.

"I'm getting you of town,it's the only way to keep you both safe"Matt answered looking at us quickly.

(Minutes Later)

"Got it Jeremy"Matt said and ended his call with Jeremy,Klaus can't be dead if he then Everyone created of his bloodline will die,"We have to go back,if Klaus was the one that made their bloodline,then there all gonna die,We have to go back Matt!"I ordered,"Beth,Damon's not with them rightnow,he's a hundred miles out of town,i can keep going or i can turn around and go back to the Sky, it's your choice"Matt said calmly.

I don't know what to do now,i took out my phone and called Sky,"We have to go back!"Elena ordered,"Hello"Sky answered,"How are you feeling are there any symptoms"I asked worried,"Not yet,but i'm sure whatever happens i still love you,Hey where are you?"Sky replied.

"Um i'm not sure,Matt's taking us home"I said softly,"To Damon"Sky replied with a hurted tone,"Damon not there,i'm going back because of the other's,Elena wants to go back to Stefan,i'm not sure"I said with a sigh.

"Well since i'm possibly going to die soon,can i ask you something if you were to choose who would you want to be with,who would it be?"Sky asked softly,"I love him,Sky,he was there for me,he came at a time when i needed him no matter what or how strong my love is for you,i love him and i never stopped even with everything that happened"I answered him with tears going down my cheek.

"Damon,it was always going to be him"Sky said,"I can't think of an always,i think of rightnow,and i love you,but you know what i'm confused i'm not sure,if i want to go back or go after him,but i love you both,you were their for me,all i can say is i just don't know,but remember i love you,i just don't know, you both make me feel differen't things,all i know right now is that i can't choose, i wish i could,maybe i will chose him"I said softly and sniffing a bit.

"Goodbye,Bloom,i love you,i hope to see you after everything is over"Sky said in a calm tone but i knew he is hurt,"No,your going to be okay,this won't be the last time we see eachother i promise everything will be okay"I cried softly,"Even if i don't make it i love you,i always did and have,i was stupid for hurting you so manytimes,bye"Sky said before hanging up,i looked down at my phone,tears rolled down my cheek,Why?.

"Okay take care"Elena said and hanged up,"What happened?"Matt asked concerned,"It's Tyler,he is,um,he"Elena said choking on her words,"Damn it"Matt said softly,he looked like he was going to cry,"Damn it!,Damn it!"Matt shouted hiting the wheel,"Matt no!,Stop it!"Elena ordered trying to calm him down.

"This wasn't how our lifes were supose to be"Matt said shaking his head,I just kept looking at my phone quietly,why?,did this need to happen,why.

(Minutes Later)

"I need to call Stefan but my phone is dieing"Elena said,"Here use mine"I offered,"Thanks"Elena said,I looked back at the road Rebekah was standing in the middle of the road,"Matt look out"I screamed,Matt tried to turn but the car jumped off the bridge,i screamed and hit my head on something hard,everything went black.

I saw white,Everything was and their was no one,am i dead,until a gold like figure came flowing to me,"Bloom"Daphne called,"Daphne,what are you doing here,where am i?"I asked looking around but it was nothing,i'm standing on nothing,"Bloom,i came to talk to you,i'm sorry but i can't save you,i failed but i know you have completed your life to what it was meant to,i'm sorry"Daphne said holding my hand.

"What are you talking about,Daphne?"I demanded,"My son needed you but with everything that happened it was meant to happen,i'm sorry little sister,i love you,my little Bloom"Daphne said softly,"No,i can't be dieing,that means Elena and Matt are,you have to help them"I shouted at her,"Bloom i can't do anything,the Guardians think you have completed your human life,your fairy life,you will keep your power's but"Daphne explained.

"I don't get what you are saying,keep my power's,so this means i'm dead"I snapped,"good bye little sister"Daphne said disapearing like the mist.

I gasped but all that entered was water,i looked at my side and Matt,he is drowning,i looked at Elena who tried to talk,i tried to open the door from matts side but my seatbelt it's stuck,and the damn door won't open,Matt has more to live he can't die like this,no he can't neither can Elena,Stefan appeared and opened the door,Elena did signals to take Matt and me but i kept trying to tell him to take Elena.

He took Matt and tried to take me but i shook my head,it's better if i die,it's for the best rightnow all i'm seeing is black,i took another gasp for breath but again water,i guess these are my last moments i just wished i could have told Damon goodbye but now it's too late.

(Damon's Pov)

I kept fighting with Alaric,He was about to stake me but i managed to grab his arm,All of a sudden he started to go weak,"What's happening?"Alaric asked in pain,"I don't know"I answered confused,no if he is dieing that means,no!,No,he fell on the groan groaning in pain,i grabbed him before he fell on the ground completely,"No!,no,Rick,Rick!"I said shaking him,he was turning a grey dead pale,he closed his eyes.

"No your not dead"I cried softly,she can't be dead no,i got up and ran out of their,i ran as fast as i could.

(Minutes Later)

I got to the hospital where i guess they are at,I quickly entered and walked to Meredith,"Where is she,Where is she"I demanded looking everywhere,"Damon,no!,Damon wait you need to know,When Beth came in here almost at the time Elena did,she had internal bleed from a while,i couldn't do anything,she was going to die in between hours"Meredith Explained,"What are you saying!"I demanded.

"I saved her from death,she needed my help"Meredith answered,She did not do what i think she did.

(Bloom's Pov)

I feel alone and everything is black,i just don't feel anything but i know i'm dead,all i wanted to do was live a normal life but look at what it just go me into,i'm dead and i don't know if Elena made it,i feel like a failure at manythings,i wished i could have said goodbye but at least i guess Daphne was right i lived what i meant to live,maybe i have lived enough,i was just a fairy or human.

Nothing more but i was still human,a weak being that could have died any way,Riven i failed him too by leaving him with no family,but at least he has Musa,which i hope makes him happy but for now at least i will get peace and no longer worry about Klaus or anythig else,i guess some would say falling inlove with Damon was the worst decision but it wasn't a choice it's who i fell inlove with,With Sky my life would have been more normal but i don't know if it would have,

Now i'm nothing,i'm dead with no escape,not even Daphne could have helped me,it was my destiny to die,when all of a sudden i opened my eyes and gasped for breath,what am i?...

**Please review,and i really hope you will all enjoy the sequel,she didn't chose because that's the cliffhanger,but in the sequel she will,how will she react to her transformation,how will Sky?,so i skip a few things like Alarics tranformation but it's better so i can start working on the sequel,i will possibly publish the first chapter monday possibly next week...review and enjoy the end of this story... and i actually have a picture of how Sky,not cartoon version looks,check it out...bloom possibly in the sequel will return a redhead...but as you see the cover of this story is how bloom looks or beth looks blonde..**

**{****Preview}**

**I don't know what i am,i just awoken from near death,i feel like i have become a monster,everything i'm feeling rightnow is so weird like if i can't control my emotions,everything is so define,i can hear things i have never heard,Damon,i don't know about him rightnow all i can hear is hearts pumping blood,the thirst but it isn't strong,i'm scared to know what will the other's think,what will Sky?Riven?and everyone else,**

**Even Damon,will he hate me for becoming this,i never wanted to become what i am now,i wanted options to my life,have children,fall inlove,get married and become old but now all those options are gone,the disapeared like a mist,now i'm a monster the walking undead...**


	36. To my readers,authors news

**Well I have some news for this story or it's sequel I may take a break of writing for while,who knows I may start writing again pin some time but I don't know it's not really all up To me,though thank you for reading my stories,but I'm thinking of letting someone else take the course of the sequel,I'm still not shire but I will say it soon,now all I have to say is that I won't be writing for a while and I have two chapter of the sequel still undone but I may post those and let someone else write the rest of the sequel...**

**thank you to all who read my stories...**


End file.
